


It Is Our Way

by blackswans22



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Language, Major Original Character(s), Moderate non con, Post Super, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, ignoring GT, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 110,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22
Summary: » 4 years after the events of Dragon Ball Super, a female Saiyan requests Vegeta return to her clan to claim his rightful throne. The Lost Ones Prologue updated regularly





	1. The Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Finished story with added Prologue in the works

The mid-May morning glistened with dew and sounds of wayward birds looking for mates. The trees swayed gently in the breeze in the forested area that lead into a clearing of wildflowers and short grasses. Two teens touched down from flight causing a plume of wind to push grass and flower heads to bend out of the way.  

“Come on, Goten. I don't have all day. I do have work, you know.” A smile graced the man’s face, his short lavender hair falling around his brow as he cocked his head to the side to observe the other. These sessions were hard to come by as both boys found it difficult to find the time.

“Right, just let me stretch, okay? We haven't sparred in a while.” The dark haired man rolled his shoulders, hearing an audible pop, then relaxed. While bending down, he watched the other teen put his fists up, smirk and lunge. The younger teen smiled wickedly as well as an arm came up to block the incoming blow.

“Seriously Trunks, I needed to stretch.” He pushed back at his friend with his forearm.

A kick nearly hits.

“I gave you a second. Not my fault you can't keep up.” The older demi Saiyan grins as he pulled back his other leg for another kick. Goten grabbed the foot with gusto and hurled Trunks a few feet away, only to have him launch back with catlike reflexes at the younger Saiyan. This violent dance continued for another twenty minutes until a chime broke through the sounds of punches and grunts. Trunks stopped with Goten in a headlock to look over at the interrupting object. Seeing an opportunity at the distraction, Goten gave Trunks a well-deserved elbow to the gut, releasing his neck from the muscular arm, laughing at the doubled over Saiyan.

“Now who can't keep up.”

“Shut up.” He said through gritted teeth. Trunks strode over to the sound and picked up the device.  “It’s my phone alarm. I told you I didn't have much time. This is what you get for choosing a spot so far from my work. Took 20 minutes to get out here. Will take 20 minutes back.”

Goten scoffed at his friend. _Always the scheduled one_ , he thought with an eye roll. It irked Goten to no end that Trunks couldn't help but keep track of how long it took to get places. With being constantly harped to ‘be here’, ‘go there’, and ‘quickly’, the teen’s life was nothing but a big program for his mother and father to edit and control. The younger halfling figured it would be blissful for Trunks to be finally out on his own and to make his own decisions, but nearly 18 and still under the purse strings of Bulma, Goten saw on multiple occasions that his older companion had to shut his mouth, grit his teeth and follow direction.

“Not if you go extra fast.” Goten teased.

Trunks exhaled through a derisive smile and shook his head as he threw down a capsule. With a plume of smoke, a duffel bag with several bottled waters and towels were tucked inside.

Taking a water bottle each, they shortly reminisced about ‘old times’ and where the time had gone.   

“Really, I have to go. My mom is being a ball buster with this meeting today. How about this weekend?” He put forth. The dark-haired hybrid wrinkled his nose. With a sigh, Trunks relented. “I know I’ve been really busy. Being groomed for CC takes every last bit of effort and time. I will give myself the weekend off. After Bulla’s birthday, we can have a good spar, okay? And my dad will be there to probably give us pointers on how we are doing everything wrong.” He added with a smirk.

Goten gave a loud scoff and shook his head. No matter how old the two teens got, Vegeta still had his ways of making them both feel like they were children; inexperienced, powerless and naïve. Couldn’t take a joke and absolutely could not put up with any shenanigans that the boys could dish out over the years. Which actually made the hijinks more fun. When Vegeta was truly riled up, it was downright hilarious.     

“That guy is too much. How old is Bulla now? 5?”

“4. Going on 16. I swear everything out of her mouth is like something my Dad would say. It’s a fucking nightmare. At least I'm barely home to ‘enjoy’ it. Between the end of school and work, I’m actually happy sometimes to be out of the house.” Bulla was the pride and joy of the Briefs household and as much as Trunks wanted to be jealous of all the attention his little sister received, Goten knew he loved the little smart-aleck of whom had a way of wrapping everyone around her finger with a well-placed look and a single tear.   

“I’ll check my schedule.”

Encapsulating the duffel, the older Saiyan took off slowly into the air.

“See you later, Ten. Do your fucking essay, okay? I know that's really why you asked me out here.” He chuckled as he hovered overhead.

A sheepish grin and a raised middle finger bid farewell to his friend, a gust of harsh wind in his wake.  

With another scoff, Goten surveyed his surroundings and took a final drink from the bottle, emptying the contents. He had indeed opted to forget the paper, as a fight seemed more appealing. Reaching the end of his Junior year could not come soon enough. Summer was right around the corner and he planned on spending every day until his final year at the beach with a girl on his arm.  

The day was actually nice weathered. Perfect blue sky and sunshine for days. He felt relaxed as the cool breeze ruffled his unruly black hair. The wind came and left a sublime stillness all around. However, after the empty bottle crinkled in his hand did Goten notice the birds had stopped singing and the air was still, the forest eerily quiet behind him.

It wasn't until two pairs of rough hands grabbed his arms, covered his mouth and dragged him swiftly into the darkened thicket, did he realize something was wrong. He had let his guard down and all that remained was the crushed bottle abandoned in the short grass.


	2. Inquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten and Trunks spar  
> Goten is abducted  
> 

Chapter 2

With a small moan, Goten opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. His mouth was dry indicating he had been incapacitated for some time. With a sore back, he sat in an uncomfortable chair in a small room devoid of anything other than another chair of the same make in front of him. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there.

He felt… weak. Strangely and intolerably weak and was shackled by his wrists to the metal armrests. His feet were free but little good that did when the chair was bolted to the ground. Without the necessary energy, trying to pry himself from the chair was proving impossible.

Deducing there must be something to block his ki, he gathered what little strength he could manage and pulled upward. With several attempts, he wriggled and wretched at his restraints but to no avail. The room was quiet but for a low hum.

“Fuck.” He exhaled quietly. This sound echoed a little in the open space causing a rustling noise outside the room and a door in front of him on the far wall to open. Two large men in soldier’s uniforms enter the space and glare down at him. Wordlessly, one walked over with a glass of liquid in hand and extended it to the demi-Saiyan.

“I don't want that,” Goten said tight-lipped and shaking his head. The man, broad-shouldered, muscular built with several scars on his face, smirked and walked back to the other. They exchange hushed words Goten could not follow. They give a final look at the teen before opening the door wide and allowing another, smaller soldier in.

Dressed in similar garb, this one had dark emerald green pants, a shiny emblem over their heart, and long black hair in a braid that rested on the left shoulder. It wasn't until the soldier got close, did Goten notice the tail wrapped tightly around their waist. A Saiyan? How? How is that possible?

It was then that the soldier spoke.

“Hello, little hybrid. It’s nice to finally meet you.” A female voice, honeyed and calm. Placating. He was taken aback at the black haired woman. He remembered many times being told that the Saiyans were all but extinct now and that females, in particular, were a rarity.

She sat down in the chair facing him, crossed her legs and tapped lightly on her knee while the two men kept their distance behind her at the now closed door.

“Where am I?” He asked, slightly unnerved at the sound of his own voice, loud in tenor compared to her.

“On a ship orbiting your planet.” She replied frankly.

“Why did you kidnap me.”

“Kidnap? You do not look like a child.” She smiled with a humored expression in her dark eyes. The eyes of someone with an advantage.

“You do not have to be a child to be taken against your will.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Don't be so defensive. I was merely attempting what you humans call a joke. I see perhaps you are not amused?”

“Needs to be funny to be a joke. As I sit here, in shackles, I probably would not find most things amusing.”

She sat back slowly in her chair and looks off at nothing in particular, her tanned hand still drumming slowly on her knee.

“Ah, I see. Well, maybe another time. Tell me, hybrid, do you know who we are?”  
She looked at him with an inquisitive eye. He glared under furrowed brows.

“Saiyans, I assume. With the tails and need to control everything.” He shook his bound wrists and clenched fists.

She gave a light laugh showing white canines before continuing in a grin.

“The wit on you. Yes, we are Saiyans and from what I've gathered from intel, you are part one as well. However, now that you sit in front of me, it appears my intel has you incorrectly identified. Whom are you parents, hybrid, particularly who is the Saiyan side of your parentage?”

“And I would disclose that because?..” He narrowed his gaze with suspicion. So he was being questioned but for what purpose. She seemed to not know about his father. He wondered what else she may or not have known.

“If you do not, I can not see our conversation going in a good direction. With that said, you will probably tell me one thing I need to get from you: do you know of Prince Vegeta?”

His glare softened and eyebrows raise slightly and she smirked. He says nothing but tells all she needs.

“You do. And so quickly a response, too. Which leads me to believe that you know him well or are able to at least make contact. Are you on speaking terms with him?”

Goten looked away from her, attempting to not give away more. “He's not really on speaking terms with anyone.”

She stopped drumming and gives him a face of feigned disappointment. She rested an elbow on the armrest and placed her chin in her palm.

“Too bad. I was hoping, Goten, you would perhaps relay a message for me.” She said this in a friendly fashion, as if they were already on friendly terms and not in a game of cat and mouse.

He looks back at her incredulously. The nerve of this woman to abduct him and now ask a favor.

“So you know my name. And, seriously, you’re asking me for a favor.”

“I do know you, and the one of your kin called Gohan. There's a petite black-haired human woman of whom resides in a mountainous region, another black haired human that is other half to Gohan and a female hybrid of whom I assume is their offspring.” The woman sat up and glanced down to inspect her fingernails nonchalantly. Goten's jaw set at this disclosed information as it was extremely personal and violating.

Goten stared at her, not realizing until then that things could go from bad to worse very quickly. Clearly, this woman had a lot on his family through invasive spying, possibly knowing their daily routines and who they associated with. She knew where his home was located and who lived there. She probably also knew about Trunks and his family. She was interested in Vegeta from her questioning. Good thing his dad was off in space bouncing around looking for new techniques for the past year. He had hoped they hadn’t been spying that long.

Silent, the wheels still turning in his brain trying to process this new information, the woman leaned back in her seat and placed her hands in her lap. The curt smile still on her face with a look that still appeared friendly.

“As a show of good faith, little hybrid, I will allow 4 questions of your choosing. I will undoubtedly give perhaps convoluted answers but they are answers none-the-less. Take what you can from them. I hope that once you get what you want, I can get what I want.”

He exhaled a breath he didn't realize was tight in his chest and thought for a moment. He looked down with concern then back up with a determined look.

“Is my family in danger?”

“Family... That's right. Humans call their clans ‘family’. No. Not at the moment. We do not have any need for… compromised Saiyans or humans. Believe me when I say your ‘family’ is to remain unharmed and unprovoked for the foreseeable future.”

Another pause as he assessed the answer. She did appear genuine but this could all be an act.

She did say his family was safe but he felt distrust as he was still completely unsure of what exactly she knew about his family. He still couldn't fathom the purpose of all this.

“Why are you here?” He finally says.

“We are here for Prince Vegeta.” Saiyans looking for Vegeta. That didn't seem uncharacteristic. The only odd part was that there was a Saiyan here and two more behind her that should not exist. He could only imagine there were more but where did they come from? Weren’t they all supposed to be dead? And what the fuck did they want with him?

Goten waited for more information but the silence stretched out too long. A raised eyebrow on her face indicated to him to ask another question.

“Why did you take me? What do you want with me?”

“You are simply a courier. I have something that needs delivering and you were alone… and unaware of your surroundings. I needed someone close to the Prince; that was not direct kin. I also know you are able to procure a meeting with him. Other than that, we require nothing more from you. Final question, make it count.”

“You only want Vegeta, right? So, if you get him, the Earth is unharmed? You’ll leave?” He said hopefully.

“As much as your cute little planet has been interesting to observe, we have no need for such a primitive place. We do not plan on remaining any longer than necessary. Truly, Prince Vegeta is all we want.”

“What are you going to do when you have him? Are you gonna use him or kill him?”

The canines were back in her smile as she sat up a little straighter.

“You ran out of questions but your leading has brought us back to my initial inquiry. Will you relay a message to Prince Vegeta on my behalf. I have attempted to be forthcoming in answering your questions to establish a little trust. I hope that we’ve come to an understanding.”

“What’s the message?” Goten responded after some tense moments.

“Inform him that in one week’s time, we wish to converse about his ascension to the throne. His rightful place needs to be filled and he is the only one to do it.”

“You want Vegeta to come back to be your king?” The demi-Saiyan was now very curious. He knew Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans but nothing had ever come of it other than the title he loved to throw around like that scowl that was perpetually on his face. But the half Saiyan never thought there was anything real attached to it.

“PRINCE Vegeta is requested to return to his people at the behest of my Commander. You see, we have the numbers but lack a lead. We have the drive but with the absence of direction.”

She then suddenly turned her head slightly and spoke with the two Saiyans behind her in a language he could not understand, brisk but calm. They nod and walk to Goten, removing the shackles and return to their place. It appeared that the interrogative imprisonment was finally over.

“You are free to leave. Do I have your word that my message will be successful repeated?”

Goten rubbed his wrists suddenly feeling his energy returning, surmising the chair was a ki blocker of sorts. He had no idea how long he had been on the ship, but he was now feeling claustrophobic and wanted to leave immediately. One thing still tugged in his brain, however.

“What if he refuses. He’s been here a long time.”

She smirked and let out a small chuckle.

“Little hybrid. See this is the difference between tainted and pure blood Saiyans. He is our royal heir. He has set us free from our tyrant. His refusal would be against everything he is.”

He cut his eyes at her comment and stood slowly to take one final look at her. He didn't know what she meant by ‘set us free’ but didn't want to stay longer to ask.

“Follow them." She indicated to the two guards. "They will take you to a small pod to return to Earth. I enjoyed our little talk, Goten.”

He walked after the two when she gave them her instruction.

“It’s a pity.” She says to his back before he reached the door. He slowed his step but did not turn.

“You look like one of us. But you will never BE one of us.”

Grinding his teeth silently, he exited the room. At the pod bay, the doors hiss open and he was guided inside roughly. The door closed as he sat down, going over what she said in his head. No final look was given to two men that took him as the smoke burst up around the vessel and shot into space.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman brought a finger to her temple and closed her eyes in exhaustive reflection. It had been a while since she had to question someone. She got up quickly, removed the small recording device from her ear and walked out in the narrow hallway to the adjacent room which housed a metal table with a large recording device on it. The script of her interview was scrawled on the pages in her language and was being read over by another soldier, male, of whom looked up at her unsure.

“There was probably more you could have gotten from him. Especially with your... answers." He stated in their mother tongue.

“There is always more. I do not think that I gave too much away if that is what you're implying. My first job was to get the message out and I did. He will tell the Prince. He has time to come around to our side if there was any doubt. It makes no difference how long he has resided here. Prince Vegeta will not abandon us.”

“For all of us, I want that to be true. The Commander asks that you return once finished with the boy. Here is the transcript.” She took the dossier roughly from him and pivoted on heel down the hall, her steps echoing off the metallic walls.


	3. Massive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten is interrogated and released

The round pod descended and the door opened with a hiss. A hand gripped the side and the demi-Saiyan pulled himself out into the darkness of the once brightly lit field that he was taken from. His cellphone was left at home before he met up with Trunks, not wanting to break it as he had done in the past. He couldn't call anyone, like his mother who, for sure, was probably worried. He had no idea how long it had been since the abduction so he powered up slightly and took off quickly into the sky toward Capsule Corp.

Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta were all situated around the table in the large kitchen. After arriving, Goten hurriedly asked Bulma if he could call his mom, discovered he’d been gone the full day, but lied and said he had been with Trunks the whole time. He told her he’d return the next day after spending the night there. She was indeed worried but this was not an unusual occurrence for the 16-year-old. Capsule Corp was his home away from home and his mother expressed her reluctance but finally agreed to the night over. This gave him more time to discuss the day’s events with the Briefs without being rushed.

Trunks was dumbfounded while Bulma couldn't stop interrupting until Vegeta gripped her hand gently and told her to hush. Goten attempted his best but a few times, he had to backtrack and clarify some things as his memory was all over the place.

After recounting everything that transpired, Goten's There were a few quiet moments in the kitchen to allow everyone to take in the story as toddler Bulla played noisily in the next room with her dolls on the floor, oblivious to the adults.

Bulma was the first to get up from the table, exhaled loudly and go the fridge. She got out a very large bottle of wine and filled a glass nearly full and took several gulps of the alcohol.

“And you’re sure she was a Saiyan.” She said amazed. She had only assumed there were more that survived the destruction of the homeworld of her husband. It was illogical for there not to be for the vastness of the cosmos.

Observing his mate, Vegeta returned his hardened gaze to the teen, a twitch in his cheek.

Goten nodded solemnly. “Yea, pretty sure. She had a tail. Black hair, black eyes. Looked humanish. She even came out and said she was. She was also looking for Vegeta, so, yea, that’s pretty damning.”

“She’ll be back in a week?” To Bulma, a week did not seem long enough to come to a decision that could alter her entire family's lives. Her home was here. All her friends. She was completely unsure if she was ready to uproot everything.

“Well she didn't say who was coming so I don't know. She said there were more of them. You don't think they’d send all of them.” He contemplated with a slight nervousness in his voice.

Vegeta finally spoke. “No, why send all of them here if they only want one.” His voice was deep and assured.

“What are you going to do?” All eyes were on him now, waiting for a response, a pregnant pause hanging in the air.

Vegeta looked down, pensive then exited the room without another word.

“You don't think he’s actually considering this?” Goten asks apprehensively once the Prince left the room and out of earshot.

“Oh please. That’s highly unlikely. He couldn't leave me now even if he wanted to.” Bulma countered with newfound determination. She knew her husband better than anyone else and as much as this may have been an aspiration in the past, he was too comfortable here with her and the family. She was sure he wouldn't consider this request.

Trunks lifted himself from the chair at the table finding the conversation now too much to handle. He walked in the opposite direction of his father, out the sliding door to the back patio lost in thought.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“From what I can tell on the radar, it is just…. Massive. It’s the size of a small moon.” The blip on the blue-haired scientist’s screen came in and out of focus, unmoving but all-encompassing on the display. After Vegeta had his moment, angry in the gravity room, punched quite a few invisible enemies and training bots to near exhaustion and screamed loudly to himself, he sought out his wife in her lab already engrossed in her research of the potential threat that loomed overhead.

“How did it go undetected for so long?” She mused out loud typing feverishly, making calculations to determine the exact size of the ship.

“Clearly a very powerful cloaking mechanism. Not the work of Saiyans. We are intelligent but we had technological help of this magnitude in the past. Unless they have all become geniuses overnight, they have some advanced beings assisting them.” He replied with a stern gaze.

“You think they’re in the slave trade, holding these beings prisoner?” she said concerned.

“It’s possible. Although trafficking and slavery was something Frieza engaged in. To amass something like that, you have to exploit someone.” Vegeta did not like to revisit the horrors brought on by Frieza and in turn him especially the trafficking and enslavement. Too much work to keep proper track of. He had preferred getting rid of loose ends.

“Why can't we just ask her?”

“I don't trust her.” He said pointedly. Saiyan or not, she and others took Kakarot’s brat to retrieve and deliver information. This tactic was conniving and dishonorable. They should have just sought him out like men in the first place.

“Well, it’s pretty impressive. I wouldn't mind exploring that ship for a while. Aren't you a little curious to see this force? There could be hundreds on there. I mean, you could be King and I could be your Queen.” Lost in a daydream, Bulma leaned back imagining herself, a sparkling crown on her head, clad in the finest robes with the finest man beside her.

“They don't want you. They would deem you inferior.” The happy picture died as she scoffed and glared at her husband at his insensitive words. True but insensitive. Find me inferior, do they? I’m one of the greatest geniuses this galaxy has to offer! If they can't accept me, then they can't have him, so there!

“Well.” She crossed her arms in a huff. “Fuck them then.”


	4. The Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten recounts the events of the questioning  
> Bulma discovers the Saiyan ship on her radar and wonders what it would be like to be a Queen

A week passed tensely and Vegeta narrowed his eyes, not anticipating the arrival of a correspondent that was unwelcome. He found himself waiting meditatively on an open mountaintop far from West City searching for an incoming energy. 

A young female soldier, small in stature but well defined in muscle, gracefully touched down in front of him. She was clad in dark emerald green pants, emblem over the heart on a delicate Saiyan armored breastplate, and her long black plait lazily blown about by the mountain breeze.  
He opened his eyes and observed the girl and for a time, said nothing. Finally, she took the initiative and spoke with reverence. 

“It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance, Prince Vegeta.” She breathed in her mother tongue and dipped into an especially low bow. “I have anticipated this moment for many years. Your triumphs are well known and in your presence, I am humbled. I am at your service, my liege.”

The Prince piqued interest at the invitation to speak in his language not spoken in decades but hardened his response accordingly in their shared mother tongue. “Flattery will do you no good here, girl. I suggest you stop with the groveling and speak, as my time and patience is growing thin.”

Taken aback by his abruptness, she stood and blinked in confusion. Regaining some composure, she took in his harsh features. Vegeta turned and looked off into the distance.

“I am only speaking in a way that is deeply respectful considering who you are. I was merely showing my admiration.” 

“You should know better on how to speak to someone when you actually want to get something from them. At this rate, I will be getting more from you than you will from me. You are weak at your position of an interrogator.”

This poisonous banter caused agitation with her thoughts. She was unfamiliar with being so unnerved. “What gave it away?”

He smirked. “I may have been young when I left our home world but I was well trained in recognition of rank and status. The emblem and the green. Both are for interrogators. I was on friendly terms with our royal interrogator at the time when I was a boy. He wore green too. It is a unique position.”

“You are correct. That is my title. I'm also one of three translators. But I did not come here to discuss my position. I am here for your answer.” She said bluntly attempting to gain back some control of the conversation. She had never imagined her monarch to be so against praise. She just assumed royalty adored the accolade.

“What is your name?”

Flustered with herself again, she realized she never gave it. She had practiced the whole conversation in her mind, staying in control, without falter and yet, she forgot to give her own name. What a careless mistake. Evidently, she was much more intimidated than she recognized. 

“Riane.”

“My answer is no, Riane.”

This shocked her most. 

“Why?” She asked breathlessly, not expecting the reply. “Why would you not want to return to your people. It is your duty. Your birthright. Your-”

“And if you had come for me years ago, I would have gladly taken up the throne. But you are too late. I do not want it. I maintain my title because that is who I am but the position, I reject. I gave it up a long time ago. And I do not wish to revisit something that means nothing anymore. My mind is made up. You can go and tell whoever it needs to know. Then you leave. Don't come back.” With that said, the proud Saiyan exploded into the sky and was gone in a matter of seconds. 

Riane, on the other hand, fell to her knees, shaking from the overwhelming dread that she had failed her mission, failed her people, and failed herself. She let out a ragged breath that she had been holding in and slammed a clenched fist deep into the mountain stone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riane stood outside the threshold for longer than she would have liked but this was the kind of news she preferred to avoid. She had been an excellent negotiator in the past. A competent interrogator in finding moles and those actively vying to start an underground coup against the loyalist in the clan. She had worked tirelessly in an effort to prove herself despite her social standing of a lower class Saiyan and felt she had rightfully deserved the honor and pride that came with it. But this was sickening. This denial was a fresh and powerful blow to her ego, especially considering the enormity of the failure. Gathering her thoughts in a stalwart disposition, she knocked with renewed confidence on the large metal entrance. 

“Enter.” Came a muffled reply on the other side and Riane pushed the portal to reveal a large familiar room, armored pieces, and copious paperwork was strewn about on the vast rectangular table. A dominating crest of the Saiyan house of Vegeta adorned the far wall where another woman in the highest ranking military garb stood. 

“Commander, I have the response from Prince Vegeta. It is with great disappointment that I have returned empty handed. I have failed my mission. The Prince... regretfully declines the offer.”

Hard unwavering eyes pierced through her. “That is unfortunate. And how did you manage that? You are one of our best negotiators. Our best interrogator. You have been trained to respond to any conflict with tact and adaptability. This is a rarity that I haven't seen in you in a long time. How did you manage to fail?”

A slow blink crossed her face. “He is… an intimidating figure. I failed in maintaining control. My own attitude and regard of someone so revered prevented me from keeping a calm and collected disposition. I am entirely to blame. I have room for improvement, and if allowed, I would like to remain on this assignment until completion.” She would rather blame herself and her ineptitude than come to the conclusion that the Prince did not really want to return. 

“You were starstruck, is that it? Stemming from your lowered status, no less.” The Commander walked to the far window that looked out into the endless vacuum. She could see in the distance the blues and greens of the planet that seemingly held their sovereign captive. There couldn't be any other way around it. It was unfathomable for their crown heir to refuse. 

“I admit that may have factored into my failure. However, I still maintain my insistence on continuing the mission. Perhaps another meeting will produce more favorable results.” This roused the Commander's interest in the lower ranking soldier in front of her. Wholly expecting someone of her stature and age to roll over, belly up and admit defeat to be thrown into her other duties, this girl would rather be thrown back into the lion’s den after such a grievous turn of events. She may have been young but the Commander was impressed by her determination. Very few stood up for themselves under the proud and deadly warrior’s gaze. 

“I hope for your sake, they do. I will approve your request to return for additional correspondence as well as any beneficial intel you can obtain regarding the Prince and the other hybrids.”

“If that is what you request of me, I will do what I can. Thank you for this opportunity, Commander Ascion.”

“See that you do.” The Commander turned on her heel and stared out into the void. “Oh, and Riane. I do hope you are more successful this time. If not, do not plan on returning. If you fail, you are no longer welcome here.”


	5. Mirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta meets with Riane to answer whether he wants the Saiyan throne.  
> Riane meets with the Commander and is given an ultimatum

In a large forested area only miles away from the city that housed her royal leader, Riane’s pod settled in a small crater. Her intelligence officers were thorough in discovering all there was to know about the Prince and the company he held. It wasn't very hard to get that sort of information as the household where he resided was quite well known in the human world for its technological inventions and the notoriety they amassed. 

Sitting in the control room of the sizable ship, she had both her hands over her eyes, pushing into them until she saw nothing but blackness and a dull ache in her sockets just to drown out the impending trial that lay before her. Convince a determined man to abandon his current home for a crown or suffer death. For her, the choice would have been easy. She’d never made attachments and her honor-bound loyalty to her clan was absolutely everything and the crown meant everything. She couldn't understand why he had chosen to remain here, on this pitifully weak planet…. 

Riane slowly lifted her hands away from her face in the slight realization that perhaps she had been addressing his potential homecoming in the wrong way. Bringing forth the allegiance to his people was unsuccessful as was direct admiration. He seemed to now ignore the traits found in Saiyan nobility. He was not blinded by egotistical hindrances as so many Saiyan men had. They had all faltered under her scrutinizing eye and persuasive tone when questioned. Yet he did not. It was she that fell into a deep pool of confusion. This would not happen again.

If his mind was made up, to stay with the earthlings, she needed to know how and why. What about this place made it so easy for the last remaining line of royalty to reject a birthright. There must be more than she initially concluded from reports. Being forced to reside here until her mission was complete solidified her thoughts and steeled her resolve. She would infiltrate the earthling world, discover its secrets and convince him to renounce it. 

Her tail wound tightly to her waist as she rose from her seat and entered the moderately sized bedchamber. A sizable trunk lay at the end of the mattress with everything she possessed: 2 sets of armor, 2 sets of boots, a single cloth for drying herself when needed and some other various small items. She was happier with less, she wanted for very little.

Next to the trunk was another small piece of hard-bodied luggage with a digitized pad on which to enter in intelligence data collected and her communications earpiece to relay messages to the ship. She decided to make a checklist of all the necessary bases she needed to cover while on Earth. The pod had enough fuel to return her to and from the main ship at least 2 more times so that wasn't an issue. The terrestrial life should be sufficient for consumption and there appeared to be plenty of water. She’d have to make notes about what was edible or not later as the most pressing matter at hand was making contact. 

Surprisingly that came sooner than expected. 

A familiar ki came to her senses exactly as dark and aggressive feeling as it was yesterday. 

She stalked out of her ship and looked to the sky to see the flame-haired Prince touch down in a large gust. He was already scowling leading her to believe from the now two times seeing the man, anger and irritation were his only emotions. 

“What are you doing here. I told you not to come back.” 

She adjusted her long braid as it flew into her face when he arrived and crossed her arms in front of her chest with indignation. If she wanted to gain control, she needed to appear unperturbed. She had decided against formalities as the last encounter did not go well with them.

“I am aware. However, new developments have come to light and I now find myself in the reluctant position of Planetary Correspondent. I am to remain here for the foreseeable future.”

He smirked at the way she practically sneered with the thought of having to live on Earth. He remembered that feeling all too well. 

“Sounds like you are being punished, little one. Let me take a wild guess and surmise that whoever higher up you report to did not like my answer to your proposal?” 

He was making her uncomfortable again and the mirth that he seemed to exhibit at her unfavorable sentence was only adding to her agitation. Her tail unknowingly unwound itself and flicked back and forth. Amusement at another’s misfortune; this was an additional attribute to take note of.

Attempting to get back on track, she decided another approach was necessary.

“You think what you want. I have an alternative proposal. Due to my change of residency, perhaps it would be in both our benefit if I were to reside near to your compound. My new mission consists of gathering harmless intel about Earthlings, as well as information regarding topographical or geological features that may be deemed important in the future. I could benefit you with updates on the progress of our people and provide otherworldly technology to that intelligent mate of yours. It would also be helpful to see this planet the way you see it. I could report back my findings which could make your decision easier to understand.”

“No.” The conniving wench thought she was so clever. Feigning interest in the Earth. He wasn't going to be so easily fooled by her tactics of an ulterior motive disguised as finding common ground. 

This refusal again finally set her into her hidden temper. “Well then give me an honorable death!” She spat vehemently at him. “It would be better to die at your hand than by going back to a dishonorable death if I return!” 

Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow at the girl appearing as though she was falling to pieces. Yelling at herself in swears in their shared tongue, clenching her fists and staring daggers at him. He was enjoying her little outburst, reminded of his own brat at home crying and throwing a fit if she didn't get her way, but his brat was 4. 

After destroying a large tree nearby into splinters did Riane effectively calmed herself down. She inwardly kicked herself for showing such weakness but then settled for confusion as she heard a deep suppressed chuckle coming from the older Saiyan.

“Come with me, girl.” He had decided to allow her to follow him home. Perhaps placing her under his charge so he could keep a close eye on her would prevent any funny business from happening. And knowing how to agitate her for his own amusement seemed to have its own appeal.


	6. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5:  
> Vegeta meets with Riane again  
> Riane has a temper tantrum

Her ears were hit with a cavalcade of noise. From a young child screaming with glee at a brightly color box of moving pictures, to a boisterous, tall, yellow-haired human screeching about something she couldn't quite follow and an inquisitive blue-haired human flitting about in front of her, asking question after question, Riane felt an extreme sense of being completely overwhelmed.

Her ki was raised in defense, not knowing what could possibly happen next. A strong, silent man stood behind her, his arms crossed, unperturbed and observed the woman, her tail flicking wildly. He could understand her apprehension. The shrill voice of his woman and her babbling mother caused more than enough occurrences where he had to escape for days at a time to gain some semblance of peace before returning to more auditory knives in his head. At this point, he’d just learned to tune it out.

Noticing that the girl appeared to have had her fill with torture, he put his hand up and calmly called for silence.

The box in the other room was still blaring so the Prince walked over, turned it off and sent the disgruntled Bulla to her room to take a nap or play for a bit. In the kitchen, Bulma could hardly believe that another wayward Saiyan was in her home.

“So a female Saiyan, huh? I remember you guys told us that you had fought a few in the Tournament of Power from a different universe.” She looked over at her returning spouse then back at the soldier in front of her. “But I never expected this.” She trailed off amazed. “I knew it. I knew there were more. It was logically improbable for there to not be more.” Bulma then had a curious but cautious gaze fixed on her.

“How many more Saiyans are there?”

“We have 368 lives on the starship,” Riane replied bluntly. She concluded it was best to be as honest as possible. She wouldn't disclose confidential information but she needed to establish trust with the strange earthlings if she were to start collecting useful intel on them.

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked on in disbelief. Panchy bobbed around the kitchen asking if anyone would like any tea.

“3...hundred? Really? 3 HUNDRED?” She choked out, widening her stunned blue eyes. “How?!”

“After the destruction of our home planet, we were scattered to the far corners of the universe. Many of the older generation were soldiers sent for reconnaissance, planetary exploration, and purging. There were also a few lower class scientists dispatched to other worlds to collect new technology that would have been beneficial. Most of them didn't either know or believe the planet was truly gone. They only knew they were still under the control of Frieza and his organization.” She had a dark long on the memories of her own father raging at the mere mention of Frieza. She regained her thoughts and continued.

“It wasn't until a small number, maybe 10 or so, found each other, banded together, and, with the continuous affirmation of the death of Frieza at the hand of our Prince, did they finally decide to seek out more survivors. They found a new sense of purpose. The more they found, the more it solidified that the Saiyan race was not gone.” She felt a swell of pride in her heart recounting their triumphs in survival. The Saiyan race had come so far.

This is what Goten was talking about! Bulma thought to herself. They believed that Vegeta killed Frieza. What a shock that would be to find out it was Goku and not their avenged pariah. She looked over at her husband to see his smirk widen. He probably was thinking the same thing. He had to be loving this little lie they believed.

More questions hung on Bulma’s lips when a loud rumbling echoed in the room. The growl was from Riane’s stomach and Panchy stopped and gasped in concern.

“Dear, you must be hungry! I know how much you Saiyans love to eat.” She wheeled around and started to busy herself in the refrigerator, pulling out meats, cheese, and other condiments to construct sandwiches.

“I think that is an appropriate place to stop for now.” Concluded the older Saiyan, as he took a seat at the table awaiting lunch. He indicated a chair across from his for Riane to sit.

Bulma sat next to her mate and reflected on the conversation. She looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed something else.

“It’s around 4. Trunks should be home soon from school. Won’t he be surprised to see who is here.”

The blonde older woman placed several plates of newly made sandwiches in front of the three at the table, as well as a few large jugs of water and milk. Vegeta took two sandwiches, one in each hand, and began to eat while Bulma perused the selection trying to decide which one she wanted.

Riane sat silently not taking anything.

“Aren't you hungry?” The indecisive Bulma asked.

“No.” She said tersely. She was admittedly hungry, she hadn’t eaten in nearly 12 hours but was unsure of what was in front of her. She admired her Prince for who he was to their people but in his refusal to join them, Riane got a troubled feeling of distrust for him. She was vehemently distrustful of the humans. For all she knew, the second she let her guard down, they could strike. Or at the very least, she could choke on their strange food and they would let her die in her chair.

“Eat,” Vegeta said forcefully with annoyance after finishing his third and fourth helping.

Before she could decline again, a door to the side opened and two teenagers entered the kitchen.

“Alright! Right on time.” A dark-haired boy went straight for one place of sandwiches and grabbed two in one fist and started to eat with fervor. “See, I told you, Trunks. I knew it’d be lunch time.” He said through a mouthful of cheese and bread. Still smiling he finally looked at the adults at the table and his gaze fell on the young familiar Saiyan at the table.

Goten lost it. He sputtered loudly and forcefully, spraying bits and pieces of sandwich on the floor, and looked in horror at the girl. Everyone else cried out in disgust of his outburst.

“What the holy fuck is she doing here??” He said at last. Trunks, at this point, had only just noticed who his stupid friend was gawking at. Blue eyes spied black, he observed curiously the armored stranger with soft features, slightly larger than his mother due to her physique, and long plait hanging on her right shoulder. She didn't look as daunting as Goten had made her out to be. She was actually kind of attractive. In an ‘I’m here to steal your dad from your family’ kind of way.

“Seriously Goten!” Shouted Bulma as she raised suddenly from the table. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Wrong with-... Do you not see who is here?? Do you not see WHO IS HERE?!? She’s the one who kidnapped me! She chained me to a chair! She wants to take Vegeta! Nobody finds this weird at all?” He gaped at the disposition of the adults in the room.

“Technically,” Riane spoke calmly and folded her hands under her chin in mild enjoyment, “I wasn’t the one that kidnapped you. My comrades did.”

He stuttered in disbelief. “We’re all okay with this? We’re all just OKAY with this?”

“Dude,” Trunks spoke in a placating tone, “She’s just sitting there.”

He had no words. Goten was so outraged at the ridiculousness of it all, he picked up his bag that had been thrown to the wayside when he entered the house, let out a scoff and stalked out in a huff.

“Immature dolt. Just like his clown father.” Vegeta said tersely and continued eating. Trunks chuckled to himself, took another glance at the visitor and picked up a sandwich for himself.


	7. Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6:  
> Riane meets the family of Vegeta  
> Goten gets huffy

The supposed ‘mate’ of Vegeta escorted her to a hallway near the front room of the house. She idly chatted about the size of the compound, amounts of rooms, something about a lab, meal times in the kitchen, and how her new room was a few doors down from Trunks’ and Bulla’s room if she had any questions. She wasn't really paying attention as the blue-haired woman prattled on. Riane was making mental notes of the interior of the compound to record later in her observations log.

They had both finally arrived at a door and entered a plain living space. A simple bed, desk, and washroom further in greeted them. Riane found it satisfactory.

“And if you get hungry, and want to eat by yourself, you are more than welcome to anything in the fridge or the pantry.” She concluded the tour with a smile.

Riane stared blankly at the human woman.

Bulma frowned. “You’re welcome.” She said with indignation and a scoff. She turned and walked off down the hall where they came from.

Stupid trusting humans. The young Saiyan thought to herself. It's truly amazing they haven't been conquered yet.

* * *

 

A quick trip to the forest by her hidden space pod provided the much-needed sustenance she craved. Several organisms that she didn't know the names of were quite enjoyable to hunt and even more enjoyable to eat. Full and exhausted from the trying day, she picked up her trunk of meager belongings and electronics and headed back to the pampered house of the Earthlings.

* * *

 

Trunks rounded the corner of the yard to the back patio off of the kitchen. He sensed she was there and found her, eyes closed, lying on one of the lounge chairs under the large patio umbrella. The sun was almost down and its final rays sparkled on the glass top of the little table next to her. Unsure of what to do or what to say, he cautiously approached and sat down adjacent to her. This was the same woman described by Goten. The woman who wanted his dad to leave his home and family for a kingship he was told time and again didn't exist anymore. But here she was, asking for the impossible. Her body language was tense and she opened her eyes to give him a suspicious look.

“Hello. I don't think we’ve been officially introduced. I’m Trunks.” He attempted to offer his hand in her direction. She observed it quizzically and made no attempt at a handshake.

“Riane.” Her curt reply was followed by sitting up straight on the chair, tenser as her facial expression became cold.

“Is what Goten said true? Are you here to recruit my dad?” He pulled his hand back and clenched a fist in his lap.

“Yes, little hybrid. I am here on a mission to retrieve your father.”

“I have a name.” He drew in his eyebrows.

“And it is of little importance to me. YOU are of little importance to me.” She scoffed with derision.

He sighed and tried to be more friendly. “Look, I'm just trying to extend an olive branch, okay.”

“An olive branch?” She said confused.

“It’s an expression. You know, make peace.”

“I wasn't aware that I declared war while being here. My mission has one command. If your father comes willingly, there will be no issue.”

“That sounds suspiciously like a threat. You’re also being incredibly rude and hostile.” He lowered his voice in annoyance. “Considering you want my dad to uproot from his family and leave with you, I think that we’ve been pretty amiable toward you so far.”

She stared for a moment at him and narrowed her eyes.

“As I said. I am only here for your father. Not to socialize with you or any other hybrids or humans.” She said back mockingly.

“But he said no.” The clincher. A twitch in her face appeared at the memory of the rejection.

“I am aware of that.” She said through gritted teeth. “Now unless you have a suggestion on how I can persuade your father to join me, I recommend you leave. I have no more patience or niceties to give you.”

She thought she was being nice. Trunks shook his head and exhaled defeatedly. _I guess that's the end of that conversation,_ he concluded bitterly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angry blue eyes found her flamed haired prey in their bedroom. She had a strong desire to have him drawn and quartered at that moment.

“How long will she be here?” Bulma spat in his direction. It was his idea to let the girl stay with them and, due to the kind nature of his doting wife, she agreed to the curious stranger. But her blatant distrust and offending attitude were really working on Bulma’s last nerve. She’d only been there for one day but she was already resembling the tense, insufferable moments of when Vegeta first arrived on Earth. An air of elitism and stubbornness was almost enough to make the irritated woman demand the little girl go back to where she came from.

Vegeta sat in a comfortable high back chair reading. A calming pastime he found quite tolerable over the years. A quiet respite after a day of training. Earthlings may not have been strong but they did have a way with food and words. He lifted a single finger without looking up from his text indicating a moment more.

She paced, trying to collect her thoughts.

He finally put the book down after placing a bookmark in its spine and looked up at his spirited woman. “What is your concern with her?” He said calmly.

“She’s rude.”

“She is alone here.”

“And you’re telling me you, Vegeta, are allowing someone to come live with us. You don't even let Goku over and you guys are friends.”

“Kakarot and I are on friendly terms. This girl has yet to challenge me. I'm more forgiving.”

“That’s not it, though. You know something. What is it?”

“It was something she said.”

“Well, I'm waiting.” She said impatiently.

“Our conversation earlier today confirmed my suspicions that this girl is inexperienced, young and brainwashed. I will not fault her for following the ways of Saiyans but I can tell, deep down, she desires to know more than what she is provided there. Most Saiyans are complacent with their lot in life but this girl, she has pushed beyond her social standing to become something worthy of respect there. Her position on that ship is highly desirable as well as being a translator and now engaging in espionage here, the ones who give the orders clearly see that she is either more than capable to do her job or are expecting her to perish trying. Either way, I will say most Saiyans have a singular desire to be the strongest, to fight, to conquer. She, on the other hand, just wants to learn.”

“You got all this from a conversation today and the one a few days ago.”

“Saiyans don't like to share information. They prefer to take and particularly by force. Now unless these new surviving Saiyans have suddenly evolved to become more compassionate and willing to trade secrets, which I doubt, the girl is alone in this mindset. She may be stubborn but she is adaptable. She may be worth keeping around.”

Bulma sighed at his perception of the young woman downstairs and walked over. She placed herself gracefully in his lap as he put the book down on the side table and wrapped his arms around her.

“So what are you going to do? Convince her to not take you away?” She asked coyly.

“Only you have me.” He replied in a husky voice that he knew she loved.

She smirked as she pressed her lips to his. Only he temper her rage with the rare sentiment. They kissed tenderly under the now setting sun.


	8. Smug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7:
> 
> Trunks meets Riane  
> Vegeta calms a raging Bulma

An alarm clock on the bedside table blared loudly in her ear. She was having the most wonderful dream about beach, riding on the back of a majestic horse and an unfamiliar but handsome, muscular shirtless man whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They had earlier fed each other strawberries and he had written her a sonnet about her hair. Groaning exaggeratedly and noting that it was 7 am, she pushed the alarm off, her blue bangs falling in her face. Bulma looked over at the man in her bed, his face pressed deep into the pillow. He would never write her a sonnet about her hair. But he was muscular and shirtless….

She snaked an arm around the warm figure and pressed her forehead into his toned back.

“Vegeta?” She said sweetly.

“What?” He said muffled with annoyance.

“Are you awake?” She shifted closer to him.

“Obviously. Why is the alarm going off? It’s Saturday.” He lifted his face from the soft fabric and gave her a glare.

“I forgot to turn it off.” She proceeded to press her lips on his shoulders, a kiss on his arm, creeping up to his face. “I had a really good dream..”

He smirked. “Was I in it?” He kissed her lightly.

“Could be. I’m not sure.” She replied flirtatiously into his lips.

They broke their embrace to only have him slide her underneath his form. “Should I be jealous?” His strong arms were at either side of her body and she could feel his intense heat radiating off his body.

“You could try and make me forget.” She teased looking up into his dark eyes. “If you think you can.”

Accepting the challenge, Vegeta pressed his lips to hers forcefully, running his strong hands up her sides to under her thin tank top. She pressed back with equal fervor and wrapped her arms around his neck. His naked hardness pressed into her hip. Using his knee, he spread her legs, smelling her arousal and thrust in causing his little woman to gasp in pleasure, assuring that she had indeed forgotten the phantom dream man.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun’s intense illumination came too soon to a tired and restless Saiyan girl. She rubbed her sore eyes and felt a headache forming after lifting her body from the soft mattress. She immediately felt hungry and assured herself that after dressing, she would go kill something. Putting on her designated armor and stiff boots, she rubbed her face a final time and exited her chambers.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Riane groaned in vexation upon entering the kitchen after being greeted by the insufferably cheery blue haired Earth woman. She was showered and dressed already, her damped teal locks sticking to her face.

The Saiyan was offered a cup of steaming black liquid and was hit by both a familiar and unfamiliar smell. Her sensitive nose picked up the strange bitter aroma from the cup but a distastefully personal smell was emitted off the human. Apparently, there had been some sort of intimate event that had transpired that hadn’t completely washed off.

The second odor was uncomfortable and made Riane’s stomach clenched at the memories it evoked. She breathed through her mouth instead. She put down the cup on the counter without drinking and responded unfeelingly. “It was adequate.”

Bulma sighed heavily. “It's like having two Vegetas. Anyway, if it would be possible to put your imagined superiority on hold for a bit, I would like for you to join me my lab today.”

“Your lab?”

“Yea. I have a few follow up questions.”

Riane had other plans for the day. Entering data she collected, mapping the rest of the homestead, killing more things. But she thought that perhaps it would behoove her to see just how ‘advanced’ these humans seemed to be with the intel she was provided about Capsule Corporation.

“Fine. I will return shortly. I need to go forage then I will come back and meet you there.”

“Okay, your Highness,” Bulma said sarcastically. “I apologize that our food is not up to your standards.”

“Do not mock the Crown. The only one here that you should address as such is our Prince Vegeta. It is a privilege that you are even in his presence.” Riane retorted.

 _Barf. Don’t suck that royal dick too hard. That’s my job_ , the blue-haired woman thought while taking a large gulp of coffee.

“I will be in my lab.” With that, Bulma got up with a snort and a smirk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The young woman returned, appeared to have freshly showered and in her armor again. Bulma made a note to get her some more comfortable clothing later.

“Nice of you to join me. I want you to come look at this.” She indicated to the blinking screen in front of her.

The Saiyan walked over and gaped at what she saw. Her ship hovered in black and white on the screen. Details were displayed there as well like the diameter and the distance it was to Earth. She had been told the humans were capable of scientific mastery and innovation but this was a surprise. It was then that she looked away and surveyed the room for the first time. Large, metal objects, electrical equipment, various complicated tools and several detailed blueprints were strewn haphazardly around the space. Several beeps and hums filled the echoing building. She was astonished that so much specialized technology existed in one space. Surely this woman was not alone in this. There was no way one person, a human, could be so intelligent.

As her eyes passed over the items that had years of work and dedication attached to them, she came back to the smug, twinkling blue eyes in front of her. Bulma was enjoying the Saiyan’s disbelief to this new realization. She was obviously irked by it.

“Oh, did they not tell you? I’m a genius.” Bulma smirked triumphantly.

Biting her tongue to discomfort, Riane ignored her statement.

“You have questions for me?” She said while crossing her arms tightly to her chest.

Bulma chuckled to herself at the girl’s evident frustration.

“I wanted to know how the Saiyans managed to make such a large ship?”

“With tools and time.” She responded matter-of-factly.

Bulma sighed loudly out of exasperation. “Okay, you can drop this attitude. If you want any semblance of productive interaction with my husband, you have to go through me. Now you can either work with me, or you can answer to him for the disrespect you are showing. I can, with all honesty, say that the conversation with me is a lot kinder than what he will do with you.”

The Saiyan girl slow blinked reluctantly and decided to appease the Earth woman. With a short exhale through her nose, she began.

“The ship was constructed around the same time that the initial group of unifying Saiyans joined together. It was created to find others in further star systems and provides a strong line of defensive capabilities and cloaking.”

“But we both know the Saiyans didn't make it alone. Who helped you?” The older woman asked directly.

“They are still currently helping. A few Saiyans found a world that was comprised of a being that had advanced technological creations. They were weak, their planet was occasionally volatile, and they were targeted by outside forces. We were able to form a truce. In exchange for protection and safety, these beings would help us in our quest to collect more wayward Saiyans to add to our clan. Most of them came on board and still reside there now.”

“But Saiyans don't like help. Why them?” She questioned suspiciously.

“They are unique. They pose no threat and ask for very little. They are also mute. We don't even know what they are called. We assume they can communicate with each other through telepathy but we have learned subtle ways of telling them what we need and they to us. Most of the time, we leave them alone and they leave us alone. It has been a beneficial arrangement.”

Bulma contemplated the answer. She concluded that the Saiyans were not currently threatening, at least not to their company, and there appeared to be no egregious activity like slavery. She wondered if there were other ‘benefits’ to these beings for them. “So is there inbreeding?”

Riane wrinkled her nose in disgust. “No. They are incompatible. We also try to treat them with enough respect that they continue to maintain their alliance. Our hubris has been detrimental in the past. We have come to the conclusion that it is better to form alliances than take by force.”

Satisfied by the answers so far, Bulma wanted to get to the root of all this. What were the Saiyans really after?

“And what is the end goal?” She asked candidly.

“Excuse me?” She needed this time to collect an answer without giving away classified details.

Not feeling her question was that convoluted, she relented and extrapolated. “What exactly are the Saiyans doing with their time now. There are so many on that ship, so I assume the searching part is nearing its end. What do they wish to accomplish?”

“The majority of our missions outside of looking for our lost comrades is providing a protective service to those that request it. Most in the galaxy that engages in interplanetary trade know that the Saiyan race is quite adept with combat and strength. It has been advantageous to our more skilled soldiers to be commissioned at being the barrier between a safe trade and a deadly one. These transactions also help with bringing awareness to those that are in a more policing position that we are no longer war-hungry, planet purging brutes.”

Bulma furrowed her brows lost in thought. The girl’s answers made sense. And yet, this all seemed too… logical. Too perfect. It just fit. But something bothered her more. If the Saiyans were essentially now on their best behavior, making a name for themselves, making money, why did they still need Vegeta? They had more than enough bodies. What did it really matter if he was with them or not?

Riane pursed her lips. She didn't give anything of real importance away but she did feel dirty with the whole conversation. Like a child being interrogated by a nosy parent.

“Are my answers to your satisfaction?” She said with a sneer.

“You can leave if you wa-” Bulma didn't get the last of her sentence out before the girl spun on her heel and exited the facility indignantly.

Riane had had about enough of the prying Earth woman. She really needed to go out and kill something. Now.


	9. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8:
> 
> Morning fun  
> Bulma has more questions

There was a thrum of excitement in the air. Pink and yellow floating things were attached by string to a table with a childish flowered cloth draped over it. Several unknown Earthlings milled around placing different kinds of odd foods on the table, giggling occasionally to each other. The blue-haired matron of the household buzzed around frantically, giving orders to the other Earthlings and gushed cute sentiments at her blond haired older kin.

Riane, back pressed against a tree, obscured from direct view, observed quietly and curiously at whatever was going on when she returned from a hunt later in the day. The sun was more than past halfway in the sky giving a tranquil, midday glow to the glasses and plates that were stacked neatly next to the food.

Her research did not include… whatever this was and she wondered what kind of event elicited such invasion and commotion.

“It’s a birthday party.” Came a collected voice to her right. “It’s supposed to to be ‘fun.’” She noticed he spoke to her in their language. Seems he was pleased with being able to converse casually in their mother tongue. She didn't make any indication of letting him know it sounded slightly inaccurate. Probably from years without use.

The Saiyan woman turned her head to see the calm figure of the elder Saiyan. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on a nearby tree as well.

“And what does that entail?”

“The compulsion to celebrate another year around the sun.”

“What an odd tradition.”

“We have some that would be odd to them. But yes, this and others are particularly strange. The Earthlings seem to feel great enjoyment in finding a reason to celebrate everything. I am surprised sometimes that Bulma doesn't throw a party every time she gets a haircut.”

How bizarre, she thought to herself. “What are those things in the air?”

He smirked. “Balloons. Flexible bags filled with helium to float. Another part of the fun.”

She craned her head more to observe Bulma yelling something at one of the humans in frustration and pointing rapidly at one food item from one table then pointing to another table. They cowered under her gaze. “She sure is animated with all this.”

“She's used to giving orders. And expecting everyone to follow them.”

“What will happen?” She asks with interest. She looks at him and his brow furrows indicate he needs more from the question. “At the party.”

“Nothing really. The talk, eat, sing, and generally make fools of themselves. It’s a social gathering. They have so many. Parties, get-togethers, potlucks, picnics, barbecues, banquets. Not to mention all the holiday events. This house is plagued with an endless supply of entertainment.” He said wearily remembering all the times being dragged to event after event for Bulma and the family. “I’ve gotten used to it. It’s still annoying but I’ve learned to play along.”

She made a mental note to document these social gatherings later. “Who’s birth are we celebrating?”

He smiled with genuine pride. “My daughter. She is 4.”

A waving arm caught both of their attention. Bulma made a motion to her spouse to come over.

He smirked. “It appears I am being summoned. You are welcome to join us if you’d like. It’s not til a little later.” With that, he walked off in the direction of his mate.

Riane strode in the other direction around the opposite side of the house to find some solace from the noise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on the grass, typing feverishly on the electronic pad in front of her, the Saiyan woman entered in the information she had collected thus far. Not much as far as relevant or important detail but any information is better than none. She looked up at nothing and absentmindedly thought about what ‘fun’ was. Saiyans were always preoccupied with battles and surpassing one another that it never really occurred to her that other beings didn't do that with their time and just enjoyed each other’s company. They had many words for ‘fight’ but none that were comparative to ‘fun’.

Lost in thought, she was surprised suddenly when a familiar ki came near her.

“Hi.” The lavender headed teen said with a grin. She looked at him without expression and did not reply. “What are you doing?”

“Reading.” She said tersely.

“What are you reading?” It bothered her to see Trunks was just trying to be friendly. She was still a stranger and it seemed he figured the only way to get to know a stranger is talk to them. She wondered if he would be less present if she bit his head off for it.

“Words in a sentence format.” She cocked her head and entwined her fingers tightly, her tail flicking.

“So is it about your job, the ship, your-..” He was cut off before finishing.

“I’m sorry. Do I have some sort of marking on me inviting you over to be bothersome?” Her tone was harsh and she’d hoped he’d get the message and go away.

Ignoring her comment, he continued, “I was wondering if you’d like to do something together?”

“Excuse me?” Taken aback, she saw he was plainly unperturbed.

“Would you like to do something together?” He enunciated each word slowly, slightly enjoying seeing her face scrunch up in annoyance.

“I feel I have made myself perfectly clear. I do not wish to be bothered. Nor do I want to do anything with you.” She said sternly. “You can walk away now.”

“Okay, but I will let you know. I’ve been around my dad for an excruciatingly long time. I am well versed in this dismissive tactic. I’ll probably ask you again in the future. The cold-shoulder doesn't work on me.”

He smirked, turned and walked away before she could respond. She scoffed loudly to herself.

Later under the darkening sky, while drawing out a map of the inside of the compound, she heard the disturbance of song being carried over the house to where she was in the front yard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Happy birthday, dear Bulla, happy birthday to you!”

A raucous eruption of clapping and cheering from the partygoers culminated the end to the song and a large pink and white 3 tiered cake was brought out, lit with gilded gold candles and a sizable number four nestled at the top, the sequins twinkling in the flaming light.

Trunks laughed and looked at his little sister clapping to herself in glee, watching the fantastic dessert being delivered to her. He was brought out of his trance by a feeling and turned around to spy another watching silently away from the crowd. He inwardly smiled as he could see her face lit up, transfixed, as the shadows from the flickering flames danced around her dark eyes and braided black hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly two am and Riane found it impossible to sleep. The artificial daylight on the ship made her nocturnal cycles normal but here on Earth, she couldn't understand why rest evaded her. It was clearly night outside yet she was wide awake. Lying in the most annoyingly comfy bed she had ever been on, she tried to collect her thoughts as the past was slowly coming to the forefront. Training, performing her various duties, being called to the battle arena had kept her busy so as to not let her mind wander. However now, in silence and darkness, memories flooded in like a dam about to be breached. Tightly closing her eyes, her past came forth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Putting on her armor like a second skin, the young woman couldn't help but notice in the mirror her shape. Taller now, her arms filled out with muscle and her legs were strong and shapely beneath navy colored pants. Training with her father had done her well and she was the strongest she’d ever been despite the aggressive and demanding nature of the sessions. She saw a lovely face with long black wavy tresses, full lips, and determined eyes. Certainly not the look of a child. Her breasts were finally coming in and were formed nicely in her breastplate._

_Allowing a moment of slight admiration, a knock at her door to her chambers startled her back to the present. She opened the door and the form of her father entered the room. Large and imposing, he walked over to her and sat down on a lone chair, a twitch in his jaw. He sighed heavily as he thought about how to broach the subject. She looked on with curiosity and concern._

_“Riane, I know that our training has gotten more intense lately and I told you a while ago that there would be a time when I would tell you why. That time has come.”_

_She stood silent never wanting to interrupt her father’s thought process. She could see this was difficult to get out._

_“You are my only daughter, my only child. However, as I was informed today and from what I see now in front of me, you are not a child anymore. I have taught you to have the utmost respect and pride of your heritage and to follow tradition because it is our way. Soon you will be told to enter the arena and fight for your honor, and what happens after, you must follow tradition. I have protected you as long as I could. You have a purpose beyond yourself and you will do what is required of you. You will discover this on your own. Do you understand?”_

_Riane looked down at her feet and let out a breath, mind full of questions that would not get answered. She could tell this new change disturbed him greatly. Finally, she looked back into the eyes of her protector, her small piece of joy on this ship, the one person who understood her better than anyone and felt an immense need to not disappoint him._

_“I will do what is required of me to bring honor to you and myself. I will follow tradition. It is our way.”_

_“It is our way.” He said solemnly._

_Riane watched as the man got up from the chair, took one final look at her and exited her room. She did not know what was in store for her however the response of her father made her feel a dreadful uneasiness beyond words. But instead of sulking and worrying, Riane found the courage and pride in herself to exhale sharply in determination, finish adjusting her boots and walk confidently from the space, closing the door with a click._


	10. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9:
> 
> Bulla birthday party  
> Trunks’ rejection  
> Some of Riane’s past

At 5 am, an alarm went off without a sound. The internal clock of the older Saiyan roused him from a dreamless sleep, and he dressed silently and entered the gravity room without waking his sleeping mate. At 6, he had already done 100 sit ups and push ups in 150 times Earth’s gravity. At 7, he had finished his katas 4 times over, perfecting each one with fluidity like his breathing going in and out. And at 7:15, he stopped, concerned as a flare of an intimate ki, small as it was,  and a second, stronger ki raged erratically outside of the room. He disengaged the machine, the loud hum growing dim to a stop and heard a muffled argument. The Prince opened the door an inch to hear the voices of two particularly defiant women. He waited for the moment when he needed to step in.

“I won't do it!” He recognized the voice of the Saiyan girl.

“They are clothes! I know it's hard to believe, but I am not your enemy here. I’m not here to hurt you, poison you, or kill you.” The voice of his mate was strong, attempting to reason.

“I will not look like a human.”

“Why does that matter? I’m just trying to give you something that's fucking comfortable. Probably vastly more comfortable than the 3 outfits you have right now.”

“I don't want them. I'm a Saiyan warrior. I will not look like a filthy human!”

Suddenly, before he could react at the horrendous way his woman was being addressed, he heard the echo of a familiar slap of hand to face. Then silence.

Bulma’s ki continued to flare but the other, it receded drastically.  

“Listen up, you conceited child, because I don't want to have to repeat myself.” He heard his mate spit vehemently. “Your deluded sense of hierarchy does not come first to common decency. You are free to think what you wish to yourself but while here, your venomous attitude stops now. You are made of blood and bone just like me and I’ll admit, you could probably kill me without trying, but I have stood up and held my ground against those far stronger than you. I have shown restraint hoping that you would come around on your own but this is enough. I don't care if you think you are above me. If we were both held underwater, we would both drown. If we were set on fire, we’d both burn. But at least I know, when I die, I will have plenty to mourn me because I have worked to gain the respect and friendship of some of the most powerful people in the universe. Leave your elitist, self-centered bitterness right here or take the long hard trip back to that fucking ship. I am Bulma Briefs! No one FUCKING talks to me like that!”

He listened as heavy, angry footfalls went to the house, and a door slammed with a furious crash.

His keen hearing then picked up the labored breathing of a stunned woman.

Walking out and closing the door behind him gently, Vegeta walked over to the dumbfounded Saiyan. He crossed his arms and observed her pained face.

“I see you’ve now met my mate.” He finally said, even-tempered. “Girl, I have had a long and interesting life so far. I’ve come to learn a lot of things from the experiences I’ve had but there is one thing that was the hardest to learn. How to earn the trust of that woman. And with that trust came an immense responsibility.”

His voice dropped to a sinister octave as he got close and near-whispered to her. “She is my Queen. And in that regard, she is yours as well. Do not disrespect her. I will always protect her. She may not be able to harm you, but if your pride and insolence occurs again, I will. I will crush your skull between my bare hands and think nothing of it. She is everything and you are nothing in comparison. This will be your only warning. Am I, in any way, unclear?”

“No, Prince Vegeta.” She breathed, staring straight ahead.

“Good.” He replied in his calm voice. “You will go inside and accept the clothing. Then you will have breakfast with us and you will eat.”

He watched her nod slowly, eyes unmoved, noting that the message appeared to have had an effect.

 

* * *

The scent of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes wafted around the room in a delicious haze. Riane sat uncomfortably still at the table, a plate laden with food in front of her. She took a fork and proceeded to eat, bothered that the breakfast meal was actually decent.

She looked over at the older Saiyan to her left and heard him clear his throat exaggeratedly. His eyes indicated to Bulma while drinking a glass of water.

She sighed and closed her eyes, relenting.

“Bulma.” She said with a coerced tone. “Perhaps I’ve been a bit harsh… and insensitive. I will consider your offer with the clothing.”

“I assume that was your way of an apology. It was pretty weak but I’ll take it.” The blue haired woman replied while taking a bite of toast.

A tiny voice interrupted the two strong-willed women before anything else could happen.

“Who are you?” The younger teal haired girl asked with curiosity.

Riane realized just then that this was the first time she was addressed directly by the little half breed. She had, until now, to take every measure possible to avoid the weak thing. Stupid blue hair and eyes like the mother, Riane deduced that her Saiyan blood was polluted with human genes rendering her abilities useless.

The Saiyan glanced over at the young child. “Riane. And who might you be, hybrid?”

“Bulla.” She giggled into the yellow blanket she clutched in her tiny fists. “Do you like my hair? My mommy put it in pigtails today.”

“I didn't realize you were a pig.” Riane retorted in moderate confusion. She didn't know why a hairstyle had anything to do with rotund mammals.

The little girl pursed her lips in anger.

“What's a self-serving bitch?” Bulla asked, feigning ignorance.

“Excuse me?” Riane’s eyes widened as she dropped her fork.

“That’s what daddy called you. What’s it mean?”

A loud snort was heard to her left. Her dark eyes found the older Saiyan stifling a laugh through forkfuls of eggs.

“Bulla!” Came Bulma’s shocked response. “Now, that's not a nice thing to say to a guest even if it’s true.”

Riane was at a loss for words. She was fairly new to the world of human swears but she definitely knew that one.

Placing her hands in her lap, the young Saiyan woman wasn't quite sure what just happened but she clenched her fists in anger. She wouldn't admit that she may have just been bested by a toddler while also still feeling the sting of being reprimanded by both the other adults at the table.

 

* * *

The rays of mid-morning sunlight filled the dirty space of the hybrid Saiyan’s room. Muffled sounds came from Trunks, in only a pair of jeans, who had one hand digging through a pile of unwashed shirts and the other held up to the phone on his ear. On the line, was the loud voice of the other demi-Saiyan clearly still upset over the event of the last few days.

“She's still there?!” The shrill voice on the other end was so loud, Trunks had to hold the phone from his ear for a second.

“Yea. She’s still here.” He confirmed with a smirk.

“Dude, you know she's still trying to break up your family. I think your dad is going soft letting that bitch stay with you guys.”

“I guess we’ll see. She is a bitch. But she's not horrible. I think my dad is taking a page out of your dad’s book. You know, enemies becoming friends.”

“My dad has made some pretty questionable decisions in the past. I don't know if he’s the best to take advice from.” Goten admitted.

“Not my circus, Not my monkeys. Besides, I think there's something to her. I don't know.” Trunks trailed off, sniffing a dark grey button-down shirt, thinking of a possible friendship with the cold yet cute girl.

“What, are you gonna fuck her?” Trunks could hear the grin in his tone.

“Fuck you.” He replied and gave up on finding something to wear for now.

“You're not my type. So how's Juni?” Goten added, changing the subject.

“She's okay. We’re fine.” He responded dejectedly.  

“That sounds convincing. What? She stopped blowing you?”

“Ha. No. The sex is good. But there's just nothing else. We’ve been together for, like, 6 months and she’s just... so vapid. I also think she's just with me for the money.” Trunks admitted sourly. 

“What girl isn't.” Goten teased. Trunks could maybe think of one.

“Do you wanna hang out today?” Goten asked, moving on.

“Not today. I have to study for finals. My engineering one is coming up soon.”

“That sucks. Alright, man. Talk to you later.”

“Later.” Trunks ended the call and fell onto his bed, back against the headboard. He was distracted after opening his book on the Fundamentals of Electrical Engineering and Technology when he heard the familiar chirp on his phone. He glanced at the display noticing a text. Juni.

~Hey baby. Do you want to hang out? I'm feeling lonely.

~Not right now. Studying.

He contemplated breaking up with her. She was fun but dumb. It irritated him to no end that after months of dating, she still couldn't hold a semblance of intelligent conversation. He often wondered if the only things that occupied her thoughts were glittered clothing, different hairstyles, and shades of lip gloss.

Dating was easy for the rich, purple-haired half Saiyan. He was attractive to most of the opposite sex whether due to his money or physique. However, after pursuing so many like Juni, he had realized he had other tastes. He wanted something different. Perhaps a well toned, dark-eyed temperamental siren. His mind toyed with the idea of what a kiss with a real Saiyan would be like. His personal physiology and mentality went more in that direction than human anyway. He unbuttoned his jeans with a smirk and thought of the girl downstairs, in tight-fitting armor and figured she’d look a lot better naked.   


	11. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10:  
> Riane gets put in her place  
> Trunks shows interest

Log 1-Earth Day 4

Today I found out there was another member of the household that I was unaware resided at the compound. In my notes from the ship, he was recorded as ‘the clouded one’. I disregarded it over the past few days as an error as there was no such person. ‘The clouded one’ returned from a trip abroad this morning and I was surprised to find that he was the paternal figure of the Earth woman and ‘husband’ to the blond one. I will update the intel on this Dr. Briefs person.  
I was permitted to enter Prince Vegeta gravity room and found the technology useful. I attempted a dialogue about his interest in the Earth. He, unfortunately, rebuffed the conversation. I will try again in questioning his loyalty to this planet at a later time.

Log 2-Earth Day 6

It rained today. I had read about this occurrence in a text on the weather of the planet. The precipitation was cold. It wasn't an unpleasant experience. It is to rain tomorrow. It would not be unwelcome.  
The Earth woman made a fool of herself and the little hybrid child by engaging in a moronic Earth behavior called ‘dancing’. I have no data on this practice as it clearly has no strategic or militaristic benefit. The Earth woman solicited my engagement in this activity to which I declined. Observing them gyrate and laugh idiotically was nothing short of ridiculous. However, the sounds they were ‘dancing’ to were not horrid despite the high pitched repetitive singing.

Log 3-Earth Day 7

The blond one is quite adept at the creation of Earth foods. I was hounded today to assist her. Her voice is grating. We created a ‘chocolate cake’. It was edible. She remarked to me that I did a ‘good job’ and then mindlessly chatted about other foods she enjoyed created. I think I would rather be around the other Earth woman, Bulma. This one is too saccharine.

Log 4-Earth Day 8

I was an assistant to the Earth woman, Bulma in moving heavy objects around her laboratory. She proceeded to inquire about the tech on the ship. I attempted to be as nondescript as possible. I don't know what she could have gotten from my information. She is weak. But very loud. I find this perplexing in humans.  
There is a little black mammal that roams around the compound. I was told it is a ‘pet’ and not for consumption. It does not ask me questions. I enjoy this nonedible animal.

Log 5-Earth Day 9

I must have shown an interest in an Earth food called ‘cookies’. The blond one created several batches earlier in the day and I returned to my chambers in the evening to find a plate of the food. The room strangely smelled of the hybrid one. He has been around more often asking me questions about myself. He’s always irritatingly around. He is becoming a complication. I have decided to avoid further contact.

Log 6-Earth Day 10

There is subtle progress being made with Prince Vegeta. He appears to have some more trust in me to speak openly in our language. He laments over the loss of our planet. He did not disapprove talking about our heritage and our strengths. We discussed some of the oddities of Earth behaviors and activities. He seems to find them more amusing than a fault. It pains me to admit that I somewhat agree.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm beads of water from the shower ran through her thick dark hair that, once out of its tight braid, went slightly past to where her tail attached. She closed her eyes under the spray in silent reflection. She had been residing at the compound for over 11 days and did not feel her progress with her mission was even worth noting. Somehow, alternate interest in Earthly ways muddled her focus to the initial mission directive and it disturbed her to show such weakness. Riane didn't understand why the Earthlings were so fascinating or why she cared in the first place. She gritted her teeth and shook her head to help her come to her senses. She was resolute in that the sooner she fulfilled her mission, the sooner she would be off this rock.

She stepped out and raised her ki to wick away the moisture from her skin and dry her hair. She looked at herself naked in the mirror and noticed that the sun had helped her get some color in her face, arms, and legs.

Feeling like she had looked long enough, she turned away, disliking the sudden vanity she was starting to express with the other female commenting positively on her figure or the excess attention she was receiving from the half breed, Trunks. She recalled the reprimanding tone of her father expressing that the lower class did not gawk at one’s self in such vain fashion.

She dressed quickly in simple black leggings and a simple black shirt with a constricting garment underneath meant to hold up her breasts. The Earth woman had insisted she wear one even though Riane didn't understand its point when her own were clearly much smaller than Bulma’s and the Earth woman sometimes went without it.

Nevertheless, after being verbally admonished by the blue-haired woman, Riane reluctantly agreed to the attire under the strict circumstances that they be of plain color with no embellishments or adornments. These restrictions, however, did nothing to deter Bulma from expressing how ‘cute’ Riane was eliciting an embarrassed hue on her face every time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early morning sun was partially covered with wispy cloud formations and gave the kitchen a calm glow during breakfast. Riane placed herself in a chair, with Bulma to her right and Trunks to her left. Initially, when she first started coming down to breakfast, she would eat before Trunks and sit between Bulma and the loudmouth halfling Bulla. But more recently, Riane found Trunks there earlier than her to his mother’s astonishment that he got up before 8 am. The Saiyan found it annoying that he deliberately adjusted his waking schedule to sit by her. She reluctantly fell into this routine rather than compete for another chair.

“Do you want anything for your toast?” He asked her, bright-eyed.

“No,” She responded curtly, then noticing his dejected expression, she added, “Thank you.”

Their hands brushed reaching for the bowl of eggs and she pulled back suddenly while looking down. A small amount of heat rushed to her face as she recalled this was the third time this week he ‘accidentally’ touched her. She saw him in her peripheral vision and noted he did not seem all that embarrassed by it. He appeared more proud of himself than anything. Riane exhaled sharply through her nose and her eyes went up to the older Saiyan across from her whose stare was unreadable and switching between her and his son before he focused his attention on cutting the pancakes on his plate.

The Saiyan girl decided this was enough and excused herself from the table to the confusion of Trunks and Bulma. Thinking about Trunks made her feel uncomfortable and she was uneasy with whatever this was or where it was going.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the smell of fresh cut grass invaded and tantalized her senses. She took out the recording pad and started work on a new report for the Commander. Her previous reports comprised of documentation on mapping of many Earth cities, mineral and metal deposits, Earth’s divided armies and militaristic capabilities that were all easily accessible through public access. She also enclosed blueprints from some of Bulma’s machines, created a detailed layout of the compound and included the daily schedules of all members of Prince Vegeta’s kin.

She received messages of mild praise from the Commander’s Second Officer and was instructed to continue the mission until further notice. Riane was advised to be on alert in the event that she were to return to the ship for interrogative purposes as some new developments in rebellious and disloyal Saiyan soldiers had begun to surface.

Several hours passed uneventfully and she stretched her arms to relieve aches caused by sitting for too long. It was then that she stopped, groaned to herself and looked over at the approaching figure with the familiar ki signature.

“Hey.” The teen said to her grinning, as he plopped himself down in the grass beside her.

“What do you want?” She said, exhausted with this game she seemed to be inadvertently playing. The purple haired annoyance was always around.

Trunks held out his hand. “I got you something.”

A green and white plant was in between his fingers. The stem had several pointed dark green leaves and the head of the plant was a delicate, circular petaled beauty with a yellow-tinged center.

She looked at the gift suspiciously.

“What is it?”

He chuckled. “It's a flower. A gardenia. I got it from my Grandma’s garden.”

Living in a ship her entire life, photosynthesizing organisms were not something she’d ever really seen. Even if they could survive in space, Saiyans did not have time or interest in such fragile and meaningless things. She had read about ‘flowers’ from the intelligence collected on Earth plants and animals but had never actually interacted intentionally with one. But here, now, as the teen extended his hand with the little treasure, she took it reluctantly.

A waft of the sweetest smelling aroma hit her. She looked down at the petals and brought it to her nose wondering if the odor was coming from this thing. It was, and what a smell. She was slightly overwhelmed that something so small and insignificant could evoke such a calming feeling. It was new and exotic. She was unable to place why she liked it so much. She whispered its name to herself.

“Do you like it?” He smiled, seeing that she did by the amount of breath she inhaled to take in the scent from the flower.

“Why did you give this to me?” She looked questioningly at his face, his blue eyes full of interest.

He shrugged. “I liked the way it smelled. I thought you would too.”

Not wanting to get a negative answer from his presumption, Trunks got up and walked back into the house without another word.

Later, in her chambers, she contemplated the motive of the stupid hybrid. He was becoming more than just a slight complication. She needed to find a way to end whatever this new thing was before it got worse for both of them. The room was saturated with the last remaining fragrance of the dying blossom that was now carefully placed in the trash.


	12. Part I- Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11:
> 
> Riane's Logs  
> Trunks gives a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part I

Log 7 Day 12

I was able to procure several items of tech that would please the human woman, Bulma. The devices have little use to us anymore. They seemed to satisfy her. Gaining her trust appears to be getting easier.

Log 11 Day 18

Trunks let slip today that there is another Saiyan that resides here on Earth called Goku. I finally have a name to the paternal figure for halfbreeds Goten and Gohan. Trunks attempted to inform me that Goku was dead. The hybrid is a terrible liar. Apparently, this absent Saiyan has been traversing the galaxy for over a year now. I truly hope he returns soon. This is good news to report back of another pureblood Saiyan to potentially add to the clan.

Log 17 Day 21

It appears there has been a leak of confidential information regarding Prince Vegeta and his spawn. The information has not been taken well. Staunching that wound is becoming difficult.

Log 25 Day 30

The half-breed Goten has finally made his reappearance. He didn't seem too pleased to see me. This was amusing.  
I observed the two hybrids spar. I was, at first, disappointed as their levels were nearly comparable to our lower strength Elites. But I could see they were not exerting themselves, and after some ‘gentle persuasion’ to try harder, they seemed to have gotten the message. Hybrid Trunks attempt at showing off seemed to only anger the hybrid Goten. They proceeded to ascend to Super Saiyans, which was surprising that half breeds even had the ability to do so. I suppose the raised power alerted Prince Vegeta and he put a stop to their increasing energies before I could get an idea of what they really could do. That was disappointing but I do think I have some good information to report back with. I wonder how far the half breeds can actually go.

Log 31 Day 38

I was ordered to return again after receiving a rather distressing transmission. It was a recording from the Commander’s Second Officer explaining the deaths of 13 rebellious and disloyal comrades. It seems there was a cell devised against Prince Vegeta and the half-breeds. Thankfully, they were made an example of to deter more discord within the clan. I could hear in the Officer’s voice; he was shaken by this event. I performed 3 more interrogations, identified 2 that were disloyal and witnessed their execution.  
I entered the battle arena and was bested. Perhaps something will come of it this time.

Log 83 Day 94

It is my first day back on Earth in quite a while. I see that the hybrid Trunks is happy at my return. I had hoped he would have just forgotten about me. I see more unwelcome contact in my future.  
My time on the ship was draining. I assisted in exposing several more dishonorable comrades yet this was not the most disturbing detail. Apparently, there is now suspicion against me. There are rumors going around that I have become an Earthling and I shouldn't be trusted. I have been nothing but loyal to the clan. To have these kinds of accusations directed at me is infuriating. Commander Ascion still has faith but I understand her apprehension in how long my mission is taking.

Log 87 Day 97

I was approached by the littlest hybrid Bulla for something she called ‘tucks’. After declining, she informed me that if I did, she would tell me where the lemon cookies were hidden. Damn wily hybrid whelp withholding the one thing she apparently knew that I enjoyed.  
This stupid ritual at bedtime involved several asinine stories, lots of blankets and ‘comfort’. I have come to find the littlest one is not terrible. She may even be a clever halfbreed despite her garish coloring. The process was tedious but her childish voice and the setting made me remember my mother. I looked at her small face and she smiled at me and for a moment, it made me uneasy. When I looked at my own hands, I saw my mother’s hands and I suddenly missed her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It had been months since his gift and the Saiyan girl decided to respond to his kindness by becoming scarce over that time. There were the long trips away that would have her come back looking drained and unresponsive. Lately, she would leave before he woke up and return well past when he went to bed to his disappointment.

Trunks found some distraction in pouring his attention into his studies during the last weeks of school and not into his ex Juni, who continued to call frequently regardless of their break up. His final week at school came and went and her presence was unwelcome. He was now out of high school and ready to start appearing like an adult to his mother and the other employees at Capsule Corp.

It was finally Saturday and he was glad to not have had to wake up early. His blue eyes opened drowsily and was still in a slight dreamlike state with the feeling of a figure of familiarity invading his mind, dark eyes piercing into his soul. He smiled to himself until the realization dawned on him. He shot up in bed.

A sly smirk crept up as he jumped from the mattress, tripping over strewn shoes and jeans that littered the floor. Throwing on the first relatively clean set of clothes he could find, Trunks ran down the stairs with wicked intent to start his day ruffling some quick-tempered Saiyan feathers.

He found the volatile vixen in the front yard, lounging on her stomach in the grass, shaded by several large trees. The soft press of her fingers on the surface of her pad was the only sound in the silence of the green space.

She didn't look up as she rubbed her palms into her eyes, clearly exhausted with the efforts of the hybrid. “And here you are. Don't you have anything better to do?”

“That's not a very nice way of saying hello.” He cocked his head to the side, feigning hurt.

“What do you want now?” She moaned exasperated.

“Nothing.” He said innocently and sat down cross-legged, excessively close, causing her to shift over slightly with a scowl. Still typing, she repositioned herself again, uncomfortable with his closeness. He stared at her, elbows on his knees, hands to his mouth hiding a grin.

“Are you just going to sit here all day?” She asked irritably.

“Maybe. It’s a nice day.” He said with a coy smile. “But if you want to leave, I still want to do something with you.”

Groaning heavily, she entwined her fingers in front of her face. “No.”

“I have a proposition for you. You go do something with me, and I’ll leave you alone.” He observed her as her eyes were unwavering.

She smirked back at him. “Forever?”

“Ha, no. But for an agreed upon time. I see your offer is forever. My counter is… 2 days.”

She scoffed at his low ball haggling. “4 weeks.”

“1 week.” He parried back.

“2 weeks. And no ‘accidental’ touching.”

“Deal. But I think you're gonna miss seeing me.” He held out his hand.

“Didn't I say no touching?”

“You said no accidental touching, I have full intention of shaking your hand. To our agreed upon terms.”

Conceding to the negotiation with a sigh and a tightly gripped handshake, she caveated it with a condition. “I will not engage in something humiliating.”

Putting his palms up to express he meant no ill will, he agreed. “I wouldn't want to either. How about a walk?”

“A walk? From here to the end of the yard?” She slyly inquired.

“Now, you may think that is worth two weeks off but I don't. No, I will take you somewhere.” He asserted, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take.

“Fine.” She got up, unenthused and without help. “Shall we get this over with?”

“Okay.” He looked down at her, pleased with himself. “Let’s go.”


	13. Part II- Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 Part I:
> 
> Riane's Logs  
> Trunks offers a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Contains non consensual sex

After an hour of comfortable silence in the car, they finally arrived at their destination. The dark-haired woman opened her door and was hit with a wave of salt-scented air. The day was cooler than normal, coming out of spring but this did not deter others from enjoying the seashore.

“You're gonna want to take off your shoes.” Trunks instructed, opening his door as well.

She looked at him perplexed but did so anyway when she saw him unlace his own. They walked toward the shore and she stopped when her feet touched the sand, enveloping them in warmed granular softness. The closer they got to the edge where the sand met foamy waves, the softer it got until the cool current lapped at her toes. The crest and swell of the tide was melodious and she closed her eyes briefly, lulled by the sound. She looked over and saw he had a knowing grin observing her seldom seen contentment. They turned right and walked for a while along the coastline; not speaking, just listening.

They eventually reached a craggy bluff and outcrop of rocks and tidepools, teaming with miniature marine ecosystems, the crash of the waves covering the grey surfaces with sprays of saltwater. Riane bent down, the reflection of the moving water flickering in her vision from the sun’s rays and spied several animals housed in a shell. Not wanting to bother the inhabitants of the pool, she stood at the edge of the outcrop of stone and stared out over the ocean to the horizon, seaspray dotting her face with water droplets with each crashing wave. Many times over the past months, she had flown over the seaside, not giving it much attention. She was always too preoccupied with researching and exploring for Earthly materials that would be useful to report back with. But now, she felt some regret for not stopping and admiring the rough wildness and peaceful tranquility of Earth’s oceans. A hidden gem in plain sight.  

Shaded by the large cliffs of sandstone and granite, Trunks leaned against the rocks and folded his arms across his chest. He silently viewed the foreign Saiyan woman appreciating something he had long since been desensitized to. He could see her facade appeared serene and distant as the skyline she looked out on.

A gust of cold salined wind came over the waves with a howl and hit her exposed arms, causing her to involuntarily shudder.

“Here.” He removed his jacket and placed it on her before she could protest. Unintentionally, a slight smile settled on her lips when she smelled his scent on it.

“So what do you think?” He looked down at her with a smirk.

Her smile faded replaced by hardening, tense features. “It's just water and sand.”

“You lie. You are obviously enjoying yourself.” He countered, undeterred by her sudden change in body language.

She chuckled to herself, dark eyes observing him playfully. “I don't really see the appeal.”

He shrugged. “Well, most people come here to relax or go on dates or hang out. You know, like I'm hanging out with you.”

She wanted desperately to ignore her desire to ask but her curiosity got the better of her.

“Why do you want to ‘hang out’ with me?” She questioned, looking away.

“I don't know. I just want to. I feel something of a connection.” He admitted.

“There is no connection.” She replied, stern.

“I didn't say you had to feel it. I feel it. I...,” he hesitated before finishing his thought, “I kinda like you.”

“I am cruel to you.” She admitted, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“Yea. But I still like you.” He grinned with confidence.

She paused before peering into his smiling face. “You don't know me.”

“I can't know you unless you tell me. Just try me.” He pushed.

“I’d rather not.” She replied dismissively.

Their conversation was replaced by an awkward silence as they walked back to his car to head back home.

* * *

The crickets chirped intermittently at dusk. The young Saiyan woman sat at the patio table in contemplative thought. She watched the flickering of light from the windows of the gravity room and felt the fluctuating energy of Vegeta inside, still training. She looked up when another energy approached and sat down across from her, a small box and a glass of wine in hand.       

“I was hoping to find you. I heard you went to the beach. Did you have a nice time today?” The blue haired woman inquired and took a sip from her glass.

“It was fine.” Riane bluntly replied.

“You and Trunks appear to be getting along well. He seems quite taken with you.” Bulma took the box and removed a cigarette, placing it between her lips to light.

“We had an accord and he is persistent.” She wrinkled her nose at the smell as the smoke wafted around them.

“I remember when I tried to get the attention of a Saiyan. You sure don't make it easy. There is so much pride.” Bulma took a drag and observed the girl with a steady gaze. “And so much that isn't said.”

“We are all entitled to our secrets,” Riane replied, her voice low and eyes hard set.

Bulma exhaled slowly and leaned back in her chair. “Sure. Everyone has something to keep to themselves. But we run into issues when the things that we don't say now could hurt later. Especially when feelings are involved.” Bulma took another pull from the cigarette and watched the girl avert her eyes elsewhere.

“I cannot give him what he wants.” She confessed quietly.

The matriarch leaned forward and spoke determinately. “Then the decent thing to do would be to tell him why.”

The two stubborn women stared at each other. Riane was the first to blink. She rose from the table and headed inside the house. Bulma put her feet up on the empty chair left behind, lit another cigarette, and smirked triumphant and satisfied.

* * *

It was late and the lavender hair teen settled on his bed, crinkling his nose at the rumination of the day. _I don’t fucking get it. I thought it went well,_ he thought to himself, frustrated with how she reacted after they got back home. Cold and distant again, she refused to look at him when the drove back and he hadn’t seen her for hours since. He was concerned that his confession may have worsened their already tenuous relationship. He felt it was right with being honest but admitting his affection seemed to push her away more.

A small knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened it to see the dark-haired girl, vision downturned.

“I have something I need to tell you.” She said gravely as she entered his room.

He smiled at her sudden arrival then changed to concern as he observed her dark eyes distant and body tense. He closed the door behind her with a soft click.

“What it is?” He asked apprehensively.

“I cannot be with you.” She replied flatly.

“Is it me?” Hesitation in his voice.

“It’s partially you. You are the son if my potential King. Due to my lowered status, our relations could never be, even if you are only half Saiyan. You still...”, She gritted her teeth and continued reluctantly, “Are of higher standing than me.”

“Well, I don't care about that, though. That doesn't matter here.” He moved closer to her. She didn't shift away.

“What is the other reason. Is it because you have someone else?” He questioned cautiously.

“No. That would be conflicting to my main directive.” The Saiyan woman crossed her arms, averting her gaze.

“And what is that?” He asked, assertive.

After several quiet moments, Riane lifted her face, eyes sharp and determined. “I am a brood female.”

“Brood female. What does that mean?”

“My directive is to become impregnated during a Taking. I, along with others, ensure the population of our clan continues to increase.” She finally admitted, features in her face unwavering.

“Taking.. You are forced. To get pregnant.” He responded slowly, confused.

“I am a willing participant to ensure the longevity of our clan.” She said confidently. “It is impersonal, yes. But I do it without regret. I take pride in knowing my directive is of utmost importance. I am never hurt. Females are prized due to the fact that there are so little of us. Now, more than ever.” She took a breath, watching his eyebrows furrow, attempting to understand. “I have been very fortunate. To not only have a valued directive in translation and interrogation, considering my social standing but also to be in the position to give back, to help our people thrive. I willingly give my body to the cause.”

She stopped and waited. Trunks’ features construed in disbelief. “I do not wish to talk about this anymore. I can see it is upsetting you.”

He let out a long breath, his mind filled with questions to things he probably wouldn't like the answers to. “It’s just a lot to take in, I guess. I just never thought about.. Anything like that could happen.”

“It is not a new practice. Lower class Saiyans have been upholding this tradition for centuries.” She added.

He felt disconcerted at this new and disturbing information. He ran his hand through his lavender hair, closing his eyes tightly attempting to think logically about this.

“ I don't have a choice.” She whispered. “It would be considered dishonorable to refuse. They would kill me.”

Trunks suddenly felt an intense need to protect. He inadvertently clenched his fists. He looked down at her with resolve.

“This doesn't change anything.”

Her eyes widened, stunned. “Do you not hear what I'm telling you. I cannot be with you.”

“And I understand that. Then we’ll just be friends.”

“Friends?” She queried doubtfully.

“No romantic involvement. Just friends.”

She barely nodded. “Alright. You’ll stop pursuing me.” She said it as a statement.

He hesitated. “Yes.” He finally replied, tight-lipped.

* * *

_A final blow to her stomach and the young girl fell to her knees. The man, not much older than she brushed dark sweaty hair from his face as he looked down at her. She coughed up blood and clenched wounded fists on the reddened floor. A shaky moan passed her lips as she breathed heavily. The battle was worse than she thought it would be. She had held her own for as long as possible but all the training that lead up to this moment failed her as she turned her face to the man that bested her. With a ragged voice, she spoke the two words he needed to hear.  
_

_“I yield.”_

_He helped her to her feet. Wordlessly and without expression, he lead her out of the battle arena. No one paid any mind to the two even though for her, this long walk was momentous. Down at the end of the hall were a series of doors, all of the rooms designed for the same purpose. They had no indicating markers but were well known throughout the ship and the Saiyans that lived on it._

_The girl was a few steps behind as he opened the door to a chamber with a washroom and single bed._

_“I’ve been watching you for a while now.” He said quietly as he closed the door behind her. The room was impersonal, cold and smelled a tinge of past deeds. He did not stand too close but she was sure he could smell the fear on her._

_She did not speak but looked straight ahead. Stay in control, she thought to herself, so as not to show just how unsettled one was._

_“You may wash up if you choose. I will wait.” His tone was unfeeling._

_She moved her head slightly indicating a nod and took determined steps to the washroom. She closed the door and tried not to breathe heavy from nerves. He could hear her, she was sure he was listening. She showered quickly and quietly; any noise might make the event real or create a memory to come back to later._

_A single drying cloth hung limply on the back of the door and she wrapped her bruising body in its rough texture._

_Exiting, she noticed the man had already removed his boots and armor, still coated slightly with her blood._

_He also opted for an uncomfortable cloth wrapped around his waist as he sat on the edge of the bed._

_If not for the awkwardness of the situation, she probably would have thought him handsome. Shaggy unkempt dark hair, stoic dark eyes, a formidable figure that wasn't overly muscular. He was only slightly taller and did not have any distinguishing marks or scars marring his form. Maybe that’s what she would take away from this._

_“I assume this is your first time?”_

_Swallowing audibly, she looked down and hardly nodded._

_“I have had three others.” He said in an unsentimental tone._

_It was not a great amount but more than her. It didn't matter. What needed to be done was her duty._

_She entered the bed from one side and him from the other. The sheets were no better than the cloth. They didn't need to be._

_Not wasting any time, the man touched her gently at first then a grip to her waist indicating that she flip over._

_A flush came fiercely to her cheeks as he lifted her hips and thrust into her from behind. She couldn't help the small gasp at the pressure as he was not especially tender. She placed her arms palms up on the mattress and buried her face in her hands as he rutted against her. The sounds of light panting and creaking permeated the space. For what felt like an eternity, he finally came, waiting until each pulse carried every last drop in her hopefully expectant womb._

_When he removed himself, the sweat from his hands gripped to her hips left a chill as the moisture dried._

_Hearing the washroom door close, the woman took her face from her hands and realized with confusion there was wetness on her palms. She took a heavy breath in moments later, a determined and resolved look in her eyes._

_She got up, dressed with assurance, her head held high and withdrew from the room before the shower turned on._


	14. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 Part II:
> 
> Beach Outing  
> Bulma and Riane talk about secrets  
> Riane is honest about her directive

The month of September, over three months since she arrived, seemed like the best yet. Being friends improved Trunks and Riane's dynamic immensely. Trunks never asked her about her directive, and Riane never brought it up. They merely existed in a state of friendly banter, shared meals with the family, and pleasantly occupying the same home. She was satisfied with her downtime away from him as well as he worked a lot to fill the impressive shoes of his mother once she decided to retire from CC. The summer granted a calmness and contentment to the Saiyan woman; feelings that she’d never had the opportunity to know. She had developed a genuine appreciation for Bulma’s mother through her culinary prowess. she also enjoyed her conversations with Bulma about time in space and was rewarded with tales of the older woman’s adventures while younger. She learned to play chess and lost abysmally to Bulla on many occasions, and revered her talks with Vegeta in their shared language, however momentary, but always ending with stoic wisdom and a push to better one's self. She was allowed to meet others that the Briefs had as friends through the get-togethers that were becoming more tolerable. Even Goten was coming around to her, his suspicions waning at seeing the friendship between his best friend and the Saiyan woman. She reluctantly had to admit to herself: for the first time in her life, she had felt a sense of belonging but mostly, she felt safe.

Riane could hardly remember the last time she questioned Vegeta on his motives for being on Earth; those reasons slowly making themselves present in the food, the natural beauty of the environment, and the people she’d come in contact with whom readily accepted her for reasons she couldn't understand. There was no pressure to fight for survival, withhold what one thought for fear of embarrassment or to be looked down on, no directives to uphold in lieu of death. She felt she was falling into a comfortable trap; every day she got a little more anxious that the time she had spent here was limited and her comrades would become dissatisfied with her progress and come to collect her life for betrayal to the clan. Riane often woke up in terror that someone was finally coming for her or that she’d have to make the eventual return and never come back to this place. A seed was planted and started to grow into something of a realization about freedoms and what it would mean to be one’s own person.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“You want it?” He taunted.

“Yea, I want it.” She responded with fervor, eyes narrowing.

“That’s the sexiest thing you've said all day. Well, if you want it so badly, come get it.” He narrowed his eyes in response and smirked evilly.

“C’mon Trunks. Give it to me.” She commanded more threatening.

“I take it back. That’s the sexiest thing you’ve said all day.”

“It’s the last one! Give me the fucking cookie!” She lunged at him and he blinked out of sight to reappear on the opposite side of the kitchen, knocking over several chairs in the process. She followed suit and reappeared behind him to grasp at empty air as he quickly held the treat high above him while holding back her forehead with the other.

“Hey, hey! What did I say about phasing in the kitchen.” They both stopped and looked over at the blue-haired matriarch entering the space, a scowl on her face.

“Well, he started it, Bulma.” She replied, pouting.

“I don't have the energy for you two children today. I was up nearly all night.” She yawned loudly and refilled her empty coffee cup. “Trunks, I need you in the lab later. And there are several executives that need your attention as well. I have to take Bulla to the doctor in a few hours for a check-up so you’ll have to manage on your own.” Bulma took a swig from the cup and grinned behind the porcelain as she watched the fought over confection in Trunks’ hand slide across the table into Riane’s open one, while both adults feigned ignorance of the exchange.

“Alright. I’ll go be presentable.” He replied apathetically while righting the strewn chairs.

The side sliding door opened quickly, and all three heads turned to find the older Saiyan standing, arms crossed and scowling.

“You. Girl. Come with me.” The simple statement from her Prince made her feel uneasy, eyebrows furrowed.

She glanced back over at Trunks before walking toward the Prince.

“You’re in trouble...” He whispered, teasing.

She smirked, took a large bite of the lemon cookie and managed to show him her middle finger before following through the doorway. It was one of the better gestures she had learned.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can they ascend?” Vegeta questioned her after arriving at an open field, far from the city they came from. It took all of 5 minutes to reach their destination, and Riane viewed the space with a quizzical expression wondering why he wanted to bring her here. With the question, she realized that, finally, Vegeta was interested in some details about her clan. She had begun to think she’d never be questioned on them.

“If you mean become Super Saiyans, then yes. Most of our best Tier I Elites can.”

“Can they go beyond that?” He held his gaze unfazed by her response.

She blinked, confused. “I wasn't aware there was a ‘beyond that’ option.”

He smirked at her and continued. “I'm curious to see what you can do.”

“Well, I'm not particularly skilled at combat. I was taught some by my father but I never really trained.” She admitted.

“I see that you can fly. What else can you do?”

She thought for a minute on her answer as she had never been directly scrutinized on her abilities before. “Sense energy and use energy?” She put forth but decided for a more entertaining chance for disclosures. “How about this. We play a game. I’ll go as high as I can and you go as high as you can.”

He smiled smugly at her wager and shook his head. “That is a game you most certainly would lose, child. It's almost laughable by how much. What techniques can you do?”

“I know a few techniques. I can do a barrage of ki blasts?” She put forward.

“I can do that.”

“I can... command a blast to go where I need it to with control?”

“Next.”

“I can hide my energy.”

“Next.”

“I can create a shield-”

“Next.”

“-On an enemy.”

He narrowed his eyes at this. “A shield is protective. Why put one on an enemy?”

She ghosted a smile finally arriving at something of interest to him. “Because this shield is in stasis until activated then damages them.”

“Show me.” He directed.

“Are you okay with being my enemy?” She said in jest.

“For now.” He said with teasing narrowed eyes.

She held out her hands, palms up and facing him. Her ki raised and she concentrated while he stood, arms crossed, looking around for anything different. The particles of ki slowly and meticulously distributed onto Vegeta without detection, a magnetic wave of electrons just far enough away from each other to not react. A few minutes go by, and he sighed impatiently. Riane groaned from the exertion, sweat beading on her forehead as the technique drained her. After collecting and dispersing an adequate amount on Vegeta, she looked up, arms shaking slightly, her palms damp with perspiration.

“Ready?” She said through slightly laborious breathing.

“I don't feel anything.” He replied irritably.

“I know. Are you ready?” She asked again.

He nodded as he got into his fighting stance, preparing for whatever will come.

Riane exhaled slowly, then took a sharp intake as she crushed her fingers into her palms quickly. The reaction was instantaneous. An aura surrounded him in light blueish illumination. This changed quickly to a bright white brilliance until it enveloped him in an explosion.

After the cloud of smoke and dust cleared, he stood unfazed.

“So you are immobile during it, it is slow building, and clearly has taxed you. Seems more of a detriment than helpful. But I will give you some points. I did feel something.”

She chuckled lightly, attempting to catch her breath. “As I said. I don't train with anyone. Not anymore. After my reassignment, it conflicts with my main directive. I haven't actually seen my father who used to train me in.. a very long time.” She admitted, sullenly.

He appeared confused. “What kind of command could prevent you from training or seeing your fa-” His face hardens and brows furrow with realization. After a moment, he responded darkly. “They still do that?”

“Yes.” She confirmed stoically. “The female lower class still has a duty to the clan. It is considered an honor.”

He looked away from her in crestfallen contemplation. “How long have you been doing this?” He muttered morosely.

“A long time.” She cryptically answered.

Heat came to her face as she thought he felt pity for her. She had imagined when he found out, he’d perhaps be proud that she helped uphold the esteemed tradition, but all she felt now was growing shame. She had begun to deeply respect her new mentor for who he was, not his title. However, this recent revelation disturbed him, and, in turn, hurt her.

Not one to be dejected for long, Riane stood herself up straight and controlled. “I do not understand the reason for this reaction, Prince Vegeta. I am proud to be a br-” She was immediately cut off by an unfamiliar ki coming right for them. Vegeta also looked up but appeared less hostile to this new energy approaching.

A tall man with wild unkempt hair approached the two. Vegeta seemed unfazed so Riane lowered her initially raised ki and looked at the newcomer with curious interest.

“Hiya.” he said cheerfully to her. “Are you the girl Saiyan I’ve heard so much about? I’m Goku.”

He beamed down at her and she backed up a step, suspicious of his friendly attitude.

“I’m Riane.” She said flatly.

Riane observed the newcomer, with his odd smile and carefree body language. He resembled a Saiyan and something clicked in her mind. This was the paternal figure to Goten and Gohan. The other had finally come back.

“What are you doing here, Kakarot?” Vegeta inquired irritatedly.

“I came back a few days ago and wanted to come by to see if you wanted to spar. I didn't realize you had company.” Goku gave a sheepish head scratch and grinned down at the petite figure.

“Well, I’m sure glad to meet you. I’ve met some other girl Saiyans but not from our universe. You can join our spar then. I’d love to see what you can do. I’m itching to test out some new abilities I’ve learned, too.” He looked over at the older Saiyan. “To be honest, I’m surprised you didn't tell her about me, Vegeta. I'm kind of a big deal around here.” He said joking with a laugh.

“Shut up, clown,” Vegeta replied with a sneer.

Riane decided her curiosity of the stranger was too much and inquired to Vegeta in their shared language.

“Why does he smile so much?”

A grunt came from the collected older Saiyan. “He just does, you’ll get used to it.”

She sneered in awkwardness. “And the way he carries himself, it’s so... exposed. He looks unaware of his surroundings. He can't possibly be Saiyan.”

“He is.” Vegeta firmly replied, arms crossed over his chest, head held high. “He does exhibit more human mannerisms but he exemplifies the phrase ‘looks can be deceiving’. Believe me, he is a lot more powerful than he appears.”

Riane pursed her lips as Goku looked on dejectedly. “Aw c’mon guys, what are you talking about? That’s not fair.”

Ignoring him, Vegeta stepped forward toward the taller Saiyan. “Alright, Kakarot. You want a spar, I’ll give you one. But she stays out of it.”

“But I wanted to see what she can do.” He begged.

Disregarding his requests again, Vegeta smirks and continues. “I’m interested to see what you’ve found in space. But one rule: no ascending beyond Super.”

“What? Why? Doesn't she know about-”

“No Ascending. Beyond. Super.” He demanded harshly and determinedly, his dark eyes narrowed.

Riane proceeded to stand at attention, arms crossed as she assessed the two men, a golden aura surrounding them as they burst into the sky.


	15. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13:
> 
> Vegeta wants to know what techniques Riane can do  
> Riane tells Vegeta about her directive  
> Goku

A strong gust of wind pushed her back moderately but the smile remained on her face. It was quite impressive the amount of energy and skill their spar demonstrated, so masterfully practiced and executed. The display was a heated yet friendly match, one that she had some difficulty following with their speed and phasing. They both touched down in front of her, looking gratified. Riane looked from one grinning face to the other smirking one and exhaled in amazement.

“You both have so much control over your forms. Even our Elites have some difficulty controlling themselves from being overly aggressive from the influx of power.” Riane finally remarked.

Goku chuckled. “Yea well, we’ve been doing this a long time. I didn't even turn Super Saiyan until my fight with Frieza and I didn't have much control over it then either.” Goku replied nonchalantly and laid down in the grass, placing his hands behind his head.  

Her expression faded to drawing her eyebrows together in confusion as she watched the new strange Saiyan stretch out on the ground. “Frieza? You know of Frieza?”

“Yea. Back when he was on Namek. I had to become a Super Saiyan to beat him. He really really put up a good fight.” He laughed to himself.

All the air left her lungs. Mouth agape, she whipped her wide eyes over to the older Saiyan whose arms were now crossed and centered his attention on her with a stoic, inquisitive stare. She shook her head in disbelief.

“It’s not true.” She whispered to herself. _This one has to be lying. It cannot be true._ Then, pleading for an explanation, did she ask her Prince. “You defeated Frieza. You released the Saiyans from our captor. You did that… right?”

Vegeta cleared his throat. “I never said I did.” He replied tersely.

 _Never said... He did... But we’ve been told... It’s all we know..._ A spark of awareness made her fists slowly clench in anger and betrayal. _Our Prince didn’t kill Frieza._ A swirl of pulsating air hung precariously as her ki raised with the intensity of her thoughts. Her vision and mind blurred from the copious beliefs and convictions muddled and shattered with that one sentence.

“What? What’s going on?” Goku sat up, concerned. Upon hearing his voice, the hazy feeling in her mind focused. It was now directed at the false stranger. She screamed and lunged at Goku, fist held back, prepared to make contact. He blocked her incoming hit with ease, and she pushed as hard as she could into his tensed arms in front of his face. She could see a heated stare back at her. She bared her canines at him, raising her energy to as much as she could muster.

“It's not true! There is no way that you defeated Frieza! You are more Earthling than Saiyan!”

A gold tipped boot came forcefully from the left and collided with her side, hard. She cried out, breaking her wrathful concentration and careened a good distance away to a skidded stop, a cloud of clodded dirt and dust falling around her. She sat up wincing but before she could collect herself, Vegeta appeared in front of her, staring daggers down at her.

“That is enough.” He seethed. “You will stop this behavior right now. We are not your enemy here.”

The younger Saiyan’s mouth pursed as she clutched her side. Both of the older Saiyan were on their feet, waiting and watching for her to make a move. She bared her teeth and growled as she took off into the sky away from them.

* * *

 

Trunks was enjoying playing cards with his sister on the floor of the living room. A loud pop sounding song played in the background and the little girl hummed along, her face scrunched in concentration, figuring her next move.

“I will raise your three dolls with…”, She looked around the room for a good bartering item, “my tea set.” She beamed up at her brother.

“Man, you must have really good cards. I can't believe you’ve picked up Poker so fast.” He sighed, staring at his hand of a dismal pair of Kings. He didn't want to let her see he was bluffing. He had already bet so much already. Trunks squinted his eyes, wondering what to do. “Well, kid, I’d really like to call you on it, but I have nothing else to bet with.”

“Your watch.”

“What? Are you kidding me? You can't even tell time. Your cards can't be that good.” He laughed at the boldness of the 4-year-old.

“You could fold…” She teased, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl next to her and shoving it in her mouth. Trunks attempted to look at her cards but Bulla quickly pressed her cards to her chest.

“Don’t cheat. Just fold already.” She scolded him.

“I will not fold with you.” He groaned, reluctantly took off the watch and placed it on the pile of toys.

He showed his cards. “Call. Pair of Kings. Alright, let's see what you got.”

“Straight. I win.” She gleefully picked up the only item of value and put it on delicately over her hand where it swung on her tiny wrist.

“What the-? Who taught you how to count.” He put his face in his hands in defeat as Bulla bounced around the room in triumph. She suddenly stopped and turned to him. “Riane’s back.”

He had also felt her approach but was surprised at how quick his sister could feel her ki.

“You’re getting really good at that. Okay, good game I guess. Are you really gonna keep my watch?”

“I won it. It’s mine.” She headed out of the living room to the kitchen with the empty bowl in her hands.

He sighed again and decided maybe he shouldn't play competitive games with her anymore as he lifted himself from the floor and headed outside.

* * *

 

“You’re back. I felt your ki spike a little bit ago. Is everything okay?” Trunks observed her hand at her side with concern.

“I’m fine.” She hissed at him, avoiding his gaze.

“You don't look fine.”

“I don't want to talk about, okay?” Riane attempted to reach for the sliding door.

He got in front of her. “I’m not going to stop bugging you until you tell me what’s going on.”

She looked up at with narrowed eyes. “Alright. I just found out that my entire clan’s existence is based on a falsehood. Apparently, your father did not kill Frieza and free the Saiyan’s from him.”

He blinked in surprise. “Oh. I can see how that would… bother you.”

“It’s devastating.” She spat back. “It’s beyond anything I could have imagined. And what’s worse is I can't tell them. It would create a huge rift, deeper than what it is already.”

“Well, you know. Goku is still a Saiyan. Like a pure Saiyan so why does it really mat-”

“Goku is not our Pri-”

“Goku is one of the best in the universe. He is certainly the best Saiyan.” Trunks countered strongly.

She loudly scoffed. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I’m serious. He is the best. In this universe. In all universes. We sorta… tested this out a few years back.” He said tentatively.

“I'm confused.”

He bit his lip, wondering if he should disclose that particular information especially when she seemed so volatile at the moment. “Okay. I will tell you, but you have to promise to not get mad.”

“I will not promise anything.” She bristled.

“It was worth a shot. We should sit. It’s gonna be a long story. We should probably start with Frieza...”  

* * *

 

When the lengthy tale finally finished, Riane’s head was filled to the brim with information. None of which she could tell her clan. The trust she felt Trunks gave her strangely affected how she retained the tale. She concluded to keep it to herself; that even if she could recount the entirety of it, no one would believe it anyway for how far fetched it all seemed, especially coming from a tiny unknown planet with little recognition in space. She asked a few questions and became resolved in the recount of Frieza, the Tournament of Power and other events. She was less angry with the misinformed notions from her clan as it seemed that it was easy to make that mistake. It was something for them to hold on to and she didn't want to make the cracks in the foundation any larger than they already were.

There were pieces of the story however, that piqued her curiosity, that made her question with embarrassment what really was happening with Trunks and Goten.

“So you and Goten used to join bodies? That sounds-”

“It was not weird.” He interrupted, grinning. “We used fusion to fight. It was awesome. We had like this immense power when we were Gotenks.”

“Gotenks…” She scoffed through a derisive smile.

“Yea! And in Super Saiyan too! We were pretty unstoppable. The only real downside was I had to be forced into his head. We had to share thoughts. But I mean, we were kids so it wasn't that bad.”

She raised an eyebrow. “It still sounds weird.”

“Oh come on. We had this really funny routine to be able to do it, too. I’ll show it to you.”

“Please don’t.” She tilted her head at him in teasing annoyance.

He walked up behind her and got her to stand up from her seat. Walking out into the open grass of the yard, he took her hands to mimic his past practiced movements. She wriggled from his grasp and pushed him away while watching him playfully. He chuckled at her and reached out again only to have his hands shoved away with more force, a devious grin on her face and a wily glint in her eyes. She raised a hand to push back.

Trunks managed to counter her, grabbed her by the waist and flung her onto the ground on her back, both hands holding her wrists near her head as he hovered over her, grinning. He laughed at her defeated but smiling face, loosening his grip and rubbing her palms with his thumbs gently. A breeze lazily went over them, tousled her clothing and hair a little, and she saw him take a deep intake of air through his nose, his eyes rolling back slightly. She could see the desire on his face.

The jovial moment shifted when the two realized what was happening. Her face appeared withdrawn as his changed to surprise and regret, his blue eyes searching her dark brown irises.  

“What are you doing?” She said finally in the prolonged silence. This snapped him out of his thoughts and he removed himself from her, sitting with knees up to his chest in embarrassment.

“I don't know. I’m sorry.” He said in one breath.

She sat up and viewed off into the distance. “We were supposed to be friends...”

“I know. We are. I'm sorry for touching you. I know you don't like it.” She noticed a red hue on his cheeks.

“We are treading a fine line. We can not be together.”

“And I know that.” He said insistently. “It just feels natural with you and I really like our friendship. I don't want to lose that.”

“You don't want to just be friends.” 

“No.” He confessed flatly.

“I don't belong here. You know I have to go back eventually.” She lamented.

“Yes, I’m aware.” He looked at her expectantly. “But what if you didn't. I could protect you. You could stay here.” He attempted to reason.

“You are not serious. You think you could protect me from them.”

“I’m pretty strong. I’m sure I could-”

“There are over 300 of them-”

“So?” He retaliated forcefully.

She sighed heavily. She knew this was getting too complicated and needed to definitively end this with a last ditch effort. “I have been summoned to return to the ship. I want you to come with me.” She said unfeelingly.

“Why?” He asked warily.

“I want you to see it. You tell me you just want to protect me, I want you to see what you're up against.” She replied with a cold tone, a pain in her chest knowing full well the repercussions of this request and how it would affect him.


	16. Don't Go In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14:
> 
> Riane finds out about Frieza  
> Trunks tells her more  
> Riane invites Trunks to the ship

Despite the reassuring smile from her copilot, Riane had a moment of dread that perhaps she was making a mistake bringing him. He was excited if not a little arrogant in expressing his commitment to protect her, trusting and kind, yet these sentiments, coupled with a growing connection to be near, plagued her. She belonged to her clan, even if somewhere down deep, she felt a tinge of attraction. Her clan’s power over her was not a choice. The only choice she could make was how to let him go.

* * *

 

3 Months Earlier

_The dark-haired younger Saiyan entered the familiar chambers of the Commander once again. Each step echoing loudly off the walls, her own breath harsh to her ears. She stopped in front of the large desk, eyes down and swallowed audibly. She didn't dare look up now. She knew what was to come._

 " _Y_ _ou wanted to see me, Commander Ascion?” She said in a tense voice._

 _Riane heard a chair give way as the Commander lifted herself from it. A few steps, then two heavy military boots entered her line of sight. The additional sound of tapping fingernails on the wood of the desk caused goosebumps to appear on her arms._  

 _“I wanted to know the progress on your mission. The intel that I have received from you is helpful in understanding the planet but I feel it has vastly missed the mark for success in your main directive. What is the progress with our Prince?” The Commander’s tone was low and collected._  

_“I understand that it has been slow. However, I feel I have gained trust with him and his kin. He appears to not-”_

_“Gain trust or become one of them?” She interrupted and accused firmly._

_Riane finally raised her eyes, stunned. The piercing glare and jaw muscle twitch from the older Saiyan was enough to make her look down again. She clenched her fists in defense._

_“How can you think this of me? It is not our way to fall prey to simple-minded Earthlings that mean nothing to me. They are weak, frivolous things that should have been purged years ago. Why would I, a loyalist to our great clan, want any part of that dirty, pathetic planet and its inhabitants.”_  

_“There have been a lot of allegations, poisoning the image of our clan’s past reliance with you. Some have even lost trust with you.” She replied with an icy tone._

_“And you would believe whispers over what comes directly from me?” Riane countered with determination._  

 _“I have yet to be proven otherwise.”_  

_A lie formed on the tongue of the younger woman, hidden by controlled, calculating eyes and a confident tone. “I will get him. His resolve is weakening. He does not care for the Earth family as much as-”_

_"Family?” The tapping stopped._

_“Kin.” She corrected coolly. “I know deep down he does not identify with the human wench or the tainted offspring she’s had.”_ I hope this never comes back to you, Bulma, _she thought bitterly as she continued. “Our Prince has been bewitched by an exotic succubus that has imprisoned him through lust. He is still loyal to his heritage. I need a little more time to make him see that our way is best. He belongs here with us. I believe that.”_  

 _Riane slowly looked up to search for the visual cue that her fabrication had been convincing enough. She let out an inaudible breath as it appeared her superior was satisfied, a nod and a small smile present. The Commander took short, measured steps toward the younger Saiyan. She stopped next to the girl and stood side by side. “Riane, you have been an incredible asset to us. For someone to make their way up the ranks from such a... lowly status is admirable.”_  

 _Confused momentarily by the compliment, the girl started to speak. “Thank y-”_  

_Riane didn't have time to brace for impact. A powerful fist came out suddenly from the right and collided with her face, careening her into the nearest wall, metal caving under the impact. An agonized yelp echoed in the room and she slumped to the floor, a heap of damaged limbs, her tail flicking. Her brain registered that she needed oxygen and took several painful intakes, her hands at her head._

_Despite the ringing in her ears and the splitting headache forming, she flinched when she heard a cooled, gentle voice. “You know I don't want to hurt you. But this punishment was a long time coming.”_

_On shaking legs, Riane pushed herself up, supported by the wall at her back. She tasted iron and spat out pooling blood in her mouth from biting her tongue. Her ragged and sputtering breathing came harshly, and her vision returned to see the Commander looking away from her, but her extended fist attached to a flexed, muscular arm, still outstretched in her direction._

_The honeyed voice continued. “Little one, don't for one second think that I have forgotten about our agreement. If you are to fail in your assignment, you are dead to us. The only reason I let you back here was for an emergency but I would like you to see that you are still being closely monitored and deserving of discipline in your lack of expeditiousness.”_

_The Commander turned to finally observe her, her eyes dark and threatening. Riane closed her mouth tight, and braced, expecting more. Riane was approached quietly by her superior, who cocked her head when she stopped, inches away. She reached out a hand and wiped the blood that trailed down the younger Saiyan’s chin and dripped on the floor. Commander Ascion smirked and studied Riane’s bruising face, cupping her cheek tenderly as Riane tensed and breathed through her nose in bursts._

_“While you are here, you will perform the interrogations necessary to snuff out our growing rebellious threat. Then, you will participate in your main directive as a brood female. For that, I suggest you take the time to clean yourself up and obtain a new set of armor.” She instructed calmly. “You reek of human. I wouldn't want you to incur any unnecessary aggression in the arena. You know how territorial we can get.”_

_And with that, she slapped Riane across the face roughly and turned away with echoing steps back to her desk. With a wave of her hand, Riane saw she was now permitted to leave. She got up and walked out as proudly as she could clutching at her bruised face and pride._

* * *

_A quick shower and a change of armor, Riane was begrudgingly ready to head down to the Battle Arena. She decided a Taking was quick to get out of the way than have to think about it later. Her meeting with the Commander went about as well as she’d expected. Finding out about the whispers behind her back were less welcome, however. She had never been the target of backlash before and to think that some found her disloyal made her seethe with bitter rage._

  _"_ _Riane!” A female voice carried from behind broke her out of her thoughts and caused her to turn. She smiled slightly, acknowledging the other arrival. A short, stocky woman with spiky, light brown hair at her shoulders smiled wider as she approached._  

_“Zella.” They clutched palms to each other's forearms in a friendly gesture._

_“I haven't seen you in ages,” Zella spoke with a jovial tone. “They say you’ve been on Earth retrieving our exalted Prince Vegeta. You’re not just trying to gain some favor with how long it’s taking to bring him here, is it?” She teased._  

 _Riane smirked at the grinning younger girl. “No, He’s just stubborn and prideful. Perfect as our new King, wouldn't you agree.”_  

_“Of course.” Her smile faded a little, however. “But I am concerned about the other rumors that are going around. Is it true he has hybrid offspring?”_

_Riane did not offer an answer, her features dropping to stoic and unreadable. Zella appeared unfazed and continued._

_“It wouldn't matter either way, though. He’ll come back. I believe he will. Then our clan will be whole again.” Zella's chest swelled as her grin returned._  

 _Riane looked down and breathed out in surprise. “You’re pregnant. That's wonderful.”_  

 _Zella placed a gentle hand to her small stomach covered by armor. “Yes, it truly is. I’m over 10 weeks. Hopefully, this one will stay. He is strong. I can feel it.” A light blush appeared on her cheeks. She leaned forward and spoke with a whisper. “I know who the father is. He has bested me several times and is considerate during our Taking. I think...” She smiled before looking up then pulled back her gleeful visage. Riane stared down at the naive girl with a hardened face._  

_“You and I both know that is not allowed. We cannot have it.” Riane whispered severely._

_Zella blinked, appeared taken aback by her comrade's sudden change. “I know. I just thought... He could... He could earn me my freedom. He could fight for me. We could be mates.” She sputtered attempting to reason._  

 _“You are young. What you want is rare. You need three to even be considered. So far, you have one.” Riane said harshly, a hand gesturing to the girl’s belly._  

_Zella hung her head in defeat. “You’re right. I don't know what I was thinking. I know it doesn't happen.”_

_The older girl sighed sympathetically. She knew what it felt like to be denied something that was secretly wanted. “I know it appears unfair… but we have an obligation to our clan. You are cherished and protected here. We are honor-bound brood females. Have pride in that.”_

_A grin returned and the younger one continued speaking of all that was happening on the ship during Riane’s absence with genuine joy, a limited but welcome change to the normally harsh-toned Saiyan._

_Riane gave a small smile for her friend, but felt pity for Zella and understood the desire to want more from that life. Being a willing participant as a brood female equaled survival and survival meant more than unattainable aspirations._

* * *

 

A steady beeping and the impending view of the expansive ship’s docking bay alerted Trunks they were getting ready to land inside. He craned his neck and observed with inquisitive eyes but Riane appeared mostly tense like she could need a stiff drink.

He attempted to give her a reassuring smile but she, in turn, let out a low growl before speaking.

“So there are some rules that you must, MUST, follow. We are not going there for a friendly visit, these are warriors. They are vicious and cruel. I don't want anything to happen to either of us.” 

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. Anything they could do, his dad could do worse. He nodded anyway, placating her request. 

“First rule: you are not to speak. None of them can speak your language anyway so it would only be a waste of your breath. Second: do not smile. Do not try to engage. Try to stay as inconspicuous as possible. The fewer Saiyans that know you are here, the better. Third: do not raise your ki. There are going to be moments where you will want to but it's absolutely imperative that you don't. A lot of them will take it as a challenge and with you being half, it will only fuel them more.” 

He snorted lightly. “I’m not concerned about them.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “But are you concerned for me?” He answered by looking away, guilty. 

“Don't raise your ki.” She instructed again as she enabled the landing mechanism when inside the bay. 

The pod touched down with a thud and hiss, the entrance hatch opening. Riane was the first to exit as Trunks rose to his feet and followed. He peered around at a large ship storing area of white walls and chrome. They proceeded to the entrance passing at least 20 other ships identical to Riane’s that were evenly spaced out and waiting for the next passenger. He didn't know why he expected something a little more primitive from these ‘cruel and vicious’ soldiers. 

Milling around, several muscular armored Saiyans went about their duties as Trunks caught the eye of one holding a data pad similar to Riane’s. He narrowed his eyes and stalked over with determined steps. Without greeting, the Saiyan male immediately started yelling at Riane in anger in a language the half Saiyan fondly recognized as their mother tongue, familiar every time his father was irritated or upset with something. The heated male waved with exaggerated indication to Trunks as Riane spat back loudly in defense. He could see her tail flicking, vexed by the encounter. After a moment of the back and forth, Riane growled at the Saiyan and turned to Trunks, rolling her eyes. 

“Apparently all outsiders must wear the ki suppressors regardless of who they are with and I do not have enough clout to prevent it. To be permitted inside, you have to wear them.” 

Trunks scoffed derisively at the request and glanced over at the glaring soldier who was now holding two separate dark blue metallic cuffs. 

“Fine. How bad can they be?” He looked back at Riane with a smirk. 

The gruff Saiyan soldier affixed the blue bangles and at first, Trunks felt nothing amiss. He tried adjusting his ki a little, when the bands glowed. He suddenly felt a weighted pull and all energy left him. Eyes wide, Trunks breath quickened as every fiber, every muscle groaned with the new sensation of pressure bearing down on him. He felt physically ill, or extremely drunk, or both and mused to himself if this was how his mother must feel all the time. His weakened state finally stabilized and looked into Riane’s concerned but hard face. He gave her a little grin before taking a breath and regaining control. The other Saiyan looked irritated yet satisfied and strode off with a grunt. 

“Let’s go. I have an errand to do first.” She directed and quickly walked out of the docking port to a nearby hallway, Trunks behind her.  

* * *

They arrived, after several passages through the middle of the ship in silence, at two large dark grey doors. Trunks had noted on his way over, how few Saiyans he actually saw. From the docking bay, they proceeded down a hallway past what he assumed were living quarters with beds, could smell food down another passage that they did not go down, and a bizarre, eerily quiet, looking laboratory filled with odd beings that were tall, multi-limbed, bug-eyed and iridescent. The Saiyans they did pass, multiple males and a few females, all viewed him with either quiet wonder or audible jeering. Riane never shifted her gaze from straight ahead, but Trunks, who was curious about this collective force, made eye contact with most of them, and in return got glares and sneers. Riane’s pace refused to slow as if she was determined to get to their destination as quickly as possible. When they approached the double doors, he was several feet behind her. She tapped her foot impatiently as he finally joined her.

“Commander Ascion is through here. She does not know your language so she cannot speak with you.” She said irritated and bluntly. 

“Okay, so why bring me here?” He asked, brows coming together. 

“She wants to meet you,” Riane said uncomfortably through gritted teeth.

* * *

Riane tensed at the thought of bringing Trunks, a half breed son of their future King, to the highest ranking person on the ship. At the time, when her Commander informed her to return for additional instructions, Riane agreed. After the awkwardness with Trunks, she then requested her superior if she would be permitted to bring the foreign halfling on board, and to her surprise, the older Saiyan authorized the change. She reasoned it was due to the novelty of seeing one of Prince Vegeta’s spawn. But the longer the woman thought about bringing him, the more anxious she felt. He was here, unprotected on a foreign ship full of Saiyans who hated hybrids. She reasoned as long as he maintained neutrality and followed her requests from earlier, he’d be safe. 

Her hand hovered over the handle as she took a breath in, turned it and pushed. She spied, out of the corner of her eye, Trunks looking around, face unreadable, very much like his father. She looked up and meet the smirking face of the older woman, arms crossed, back straight, leaning on her desk. 

“Welcome back, Riane. I am delighted to meet your company.” Her eyes narrowed and smirk widened. Riane prickled. 

Collecting herself, the younger soldier cleared her throat and waved a hand toward the man next to her and spoke in their shared tongue. “Commander, this is one of Vegeta’s half breed offspring. He goes by Trunks.” 

Riane stood at attention and watched the female warrior take several uniformed steps then stop uncomfortably close in front of Trunks. He wavered on his heels marginally but never changed his stoic facial expression. “He smells Saiyan but he sure does not look it. From what you tell me, I find it very difficult to believe this one can ascend. No matter. I have something to discuss with you and he cannot be in attendance.” 

Nodding, she turned to Trunks and addressed him pointedly. “Trunks, I need you to go outside for a minute.” 

“You’ll be okay?” He asked under his breath harshly, focused vision still on the decorated woman in front of him. 

“I’ll be fine. Just wait for me.” 

An uneasy few moments past, until Trunks turned brusquely and walked out the door, the veins flexed taut on the back his hands.

* * *

Riane emerged after a few minutes, appearing lost in thought. Trunks tilted his head to make eye contact but she turned away and proceeded down a different hall than they came from. Her pace wasn't as fast although she did seem distracted. He decided to test if she was listening. 

“She doesn't seem so scary.” He said offhand. The woman stopped her stride. He had gotten her attention finally. 

“Don't talk like that. She can be perfectly scary. She may not be our Commander due to sheer strength, although she is the strongest woman on board, she is very cunning, manipulative and occasionally volatile.” 

“She keeps you all in line through fear.” He said with narrowed eyes.

“We are all willingly kept in line through our pride and drive to maintain a unified and powerful race. Without her leadership, we would fall apart. I personally don't think Saiyans do well without a clan.”

Trunks though about how his father and Goku managed to do just fine by themselves. Although they did have families now that all were very close like they were just one big family, and the two older Saiyans were frequently around each other, despite his father’s chagrin. Perhaps they had their own clan on Earth. He didn't have much more time to ponder this before Riane grazed his hand with hers, almost as if by accident.  

“Come on. I need to show you something.” 

Rounding a corner, to a set of stairs going up, they bumped into 3 Saiyans, 1 tall, muscular male, and 2 female soldiers, who initially had friendly faces but upon seeing Trunks, changed to scowling and one female to bare her teeth. One of the females and the male, pointing with hostility at him, began to yell directly at Riane. She spat back with equal force, shrill and loud, with exaggerated hand motions, her tail whipping wildly behind her. Trunks was legitimately surprised that such noise and fervor could come out of such a little thing as he had never seen one of her outbursts before. 

Watching with curiosity as the three engaged fiercely in the heated argument, he felt the stare of the other female, slight, toned, and short-haired, standing with her hands on her hips and caught her unnerving gaze as she smirked, full teeth exposed. Without warning, she reached up quickly and grabbed a handful of his lavender hair and boldly pulled. He was taken aback by the sudden contact, the girl’s eyes practically shining with inquisitiveness when, to his right, an arm came out and blocked the contact. His angry guide pushed the girl back firmly and was now being verbally bombarded by all three. Trunks sensed Riane’s ki slowly increasing with the exchange and was impressed she managed to hold her own even if he couldn't understand their conversation.

After a moment, the argument died when Riane must have said something of a trigger and the male stopped suddenly speaking. He took another narrowed eyed glower at Trunks, spat down on the floor at the hybrid’s feet and directed the other two females down a different walkway. Trunks took one final look at the touchy female and could have sworn he saw her grin and wink at him before she turned around.

“Well, that was a weird exchange.” Trunks remarked as they made their way up the flight of stairs to the upper level.

“They’re just trying to intimidate you.” Her palms flexing and unflexing at her sides.

“It’s not working. What did you say, anyway?” 

“When?” Riane snapped at him, her tail still flicking agitated while rewrapping around her waist.

“To get them to stop.” 

She growled low. “I had to say the only thing I could to get them to stop. I told them you were Vegeta’s son. Those three are still loyal to your father.”

“The why spit at me?” 

“They are loyal to Prince Vegeta. Not to half breeds. I would think that should have been obvious.” He rolled his eyes at her. _If only they could see what this half breed could really do,_  he thought to himself.

* * *

Reaching the top stair, Trunks noted that Riane appeared to have calmed herself. Skirting the right corner, they arrived at a mezzanine level which overlooked an expansive space, enough room for at least 1000 people he presumed, dark grey squares meticulously placed in the center when several pairs of Saiyan soldiers were sparring. The sounds of punches and grunts carried up to them, young looking Saiyan soldiers, mostly males but a few females, squaring off in seemingly designated space for each group without crossing over. On either side of the training mats were seating arrangements, simple metal benches with a few Saiyans dotting them here and there, watching the matches or talking with each other.

The room was immense, wide and loud, up to the high ceiling where huge artificial light fixtures blazed with a harsh white light. He took in the training yard with fascination then came back to the woman to his right, a proud look on her face. This was her clan. He felt a pang of being left out of something she truly seemed to admire, something he didn't really know about her. And yet, he wanted her all to himself. He wanted to take her away from this knowing what little decision making power she had with the others. Riane speaking brought him out of his train of thought.

“Trunks, there are roughly 300 Saiyans on this ship. And I know to you, that doesn't sound impressive enough to deter you from protecting me, but we are only a small part of a much larger force willing to fight for our way. My Commander is not only strong and controlling here, she is also an extremely adept negotiator. Most of our alliances have come from her democratic tactics. The others that we have aligned with mostly understand who we are and what we want. They are willing to take up arms for us and we would for them, if need be. There is little difference to how much strength one has compared to vast numbers of enemies against you. Especially if they attack all at once. That’s the kind of threat you would be up against.”

He looked at her skeptically. “That just seems like bad battle strategy. No matter how many enemies are against you, there is always a way of regaining the upper hand. You can trust me when I say, you are immensely underestimating my power, not to mention the strength of my Dad, Goku, Goten, all of us. I still want to protect you.”

“Trunks, you should not go looking for a fight just because you disagree with the practices of a particular way of life.” She put forth. 

“But I know you don't like some of those practices.” He implied. 

“They keep me alive. My position is held in such high esteem, much more so than just being lower class. My life and loyalty belong to them, to being here. You and I are incompatible people for so many reasons.”

“I disagree.” He said flatly.

She appeared defeated, the conversation obviously not heading in the direction of him relenting. He went back to watching some of the matches when he noticed her body tense as she spoke calm and collected. “I am going to enter the battle arena now. Whatever happens, you cannot interfere. Do you understand?”

“Okay?” He agreed, unsure.

“I’m serious. This is our way. You will not rescue me. Okay?” Her tone was forceful.

“I won't.” His voice wavering with a new concern. “What’s going to happen?”

He watched as her features withdrew like a light going dim. Cold, hard eye replaced what little emotion she had before and she turned and went down another set of stairs to his left, to the floor of the arena. For a moment, he searched for her, ki still present. She finally appeared at the edge of the nearest corner of the central mats and appeared to be waiting, her back to him.

A few moments later, Trunks noticed a young Saiyan male approach her. He was not overly built, small even, but he tilted his head to her and she nodded. The male lead her to an unoccupied part of the space, far enough away that he could no longer make out her distinct features. Both got into fighting stances and he felt Riane’s ki rise along with her opponents’.   

The male raced toward her, fist up and she managed to parry easily. He attempted another hit with the other arm, immediately after, which she blocked in front of her face. The male continued a barrage of attacks, some making contact but Riane’s lithe and quick movements stopped most before any real damage happened. For a few minutes, Trunks watched, unaware of his smile, at the girl who he had never seen fight, doing well in her own element, amongst her fellow Saiyans. 

He enjoyed watching her and silently cheered her on. His eyebrows furrowed, though, at the feeling of being watched, himself, took over. He slowly tore his eyesight away from Riane and scanned over until he met the stare of a nearby group of male Saiyans all glaring up in his direction. One, in particular, he recognized as the male he encountered earlier with the females, gave him the darkest look then smirked. He turned his head and looked over at Riane, then back at Trunks, his smirk widening, wickedly. Trunks was taken aback by this exchange and worriedly searched for Riane again, body hovering over her opponent, narrowly avoiding a kick to the leg, and completely oblivious to anyone else around. His breath quickened when he saw the determined Saiyan male approaching Riane and the younger one.

Quick and abrupt, the larger one flung his shoulder into the younger Saiyan, pushing him fiercely out of the fight, and into the shocked and confused path of the woman. He entered a stance as the replaced youth limped off the mat, tail hanging low. Trunks refused to blink as Riane stood warily, then conceded to her new opponent by getting into her beginning stance again.

The muscular Saiyan male, heavy and powerful, wasted no time in rushing her and bringing her down with one punch to her chest, despite her arms in front defensively. Trunks heard her cry out sharply as a kick flung her upward only to be shot back down with a brutal punch to the stomach. The half Saiyan clenched his fists around the railing of the mezzanine as he looked down in horror and rage at the blatant aggressiveness. He rapidly inhaled and exhaled short breaths through his nose as Riane never really regained her footing and was being pummeled mercilessly. Trunks silently encouraged her to get up, but even with her ki raised, against this wild attacker, standing seemed futile. Every fiber of his being wanted to save her but her words rang in his head like an alarm. He stayed motionless, eyes watering from lack of blinking.

Finally, a hand shot up and the fight stopped. The demi Saiyan saw Riane rise shakily, hand still raised, as the male put his hands on his hips in triumph. Trunks could see that they were talking. The Saiyan woman nodded and steadily made her way back into better view, the male following. Trunks let out a small gasp seeing her bloodied face and bruising body in clearer display.

Both Saiyans walked up the stairs to where Trunks was, the cocky grin on the gruff male and a split lip and eyebrow dripping red on the impassive and controlled face of the woman. She did not address the half Saiyan and turned down the hallway they initially came from where he followed, rage building, behind the sure-footed steps of her combatant. The three finally reached a long hallway of doors, quiet and strange smelling.         

Riane turned and addressed her opponent first, speaking in a measured tone in their language. He grunted slightly, narrowed his boasting eyes at Trunks, who growled threatening and deep in his throat, then walked a short distance away to wait.

Trunks directly his attention sharply at the beaten woman in front of him. “What is going on? Why is he here?” He said through gritted teeth. 

He saw her close her eyes, dried blood on her eyelashes, then open them with determination coming through. “Trunks, I cannot give you what you want. I brought you here to the ship to show you why. This is my directive. I am going to enter this room and you will not follow. You will not come in at any point. And you will not touch me after. Am I being clear?” 

“Riane, don't go in there with him.” His lowered voice had a powerful tone of defensiveness behind every word as his fists shook slightly at his sides. 

“Tell me you will not come in. No matter what you think, no matter what you feel. You will not come in.” She instructed more fiercely. 

His chest rose and fell as anger was replaced by intense concern for her safety. “Riane… Please.” 

“Don't go in, Trunks. Understand?” She pushed calmly. 

His face contorted attempting to comprehend her actions up until this point but her instructions were clear and punishing. “I won't go in.” He conceded quietly.

The two entered the space and the door closed with a soft click as Trunks chest tightened, making it difficult to breathe. Backing himself up against the far wall for balance, he pushed back the bile threatening to come up as he slide to the floor. She was in danger. But she wouldn't let him save her. _Don't go in_ , he could hear her repeat over and over in his tormented mind. His hands held his sensitive ears tight as he pulled his knees up to his chest and all around, there was only the sickening sound of muffled grunting and heavy breathing.

* * *

It was over quickly. The aggressive Saiyan left and Riane lifted herself from the bed. In the washroom, the mirror revealed a new redness forming on her left eye, and she sneered at the reflection. Quickly washing her body, the memories wouldn't leave, only making her more agitated. There was a protocol for this type of event and she had every intention of following it.

Striding out of the room, her heart sank as she saw Trunks, face covered by lavender hair and hands with deep bloodied scratches on his wrists around the blue braces, on the wall opposite her. He didn't even look up when she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Sighing shortly, she looked over and spied a male officer walk by quickly. She made her way over to him and managed to get his attention before he turned the corner. Her eyes were downturned when she swallowed thickly and spoke.

“I need to report a crime against a brood female.”

His jaw set tight at the statement. His voice was low and direct. “Do you understand the seriousness of your accusation?”

“Yes.” She replied, hollow.

“Okay. It will be dealt with. You will be contacted for your testimony.” 

Pressing a gentle hand to her face, she made her way back to the broken man and felt the stirrings of guilt.


	17. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 15
> 
> Riane brings Trunks to the ship  
> Riane makes a drastic attempt at stopping his affections

In the pod heading back to Earth, Trunks and Riane sat in confining silence, his body turned from her. It bothered her to see him so damaged from her actions but she knew it was better this way. She was not available to be pursued and she finally felt like he had finally gotten the message. A deep ache, like a cut refusing to heal, penetrated her chest as she looked over at the form of her former and only friend. She wanted him to yell, to lash out, anything over the quiet. Her tail slowly reached out and grazed a hand tightly balled in his lap only to be pushed away quickly and for him to readjust with more of his back to her. This was for the best, she mused sourly and looked out at the approaching blue ball of a planet beyond the glass of the control room. 

Upon returning to the ground just outside West City, Trunks immediately took to the sky without a word. She ran her fingers into her scalp and tugged to distract herself with physical discomfort rather than the emotional toll on her mind.

“Goodbye, Trunks.” She said to herself somberly as his form disappeared in the distance.

* * *

 

Bulma and Vegeta were seated on the second-floor balcony, sipping from the mugs in their hands, when Riane touched down heavily. She felt ready for the day to be over and to succumb to hopefully dreamless sleep like the sun that was setting behind them. Both adults observed her demeanor as she undid her constricting braid with a heavy sigh.

“Long day? Where’s Trunks? I thought he’d be with you.” Bulma asked, scrutinizing her.

“I don't know where he is,” Riane replied wearily honest. She pushed away recurring memories of his recent departure from her.

Bulma grunted to herself at the lack of answer and stood up, making her way inside the house. “Well, I’m gonna go call him.”

The moment she was out of earshot, Vegeta cut his eyes to Riane. “What did you do?”

She closed her eyes tight as she rubbed her face roughly. He was almost literally the last person she wanted to converse with about the day’s events. “I showed him why he cannot be with me."

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for that?” He said indifferently but with implications.

She bit a nail and looked off at nothing, “I had hoped that verbally sharing my directive would have made it clear I cannot be pursued. That was ineffective. I had to resort to physically showing him. I am certain he has now been deterred.” She reassured herself.

“You evidently do not know my son.” Vegeta coolly commented, taking a long drink from his mug with his eyes closed. She looked up at him, sullenly, denying his words.

The sliding door opened and a determined Bulma walked through, a glare directed at the younger woman.

“So I guess he’s staying at Goten’s for a while and he won’t tell me why. What the hell happened? He left with you and now this?” She inquired, hands on hips, her motherly voice of protection clearly pronounced.

“He’s probably very angry with me.” She admitted.

“What? Why?” She asked in surprise.

“I had to take him up there to show him why his infatuation with me needed to stop.” She put forth, irritated with the repetition of the same conversation moments before.

“Oh honey, I don't think he’s just infatuated with you. It’s too late for that. For both of you.”

She sneered at her, then at Vegeta whose visage was unchanged from his gaze before. She rolled her eyes before continuing. “Whatever it was, it ended. I’m really tired. I’m gonna go in.”

Riane took several quick strides to the sliding door, relieved to be escaping more scrutiny.  

“Wait.” Bulma reached out and grasped the Saiyan’s arm. “You went and saw your Commander, right? Any news about when they’re gonna leave or what she wants?”

“No.” She lied, her eyes focused on the blue ones in front of her, broke contact and entered the house.

As the door closed behind her, the two remaining figures crossed their arms tightly to themselves in unison.

Riane heard two muffled sentences that piqued her suspicions as she walked away into the large living space.

“Find out.” Came the low voice of her Prince.

“I’m on it.” Replied the voice of his confident mate.

* * *

 

“Another!” The furious blue eyed half Saiyan yelled as a plume of pebbled stone and dirt fell around him. He heard a grunt from behind and a large boulder came into view before he shot it quickly, exploding into fragments, that he then disintegrated further until they were nothing more than sand.

“Dude, we’ve been out here for 3 hours and you’ve done nothing but crush rocks this whole time. What the hell is going on with you?” The younger hybrid came into his view through a cloud of dust and sat down in front of his enraged friend. Trunks wiped the sweat from his brow and glared down at the ground refusing to speak.

“Now don't go all Vegeta on me.” Goten taunted.

He sneered at the remark. “You know I don't like when you compare me to my dad.”

“It’s the only way to get you to talk. What’d she do?” He inquired, cocking his head.

“Why do you think it’d be about her?” Trunks picked up a small stone and tossed it calmly in the air before shooting a concentrated blast at it as well.

“You don't think I know you? You’ve been at my house pissed off for almost a week. The only time you leave is for work. Now, I know you don't like to leave your little lap of luxury for anything but she lives at your house. I’m not that stupid. Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Trunks rolled his eyes and relented with a sigh. He sat down on an adjacent rock. “She brought me to the ship.”

Goten’s eyes widened with excitement. “Really? Was it cool? Were there lots of Saiyans? How strong are they?”

“Are you gonna shut the fuck up so I can tell you, or not?” Trunks yelled abruptly at his overly enthusiastic friend.

The eager younger Saiyan managed to calm himself and sheepishly ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry, man. Continue.”

Trunks looked down at his feet. “She had a motive. She brought me up there so I could see what her stupid tradition was really like. It was way worse than I thought.”

“What, like the brood thing? She made you watch?” He cringed.

“Ugh, no, I didn't watch that.” He sneered at his friend’s assumption. “I did, however, have to watch her be brutally assaulted until she couldn't get up then be raped by the guy that attacked her all in the guise of tradition. It was vile and barbaric. And I couldn't do anything to stop it.”  Trunks’ mood soured further with the retelling.

“That’s fucked up. Wait, why couldn’t you stop it?”

“She told me to not get involved. And I was stupid enough to listen. I should have done something. I should have killed that guy.” The older halfling ran his hands over his face, seething with the memory of the aggressive, overconfident Saiyan male.

“I would have too if some guy touched my girl like that.” Goten mused boldly as he put both hands behind his head and leaned back, smirking.

Trunks looked over at Goten, feeling goaded. “She’s not mine. I don't know what she is anymore.”

The dark-haired halfling bent forward, rested his forearms on his thighs and shook his head, unconvinced at the old teen. “I’ve seen you guys together. The way you look at her, it’s fucking gross. You obviously still like her or you would have let it go by now. You only have two modes, Trunks: not worth your time or find a way to overcome the obstacle. I think you should go talk to her.”

Trunks narrowed his eyes in denial of the suggestion. “I think I’d rather go back to crushing rocks.”

“So, she’s not worth your time?” Goten pushed provokingly. Trunks tightly folded his arms in front of his chest and looked off, ignoring the question. “It’s cool. We can stay here. Doesn't bother me one way or another. But I know you’re gonna cave and go talk to her, so just do it and get it over with.”

The older teen ran his hands through his hair roughly and groaned at the thought. It will be awkward. It will be detestable. It will probably make him angrier and she most likely wouldn't apologise. _Go talk to her,_ the little voice in his head persisted. 

Resolved in reluctant agreement, he smirked at the thoughtfulness of his younger, typically less astute, demi Saiyan friend. “When did you become the voice of reason?”

“Around the time when my best friend found someone else to hang out with more than me. I knew the day was coming, just not so soon. I think I might be jealous.” He teased.

Scoffing derisively, Trunks rose to his feet and stretched. “Fine. I’m gonna kick your ass first, though.”

“You can try.” Goten taunted as he blocked an incoming punch to his face.

* * *

 

_The sun was warm on the red, desertous planet as a young child played in the rusty dirt. In the distance, large round pods and makeshift barracks stretched out and dotted the empty landscape. Further still, an expansive township towered into the sky, a trading post to resupply. To the child’s eyes, the township was minuscule, so far away. She hadn’t been allowed to go there. The others in the clan made it sound exciting. She shaded her eyes in wonder._

_A small rock at her feet began to jostle and her curiosity piqued. Bending down on her haunches, she picked up the stone and several tiny multi-legged creatures, no bigger than a finger length, strode out, without fear of the looming figure. She held out her hand and a single organism, pale yellow and shiny bodied, crawled on her palm and up her arm. Her tail flicked out playfully as she moved the little life form from one arm to the other, making it walk on every fingertip, careful not to let it fall._

_“Hey, Riane. Watch this!” The young, bright-eyed child turned away from the strange animal and observed her comrade, a young woman, hold her arm out, create a small concentrated blast and shot 3 of the creatures in a row, effortlessly, only a few steps away from the child. She snickered to herself as Riane's eyebrows came together in slight sadness for the animals gone with the scorched earth._

_“Oh, come on. Don't look like that. They were lined up perfectly. I have to practice, you know.”_

_The older girl ran over and sat down adjusting her in newly fitted armor, a prestigious Elite emblem affixed to her chest glittered in the sun._

_“I’m so excited to do this session. I will destroy my opponents.” Tall and lean, her muscular arms and legs extended with punches and kicks to imaginary foes in front of Riane’s little frame. Forgetting her previous focus on the dead organisms, the little girl gripped at the rock under her, it slightly cracking under her tiny fingers as she eagerly grinned for her comrade’s success as well. Her eyes widened as she looked on gleefully._

_“I know you’ll do great. You always do. Our Commander will be so proud.” Her tiny voice filled with devotion._

_She watched the older girl stop her movements and her dark eyes narrowing at the ground. “If this doesn’t, I don’t know what will.”_

_“Ascion!” A loud voice carried behind the two girls and from a distance, they spied the formidable shape of a tall, heavily muscular male, decorated with shiny emblems with long black hair pulled back. The two girls jumped to attention at his yell. He barked with ferocity. “I need you over here, now. And I told you to stop talking to that girl. She is beneath you.”_

_The older girl glared at him, her tail unfurled and swishing, irritated. “Give me a moment!”_

_He strode away quickly with a sneer. Ascion growled under her breath. “My brother shouldn't talk about you like that.”_

_Riane sat back down softly on the hard stone and folded her knees under her small body, knowing full well her status as it was repeated to her often. “He is right, Ascion. I am beneath you.”_

_Shaking her head, the older one looked over at the child. “You are special. You are the only one I can really talk to like this. When I am Commander, no one will come between us. You are my closest ally, little one.”_

_“You always say that,” Riane replied, a small smile forming._

_“I will be Commander one day.” She said determinedly. “I will do better for our clan than my father has done.”_

* * *

 

_Awoken by the sudden urge to relieve herself, the child got out of her cot, ambled nibbly over the sleeping form of her father and other Saiyans in the tight bunker and stepped outside. It was dark and quiet, she shivered in the brisk air and looked for a safe space to go. After, she hitched her pants up and breathed deep. Immediately, alarms went off in her head as the tinge of acrid air invaded her senses. She looked off in the distance and over the ridge a ways away, spied the soft glow in the darkness. Panic-stricken, she flew quickly over the hill to gasp at the sight of several Elite encampments engulfed in flame and billowing smoke. She stood unable to move or make a sound, she watched many Saiyans attempt to escape the flames and the rest bringing in water to put out the growing fires. She went to turn, to tell the rest of her clan of what happened when a familiar ki came up behind her._

_“Riane, it’s you. What are doing here?” Ascion crept up beside the girl, her head turned downward watching the flames take down the encampment one by one._

_“I don’t know. I don’t remember. What happened.” Her breath caught in her throat by anxiety and smoke._

_“It looks like there was a fire. Many of our people died. My father and my brother were among them.” She said unfeelingly._

_Trying to gain her composure, Riane looked over at Ascion and noticed a whisper of a smirk on her lips. The rest of the blood drained from the young girl’s face._

_“Riane, I know it’s tragic but we can come back from this. We can be stronger. You and I both know I found those beings with the technology, right? My father didn't recognise their usefulness.”_

_“Yes, I remember.” She said hollowly._

_Ascion took the blanched face of her comrade gently in her hands. “You have been like a sister to me. We are the same, we are part of a great clan, a loyal clan of dwindling Saiyans. I trust you regardless of your status. The lower class likes me just as they like you. You think I would make a good Commander, yes?” Her calm, gentle tone sent goosebumps down Riane’s arms._

_She gave a tentative nod as she stared apprehensively in Ascion’s harsh eyes, emblazoned by the flickering fire behind her._

_“You should tell them that. We can make our clan whole. I can do better than my father ever could. You agree with me?”_

_Another shaky nod and the older girl released her face._

_“I can protect you, little one. But I can only do that if I know I can trust you. You are loyal to us, to me. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt us.” The child looked on, unknowing what to do or how to respond. She felt fear but knew compliance superseded that._

_“No, Ascion.” She responded in a tiny voice._

_She gripped the young arm firmly. “Commander Ascion.” She corrected in a sweetly pressured tone, “I want to hear how it sounds.”_

_“Commander Ascion.” She complied breathlessly._

_The older girl practically purred with half-lidded eyes._

_“Now swear your allegiance and loyalty to me.” Ascion insisted, closing the gap between them and towering over her._

_“I swear it. I swear to be loyal to you.” She replied without hesitation. Riane’s arm hurt a bit under nails digging into her skin._

_The older one released the soft flesh and got down to Riane’s level, holding eye contact without blinking. “Little sister, I will always protect you. I know you will always protect me.”_

_She brushed fingertips across Riane’s little cheek. The child’s stricken gaze never left the face of her older clanmate as the woman turned her focus back to the glowing blaze, smiling._


	18. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16:
> 
> Riane and Trunks go their separate ways  
> Trunks takes some time away  
> Riane and Ascion have a history together

Log 91- Day 102

I was requested to ‘go running’ with Bulma. Allegedly, she experiences dread with her upcoming birthday that she wanted to start an exercise regimen to get ‘back into shape’. What shape she wants is unclear. She is human, weak, and thin and running would only make her more thin. She was winded after only 5 laps around the track. She admitted to feeling the effects of her increasing age and did not care for my response that all living beings die eventually. Apparently, I was not tactful.

She inquired about my directive. That was a disagreeable conversation particularly when it is my honor against her ‘free will being manipulated’ argument. I should not have to justify myself to anyone. Evidently, the Earthlings do not understand duty and self preservation.  

Log 93-Day 105

The Commander’s requisition is desperate and abhorrent. I can tell that tensions are running high within the clan for her to even suggest such a thing. Many of us, including myself, still hold our Prince and his House in great esteem; that his return would bring back peace and order with a well known and powerful monarchy. However, others do not. They do not respect the lineage anymore and wish to go in a different direction. The rebellious forces are gaining traction and are now becoming violently active. But her request, I could not bring myself to disclose it. She claims it would be a definitive way to get us to leave if he agreed.

She wants an heir from him. A pure Saiyan heir of royal blood. It is a repulsive demand.

She does not regard Bulma as his mate. If only she could see just how Saiyan that woman can be. I am torn between my faithfulness to my clan and my loyalties here. I respect them too much now.

I trust them and I hate myself for it.

I told her that our Prince would consider it even though I am fully aware he will decline. I am on borrowed time now.

I do not like what this place has done to me.   

Log 95-Day 109

Trunks has been absent for 6 days. I’m not quite sure why I care. He is a hybrid, he means nothing. The attachment is perplexing and becoming more difficult to ignore.  

I would not find it displeasing for him to be here, though.

Trunks landed just outside his home and felt her energy in the kitchen. He scanned out and noted his father was, unsurprisingly, in the GR and his mother in her lab. No one else was near. He didn't want the two of them to be interrupted as approaching her about what she had done was hard enough. He still didn't know how this meeting was going to go as the wound was still fresh; her eyes before she walked into that room with her rapist burned into his skull, deadened and resolved.

Taking slow steps to the inevitable, he opened the back slider door and observed her at the table, a spoon dipped in a giant bowl of cereal. There were two boxes opened and on their side and a gallon of milk, empty, next to it. She didn't look up when he entered, just took measured scoops, chewing and swallowing, unperturbed by his arrival.

He cleared his throat loudly, annoyed with having to be the first one to speak. “I understand why you did what you did, okay. I don't like it, but I understand.”

Riane took a bite from the cereal in front of her. “Good. Because I don't think there’s anything wrong with what I have to do.”

“Really?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Really.” She assured flatly.

Attempting to keep his anger in check, he crossed his arms while grinding his teeth. “We've never really talked about it but I figure you’ve had to do this for a while.”

She continued to eat without looking at him, her tone frustratingly calm for his taste. “Yes. I actually can barely remember when I didn't have to.”

He winced at her answer, tightening his grip on his tense, crossed form. He proceeded carefully with his next line of questions. “I assume you’ve had children.”

She stopped mid scoop, blinked slowly then, lifted her gaze, appearing unperturbed at the direct inquiry. “I have one son that I’ve never met. He is young, he can walk and speak. He can fight. The other 4 occurrences did not come to term. This is common.”

“Is he on the ship?” Trunks took focused breaths, holding his hard stare with her, trying not to let her callousness affect him.

She was the first to break eye contact after a few quiet moments and proceeded to eat again impassively, taking bites and expounded in a nonchalant manner. “Yes. But it's a different wing than where I am allowed to go. Brood females are not permitted to enter there. It becomes problematic for us. It happened once. It did not end well for her.”

He forcefully put his hands flat on the table and glared down, done with the unemotional and uncaring attitude. “How can you be so indifferent about this? You have a kid that was taken from you, that you’ve never seen. Doesn't that bother you?”

She slammed the spoon into the bowl, sloshing its contents in a wet ring on the table. “If you’ve come here to attack me-”

He raised his voice harshly at her. “I didn't. I’m asking honestly.”

She stood up and glared back at him. “Of course it bothers me. I'm not that cold. But I have spent my whole life being told that it was the way of a lower class Saiyan. It is what it is. I have come to terms with that.” Her jaw set in anger. He held her provoked glare for several strained moments before relenting with a huff, realizing there was nothing to be won from this argument.

She turned from him and went to the counter for a paper towel. He sighed gruffly through his nose and walked out of the kitchen with frustrated steps before she turned back around.

* * *

 

The crickets were chirping harmoniously at dusk outside the window to her chambers. Riane absentmindedly tapped her fingernails on the blank pad in front of her, distracted with the conversation earlier. She was content at his return but displeased with how their first encounter had gone. She should be relieved that the contact was stilted now. No more ‘friends’ to divert her attention. Yet, even then, she searched out for him, feeling a tinge of his emotion, a new state of awareness that wasn't there before. Groaning into her palm, she pushed away the thought of what that sensation could signify.

Running a hand through her thick hair, she surmised that ignoring her growing culpability was less fruitful than she had initially anticipated it being. Perhaps another conversation was necessary to alleviate the tension between them. Unfortunately, she though with a sneer, she would have to be the one to initiate contact this time. She didn't see him making another attempt anytime soon.

She rose from her bed, put on a jacket and begrudgingly sought him out.

* * *

 

“Hi.” She said in a whisper as she touched down, her eyes to the ground. She found him easily, off site from the compound. He was seated on a park bench, alone, elbows on his knees with his face in his hands. She experienced an intense need to reach out, but forced herself not to.

“Hi.” He responded vacant and unmoved.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to formulate something of an apology. “It was not my intention to hurt you.”

He looked at her in disbelief, clearly finding the attempt unacceptable. “I was brought there to witness you being attacked and raped. How was that not hurting me?”

His words penetrated her like a painful bite, venomous guilt seeping into every fiber. “My intention was to show you that I cannot be what you need.” She paused for a moment as he rolled his eyes at the repeated mantra she kept returning to that was getting harder to maintain. She chewed her lip behind her hand. “I assume you are still angry with me.”

“No, I'm not angry with you. It’s not your fault. I’m angry with this savage tradition.” She watched, anxious, as his body language was brooding, boarding on resentment. “When you first came here, I saw this intense, stubborn and determined woman. Someone that I wanted to know because you had a fire in you. I thought it was from being a strong-willed Saiyan, always needing to be in control. Now I see that fire is actually repressed pain. You need to have resistance and control because you’ve had to continuously fight back. You are a victim of circumstance. The physical and emotional abuse you have suffered hidden under honor, loyalty and pride; I feel sorry for you.”

Instead of accepting the tongue lashing she deserved for what she had done, Riane put up her defenses. “I will not be made to feel guilty over my directive. What I do is a for a noble cause. It is a respected position. I have great value to my clan.”

“Yea. I understand that's what you tell yourself. Instead of what it really is.” He seethed with the memory. “I should of fucking killed that guy.”

“He’s probably already dead.” She looked off distantly.

Trunks knitted his brows at her.

She pursed her lips, glowering in recollection. “He was overly violating to a brood female. No one comes back from that. It’s a rule.”

“But no rule in favor of consent.” He added bitterly.

“I give my consent.” She replied, weary and submitting.

He rose suddenly to her surprise, outraged, and got right in her face. “For fuck’s sake, Riane, you just admitted to being raped. You’ve been brainwashed into thinking it's all okay!” He yelled.

“You have no idea what it’s like for me. I have no other choice!” She spat back furiously.

“I know. And that is what hurts the most.” Her anger dropped as she watched his face construe to helplessness. “I care for you. I deeply care for you. And I can do nothing to protect you. You won’t let me.”

Her chest rose and fell as she gritted her teeth. “I don't need you to protect me. I'm not in any danger. I'm not being hurt.”

He shook his head. “You lie. You’ve just lied to yourself all this time. That’s probably why you’re so good at reading other people. You just recognize the deception and denial they wear because it's so personally familiar to you.” He callously bit back at her.

She shuddered from the cruel jab. She turned from him and bowed her head. “I can't do this anymore. You have to let me go.”

He scoffed derisively. “You know, I would like to. I really would. I’d like to pretend I feel nothing for you but that’s the fucking problem, Riane. I don't know why I feel what I feel for you. After what you put me through, I shouldn't ever want to see you but I don't understand why I do. I tried to fight it. I thought we could just be friends, I thought I could ignore it but you invade every part of me. Then you make me wait and watch as you are beaten and say don't get involved. You did it to push me away. You deliberately prevent yourself from actually feeling something.” She could hear the shakiness in his voice. “You came out of that room fucking numb. You can't honestly tell me you feel nothing during that.”

She bite her tongue at the memories. Every yield. Every Taking. “It’s not a pleasant experience.” She concluded sourly.

“And what about me, huh? Do you feel nothing for me?” She felt the urgency for an answer with each syllable.

“I… I… feel something for you.” Her confession came out hushed and stilted. In her peripheral vision, she saw his hand clenching and unclenching.

“Gods, Riane…” Grief in his voice. “I care for you so much.” He roughly turned her to him and hugged her. “I never want to see you hurt.”

She struggled anxiously against his protective grip. Her eyes shut tight, a single tear escaping in disobedience. She gritted her teeth and put a palm up to his chest.

Energy was felt between the two when Trunks looked down confused, then sighed piteously at her last bout of resistance.

A bright white ki blast pressed over his heart, he looked in her eyes and saw hostility. The concentrated energy pulsated like her heavy breathing.

He released her, backed up a step with the energy still on him and gave her a hard look.

“You could do it, you know. At this range, you could kill me. Stop yourself from feeling something. You could go back and kill my mother and sister. They would be easy, right? You could return to the ship and tell them to take my father by force, essentially completing your mission. He’d have nothing left. With conditioning, it's possible he’d go with you. You could go back to that life of honor and blind loyalty. You could go back to being a shell of a person.” He  took the step closer again, the energy expanded outward across his chest under her palm. “So why don't you do it?” Her hand shook.

“Do it.” He goaded between gritted snarl.

She doubled down, and pressed more energy, surrounding them a plume of turbulent wind, his hair whipping wildly. His cerulean eyes, flickering with light, were unwavering as they held her dangerous glare.  

What felt like an eternal moment, she pulled back. The energy slowly subsided. The two release the breath held.

“I hate you…” She looked down, whispered in between soft gasps. He took her back in his embrace and she relaxed a little, burying her face in his chest.

“I don't believe you. I still care for you. I want you to feel safe with me and I don't want to see you hurt.”

She gripped his shirt in her fists as he rested his chin on top of her head. She mumbled something into his chest.

“What?” He inquired.

She cleared her throat in an effort to hide the weakness she felt.

“Can we be friends again?” She asked tentatively.

He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, we can be friends again.”

He secured his grip around her as she hid the genuine smile of relief in his warm embrace.  

* * *

 

A hoard of screams and yells carried across the arena, a sea of enraged faces all aimed down at a tall, built, scowling Saiyan male in the middle of the space. He was surrounded by a group of 10 top tier Elite Saiyan soldiers, icy stares directed at him, and was shackled by braces that held his arms behind his back.  

Zella pushed past several of her comrades to find a seat, unsure of what was happening or why they were all summoned, her hand placed firmly over her growing belly. She found space near the other brood females, all collected together, some hissing and growling swears at the man in the center. She was given some extra breathing room due to her condition and sat down as two directing hands of the highest ranking warrior went up, indicating the room to quiet. The noise died down and most all Saiyans took a seat other than the 10 Elites and the central bound figure. Zella watched her Commander, back straight and serious in a rounded, recessed area with a podium and 8 of the First and Second Officers at either side of her, at attention. Formalities were said and Zella took this limited time opportunity to anxiously scan the Saiyans near the front of the tiered seating for a familiar face. She recognized the back of his head and, as if he felt her stare, turned and gave her a small reassuring smile before turning back around. It was then that Commander Ascion’s voice raised an octave, becoming more harsh in tone and Zella returned her eyes to the front.  

“Yadri of the Tier II Elites, you are secondarily accused of unreasonable aggression against your comrades during combative training. You are primarily accused of a crime against a brood female in the form of excessive force and abuse during the Taking process. The punishment for this is death. Do you have a counter statement?”

Zella tensed at the accusation. Every Saiyan knew not to touch a brood female inappropriately, especially during a Taking, therefore if the accusal was true, she would have no sympathy for the offending male.

The scowling prisoner growled under his breath and responded in a gruff voice. “I request judgement by combat.”

Narrowed eyes bore into him as some small whispers filled the space. Unfazed, the Commander continued. “That is only reserved for competing males for mates. On what grounds do you make this request?”

He stared up at her with an impersonal expression. “I want to compete for her. As my mate.” This statement caused a ruckus of louder disturbance within the clan prompting the female warrior in control to put her hands up again to quell the tension.  

“Your request has been considered and denied. I have it on direct testimony with the brood female in question that she strongly declines your request for bonding. If you have no other countersta-”

“I don't deserve this treatment. I am an Elite member of this clan!” He spat back furiously, fighting against his bonds and making the circled soldiers edge closer, more alert. Zella shuddered slightly at his outburst.

“No one is exempt from our laws.” The composed woman reminded him in a vicious tone. “You knew the punishment for what-,”

“The real issue is the brood female!” At this, renewed commotion started up again, some Saiyans rising to their feet to either object or agree with the imprisoned man.

“I will not tolerate the interu-,”

“She should be accused of disloyalty against her clan f-” He yelled at her.

“You will be silent!” She screamed over the uproar, her voice carrying higher and her ki raised. Most of the unrest died down. “She is not here and has shown no disloyalty to be accused of it. Now take your death with whatever shred of honor you have left, as a true Saiyan would do.”

Zella touched her lips with her fingertips in concern. She knew Riane well and never got the impression or suspicion that she would betray her clan.  

The rage built up in the prisoner’s posture and came out in a vehemently loud accusation. “She is unmateable! She is disloyal with half breed filth. She brought him here to parade her disgusting bond. I spit on the brood whore! And on our former Prince Vegeta!”

A deep and terror filled gasp escaped Zella lungs as the entire arena came unglued. She felt as though time slowed as a deafening roar erupted all around her. Screams and jeers came from the enraged mouths of nearly every Saiyan in attendance and Zella was awash in wave of panic when some of her fellow comrades pushed and shoved to have their outraged voices heard.   

_The brood whore should be execut-...!_

_Vegeta is not my…!_

Zella looked around for her familiar, ducking backwards, her hand protectively on her pronounced belly and pushed her way through the chaos. She worried for herself when she saw fists come out of nowhere attacking each other in the stands, those in favor of the House of Vegeta and those against. She slightly cowered in defense and shut her eyes fearing the worst when a gentle but firm hand found her wrist. She looked over, recognizing the ki of her sentinel, his eyes urgent, as they made their way through the raucous crowd, his arm secured around her shoulder.

“Silence!” Zella heard from behind her, the Commander’s voice harsh and wrathful. They attempted to slip through a group of arguing Saiyans when, from high up the stands, three raging soldiers fought, grappling one another and careening down the stands toward her, knocking many down or forcing them to take flight. After seeing no punishment for flying in the arena, her defender took her hand and made her go into the air to escape faster, still low enough to not draw attention.

_He hasnt returned…!_

_He never will…!_

_The brood whore is a betrayer to our clan…!_

“Arms up!” In the middle of the room, Zella quickly spied the hands of the ring of soldiers surrounding the accused rising chest height, small concentrated white ki blasts, focused with deadly intent.

Zella was almost to the exit where many other pregnant brood females and children were being escorted roughly, the howling and screaming of her clan falling apart around her getting worse.

_Prince Vegeta is a traitor…!_

_Long live Prince Vegeta!_

_We do not even know if he’s really down there..!_

_Our Prince is still loyal…!_

The slowed impression of the passage of time speed up as the two reached the exit. Zella took one last look at her broken comrades, injured, bleeding, some unresponsive in the stands while many were in the sky or pushing to get to the prisoner, attempted to be subdued by officers and loyal soldiers. Her Commander maintained her focus on the central figure despite the turmoil around her.

“Release.” She directed and a volley of controlled ki blasts from the surrounding soldiers found their target. Zella put her hand to her mouth and ran out the arena, her final memory of a  smoking body crumbling to the floor.


	19. Repression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content- rape/non con elements

The end of the work week could not have come any sooner for the half Saiyan. Withdrawing from the expansive closet while turning off the light switch, Trunks felt exhaustingly finished with getting dressed. Having to make appearances at work was taking its toll. The corporate suits he had to deal with, small talk, negotiating, greasing some palms, were one thing but wearing a suit was an entirely different beast to battle that he had to get used to in the corporate world. Reflecting on every time he watched his mother's happy expression go to hard businesswoman with the donning of crisp pantsuit and plaster of makeup made total sense now. He understood why she preferred to be in her lab more than the office. After this constricting ensemble was put on, he no longer felt carefree, just imprisoned.

Taking one final look at Business Trunks in the mirror with a sneer and eye roll, he left his room and searched for Riane's familiar energy, something he'd been doing more frequently for several weeks, now they had entered back into friendship territory. The energy he felt from her had changed somehow but he could quite place the difference exactly, only that she was much easier to find than ever before. He found it odd that she was with someone else familiar. He made his way downstairs to investigate.

* * *

"Good morning, Trunks!" A sweet, high pitched call greeted him with a smile, her blue pigtails swinging as she sat in front of the dark-haired, strangely calm, Saiyan woman in the living room.

"Good morning, squirt. What are you girls up to?" He couldn't help stifling a laugh as he took in the scene: mildly annoying children's television program in the background, brightly colored hair ties strewn on the floor, box of cookies open, half gone, and the usually short tempered Saiyan sitting crossed legged, subdued at the wrists by his tiny sister, her little tongue sticking out in concentration.

"I braided her hair. See?" Blue eyes looked up for a second, pointed to the French braid, laced with yellow ribbon and a bow at the end, then focused all her attention back at the task in front of her.

He locked his happily surprised eyes with the embarrassed yet self-confident woman, who smirked at him before watching Bulla work.

"She is also applying this colored lacquer to my nails." She added nonchalantly.

"Painting your nails." Bulla corrected, as she moved onto Riane's thumbs.

"Sorry, painting my nails." She emphasized back.

"I see. So, what did you manage to blackmail her with?" He questioned his sister, playfully suspicious.

The woman smiled down at the child in front of her. "Nothing. She ensnared me with 'the look.'"

He chuckled while shaking his head.  _We've all fallen prey to that one,_  he thought to himself, "You claimed another victim. Bulla, you should be ashamed of yourself." He said teasing.

"I'm not." She replied matter-of-fact, blowing on the woman's wet nails. She brushed teal stray hairs from her face with the back of her head, the polish brush in her grip, and smeared a tiny, wet mark on her forehead.

He rolled his eyes while heading to the kitchen to prepare a thermos of coffee. "Riane, would you like to do something with me after work?"

"Maybe." She called over her shoulder.

He chuckled to himself at her noncommittal answer and thought about which restaurant he would call to get a dinner reservation. With his name and money, he had the pick to anywhere in the city.

"Well, you girls have fun today. I'll see you later." He grabbed the keys to his car on the way out and concluded that today he'd probably be more distracted than normal wondering what a night out with Riane would be like.

* * *

"It's not a date." Trunks assured, wrapping up an expense report and signing a contractor request form. The earlier part of the day dragged on until around the last hour of the workday when his mother decided to pay him a visit at his office.

"It sounds like a date." Bulma coyly hid the creeping smile behind her hand as she sat adjacent from him on the settee next to the window overlooking the cityscape.

"It's not a date." He repeated more insistently, feigning irritation at his mother's clearly giddy presumptuousness.

"If it looks like a duck and walks like a duck..." She grinned while casually looking out the window.

"It's not-... She doesn't even know what a date is." Trunks tried not to smile at the creeping thought that maybe this was their first date.  _But friends don't go on dates_ , he told himself, and if she was going to be nonchalant about it, then he was also going to be nonchalant about it.

"Then what are you doing." She pressed mockingly, getting the heart of the matter.

"Just… Earthling stuff." He put forth with a grin.

"Earthling stuff?" She sounded unconvinced.

"Yeah. She wants to know more about Earthlings, I will take her to do more... Earthling stuff. It's research, Mom." He responded confidently, hoping that verbal affirmation was coming off more believable than he currently felt.

She got up and perused the forms in front of him, collecting them in a small pile to be reviewed before giving him her best mom look. "Uh-huh, smart ass. You're deluded."

"And I'm leaving." He got up, averted his gaze from her penetrating one, grabbed his briefcase and jacket on the way out the door.

"Okay. Have fun," She said at his retreating figure. "On your date." She finished under her breath.

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes through his smirk as his mother looked on with crossed arms and a doubtfully smug grin.

* * *

Ten past eight that evening, Riane irritatedly entered the living room wearing the offending garment. Verbally chided by Bulma- 'if you want to understand our culture, the least you can do is experience our clothing to its full extent. It won't kill you,'- so she stood there in the threshold, painfully uncomfortable, blushing, a low growl emitting from deep within. The black leggings were fine, she thought, even the ankle boots were somewhat sturdy, but the top half of the outfit, this… dress... was by far the most humiliating thing she'd ever worn. It was crimson, the same color as her cheeks now, with flimsy straps barely holding it up, exposing far too much skin on her upper half and stopped mid-thigh. Wafty and thin, this covering would do nothing for her if, say, she were to be attacked. She had already gone outside of her comfort zone and agreed to attend an outing for 'fun', however, she was quite displeased to find out that putting on a simple outfit could make her experience such embarrassment and vulnerability.

Bulma and Vegeta lay entwined together leisurely on the couch, preoccupied with something loud on the television, when they looked up hearing the suppressed guttural sound in their vicinity. Bulma was the first to react.

"Oh, wow! You look great!" She gushed emphatically while sitting up. "That dress is just form fitting. If it wasn't for your tail, I wouldn't even think of you being out of place here."

"I am a warrior, not a human." The Saiyan sternly said. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and flexed her biceps in self-assurance.

"I know, I know." She waved her hand in disregard. "But I'm still really glad you tried it on. I had a sinking feeling that you would take it and burn it once you left the room."

She growled again. That would have been a better option.  _I think I will do that after tonight._ She thought to herself.

Riane hesitantly turned her gaze to the opinion she desired more, Saiyan to another Saiyan. She observed Vegeta's hard face and immediately felt more self-conscious.

"You look ridiculous." He said evoking a surprised scoff from his mate. But his face changed to a whisper of a smile. A swell of pride, more heat to her face and she hinted a smile back at him. Perhaps this wasn't the worst thing to wear.

"My thoughts exactly." She said in defiant agreement.

"Oh, stop." The blue haired woman playful hit the leg that was still lazily wrapped around her. "I think you look very nice. Now, I hope to two have a great time tonight. I think he's waiting outside."

"You are enjoying this torturous moment far too much," Riane added resentfully.

"I really am." Bulma beamed.

Riane, still experiencing degradation, reluctantly nodded and headed out the front door to the expectant man just beyond the portal.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, she looked down the pathway to a stunned face. She strode over to him with a scowl.

"You look-" Trunks began nearly breathless.

"Wait." She held up a finger to stop him from continuing. "You get one. I don't want to hear anything else the rest of the night about my appearance. You get one." She threatened insistently.

He hesitated before answer, scanning her up and down several times, appearing to savour the moment with a sly smirk much to her growing perturbance.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Evidently satisfied with his prolonged assessment.

Riane rubbed her eyes trying to ignore the added heat on her face. "Okay, that was your one. Can we go?"

He nodded with amusement as he opened the car door for her.

* * *

"So this place we're going to, it's really nice. Food is good, it's pretty fancy and I was happy to find out that I was able to get a reservation. They book six months in advance." Trunks bragged as he shifted into a higher gear, through moderate traffic in the sleepless city. The glow of streetlights illuminated the inside of his car as her expression hardened with his boastfulness.

"I don't want to go there." She said flatly.

He slowed at a stoplight and he observed her with surprise. "What? Why? You've never even been there."

"It sounds… overly extravagant. Besides, couldn't we have eaten at your house before we left?" She countered.

"Well, yeah, but the point of going out is to get away from a normal routine for a bit. And what's wrong with something being extravagant. It's not like we can't afford it." He remarked dismissively as the light turned green.

"We? You can afford it. I don't…" She trailed off, uncomfortable with the conversation's topic. He tried to look at her and watch the road. She felt the car pull over to the curb and come to a stop. Riane sighed as she turned her gaze back to his quizzical one.

"What's really going on?" He insisted.

"I don't want to continue to be in your debt more than necessary." She admitted.

"My debt? You're not in my debt. Why would you think that. I want to do nice things for you because I want to make you happy."

"I do not need physical luxuries. I do not need opulence. I was not raised to care about such things. As for being indebted to you and your family, I do not want to accumulate a growing cost. As of now, I am still unsure as to how I am able to repay the hospitality." She looked down with her admission, partially ashamed.

His brows came together pensively then softened. "Okay. You win. It's not how I typically do things but if you don't want to go somewhere fancy and overpriced, we don't have to. How about this: I know a really good all-you-can-eat ramen place." He brushed his hand over hers and lingered. "I want you to know, you owe us nothing. My mom is a very generous person and you being with us is not a burden even in the slightest. I don't want you to worry about this anymore. You could stay with us for as long as you'd like. You owe us nothing in return."

She looked back with a hesitant, reluctant nod.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a grin.

"Starving." She replied with a smirk, content to move on.

He chuckled. "Well, let's go see how much we can eat before they kick us out."

* * *

A soft, warm breeze tousled her raven hair as the two walked side by side down a meandering footpath in a park, the glow of soft yellow light from overhanging decorative lamps illuminating the way through. Hands in his pockets, Trunks continued to ask a multitude of questions and was surprised each time she actually answered them.

"So have you always wanted to be a translator?" He inquired curiously.

"I was assigned the position I was good at. It also helped that I do enjoy it." She raised her hand and ran it over some low hanging branches that swished gently in the dark.

"How many languages do you know?"

"A lot. I've never counted. I can read or converse in quite a few. I have a pretty good memory." She smiled to herself somewhat then stopped and hung her head, guilty. " I shouldn't talk about this. It's being boastful."

"You can't be proud of your accomplishments?" He jumped up onto a stone barrier and balanced, arms outstretched, while walking slowly next to her.

"I prefer to be humble about them. Unlike you, I was not taught to brandish my accomplishments to feed my ego. I am also not a member of royalty to exacerbate it." She said with a coy smirk up at him.

"Yes, I do seem like the type to flaunt my title." He replied, grinning slyly with his nose in the air. He brought his gaze back to her to see she was still watching him.

They walked a few more steps, eyes locked and mirrored smile until a loose stone in the barrier gave way underfoot and he lost balance, falling the short way into the bushes below with a crash.

Riane craned her head over the barrier in surprise concern as she looked down at the clumsy teen, covered in branches and leaves. She smiled widely.

She chuckled, then a giggle then to an uncontrolled fit of laughter. A hue of red crossed his face but he was too busy beaming while watching the Saiyan girl double over and holding her sides. Finally, after a few moments, she slowed to soft chuckles and continue to smile down at him as he got up, brushing the dirt and twigs from his pants.

He looked on, transfixed with amusement, as she rubbed her watering eyes with the back of her hand. "I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh. I guess I need to fall on my ass more often."

"I don't think I've ever laughed like that." She giggled lightly.

"Well, I like it. You have a nice laugh. You should do it more often." He got back on the side of the footpath.

She wrinkled her nose at him.

"I think you take yourself too seriously." The demi Saiyan extended a hand for her to hold.

She took his hand and entwined her fingers without prompt. A blush appeared on her face.

"Laughter can sometimes get you into trouble. Could be interpreted as a weakness." She admitted.

"I guess. Wouldn't want you to give too much away. Like how you're starting to like me." He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"You are being presumptuous."

"But I'm not wrong." He squeezed her hand. "So what is your opinion on hybrids now?"

She casually turned her head from him. "You're not as insufferable as I initially thought. Perhaps, in the future, my clan should reconsider our attitudes toward hybridizing to maintain the better part of our Saiyan attributes despite all of the unappealing physical characteristics that come with it." She tensed at the honest admission.

He laughed. "Wow. Did it hurt having to admit that?"

She roughly took her hand away and cut her eyes at him. "If you are going to tease me."

He grinned and stepped closer, taking her hand back. "I'm sorry, okay. I'll take your veiled compliment wrapped in an insult."

He looked in her dark black eyes and saw a small blush on her face with his proximity, gently swinging their joined hands.

"I would like to kiss you now, if that's okay." His blue orbs bore into her. He was asking permission.

Her skin prickled with both hesitation and anticipation.

"Okay." She replied with a shy smile and he leaned slowly to her face and pressed his lips to hers.

She felt the kiss with eyes open and watched as he closed his eyes. It sent a new wave of heat to her face as the pressure was something she'd never experienced. Saiyans didn't kiss. At least she'd never seen them kiss. But after this, she truly wondered why. This intimacy was unlike anything. They broke after a moment and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You close your eyes." She whispered.

"It's better that way." He breathed back. "Would you like to try it?"

She nodded under his face and he leaned down again, pressing his lips to hers with more pressure. She closed her eyes and felt a new heat, this time further down. Her tail flicked out in excitement and found a possessive hold around his waist as he got closer. Her arms still at her side, his free hand crept up to her face and cupped her cheek. Their sandwiched palms held on firmer as the first kiss turned into several. This sensation was unreal, a spark she didn't realize she could feel.

The finally broke contact, and she let out a few breaths to calm herself as his hand stayed on her cheek. His eyes shone.

"Would you like to go back to my house?" He said tentatively. "Back to my room." He suggested.

She pulled back, assessing the weight of his implication. His eyes held a hunger. She felt suddenly hungry herself. Her eyes swept back and forth between his hinted gaze, a tinge of apprehension in her head.

Her face must have given her away when he then added, "we don't have to if you don't want to."

Rather than show any more weakness from the trepidation, she collected herself. "Will it include more kissing?" She coyly asked.

"Possibly." He smirked, playing along.

"Alright. As long as you don't presume any deeper meaning from it." She directed casually with a head tilt.

"I won't, if you won't." His voice low, he took her hand firmly and they both leapt into the sky.

* * *

The house was pitch black and silent. The middle of the night provided the best cover for the two to sneak in holding hands without question or notice, a secret maintained in the shroud of darkness.

Practically giddy with the new activity in mind, Riane and Trunks stealthily took the stairs two at a time to his room. She didn't have time to look around before the door clicked and his mouth was feverishly on hers. His urgent fingers clutched at her waist and she quietly giggled at his boldness with his tongue in her mouth. Engaging in reckless abandon was a foreign concept to her. She was enjoying the impulsiveness immensely.

Riane was pressed back against the door, her palms flat behind her on the surface when his lips found her neck. Her self assurance dropped with a shudder, though, as the fluttering feelings of new intimacy brought up unwanted memories and a tightness in her stomach. Trunks pulled back and observed her with concern when she stopped responding to his touch.

"Is everything okay? I'm not rushing you, am I?" He whispered, uneasy.

"No. I'm fine." She replied with false confidence over the growing anxiety. She was thankful for the darkness hiding the apprehension that marred her features.

He lifted his hand to her face, gentle and slow, and kissed her impassioned, recognising the need to be patient with her.

Not one to be seen as insecure, Riane pushed forward and lead him to his bed, his scent on every softened surface invading her olfactory sense, as they fell on it. His hands tentatively continued the pursuit of touching every accessible inch still covered by clothing, and while she tried to enjoy his exploratory touch, her mind wandered into an undesirable territory, current pleasurable feelings mixed with hollow, repressed ones. Her fingertips clenched at the fabric of his loose shirt, unwilling to let go, as he hovered over her. She closed her eyes as the floodgates opened.

_I didn't know why this time felt different… It should have been impersonal…_

He held her gently. Fingertips grazing lightly on her goosebumped arms.

_He put his heavy, calloused hands on me..._

He ran his hands along her sides and hip in a calm and affectionate as he breathed softly in her ear.

_I remember how he squeezed too hard..._

His hand tangled in her hair, her scalp prickled beneath his fingertips.

_The multiple bruises on my hips after..._

He kissed her tenderly, she trembled under his lips.

_I felt him flip me over harshly, a solid fist to my eye, and a push of his palm, forcing my face to the mattress. I couldn't move or make a sound. I didn't want him to hear my struggle. He whispered to me with dominating self-confidence..._

"Riane…," an echo came to her ears.

" _You should have never let that foul half breed out there touch you. His scent is all over you. Let's fix that, shall we?" He knew better than to hurt brood females like that. There are rules..._

She pinched her eyes tight. "Riane?..," came the echo again.

" _You will produce a strong son from a real Saiyan." I felt a deep, violating penetration and pain that accompanied it… It wasn't usually like that..._

"Riane, are you okay?" Trunks had since stopped all contact and asked, hushed and urgent, as her eyes glassed over.

_He was unrelenting. Overly rough. He hurt me just to be superior to a hybrid. I had to let him finish. I felt sick._

"Yes. I'm fine." She croaked out, in between waves of apprehensiveness and pleasure from his hands that knew too much now. "Why did you stop?"

"You're in pain." He looked down at her, face full of concern.

"This does not hurt." She said defiantly as she blinked back the wet formation blurring her vision.

"You are hurting. It's all over your face. Please talk to me." He urged her with worry.

"Don't stop." She whispered, ignoring his request.

"I don't want you to feel pressured. If this is going too fast-" He attempted to rise from her when she placed her hands around the back of his neck to hold him above her.

"Don't. Stop." She insisted louder. She stared at him, pleading and assertively pressed her mouth to his. He hesitated.

He scanned her face, assessing whether to go any further. "I need to know that you're really okay with this. It's your choice." He said seriously.

"I need you to keep going. I'm okay." She directed with intention, withholding mental anguish that she pushed down, hidden.

He brought his hand to her face, brushing wayward tendrils of soft black hair and wiping the wetness from her cheek.

She hiked up the dress and removed her underwear, never wavering her gaze from his. Trunks reached over to a drawer at his desk and removed a small foiled square from it. She kissed him with yearning as he started to unbutton his pants.

* * *

She lay staring at the ceiling, breathing heavy and flushed, burning heat in her abdomen that she couldn't quite recognize. Her head was swimming in past and present moments that blurred in her mind into a cavalcade of misunderstandings and bewilderment. She then realized, after a few minutes, that Trunks had moved off of her and was staring with searching and empathetic gaze. Riane hardened her features to appear unperturbed.

"I'm gonna be right back, okay?" He said finally, breaking the awkward stillness. "I'm just gonna go for a minute and I'll come right back." He reassured firmly and indicated to the bathroom.

After pressing his lips lightly to her forehead, he got up and put on the strewn boxers from the floor. Before closing the door, he looked back at her. "When I come out, I need you to be here. I want you to stay."

He waited for her answer. She stared with an unemotive expression but exhaled through her nose and nodded slightly in agreement.

When she heard the portal shut with a click, she began hyperventilating, a tightness in her chest. She sat up quickly and covered her mouth with her hands in an attempt at muffling the sound. Shock and confusion filled her mind at the awareness that touch could be gentle and wanted. That a kiss could be affectionate and kind. That the act didn't have to be unfeeling or dutiful. Someone actually cared for her, desired her without an ulterior motive. She felt her body betrayed her in allowing her to experience such pleasure after so long of being unaware it existed. This was the kind of selfish emotional expression she tried so hard to avoid. An overwhelming urge to push the intimate thoughts away rather than accept them consumed her and she swallowed her feelings back to controlled numbness.

* * *

Trunks returned to his room three minutes later and appeared to be relieved to see she had kept her word and didn't leave. Her body was tense, her eyes were distant. She responded slightly, though, to him getting in bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her. He managed to convince her to lay down, wrapped a protective arm around her waist and soon drifted to sleep, content with her warmth.

The next morning when he woke, he sighed heavily and defeated upon realising she had left sometime during the night.

* * *

"Commander Ascion?" A voice behind her called. She squared her shoulders and pretended to not hear the summons.

Sweat dripped down her forehead onto her eyelashes, the sting of salt making it difficult to see. She used the back of her damp hand to wipe most of it away but a smear of blood replaced the saline moisture across her face.

"Again!" She yelled as a barrage of fists came at her. She shielded her face with her powerful forearms, taking repeated hits until they burned and shook. The onslaught of blows built up her anger, the pressure to be better, to show no weakness, to prove herself worthy of her title. She gritted her teeth as each hit from the two burly Saiyans pushed her back, her heels planted in place but dragging slowly across the floor. Rage built up and a howling scream with it, a powerful golden aura exploded around her, shooting the two across the room where they skidded to a stop.

"Hold." She told herself as she clenched her bloodied fists, white-knuckled and vibrating, the snap of tiny sparks fizzling and dying. It took every ounce of focus to not lose the transformation. Every fiber buzzed and the coursing power was far greater than ever before. "Hold." She repeated, counting her labored intakes and exhales, tightly closing her now green eyes. Finally, like a dimmer switch, the aura ebbed and went out altogether. Her muscles ached horribly, her arms were tucked in close to her core as she concentrated on just staying on her feet.

"I apologise, Commander. I didn't know you were training today." An officer bowed, averting his eyes from her glaring ones.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently. She needed to focus on maintaining her center of gravity. Any wavering on her part would surely land her on the floor. She would not make herself a target of ridicule.

"The riots that were caused by the arena incident have all been quelled. All rebellious forces involved have been imprisoned and are awaiting interrogation, Commander."

"Good. Hold off on the interrogations for now. Let them sweat in there for a while. They'll break soon enough." She stood up to her full height slowly, recovered enough to start moving again.

The officer nodded his agreement and walked off to relay the orders. Ascion rubbed her wet face with her palm then looked up through her fingers at the two males she had been training with. One, short and stocky, was already halfway down the hall to the showers attached to the training facility. The other, lean, tanned, and shirtless male hung back and gave her sly smirk. She approached him with a returned smirk.

"Heading to the showers as well?" She shamelessly asked.

He nodded and affirmed with a grunt.

"I'll join you." She added suggestively. He accepted with a wink.

* * *

The warm water ran down his back and onto grasping, long-nailed fingers that held onto his bulky shoulders with an iron grip. The plinking of liquid was difficult to hear over deep guttural moans and growls. Pressed forcefully against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist tightening with each thrusting impact, hard, fast and deep. Ascion winced lusciously and dragged her canines over his pectorals, nipping and biting, while both of his hands clasped her thighs up against the slick surface of the wall.

He quickened his pace, both recognizing the deliciousness of an impending climax when she shot him a warning glare. "Don't do something stupid."

"I know." He hissed in her ear, biting the taut flesh of her neck. She cried out at her peak, her inner muscles clenching around him as he pulled out and released onto the floor, water washing away his seed.

She shuddered, satiated by the contact, as he put her down. They both proceeded to finish washing up, and she reached for a towel, wrapping it around her frame as he observed her with a sideways glance.

"What?" She asked irritatedly. She typically did not like to converse after. Intimacy caused vulnerability.

"You're getting quicker with your ascension. Your control over it is improving as well."

She was reluctant to reply. Any sort of compliment always had a critique attached.

Sure enough, he looked down and wrapped a towel around his waist as he mused cautiously. "You hit harder and take a punch better than any man I've faced, but you are still a woman."

She sneered slightly at the insult, holding in her contempt at the fact.

"You are going to have to take a mate at some point, you know." He added truthfully though cautious.

"Are you suggesting yourself?" She hissed at him.

He chuckled as he ran his hand through his damp hair. "No. I doubt I would survive with you. You are highly respected and rightfully feared but you and I both know females do not reign over Saiyans."

"If I didn't enjoy the pleasure of your body so much, I would kill you for such a statement." She said threateningly through narrowed eyes. Before he could reply, she wicked away the remaining moisture with her ki and started to the door. She looked over her shoulder at her sparring partner. "I will train again tomorrow. Make sure I have new opponents. I require a different challenge."

"As you wish, Commander." He bowed as she exited the room. Her tail cinched tight around her, a deep and prolonged growl followed her to the dressing area. She roughly donned her armor and boots in a huff. All the training, all the successful negotiation, all the sacrifice for the betterment of the clan squandered due to her gender at conception.  _You are a great warrior_ , she could hear her father say,  _but you are still female._  She would prove them all wrong. Her ability to destroy any adversary would surpass the doubt harbored by her feminine attributes. Ascion took a determined breath contemplating her future triumphs by any means necessary.


	20. Fortress

Riane stood for an exhaustingly long time in the washroom to her adjourned chambers on the Capsule Corp compound. Assessing her reflection, she hadn't moved in an hour, hardly blinked, expressionless and silent. A few hours after her encounter with Trunks, she exited his room soundlessly, scrubbed herself raw in an effort to rid all scent of him, donned human clothing then stared at her mirrored image with scrutiny. The red dress lay on the floor in tatters after she had ripped it to shreds. She searched for any sign of submission, weakness, doubt. She had given in to selfish desires, therefore, the only reason for it, she surmised, had to be some sort of entrapment she couldn't recognize to convince her to do what she had done. Giving in to Earthling ways. A betrayer of her kind. Consorting with a half breed. She assessed her appearance for the mark, the brand, something physical to justify her foolishness but found nothing. That was a worse fact to face, that she made her decisions on her own, without coercion, without tricks.  

 _I need to know that you’re really okay with this,_ he said. _It’s your choice._ Her choice. One word had such a heavy meaning. She had never been offered one. Now, here was an immense one. She had made a choice, liberating yet completely terrifying.

Riane tilted her head and observed her black eyes, Saiyan hardness, cold, calculating, and lifted a hand to the glass. Her palm pressed flat, her mirrored self staring back at her. She pressed inward slightly and the glass began to crack, spidering along its once smooth surface, her face becoming distorted and fractured. She removed her hand before the reflective layer shattered. Many faces peered back at her, none completely whole, just wounded, fragmented, damaged, changed. A physical manifestation of her internal struggle.

Their interactions had altered in one careless physical engagement, yet even with all the uncertainty, she genuinely wanted to see where it was all heading, even if it meant continuing the tumultuous feelings building inside.

* * *

 

Two sets of eyes scrutinized the remainings of breakfast. A scalded pan and four lightly smoking blackened disks were all that was left. She sighed in annoyance. 

“They’re ruined. Inedible, burnt pancakes.” Bluma observed, her lips pressed together.

A hand at the small of her back, Vegeta nodded in agreement. “You were the one that wanted to go back upstairs while they were cooking.” He replied flippantly.

“You should have stopped me.” She responded in playful accusation.

“I regret nothing.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, at least they didn’t catch on fire this time. My mother isn’t going to be happy. I wrecked another one of her pans.”

He grunted with a smirk. “Well to be fair, they were probably inedible in the first place since you made them.”

Bulma scoffed, pushing him away. “Shut up. I know how to make pancakes now.”

“Thankfully, those come frozen in a box.”

“I’m a mechanical engineer and a scientist, not a chef.” She reached for a mug and poured fresh coffee. “Cereal it is, then.”

Vegeta headed for the pantry. He grabbed two large boxes of granola bars before heading to the door. “I’ll be back at lunch. Hopefully, you won’t burn that, too.”

She stuck out her tongue at his receding figure.

* * *

 

Biting the inside of his cheek with a frown, Trunks got up from his bed and dressed. His room still had her lingering scent. The time on the alarm clock on the side table read 11:30. _Great, I slept the whole day._ He had no idea when she left but after the slight awkwardness of their intimacy, he was left to question what kind of status they were in now. In the deep recesses of his thoughts, he wondered if she regretted it. She was insistent during and he was careful and patient. It all happened not as he imagined it but he felt it showed her there was a connection between them. He didn’t regret it. He scanned out and discovered she was still at Capsule Corp. _Well, that's a good sign. At least she didn't leave._ He brushed his teeth and shook out his hair quickly before heading downstairs.

“Hi, Mom.” He said briefly, walking through the kitchen.

“Hi, honey. Good morning.” She beamed while stirring sugar into her coffee.

“Did something burn down here?” He questioned with a smile.

“Pancakes.” She shrugged.

He shook his head on his way out the side door.

* * *

 

Searching her out, he craned his head upward, floated into the overcast sky and found her on the roof of the building in a meditative pose. Her eyes were closed as she sat crossed legged in a tight black Capsule Corp logoed t-shirt and sweatpants. Trunks landed softly near her.

He cleared his throat. “Good morning.”

“It’s nearly the middle of the day. Shouldn't you be saying good afternoon?” She corrected calmly, eyes still closed. 

“Good afternoon. How are you?” He asked, watching her face.

“Fine.” There was no change to her collected and unreadable visage. Trunks tensed.

"Just 'fine'?" He scrutinized.

"Yes." She replied, steady and collected. 

This was bizarre. More often than not, after sleeping together with a girlfriend, they would want to talk about it or want to stay over for breakfast or something. The girls he had picked in the past were cute and fun but became clingy, needy and sometimes downright obsessive to the point where he’d have to break up. Riane was different. He had no idea how to interpret her indecipherable mood. He had seen her laugh yesterday, but today, acted as if nothing had happened. He had no clue as to where their friendship was currently, now that their sleeping arrangements had changed. “I’m gonna be over at Goten’s for the day. Do you want to come?” He inquired.

“No.” She stated. After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes and looked up. Still no real change other than the confused look of why he was still there.

“Then, I guess I’ll see you later.” He said finally with awkwardness, rose from the roof and headed back down slowly.

“Sure. You do what you want.” She added, indifferent. He knitted his brows and scoffed. Her responses were unnerving.

* * *

 

Trunks walked back through the kitchen as Bulma was sitting down on a barstool at the counter, sipping her drink and mindlessly looking through her phone. She put it down when she saw his clear agitation.   

“Trunks?” He grunted in acknowledgement. “I forgot to ask earlier, how was your non-date?” She tentatively questioned. He could feel her motherly eyes on him.

“It was fine.” A hollow response as he went for an orange in the fruit bowl. He started to peel it slowly, mechanically, lost in thought.

“It was fine, huh? You were in a much better mood yesterday. But now, you’re sulking. Did you guys go to that restaurant? Did she like it?” She inquired more pointedly.

He finally gave her his full attention remembering the night before. “No. She didn't want to go there. It was too expensive or something.”

“That’s what your father said.” She smirked bringing the mug to her lips as Trunks gazed at her expecting an explanation. “Yup. He said something like..” She dropped her voice in an attempt at mimicking her husband, “‘he’s wasting his time. She’s lower class. She won’t want to go to someplace fancy. You don't know anything about Saiyan culture’.”

She returned to her normal voice while rolling her eyes.“Or something like that. I told him I didn’t think that was true. I thought she had been here long enough to be used to things by now. Just don't tell your father he was right.”

“Nice impression, Mom. She did say something similar.” He put the peeled orange on the counter and placed his chin in his hand leaning on an elbow.  “I don't get her. She’s just so… different. I still like her but I would just like it if she would talk to me. She’s so reserved and unpredictable.” He grumbled.

“Do you want predictable? Because you can always go back to the ones that you’ve dated before. I didn’t particularly like them. I never thought they were good enough for you.” Bulma placed a gentle hand over his and he smiled a little in response. “If Riane is not responding to direct questions, find another way around this problem. Look at it from a different angle. Try a new experiment.”

He smirked at his science-minded mother finding a way to make him think more critically and logically. “Why are you encouraging me? I thought you didn’t like her.” He asked playfully.

“I didn’t like her in the beginning and I really don't like the ones she’s associated with. She can be difficult but I’ve gotten used to her being around. And I see she makes you happy. So that makes me happy.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He picked up the orange and headed for the front door. “I’m gonna be at Goten’s today if you need anything.”

“Okay, say hello to Chichi for me.” She gave him a peck on the cheek. He rubbed it away in embarrassment as she tousled his hair.

* * *

 

Later in the evening, lying on her back in the middle of the entry room, Riane opened her eyes at the arrival of the demi Saiyan. She heard the front door open and close then footsteps up to her. Viewing at him upside down, she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

He cocked his head to the side. “What are you doing?”

She cringed. “Slowly digesting. I think I ate too much at dinner.”

He rolled his eyes, humored, as he stood over her. “Are you opposed to us getting to know each other?”

“That depends.” She asked suspiciously, turning over to observe him.

“I’m gonna get to know you. We’re gonna play a game.” He said determinately.

“A game?” She smirked at the suggestion.

“Yeah, come on.” He extended his hand and she took it, getting up from the floor.

* * *

 

In his room, a small blush came to her face remembering the previous evening. He walked over to his desk, opened a low drawer and brought out a bottle of clear liquid from a stash of other smaller bottles and placed it on the floor.

“Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

When he left, Riane finally took a moment to look around his private space. Clothing was scattered on the floor or draped over his desk chair, there were books stacked by the closet and the surface of his desk was covered in drawings or diagrams of various mechanical devices. She ran her fingers along the charcoaled lines of the illustrations with a soft smile. A lone photograph in a silver frame lay nestled among athletic trophies dating back several years. She picked up the frame and chuckled to herself of the image with Bulma and an adolescent Trunks grinning widely, Vegeta scowling in the background. She put the picture down and ran her fingers over to the desk, onto his jacket. His scent was calming and familiar. She then sniffed again at a familiar scent but should not have been there. The sleuthing side of her was piqued and she searched for the smell. Opening several drawers, she found the item in question. Her sweatshirt, one she had misplaced several weeks ago, was tucked far in the corner. She put it back as she felt him coming closer.

He entered and shut the door quickly, with two glasses in hand. He poured a generous amount, near ¾ full, and extended the glass to her. He repeated the same to his own. Riane pulled her brows together at the wafting scent of the noxious drink that had a tinge of fruit.     

“The game is ‘Never have I Ever’.” He announced as he clicked the lock on his door and pulled out his desk chair.

“How do you play?” She asked sitting down on the floor, back up against the end of the bed.

“You start with the statement ‘Never have I ever’ then add to it by saying something that you did or didn’t. If either of us did what was said in the statement, we drink. If you didn’t, you don’t drink. It's a good way to feel out the other person. For example, I could say “never have I ever ridden in a car,’” he took a sip and winced a little from the burn, “I drink because I have. You drink, too, because you have.”

She held the glass to her lips, wrinkling her nose slightly. “The whole glass?”

He held up his hand in protest. “No, no, you don’t want to get drunk that fast. Just a sip.”

She suspiciously narrowed her eyes but silently agreed. She scrunched her face when the liquid hit her tongue and ran down the back of her throat. “That… that is vile. What is it?”

“Very strong alcohol. Just don't tell my mom. You don’t have anything like that on the ship?” He smirked.

“If we do, I’ve never had it.” She swirled the glass of clear liquid that looked like water but tasted like fire.

“This should be interesting, then. Since I started, it’s your turn. And the secret is you try to make statements that you want to lead the other person to explain the reason.” Her lips pursed at the hidden motive. “You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to, though.”

She took a moment to collect her thoughts. She looked around and her gaze landed on the family snapshot behind his head. “Alright, never have I ever… wanted my father’s approval but never got it.”

He grimaced, looking over his shoulder at the photo. “Ugh, first statement and I can already tell you’re gonna be mean with this game.” He took a sip and saw her slowly take a drink herself.

He sighed heavily. “I know my dad is proud of me but… I would just like him to acknowledge it, at least more than once.” He admitted.

She nodded with his answer and put forth her own, hesitantly. “I respect my father immensely but more often than not, he is a stranger to me. I have worked very hard to get where I am, but I’ve never gotten what I wanted from him.” He had a pensive look. Riane bristled slightly at her own honesty.

Trunks shifted in his chair, thinking. “Never have I ever… had any other hobbies or interests.” He took a small swig and waited for her.

Riane took a sip in with a small thoughtful smile. “I do like to draw. I enjoyed your schematics.” She indicated to pages behind him. “I don't get to do that very much but I like to draw technical diagrams and maps.”

Trunks looked over at his work for a moment. “You liked these? I hate doing them. My mom makes me. I can never get the scale right. I do better with just working with my hands than drawing it out. Maybe you could help me sometime.”

“Perhaps.” She looked down, embarrassed. She thought for a minute as he watched her, swirling the contents of her glass. “Never have I ever… taken a life.” She slowly brought the glass to her lips and sipped. This time, he did not.

“I haven’t had to. I once thought I killed Piccolo and the Future version of myself has killed a lot but I personally have not.” 

She looked genuinely confused at his confession. He could see her mouth forming the word ‘future’ under her breath.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t tell you everything before.” He slyly smirked.

She wanted to inquire more but let it pass. She took a breath and answered back. “Whether it was directly or indirectly, I have had to take several. I don’t regret them.”

He leaned back, formulating something else. He scoffed to himself in amusement. “Never have I ever… eaten until I threw up.”

This got a chuckle from her and he smiled. Both took a small sip. 

Riane rubbed a droplet of liquid from the outside of the glass surface. “I definitely have done that. I remember when I was younger, I attempted to compete with an older comrade. It did not work out for me.”

“I used to challenge Goten. We would both eat til we threw up. His mom would get so mad. We were pretty stupid back then.”

She maintained her smile as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He looked down at her with those confident, honest eyes. “Never have I ever… used my charm to take advantage of someone.”

He narrowed his eyes with a suspicious grin. “Define advantage?”

“However you want to interpret it.” She shrugged. He brought the glass painfully slow to his mouth and took a conceding drink. She grunted, amused, and took one herself.

“There were lots of girls at school that may or may not have taken to me. I, maybe, am aware of it. Seemed to have worked pretty well for you.” He added coyly.

She wrinkled her nose at him sceptically. “There's a reason why most of our interrogators are women. Males are easier to manipulate, to get information or a confession. Took some time but I learned how to gain the advantage with a well-placed look.”

He thought for quite a few lingering minutes before his smile receded. He brought himself forward with his elbows on his legs, closer and more determined. “My turn, never have I ever... wanted to see my son." 

Her smile vanished. “That's unfair. It doesn't apply to you.”

“I stand by my statement. Drink or don't drink.” He said pointedly.

Refusing to turn down the challenge, Riane took a moderate gulp from the glass, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I don't know why you insist on knowing more. I try not to think of him. I don't even know his name. But I know he’s still a part of me. Sometimes, I do wish to see him if only once.” The honestly made her uncomfortable but the drink seemed to help loosen the tension.   

“Do you know who he’s with?” Trunks asked cautiously.

“No, and I’ve never asked. He has been taken from me so what good would it do to find out who is keeping him safe if I can do nothing about it.” Riane sighed heavily and thought of something else to take her mind from the intrusive questions.

“Never have I ever… travelled in space.” They both took a sip. “My answer is obvious. When did you go to space?”

“With Goten. I didn't intentionally travel in space. I was more of a stowaway.” He smirked at the memory.

"You and Goten have done a lot together."

"He is my best friend for a reason."

She reflected for a bit over some of the confessions thus far when she looked up at him intently staring at her. She could see he had something particular milling about on his mind with the way he shifted and bit the inside of his cheek. It was making her uneasy.

“I feel something for you.” He said directly. “Something I can't explain. Do you feel the same?”

She looked down, redness on her face and swallowing thickly. “That wasn't following the rules of the game.”

“I know. Do you want to be with me the way I want to be with you?” He asked firmly.

“That's a stupid thing to ask.” She responded, feeling suddenly sobered.

“Why?” He hardened his stare.

“Because you already know the answer.” She said, even toned.

“I want you to acknowledge it.” His stare was penetrating.

Sighing long through her nose, unsure how to verbalize a response, she viewed the contents of her glass. At least a fourth of it remained. She downed the remaining liquid, winced at the stinging burn and looked up at his softened, relieved smirk. He finished the last of his glass in return.

She knitted her brows at the admission. “I don't like this game. I think I'm done playing.” She rose from the floor, wavered a bit and walked to the door.  

Hand on the doorknob, she felt him come up next her and place a gentle hand on her arm.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He whispered.

“What do you want from me? Even if…” She furrowed her brows when turning to him. “I will have to go back for good eventually. I have been very clear about that.” 

“Then let’s just be together while you’re here.” Trunks’ face construed in trying to find a logical answer.

“You are too attached.”

“I am.” He placed his palm on her cheek and she leaned into it. He closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers, eliciting a low groan. She kissed back with force, pushing her body against his and her free hand grabbed the front of his shirt. She suddenly pulled away and pushed him back.

He looked down in rejected frustration. “Why do you keep preventing yourself from wanting to be happy?”

“You don't know what I want.”

“What do you want, then? You know what I want. You won’t tell me what you want.” He insisted.

She strained at responding. “I don't know.” 

He shook his head at her. “We’re way past that now. Riane, I need a yes or a no. If you don't want to be together, I will leave you alone, for good. Tell me. Do you want to be with me?” His voice was shaky.

He was a half breed. He was of royal blood. He came from wealth. He lived on Earth where she didn't belong. Her directive was to break up his family. She would be severely punished if her clan found out.

Yet, despite it all, Riane made her choice.  

Barely above a whisper, she answered. “Yes. I want to be with you.”

With a relieved sigh, he slowly encircled her in his arms. She leaned into him, closing her eyes against his chest, feeling the weight of his embrace tighten, trying to engulf. Her clenched fists wavered at her sides, straining to keep her defensive walls intact and controlled. She still fought with herself in giving in.     

He pressed his forehead on hers, she stared into his blue eyes, that reflected care and trust. She took his hands and placed them a little under her shirt. “Are you sure?” He whispered. She nodded while raising her arms up.  

He was meticulous in removing her clothing, never letting his intense gaze leave hers. She permitted him to take her again, feeling his hardness fill her, mewing softly. Her dark memories were less prevalent this time, as she stifled moans into his shoulder, his hands roaming and pressing on her arms and waist. He was careful to lift her hips to thrust deeper, eliciting a groan from them both. 

A wave of heat washed over her, sending a flush to her face, a shuddering breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on lest she break from the pressure of him. The walls of her fortress were showing cracks, the clouded windows shattering in her damaged psyche where she was the victim fighting against her own sexuality.   

They found a rhythm, her fingers tensing and relaxing at his back with each thrust. Moans disappeared into his mouth with each kiss but she refused to cry out, pushed away his kindness and her own pleasure, attempting to fortify her defences.

She felt him slow a little. Her pinched, shut eyes, holding to her resistance.

“You’re still shutting me out.” He said into her ear, her eyes opening wide at his voice. “You can trust me, Riane. I will never hurt you.” 

Her pupils disappeared as her eyes rolled back, the defensive walls of her bastion finally crumbling in willful surrender.

* * *

 

Her head still swimming in post intimate bliss, she rested her back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly. She felt him nuzzle into her hair and she sighed, eyes half closed.

“How are you?” He huskily breathed in her ear, eliciting goosebumps appearing on her arms.

“Content. For once.” She admitted.

“Are you happy?” He kissed her ear and she shuddered.

“I see you are taking full advantage of my vulnerable state. Yes, I am happy. I can barely remember the last time I was happy so this is nice.”

“When was the last time you were happy? I’ve only ever seen you as angry or withdrawn.” He asked, adjusting the thick blanket over them.

She chuckled at his assessment of her. “With my mother when I was little.”

“Is she?...” He tensed, not finishing the question.

“She passed on.” She finished for him, matter-of-fact.

“Oh. What happened to her?” He inquired cautiously.

“I was young and she was with child at the time, a brother. She went on a mission while 12 weeks pregnant and it ran longer than expected. During her delay, the baby died. When she finally returned a week later, she had developed an infection. The medical staff tried to remove the child and she bled out during the intervention. At one point, she must have called for me. I don't remember what she said, I don't remember who was in the room or what the room even looked like but I remember her face. I remember her hands holding mine as I watched the light go from her eyes.”

She felt him pull his embrace tighter in support and she smiled to herself at his need to shelter her.

“It’s okay. It happens. We lose people. My memory of her is of her kindness and how I did feel happy with her. She would tell me stories and sing to me. She taught me how to braid. Those are things I hold on to.”    

Riane rolled over to face him as he propped himself up on an elbow. He leaned in to place a soft kiss and she closed her eyes in response. “What have you done to me?” She asked lazily as she brushed lavender strands from his face.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Yawning into her hand, she made to get up from the tangle of sheets. “I’m going to bed.”

He sat up. “You could stay here.”

“No, I’m more comfortable sleeping by myself.”

He watched her put on her shirt and pick up her shoes on the way to the door. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She turned and observed him with mild confusion. “You see me every day.” She stated.

“No, I mean, really see you tomorrow. I want to know I can still touch you.” He implied. 

“Yes, you can touch me. Just don't make it obvious. I don't want everyone to know.” She closed the door gently with a click. On her own bed, she drifted to sleep dreamlessly with a feeling of genuine relief and utter contentment.     


* * *

_Small growls and grunts came from tiny bodies packed in the nursery-like room with a few adult Saiyans. The children were shuttled to the floor to sit in a half circle, pushing and shoving each other in playful competition, attempting to claim dominance over one another in the middle of the room. A hiss came from the girl’s small mouth, canines barred as a boy pinched her side to get her to move over. A female soldier snapped at the children and glared. Silence followed as the door to the nursery opened and two adult males entered, one of which the girl recognized with a grin as her father. The older of the two, simply known as Elder to the child Saiyans, cleared his throat and took a seat in the chair facing the half circle of attentive and hushed brood._

_“Which one this time?” The girl heard a boy whisper to another boy from over her shoulder._  

_“The weakened canvas?” The first boy ventured._

_“No, the crumbling mountain.” He whispered back._

_“The gifted swordsman.” The girl turned slightly to put forth her guess to the two._

_“Balen, Trayl, Riane.” Her father called harshly with narrowed eyes making all three to stop and sit up straight at attention._

_The elder Saiyan gave a long sigh before beginning._  

_“A very long time ago, there was a gifted swordsman.” His voice was deep and imposing. All eyes focused on him with rapture._

_The girl smirked to herself. It was her favorite story._

_“The swordsman came from a great line of strong, cunning people.”_  

_“Was he a Saiyan?” Another girl asked, an excited smile on her face, already knowing the answer._

_There was a pleased hinted smile back to her on the older Saiyan’s face. “Yes, child, he was a Saiyan. Long before all of us.”_

_He adjusted in his seat and continued. “This swordsman was a master at his craft in battle but also with the swords he created. For his blades, so sharp and precise, cut through stone like paper, and so swift and quick, when handled correctly, cleaved clouds in two.”_

_“He had to use swords before we could use ki?” A larger boy inquired._

_“Yes, before we could use ki. No more interruptions.” He warned softly._

_The children all waited, hushed and transfixed._

_“The swordsman’s blades were made of the finest metal, everlasting and strong. One metal that exceeded all others with its strength. He knew of no other that could perform as well. Until one day, he found that the metal he had stored was not enough for a full blade. It was very difficult to retrieve the best, harder and harder to come by as mining it was dangerous. The swordsman was a master at his craft but he also fell prey to his own conceited ego and felt his work would always be perfect, no matter what he did. He, therefore, decided to use alternative metals in his work. He was blinded by his own arrogance. He created a blade that was mostly made of his precious metal but he added a few of the impure metals. They were exotic and appeared resilient, but he saw that they altered his once perfect work, with veins of blended materials. His vanity got the better of him. He decided to enter a battle, impure blade in hand. The battle raged and at first, he felt his sword was working as it should. The mixed metal blade perhaps was a new way. Could possibly replace the old way. Then he approached an adversary with a sword of his pure metal in hand. The blades came together in a mighty cross. The master swordsman’s blade crumbled under the immense strength of the pure sword and he fell to his death, impaled by the unbreakable blade to the hilt. He brought shame and dishonor to himself by succumbing to mixing a once perfect weapon. The master swordsman rejected purity, and had to lose his life because of it...”_


	21. Approval

Five days. Five days of faux normalcy hiding exhilarating secret exchanges, a brush of a hand, a wayward suggestive smile, a brief kiss in the hallways, leading to nightfall where the two ended up in his bed without hesitation. She would maintain outward collected indifference towards him around the others and he would make an attempt at avoiding close proximity but inside, both craved more. The only request she asked was to not make their tryst known. Eventually, though, someone was bound to notice.

* * *

 

The half Saiyan’s blue eyes squinted by temporarily blindness from the rays of sun with a new day. He sat up in bed, cleared his throat and smiled to himself. Pilfering through his closet, he found a dark grey sweater and jeans and headed downstairs.

At the bottom, his smile dropped as a rough yank at the back of his sweatshirt caused him to be face to face with his angry father.

“Let’s have a little chat.” He said with narrowed his eyes.

Trunks was pushed into the gravity room and thrown forcefully inside as the door slammed loudly behind him.

“What are you doing?” Vegeta crossed his arms tightly, approaching his son as Trunks tried to get his bearings. It had been quite a while since he had been under his scrutinizing radar. This was a side to his father he never really liked to see.

Trunks initial surprise appearance immediately changed to an oblivious composure. He was well versed in preventing self incrimination through deflection. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.” He said evasively.

“Don't fuck with me, boy. I’ve smelled her scent on you all week.” Vegeta warned menacingly.

_Shit._ Realizing this was not a conversation he could easily get out of, the halfling’s mouth set to a hard line. He observed his irate father and felt like an 8 year old again reprimanded for doing something he knew he shouldn't. He cleared his throat while keeping his eyes averted. “We’re just having fun. It’s nothing.” He could handle his dad, it was Riane he was concerned about.

“Nothing. Initially, it was nothing. Your mother convinced me it was nothing. I see now it has spiraled dangerously close to something. I thought that you or her would have found a way to screw it up and it’d be finished. But it does not appear that way. So I’m going to ask again. I suggest you make a wiser choice this time with your answer. What are you doing?”

 Trunks took a breath to collect his thoughts on how to respond. He knew the repercussions of lying. Especially directly to his face. “We’re dating.” He admitted.

“And?” Vegeta hissed through his teeth, waiting for a more particular answer.

“And sleeping together.” He confessed with a mumble and slight muscle twitch in his cheek.

“Now that I’ve heard it directly from you.” Vegeta phased in too quick for Trunks to block and punched him square in the jaw.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?! How could you be so selfish and irresponsible? You know what she is here to do. You know who she’s with!”

“I tried, okay. I tried to ignore it. I thought we could just be friends. Besides, you knew. You knew I felt something for her.” He retorted as he stood up to his full height, a hand on his face.

“That was before I knew you were fucking around. That is immensely worse.” Trunks stared at his father as his ki raised, fists shaking. He may have been a head taller but the man was still precariously imposing. “This conversation has been put off long enough. You don't know her and her kind.”

“I do, Dad. I know that she’s not like the others. She’s different from them. You must have seen it, too. Why did you let her stay with us in the beginning if she was such a threat?”

“I kept her around so I could keep tabs on her. She has become infinitely more revealing than she is even aware. But this is not about me, this is about you and the poor decisions you’ve made as of late. You are consorting with the enemy.” He spat, his jaw tightening. 

“No.” He bore down with earnest. “She is not the enemy.” 

“She is feeding you lies. She is a poison leeching her way into you and you are blind to see it.”

Trunks shook his head repeatedly. “No. I trust her. She has been nothing but honest with me.”

“How are you so certain?” His eyes flashed with skepticism. 

“I just know.” Trunks insisted.

“She could turn on you in an instant. They could have planned this entire charade to manipulate you into letting your guard down.” Vegeta seethed.

“I know she’s telling the truth. I can feel it. I can feel her.”

“She does not belong here. She is not like you.” Vegeta said pointedly.

“I don't care.” Trunks held his ground.

“I told you, in the beginning, to stay away from her.”

“I guess I don't listen.” His glare unwavering. 

“Clearly.” He responded through gritted teeth.

“I trust your judgment, Dad. I understand your concern over safety with Mom and Bulla. But I’m not going to let her go. I know she is a good person. She would never do anything to harm our family. I want to be with her. I would fight for her. And if that means fighting you,” Trunks slightly hesitated at the thought observing his powerful, cross-armed, scowling father, “I will do it.” 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “You would fight me. For her.”

Trunks clenched his fists as his ki raised in determined challenge. “Yes.”

Both men refused to falter.

Vegeta smirked with understanding to his son. “She’s not the worst one you could have claimed.”

Trunks eyes went round in bafflement at the statement. “What?” He asked to make sure he had heard correctly. 

“I said she’s not the worst one you could have claimed. I’m not going to repeat myself again.”

Trunks lowered his ki slowly as he stood dumbfounded. “Are you… are you telling me… you approve of her?” He choked out.

“You infer what you want from what I said.” Vegeta replied dismissively.

Trying to contain his sheer shock, a corner of his mouth turned up. “You approve. You like her.”

“Don't push it.” He warned.

“You were testing me?” He realized.

“It was a tactic. I wanted to determine if you were serious.”

“I should have known.” He shook his head in reflection. If he hadn’t been so caught off guard with the yelling, he would have figured it out. “That punch you threw wasn't one of your normal ones. You held back.”

Vegeta grunted. “I needed to get your attention.”

“Do you really think she doesn't belong here?” He wondered aloud.

“If you are willing to defend her as you’ve just demonstrated, then my thoughts on that shouldn't matter. You protect what is yours.” He sighed briskly through his nose. “Now get out.”

Trunks shook his head with a small smile as engaged the door release. “I’m gonna go ice my face. You know, that punch was almost like a hug coming from you.” He smirked. 

“Get out.” He demanded louder.

* * *

 

Trunks raced to her room and stood in the open threshold with a beaming smile. Riane stopped typing on the pad in front of her and gave him a small smile back. He stared for a few moments then walked quickly over, planting a prolonged kiss on her lips. Her initial surprise was replaced with deepening the kiss. He pulled away and lingered, his hand holding her cheek.

She chuckled at him shyly. “Well, hello.”

“You deserve something nice.” He said as he pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“Why? Like what?” She asked suspiciously.

“Ice cream. As much as you can eat.” He said enthusiastically. 

“That’s oddly spontaneous but alright. I could go for some ice cream.” She lifted herself from the bed and he immediately took her in his arms for a protective embrace.

She blushed through a smile. He took her hand as they headed downstairs.

* * *

  

The bell on the parlor door rang as it shut behind them. Riane licked her thumb and wiped off the remaining sticky sweet dessert with a napkin then tossed it in the trash. Trunks placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He peered down at her face.

“You have chocolate sauce right-” he bent down and kissed the side of her mouth grazing her lip with his tongue, “there.”

She pushed his face away playfully, wrinkling her nose. “I had chocolate on my face this whole time and you didn’t tell me?” She wiped the wet mark he left with the back of her hand.

“I just did.” He snickered.

“You think you are so funny.” She coyly glared at him. Behind him, a short distance away, four younger females caught Riane’s attention. One had a phone out and was pointed at them, the other three giggled into their hands. They made to approach. 

Seeing her frown, Trunks turned with curiosity. He immediately groaned and rubbed his face.

Riane narrowed her eyes at the newcomers. “Who are they? Why are they coming over?” 

“Fan club.” He moaned into his palm. 

Two blondes and a brunette with braces pushed a dark haired girl with pink streaks forward as they tittered to each other. 

“Are you Trunks Briefs?” The bolder, volunteered one asked, pushing her wispy hair from her face and looking down in giddy excitement.

Trunks chuckled awkwardly. “Yes, I am.” 

His response created a collection of giggles and playful pushing among the other three as the girl in front of them bounced slightly on her heels.

“We just wanted to see if it was you.” She choked out with a grin and bit her lower lip. “I really liked that article-” She started.

“Especially the one with you without your shirt.” One of the emboldened blondes added loudly with glee. 

Trunks plastered a smile to hide his mortification but felt Riane was doing worse. He ki was raising slowly in agitation and her face darkened to a dangerous looking scowl. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I’m flattered. We’re kinda busy. Thanks for coming to say hi.” He started to back up, holding to Riane’s tightening grip. The oblivious girl gave a wide smile as one of her friends skipped over and grabbed her arm to pull her away. The four practically ran in the opposite direction, cackling and laughing. The last things the two heard were mentions of Trunks’ physique and what they would like to do to him.

* * *

“Have you had relations with those females?” Riane sat on a park bench with her legs crossed tightly, her tail cinched around her waist with the end flicking in irritation.

“Are you kidding? No. For one, they were way too young.” He said with a disgusted sneer. 

“They were probably all within beginning reproductive status.” She reasoned insecurely. 

“But physical and mental age makes a huge difference here. As I said, too young. They were practically children.” He insisted.

“Then how do they know you?” She suspiciously looked at him.

Trunks cringed sheepishly. “It comes with my family being pretty well known. The company is popular so people want to know about the ones behind it. I get recognized sometimes. It means nothing.”

“If it means nothing, then why let them see you naked?”

He gapped at her. “I was not naked, okay. It was one picture. I had my shirt off. That’s it.” He defended. “And it was like a year ago so it doesn't matter.”

Riane adjusted moderately, clearly still uncomfortable. “What was the purpose? For humans to gawk at you?”

He smirked. “Some humans find me attractive. Besides, I’m with you. There’s no reason to get jealous of them.” He teased as he pushed his bicep into hers playfully.

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous of humans?” She scowled. “You’re far too human in the first place.” She added as a bite back at his mocking.

Riane got up and sauntered away, head held high, then viewed over her shoulder to see him still seated, apparently contemplating what she had just said.

“I'm not a human.” He insisted, catching up to her.

She turned abruptly, noticing his agitation, and cocked her head with interest at his confused gaze. “You are a human.” She corrected provokingly, hands on her hips.

“No, I’m not.” His voice low and determined.

With an antagonizing smirk, she powered up and took off gracefully into the sky to hover far above him. “Prove it, then.” She goaded and raced off at her full speed. Trunks followed suit quickly, a bitter resentment building at her accusation.

* * *

 

The two landed on a high cliff overlooking towering trees, miles from the city. He was still irritated by her judgement when she phased directly in front of him. She narrowed her eyes.

“You tell me you have a Saiyan side but I have yet to see it. All I see is a human, halfbreed.” She pressed a finger forcefully into his chest. He growled at her but said nothing. She could feel his ki rise.

“I bet you can’t even scream like a Saiyan.” She took two steps from him, reeled her head back and screamed a prolong howl until she ran out of breath. Her chest rose and fell as she turned her face to his with a wicked, challenging gaze. His gaze darted, looking around with hesitation.

“What? Are you embarrassed?” She got in his face. “It is the battle cry of your ancestors. You are descended from a royal lineage. Make them hear you!” She raised her voice with the dare.

She saw his eyes narrow as he clenched his fists tight and screamed loudly into the sky. Her arms prickled at the sound.

“Again, hybrid!” She yelled at him and he threw his head back and screamed fiercely, a primal roar she could feel in her core.  

His cry echoed in the distance when he finished. With a satisfied smirk, she turned her back to him but faked and threw a powerful punch instead. He blocked it swiftly with the side of his forearm, the forced air whipping his hair wildly, without losing his stance. 

Riane bared her canines at his reaction. “Take me down, Saiyan.” She goaded and phased quickly, her lithe form and speed just out of reach to his hunting hands. She vaulted into the sky with him in pursuit, phasing and shooting ki blasts to keep him at bay. Adrenaline rushed through her as she continued to be cunning prey to her hunter. A final phase on his part, and he gripped her around her forearms, holding them down at her sides and pulled her into the thicket of trees below.

Trunks landed first and continued his victorious hold, her feet dangling from the ground. She was seized facing him in his iron grip, staring up into fierce eyes. She stopped resisting and placed a slow, hot breathed kiss on his neck, grazing her teeth across the flesh. His grip loosened. 

“How do you feel?” She asked huskily. 

“Amazing.” He replied breathlessly after a moment.

“What do you hear?” Her eyelids lazily open and shut and he loosened his arms more, her feet finally touching the ground. 

“The wind, water nearby, your heartbeat.” He stared down at her mimicking her languid blinking. 

She could feel heat radiating from his body. She closed her eyes, taking in the warmth, breathing in his comforting scent. She took a hand and played with the top button of his jeans.

“And what do you smell?” Riane growled sensually. 

“You.” Trunks breathed out, letting her go and roughly seizing her hips as she plunged her own wandering hand into the waistband of his jeans, taking his erection in her grip.

“You asked me if I was jealous of humans?” She hissed seductively as she tightened her hold around him. He groaned, pushing his body into her hand. “Why be jealous? Could a human do what I can do?”

His eyes rolled back as she moved against him. “No.” 

“Can a human make you feel what I can make you feel?” She breathed as she ran her free hand up his torso, his abdominal muscles twitching under her touch.

“No.” He replied through gritted teeth.

She placed a biting kiss on his lower lip as her tail tightly wrapped around his arm. “I am not jealous. I am possessive. You belong only to me, yes?” 

“Yes.” He whispered out lustfully.

 “Show me how I only belong to you.” She provocatively insisted.

He took her hard and dominating on the forest floor. The fallen branches that scratched her sides, the rough bark of the massive tree he pushed her up against, the rocks that dug into her shoulder as his thrusts pushed deep, wild, and savage, spurred by her unrestrained moans in ecstasy, were all worth it for him to play along in her little game. 

* * *

 

“We should go.” She said, catching her breath after. “I smell rain.”

Riane hiked up her pants and rezipped them as he did the same. He nodded in agreement then tossed her shirt over. 

Trunks knitted his brows a little while putting on his shoes. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

She chuckled as she took out her hair and rebraided it. She was positively ravaged. “No. I doubt there’s much you could do to hurt me. I quite enjoyed that.”

“I did, too. I’ve never done anything like that before.” He smirked as he stood up.

“Neither have I.” She replied, finished her plait and embracing him around his middle. “Although, next time, you hit back.”

“Deal.” He grunted through a smile, placing a kiss on the top of her head.


	22. Found Out

_With the damp cloth stained red tightly gripped in her hands, Riane let out a small whimper. She sat on the cold floor of her chambers, naked from the waist down. It had happened again, this time she was further along. She felt immensely guilty for not being able to do what she was made to do. She internalized that she had let herself and her clan down. She gritted her teeth with a growing sense of urgency to do better, to find a way control the situation regardless of her body's betrayal. The others would find out soon enough and give her looks of sympathy. She didn't need their prying eyes on her just yet. Sniffling loudly, she decided to address her ultimate concerns to the one person that could perhaps shed some light on the continued issues. She got up slowly and she wiped the remaining blood from between her legs._

* * *

_She rapt on the large door once and heard permission to enter from beyond it._

_"Riane. How nice to see you. It has been some time." The younger Saiyan woman watched blankly as her Commander strode over with measured steps then knitted her brows down._

_"What is troubling you? Speak what is on your mind." Her Commander's eyes flickered with moderate perturbation._

_"I lost another one." She confessed sullenly, averting her eyes and remaining straight faced._

_The older Saiyan let out a sigh. "You've already managed to have one," she remarked._

_"That is not enough." Riane replied harshly, angry at herself._

_"This is an unfortunate occurrence. You know it is not your fault. It happens, more often than I think we'd like to admit." She pursed her lips, musing sullenly._

_The younger woman bit her tongue in disappointment. The pressure of a brood female was immense, it meant the only way for their clan to survive extinction. It weighed heavily on Riane's mind._

_"I just needed to talk to someone." She hesitantly answered._

_"You know I'm always here for you, little one." Her Commander replied, reassuringly._

_"I let her down. What would my mother have thought..." She winced with despondency._

_"Your mother was an anomaly. Having four, nearly five, is unexpected of anyone. She was a great loss in that regard. You put far too much pressure on yourself." Ascion came closer, making eye contact with her subordinate, and with a small, confiding smile, brushed a wisp of hair from Riane's face to the back of her ear._

_Riane licked her lips, evident worry of her face. She looked up tentatively, unsure how to broach the sensitive subject._

_"What are we going to do?" She cautiously uttered._

_"What do you mean?" The older Saiyan replied with moderate suspicion._

_Riane brought her eyebrows together, hesitant with her words. "The others, they share my concern. We cannot continue like this. There are just not enough. Our legacy will die out before-"_

_"Stop it." Ascion cut her off with a sharp tone. "I do not want to hear it. We can only do what we can. We will find more. They are out there, waiting to join our fold. More Saiyans means a larger genetic pool." She put forth confidently._

_"There has to be something else. Something else that we are not doing." She mused to herself while biting a nail anxiously._

_Ascion drew back from Riane and blinked, a harshness coming to her face. "Be particularly careful with your words. We may be close but I will not tolerate even a whisper of suggestion to diluting our proud race into fractions of our former glory." She warned._

_Riane's eyes grew wide at the accusation. "No. I would never propose that. Hybridizing is distorting and unthinkable. Maintaining our identity is crucial." She said with conviction._

_"We are proud and strong and only together, can we thrive. What would become of us without our identity?" Ascion questioned in a low tone._

_"We would be nothing..." She concluded solemnly._

* * *

As she padded down the short passageway to her chambers, Ascion rubbed at her temples to relieve a growing headache from the exhaustion of the day. She needed rest. After a decent night's sleep, she would be better equipped to start negotiations with a trade route in a nearby quadrant in the coming days. A lone guard followed behind her. She took a breath while closing her fatigued eyes near the foot of her bed.

"You may go." She directed to him over her shoulder. "I wish to be alone."

He grunted in understanding, nodded and exited. She listened to his receding steps while undressing and getting into bed. Sighing to clear her mind, she counted her inhales as a way to help sleep come. Drifting off, she maintained a small level of awareness, a skill developed over time. She was always marginally alert, her hearing tuned for any unusual sound. The room pitch black, the only sound was her breathing. Until the stifled rustle of fabric roused her.

She maintained her breathing, listening intently, kept her ki at her rest level, but tensed everything else in dangerous focus.

She sat up rapidly, teeth bared in aggression to the unknown intruder in the darkness. Her keen eyesight caught the silhouette of a young man, arm raised and pointed at her, lethally close to her face. The ki blast illuminated his juvenile features. She made no move. For the moment.

"What is your purpose in this room, boy?" She asked in a harsh whisper. She observed his juvenile visage, far too youthful to be experienced in what appeared to have been a planned attack but executed by a corruptible adolescent. She kept her balled fists at her sides and maintained her intimidating glare.

"You will die tonight, Commander. Your support of the brood whore will be your downfall. Your tyranny will end and we will be free of you." He said, sounding rehearsed. She recognized his voice.

"A tyrant? What have I done to deserve such a title?" She said while maintaining composure. Her personal experience with near death made her particularly aware that if this youth intended on taking her life, he should have done it immediately. Letting her talk would lead to a break in his resolve.

"You are toxic to our clan." He hissed.

"I only want what's best for our clan." She replied placatingly. She waited patiently for her moment.

"Lies. You only want what's best for yourself." He spat at her through a sneer.

"And after you kill me, who will take my place? Your father? Your brother?" She hinted knowing the mere mention of something personal would make the boy falter. He was too inexperienced to have been trained out of flinching.

His hand wavered slightly, caught off guard at the direct mention of kin and it was just enough for Ascion to reach out in an instant and grip him suddenly around his deadly wrist. She pulled his arm behind him as he tried to fight back, raising another ball of light from his free hand to then have it also be wretched behind as well. He was pinned to the bed, face first, her hands tight to his wrists and powerful knee pressed deep in his back.

"Sending a boy. How sad. I wonder if they will even care when you are gone." She held her place on him as he thrashed unsuccessfully.

"You will fail, Ascion." He struggled under her weight. "Disgraced Prince Vegeta will not save you. He has failed to return and should be dead to us. Your blind loyalty to his House will be your end. Someone will take your place. There will be a new order of Saiyans without you."

"Look at me, you foolish child." She said with a clenched teeth as she turned him over forcibly. "I have done everything for the betterment of this clan. To restore our greatness. No one will take that from me. You have been sent on a suicide mission, brat. You were not the first and you will not be the last. But the last thing you will see is the kind of power you and the other rebels try to keep down." She seethed as a golden aura surrounded her. Green eyes flashing, she held up a glowing palm to his temple and watched, expressionless, as widened, terrified black eyes turned to splattered blood and cranial fragments in all directions from the blast.

* * *

"I knew this boy. I know his father." She remarked in the washroom as she wet a cloth and wiped her face, red staining the white material. A crew was already inside her main chambers cleaning up the mess from her assassin. A trusted First Officer leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, frowning. "His kin were loyal." She threw the cloth into the basin.

"Would you like me to go detain them for questioning?" He asked, stone faced.

"No. They would only be vengeful when released. Let them wonder what became of him." Ascion mused. "The situation is getting worse. I need more productive counsel on how to alleviate all this pent up pressure. Saiyans against Saiyans. It's abhorrent. There is no order without leadership. But I cannot be a leader without support."

"I know we are still waiting on Prince Vegeta." He added exhaustively.

"That the crux of all this, isn't it. I would gladly and without question turn over all control if he were here to take the Throne. This tenuous hold I have now is not enough to maintain us. What do they really think will happen once I am gone? Even if I were overthrown and someone else were to take over, we would still be a strong force without meaningful direction. Apparently a militaristic title means very little when Saiyans have been under rule of a monarchy for centuries."

She sneered to herself in frustration. "We need him here. I am at my breaking point with her. I have been patient, however, this is enough. I want someone down there. Find out why our correspondent is continuously dragging her feet."

* * *

The Briefs family home endured several days of cold Fall weather. The chilled air brought less birds out and caused the leaves to change color but that didn't stop two Saiyans from having a little fun. Riane, in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants, ran swiftly around the front of the house. She pressed her back stealthily into the shadowed part of the wall, her hands to her mouth, a stifled, wide grin beneath them. She waited.

A distance away, on the forested hill overlooking the compound, a stranger watched with sharp eyes.

The hybrid ran past her, then was quickly pounced on. He reciprocated with a sly smirk, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off her feet. Wrapping her legs around him, she kissed him fully while running a hand teasingly through his violet hair.

The hidden figure narrowed eyes and his lips in a hard line, seething. He had to forcibly prevent his ki from rising to avoid detection. He watched as the two continued to embrace. Disgraceful, he thought to himself. A disgusted growl escaped as his tail flicked out in vexation. The glass frame connected to the communication earpiece over his right eye focused on them and emitted a single click.

The hybrid finally put her down and took her hand. They walk a few paces, appeared to be talking, then took to the sky and were gone.

He released a long groan of revulsion before pressing in on the earpiece. A line was patched through. "It is confirmed. She is engaged in treacherous activity with the half breed. Shall I detain her?" He looked off in the direction they travelled, still following their ki in the distance.

A dismissive statement followed by orders to return came through on the other end. "Affirmative, Officer. I will return at once." He said through gritted teeth. Her behavior was shameful and inexcusable. He took off slowly and headed back to his pod, ki still low to mimic the local larger fauna. She would get what was coming to her.

* * *

Riane sat on the sidelines, itching to join them. She knew better than to join a fight uninvited but watching Trunks and Goten trade blows with such enthusiasm, they reminded her a part of herself that she hadn't participated in quite a while: fighting for sheer enjoyment. Her ki raised as her muscles twitched in longing.

She observed Trunks block an incoming kick to his side then look down at her quizzically. He put his hand up to Goten, who abruptly stopped then exchange words she couldn't hear at their distance. Goten's gaze fell to her as well and Riane's eyebrows furrowed in wonder of what they were discussing. Goten crossed his arms but eventually nodded his head. Both boys lazily floated down to her level, Trunks with an eager look on his face.

"Ri, would you like to join us?" He inquired with a grin as Goten cocked his head to the side.

After a few breaths to control her excitement, she nodded. "Yes."

Trunks chuckled. "Well, since I'm better than Goten," he heard a loud scoff to his right, "we can have you and Goten against me. Is that okay?"

She looked over at the younger hybrid, a small suspicious twinge in his eyes. "You accept fighting alongside me?"

He smirked. "As long as you don't get in the way of me kicking his ass, then yes."

She whipped her stare back to Trunks with a suppressed anticipatory smile. "I agree to your terms."

"Okay, then." He barely managed to get out before she shot forth and aimed her fist at him with a yell. He took the blow to the forearm as he turned to avoid it. Goten's wide eyes gawked at the intensity of her quick hits, not powerful but fast, that made Trunks go on the defensive. Not wanting to be left out, Goten joined in with several hits of his own.

Trunks countered most of the incoming barrage from the two, near synchronized in avoiding each other. He rapidly flew higher in the sky to gain some distance and reassess the fight. His flight path filled with flashing light as several ki blasts hurtled past him on both sides. He looked back to view Riane aiming her shots in rapid succession as Goten charged after him. The dark hair demi Saiyan phased close and raised an arm for attack. Anticipating the strike, Trunks made to dodge but was hit by a sudden ki blast to the back as Goten's fist made impact. Grinning from the chaotic and unpredictable display from Riane and his friend's confidence, Trunks backed up from them both and laughed. Riane caught up to the two boys as they traded simultaneous kicks. Her eyes darted back and forth and managed to hit Trunks a few more times with distracting, stinging energy blasts to allow Goten to hit his target.

"You're like a wasp!" He yelled at her with a grin, putting his arm up to take the impact of another white ball of energy.

She chuckled to herself as she clenched her fists, ready for hand to hand combat. Hastening to reach the two, Riane calculated a move behind Goten, attempting to sneak past him to get to Trunks. The younger halfling pulled a fist back as Trunks did the same and both punched forward. Goten ducked out of the way. Trunks' powerful fist impacted with Riane instead.

Her body careened out of the sky and into the ground below as both boys stopped immediately, stricken with shock.

"Holy shit, dude! You punched your girlfriend in the face!" Goten tried to suppress a laugh at his friend's now blanched face.

"I was aiming for you!" He countered with a glare.

"I dodged, she didn't!" He burst out laughing.

"Fuck." Trunks cursed with concern as they both flew quickly to the ground where Riane was attempting to stand from the sizeable divet in the field.

"Riane, are you okay?" Trunks touched down and helped her up. She pulled away, put her forefinger and thumb to her bleeding nose and looked up at the sky to stop the flow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied unperturbed after wrinkling her nose and wiping the collected blood from off her top lip with the back of her hand. She blinked a few times before looking at both teens, eyes wide with surprise. "Why?"

Trunks stepped forward to gently touch her arm. "Are you sure you're okay? I hit you really hard."

"In the face!" Goten added with a humored grin.

"Shut up!" He hissed over his shoulder at the younger half Saiyan who suppressed his amusement behind his hand.

"I'm fine. Really. What, did you think I was going to break?" She sniffed loudly, coughed then spit blood onto the ground.

"I'll give it to you, Riane." Goten smiled at her. "You can take a hit."

"I've had worse." She replied smugly, brushing off the dirt from her pants. "Want to keep going?" She looked over at Trunks who was beaming with pride.

"Yeah, I do. I guess I'm not going to hold back this time." He smirked.

"Ha, we'll see." The dark haired halfling snorted as the two aimed for Trunks again.

* * *

Noticing that both of them had come back to the house, Bulma entered the living room and surveyed the two smiling at each other, at least 10 large containers of takeout between them. She collected herself with a sharp inhale to appear less shaken than she felt.

She cleared her throat. "Trunks?" A grinning face looked up at her. Her son was genuinely happy, she noted. It made her heart hurt. "Do you mind going to the store to pick me up some migraine medication. I'm all out." She stated with a plastered smile.

"Sure. Are you okay?" he asked as he rose from the floor.

"I'm fine. I just have a bad headache now and I don't think I should drive." She responded, dismissing his concern.

He nodded, squeezed Riane's shoulder gently and grabbed his keys. The moment the door closed, Bulma's smile dropped and she looked at the woman on the floor. "We have 20 minutes or so. Come with me." She said with a glare.

Bulma lead the calm Saiyan woman to her lab where she leaned against her desk, and crossed her arms in irritation. "I want to know what the hell is going on. You will not lie to me. Do you understand?" The girl had an unreadable expression but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Did you know another one of your ships landed here earlier today?" She said frankly.

Riane visibly blanched with a head shake.

"I got an update early this morning about a craft entering the atmosphere, made a note it was one of yours. I tried calling Trunks but his phone was off. In any case, it left about an hour ago." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There was an awkward silence between the two women as Riane's fists clenched at her sides. Bulma noted her shallow, strained breathing. "Tell me what's going on." She insisted accusingly.

"I don't know. This is the first I'm hearing about it." She responded in a hushed voice, strained to keep composure.

Bulma exhaled sharply in frustration at the realization that maybe she was telling the truth. She wanted to be angry with her for letting another secret ship come to Earth, but it was clear the Saiyan had no idea about the arrival. Just by her body language alone, this news came as an evident shock.

"Where did it land?" Riane finally asked hollowly.

"Right by yours." Bulma could tell something was dangerously wrong as Riane exposed her anxiety little by little with every answered question.

"And it was here all day today?" The Saiyan's eyes took a dark turn.

"For about eight hours. Do you have any idea why?" She put forth. Perhaps the girl could trust her enough to tell her what was wrong. If her family or Riane were being threatened. She tried to extend a hand on her arm for reassurance. The girl's arm pulled back tensely.

"Did you tell Vegeta about this?" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Not yet." Bulma admitted. Telling her husband immediately about an event of this magnitude could have caused him to do something rash in overreaction. Bulma reasoned it was best to go to the least temperamental of the two Saiyans first.

The younger woman took a slow inhale, her brows drawn together. "Please don't." She requested.

Bulma was significantly more unnerved. Riane hardly showed emotion, and, like her husband, those emotions were anger or casual indifference. Lately, they were joyful, particularly around her son. However now, the younger Saiyan was evidently disturbed at the news of another ship, appearing almost fearful. Bulma reached and clung to Riane's wrist with more urgency. She placed her free hand on the younger woman's face and made her look into her eyes.

"Listen, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on. Are we in danger?" Bulma pressed.

"They were not here for you." She said ominously, biting her lip in the process.

As Riane's body fought to hold back any display of emotion, her eyes began to water. She blinked several times to stop the wetness from forming. It hurt Bulma's heart to witness.

"Excuse me." The Saiyan managed to say before turning abruptly and walked off briskly.

"Riane?" Bulma called in surprise at her sudden exit.  _I need to finish this thing sooner than I thought_ , she mused determinately, as she pulled a capsule from her desk.

* * *

Her face pressed deep in her hands, Riane sat cross legged on the bed attempting to formulate a plan. Each short breath held a murmured curse word that was repeated over and over. A transmission was waiting for her when she came back from her talk with Bulma. She listened to it only once. It was brief and final.  _Consider your mission terminated. Return at once_ , it said. They knew. She couldn't stop what was coming. She had been careless. Her time was up.

* * *

She had managed to pull herself together as Trunks rushed into her room. His look of genuine concern made her chest tighten anxiously.

"What happened?" He walked over and knelt down beside her bed. She averted her eyes and pulled her hand back as he tried to hold it in comfort. "I felt you panicking."

She looked at him anew. This admission caught her off guard and he looked taken aback as well. It was the first time either had verbally acknowledged the connection.

"You felt me?" She queried uneasily.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. I've felt how you been feeling for a while now." He confessed, cautiously searching her for her own confirmation.

She closed her eyes with an exhaustive sigh, ignoring the admission for more pressing matters. She brought her hand to her temple. "I have be summoned to return." She definitively stated.

He appeared confused at first until the realization of what that meant set in. His eyes trailed off. She watched his hands form fists on the surface of the sheets. "You're not coming back this time, are you." He responded, coming to conclusion.

"No." She said with finality as she stared at his balled hands. She could hear his breath pick up again, more urgent and knew the bargained stage was coming.

"Then don't leave. You could stay. I want you to stay." He insisted.

She refused to look him in the eye. "I can not be here. I have been summoned back so that is what I'll have to do." She said decisive.

"You don't have to-" He started.

"If I stay, they will come. If I go, perhaps, I will be shown mercy." She pulled her knees up close to her body and wrapped her tense arms around them.

"If you stay, we could protect you. I could protect you." He reasoned with conviction. He tried again to touch her. She pulled away a second time.

"I will not allow any bloodshed to anyone here or my comrades for my selfish transgressions. They are my clan. I belong to them." She looked down in bitter self reflection. "I've been so foolish. I have gone against them. I need to bear whatever burden this is on my own."

"Then I'll go with you. To keep you safe." He said ardently while gritting his teeth. She could feel a pain in him growing with every rejection to his offered assistance.

"No." She said firmly. He would be killed, she was sure of that. She would rather die than let that happen.

"I want to. You don't have to do this alone-" He attempted with desperation.

"I said no, Trunks." She said coldly while raising her voice. She finally looked him in the eyes with an icy glare.

With a pained glare, Trunks got up from the floor suddenly and bore down at her. "You are being so fucking difficult. Why won't you let anyone help you?" He seethed with hot tempered indignation.

She held her ground, unflinching as she pressed her hands into her lap. "I didn't ask for your help. I need to do this on my own. I will defend my honor on my own." She said fiercely.

His breath came in and out rapidly through his nose as he backed up from her, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're pushing me away. Again. Even when you say that we can be together, you still push."

"I pushed you?" She questioned, exasperated. "You have done nothing but hound me since I arrived here. You have persisted in your efforts to be close after I've repeatedly told you we cannot be. You accosted me daily and while I will take my share of the blame for the poor decisions I've made, you were the one to insist that we be together only until I had to leave. I now have to leave and you are punishing me for needing to take to my defense on my own."

"We can face whatever it is together." He reasoned.

"I am capable of making decisions on my own." She pushed her clenched hands deeper in her lap, the pain in her chest growing from the affliction on him.

"So this is it, then? You're ready to leave me behind?" Trunks winced as she turned her face from him.

Her chest cinched with a tightness as she felt the immensity of his anguish. It took every ounce of effort to hold back the threat of tears stinging her eyes and to keep a measured appearance.

His face hardened. "You don't want my help, fine. You want to go back to them, go. You do it on your own, like you want. I'm done." He choked out in defeat.

He turned abruptly from her and walked to the doorway. He stopped at the threshold and glanced over his shoulder with angry betrayal and hurt.

"I love you." He said in a harsh, struggling whisper, blue eyes glossing over. "I just wanted you to know that." He rounded the corner, and was gone.

Riane waited for his flaring energy to recede further from her before she let herself silently weep.


	23. Departure

A jolt of electrical current, a spark to her fingertip, and a sharp wince brought the matriarch out of her head. She wiped away sweaty teal hair from her forehead in the overly heated hanger, and put down the pliers to assess the damage to her hand. A small burn and redness around the area, she shook her head at her own inattention and went in search of protective gloves. Finally locating a pair amongst all the clutter in the large room, she looked back at her project, the ship created for an upcoming journey, hidden from prying eyes. Bulma furrowed her brows with worry. The ship's first voyage was fast approaching. It would be ready by then. She just hoped he would make the right decision in time.

Biting at a chipped manicured nail as she placed the gloves on top of her workstation again, she felt too distracted to continue working. Bulma sighed loudly to herself and went out in search of the other one that would shape the girl's future in the next coming hours.

* * *

Bulma approached the gravity room, unsurprised to hear that it was not turned on. Her husband had been meditating more the past couple days rather than training, and she had a sneaking suspicion why. She assumed that he already knew she was there but she knocked on the portal anyway. The door opened, and with a curt wave of his hand, she ventured through, determined to set things right.

"Vegeta." She began purposefully. He looked at her with a stern gaze. "You have to go with her."

"I will not. Your son should go. Defend what is his." He voiced definitively.

" **Our**  son has made himself scarce. Apparently, something happened and if I know him, he's either at Goten's or work to deal with it. He'll figure it out soon enough. But we both know this is not just about him. I know you don't want to, but you need to go with her. She's leaving today and this time, I'm worried they'll kill her. And then they'll come for you."

"Let them come." He challenged through gritted teeth, unwavering.

"She could die," Bulma emphasized.

He turned away from her. "And why should I care?"

"Because you  **do**  care." Bulma put her hands on his chest as she got in his path. "You care about our family, to protect our family. And it's possible that our family may have gotten bigger. Do you really want to risk her being taken away from him? If you knew you could prevent it?"

He tsked loudly with a sneer but didn't turn from her again.

"We both know they can't win against you."

"That is a certainty." He crossed his arms tight.

"They need to leave, right? I think I have an idea of making that happen." Bulma stated confidently.

"I'm listening." He cut his eyes at her with intrigue.

* * *

Deep the far corner of his closet, hidden carefully from view, rested a rectangular, moderately sized box. Dark wood and lacquered, he moved other items aside and gingerly picked it up, wiping the collected dust from its surface. A gold insignia, his House's crest embedded in the smooth wood glinted under the closet light. He hadn't opened it in some time. It was a reminder of a time that was long behind him, an entirely different life compared to where he was now. The box and its contents were a gift from the one person who understood him and what his heritage had meant. An unspoken secret present, given without acknowledgement and never discussed. For him to remember his past in his own quiet way.

He was resolved to not be torn between two worlds as he once was before. However, the girl's arrival brought back memories he hadn't thought of in years, his father's voice reminding him to remember where he had come from and what his bloodline represented. The weight of that identity still resonated with some force on his mind, like grasping claws that had loosened little by little but regripped with the appearance of her and her clan.

The box creaked slightly upon opening and he viewed the almost foreign items inside. A crimson cape, a full set of royal Saiyan armor with the dark red insignia of his House over the white on his left breastplate. A tick appeared in his cheek as he gently and methodically removed each item for inspection.

Donning the prestigious armor without much thought beyond affixing each article in the proper order, he started to exit the room but caught a brief glance of himself in the floor length mirror. Observing hardened black eyes, gold shoulder pads that held the long blood colored cape in place, his ancestors' identity over his heart, he surmised after some time with a satisfied smirk that it didn't feel as foreign as he initially thought. A tight-lipped scowl replaced vanity as another, darker, reality set it.

The need to protect his family, his clan, here on Earth was significantly more important compared to honor, pride, the desire to maintain his Saiyan side as it was before. He had learned to fight for them rather than for himself. He would do it again wholeheartedly, even if it meant protecting them against the members of his own kind in the process.

* * *

Assessing the pod's final calibrations to her imminent departure, Riane lifted her gaze from the piloting controls to focus on two energy signatures advancing toward her location. Scoffing to herself, she had actually thought she would have been able to depart without much notice. She would have rather left without saying goodbye. Apparently, the two had other plans to make leaving more difficult.

A blustering wind kicked up with the vessel's touchdown. The hatch doors opened and Vegeta in full regalia strode out, making Riane catch her breath. As he stepped down from Bulma's aircraft, Riane unconsciously dipped into a deep, subservient bow as Vegeta approached, her eyes to the ground. His regal form distorted her feeling of equality as she immediately regressed into the subject mentality she had before arriving.

"Stop it, girl. This is merely a formality." He addressed her, waving a hand to dismiss the obedient behavior.

She rose warily and had some difficulty looking him in the eyes, the strangeness of not showing absolute servitude to her Prince that was once so ingrained in her from childhood was unnerving.

"What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see you off, silly," Bulma responded smiling while glancing over at the pod behind the Saiyan woman. "I'm just gonna take a peek inside to make sure everything is working properly."

She quickly passed Riane and made her way inside as the younger woman sputtered in feeble protest. Allowing Bulma to have her way with a groan, she turned back to the prominent figure in front of her.

"Why are you really here?" She asked suspiciously in their shared tongue despite the matriarch being out of earshot.

"I'm going with you." Vegeta resolutely replied. After seeing her surprise, he added. "Not permanently."

She chuckled to herself knowingly. "You were never going to join us, were you?"

"No, but you have known that for a while now."

Her eyes were downcast as she brought her brows together. "I will not beg. I can tell there is a great power hidden under your surface that I probably couldn't imagine. You are capable. But I humbly request that you not kill everyone. There are innocents there, those that truly want to do better. There are children."

He narrowed his eyes at her request. "They have become ever-present and threatening."

Riane nodded marginally. "I understand. I cannot tell you what to do. I know you want them to leave. If you think that is the only way, then I will not try to stop you. I have to defend something of my own, just like you have to defend what is yours. I accept my fate in doing so."

"If that is to be, then you will maintain your honor as a true Saiyan." He said with grave acceptance.

"It is our way." She recited their truth, their code.

"It is our way." He agreed.

"Looks all shipshape to me," Bulma announced loudly, walking back to the two Saiyans.

Bulma touched his forearm gently and gave an intentioned nod. His mouth turned up for a moment then pulled back as he patted her hand once with reassurance, and strode into the ship. She then walked over to Raine and without warning, embraced her firmly. Initially tensing at the contact, Riane relaxed slightly with a small, embarrassed smile.

"You be careful, okay?" Bulma said while brushing her hand over the back of Riane's head, motherly and comforting.

Riane ignored the request knowing it was beyond her capability. She swallowed painfully as she leaned in by Bulma's ear. "Do not let him come for me." She said hushed.

Bulma pulled back with a faint smile and said nothing.

* * *

The mechanism for the hatch hissed and unlatched, swinging open to the Saiyan ship's pod bay. Immediately, two brawny Saiyan males hovered inside, spied their target, and dragged Riane out without much notice to the other occupant. Vegeta rose to his feet and stepped urgently outside, ki rising steadily at the abruptness of the seizure.

"Release her." He demanded as his determined steps closed the distance to the two captors and compliant Saiyan woman. They turned, eyes narrowed then dropped to a knee, wide-eyed, in sudden realization of whom was speaking to them.

"Prince Vegeta?" One stammered out. "Is it really you? We were unaware of your arrival."

"What do you want with this girl?" He observed the two kneeling soldiers then at Riane.

"She is to be arrested and punished for treasonous behavior against the clan, Sire. As ordered by the Commander." Neither dared look up.

"She is with me-" He threatened.

"Vegeta." Riane interjected softly in the Earthling tongue. She shook her head in his direction when his black eyes found hers. She smiled knowingly. "It's okay. I willingly accept my punishment. You go. Do what you need to do, and I will endure what I have to." Both soldiers glanced at each other at the strange conversation neither could understand.

The Prince sighed with reluctant understanding and nodded sharply. He turned his attention back to the guards at his feet. "Take her if you must. Find someone to escort me to your Commander. I believe she is expecting me." They both rose, bowed low and looked around, befuddled, when one took off in search of someone to accommodate his request.

At the hallway entrance from the pod bay, there were two directions to take. On the right, a high ranking officer waited patiently, in a low bow himself, for Vegeta to follow him to the Commander. The two soldiers, with a tight grip on the arms of their captive, went down the leftmost hallway.

Diverging to separate paths, Vegeta listened as the girl's steps fell further away behind him. He turned, with one last glance, at the woman who was allowed into his home with his family, shared meals with them, challenged his mate, made his daughter smile and stole the affections of his son, walk off with acceptance of a punishment she did not deserve.

* * *

_Go._

Trunks stared at the screen in front of him but saw nothing. The phone on his desk blinked with a little red light and soft chime alerting him to pick up but didn't hear it. A nagging presence invaded his mind as he tried to rub his temples soothingly.

_She doesn't need me._

Bits and pieces of the office around him came into focus then disappeared, the sound of footsteps outside his door, the printer making copies, muffled conversation, the scratching of his own pen drawing distracted circles on the yellowed pad under his hand. Yet something teased and pulled, refusing to let him work.

_She's stubborn. She needs you. Go._

She had only been gone an hour; most likely, she and his father would have arrived at the ship. At the time of her departure, he had felt bitter indignation, refused to see her off out of spite.

_She wants to go back on her own. What do I need her for? She told me to stay. She did this to herself._

She repeatedly refused his help or support so why should he care what happened, he thought bitterly. Yet, she was the only thought present. The only annoying, distracting, worrisome thought present in his mind. The phone on his desk kept ringing.

_She could get hurt. She could die. Are you going to let an argument be the last conversation you had with her?_

The ringing finally stopped. A loud knock and the worried look of his assistant brought him out of his daze.

"Mr. Briefs, I've been trying to get you on the phone for a while now. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, no... yes. What do you need?" He asked, trying to focus his disorientation.

"You have a meeting with a contractor today?" She said, confused at his behavior.

"Right." He brought his brows together and came to the conclusion that he should not be at the office. "You're gonna have to cancel it. Charge me for his time. We'll reschedule. I have somewhere I need to be." He got up suddenly and tread past the panicked, stammering girl.

"But your mother?-" She began.

"My mother will understand." He replied loudly as he headed down the stairs.

Outside the building, he took flight and headed home to the shock of those passing by.

* * *

Trunks hurriedly entered in his code and the locking mechanism on the lab door opened with a metallic clack. He spied his mother right away, under a large engine, tools spilt out next to her, the smell of oil and welded metal permeating the space. He bent down and nudged her foot.

"Mom! I need a ship." He tapped his thigh with his fingers impatiently as he waited for a reply.

Bulma wheeled herself out from under the engine, placed the soldering iron on the ground and looked up at her agitated son with a smile.

"Finally. I was starting to lose some faith in you." Grease stuck to her face and shirt as she placed the goggles on her head leaving a ring of smudges around her eyes. She took his extended hand and lifted herself from the floor.

He stared at her perplexedly.

"You need a ship to go rescue your girlfriend, right? You should have gone with her, you know." She added chastising.

He grunted with frustration. "She told me not to save her. She told me not to go."

"If only I could get you to follow directions as well as she can." She said teasingly. "At least you're here now. I knew you weren't the type of person to just give up. Come with me."

He rubbed his face to alleviate some of the guilt and followed his mother.

She rounded a corner to the hanger that housed various ships in all manner of repair and construction. Behind the bigger ones, to his shock, was a nearly identical looking pod to Riane's. Trunks inspected it with stunned curiosity. He ran his hand over the small Capsule Corp logo on the side.

"How did you know about this?" He inquired as he continued to run his palm over the smooth, white surface.

"Oh, please. A foreign ship lands on Earth and you  **don't**  expect me to find it, dismantle it and exploit it." She replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You dismantled her ship?" He asked, mouth agape.

"I put it back together, obviously. Not before figuring out their cloaking and hacking the systems for entry codes. Then I built my own. She thinks she's so fucking sneaky hiding information from me when I ask about it. Little did she suspect that I managed to discover her tech secrets all by myself. Including that little pad of hers. Every log and every transcript." She responded smugly while taking out a clean rag to wipe her face.

He scoffed with an eye roll. "Why am I not surprised you invaded her privacy."

"I was keeping our family safe." She pointed her finger in his face. "Unfortunately for me, I can't read in the Saiyan language. But your father can."

He crossed his arms tightly in perturbation. "Dad knew about all this? How long?"

"Months. It was difficult in the beginning, but it seems much easier for him now. She has a lot of logs. Which is why your father and I trust her. She has been disrespectful, rude, stubborn, just a downright bitch but never nefarious. She has never threatened our family. I think I'd be happy with her joining it." She winked at her son. He tried to hide an embarrassed smile through a wince.

Bulma chuckled at her abashed son and opened the pod hatch to reveal a cockpit that was more familiar to her and Trunks. "This should be better for you. I altered the flight system to be what we are used to. You remember how to pilot a ship right, son?"

No matter how much he thought he knew his mother, she always seemed to find a way to impress him with her inventiveness and ingenuity. She was the one person whom he could always depend on. She was a fucking genius. He hugged her, grinning.

She relished in his tight hug. "It's already programmed to go to the docking bay and you shouldn't run into any issue with entry. I managed to get the most recent codes as she was leaving. You'll be undetectable with the cloaking."

Trunks got on board, started to buckle himself in and initiating the departure protocols. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother lean on the hatch door, watching his actions.

"You know, she told me to not let you go to her. What she doesn't know is I don't like being told what to do." She grinned deviously. "Bring her and your father back. And make sure she stays here this time."


	24. A Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Depictions of Violence

Both double doors opened abruptly without bothering to announce him. The two guards that were stationed on either side hung their heads in a deep bow mimicking his escorting Officer. When the doors were sufficiently extended with a long groan, the three Saiyans sank to their knees and hung their heads lower. The Commander looked on, mouth agape, as the regal figure of their long-awaited Prince made his entrance.

Ascion could hear her heart beat loudly in her ears as she paused to take in the near-legendary presence in front of her. Those eyes, dark and powerful, an exquisite example of an elite Saiyan bloodline. She had only heard stories of his struggles, battles, and triumphs and even though he was more compact than how she had envisioned him to be as they had never met, his demeanor was awe-inspiring.

"Your Eminence, you have returned." She said breathlessly, in a low bow herself. "I hope I do not appear ill-mannered but I was not informed of your arrival." She smiled respectfully to him then viciously glared over his shoulder at the two standing guards at the doorway. They wavered on their heels at the frigid look.

"I will only be here temporarily." He replied with mild irritation in his tone.

The Officer stood up from his bow and came slightly forward. "Forgive me for interrupting, Commander. I just wanted to notify you the girl is being interrogated."

"Thank you. You all may go." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand, not taking her eye-line away from the prestigious man in front.

Ascion furrowed her brows together. "I want to make sure I did not mishear you. Did you say temporarily? You will not join us?" She queried unexpectedly. She watched him as he scanned around the room, sight line stopping at the large ornate crest of his House adorning the far wall by her desk.

"No. I believe I told your correspondent that from the beginning but it seems you do not want to listen." His mouth drew to a hard line.

She smiled genially. "We had hoped, that with time and assurance that we mean no ill will towards the planet, you would join us. To unify our race. Your bloodline is still so revered."

"I have lost all patience for this. I don't want it." His irritation rising, he cut his eyes at her in response.

"But surely you cannot be satisfied with an existence on that weakened pit with a human wench-"

He phased within a fraction of a second and had his taut fingers gripped tightly around her throat, lifting her from the ground. She clawed at his wrists, dangling, unable to take a breath. His eyes bore into her with a vicious, fiery glare.

"How dare you speak of her like that. What is mine, is mine. You have no room for judgment of what I have chosen for my life. I do not feel you are deserving of yours for that much insolence to your superior." She continued to flail as his arm remained rigid.

She gargled through her teeth and he slightly loosened his grip to allow a final word.

"It would be honorable to die at your hand…." She sputtered. "But you know what it would mean… to kill me with my position. You have already said you do not want it."

The blood was increasing her face, her brain screaming for oxygen. Her hands losing the will to fight back. He snarled loudly and threw her across the room. She skidded along the floor and inhaled painfully. Ascion took a few stinging gasps, her eyes to the ground. She looked up marginally to find two gold tipped boots in front of her. Following his body to his face with moderate apprehension, she caught his threatening gaze down at her.

"I did not come here to overthrow you, but make a mistake like that again and I will not hesitate to send this entire ship into oblivion." He remarked harshly.

He gave her moment to take a collected breath, smooth out her uniform and took a more defensive stance.

"I sincerely regret any offence. You do not know how long we have waited for this day and to find that you reject our proposal is nothing short of discouraging." She paused on the last word with a displeased sigh. "If you are not to take up the Throne, then I assume you have heard and considered our alternative? You provide me with an heir and we'll leave." She rationalized while rubbing her sore throat.

"I will not give you that either." He said flatly.

Ascion crossed her arms with a huff. "If you did not come here to discuss any compromises, why did you come?" She asked with vexation.

He turned up a lip in mild amusement. "I have a morbid curiosity to see this force you have acquired. I am particularly interested in the battle arena I've been told about." She balked momentarily then smiled, pleased with his particular request. "However, I do not want them all collected and aware of my presence. I will just be the observer for the time being." He caveated.

Tilting her head in consideration, Ascion concluded that even though her clansmen may not be aware that their Prince had returned, perhaps this would be an advantageous opportunity to demonstrate their abilities and numbers without coercion. Let them show off their prowess on their own terms. She surmised showing rather than telling just may be the trigger to eventually change his mind. "Of course, if it pleases you, I would very much like to show you our forces." She replied with a prideful smirk.

* * *

Striding through the passageways, Vegeta kept his guard up as the two Officers followed behind him and the Commander. A small scan in regard for her wellbeing, he sought out Riane and could not place her anywhere on the ship. He groaned to himself from the prickling, unsettled feeling.

"What will happen to the girl?" He asked nonchalantly, keeping his moderate alarm in check.

"She will be interrogated and punished for her crimes against the clan." She responded just as uninterested.

"What crime did she commit?" He inquired feigning ignorance as they headed up two flight of stairs leading into a wide hallway with two double doors at the end.

"She is accused of traitorous intimate behavior with a member outside our clan. That is against our rules. She knew that when she was assigned to her directive." He could hear the irritation in her voice.

Smirking at her reply, he pushed further. "Traitorous behavior with  **my**  hybrid." He added mockingly.

"Yes." She looked down at him, grinding her teeth with annoyance. "With your hybrid." They stopped at the threshold and stared with the implication of the tense conversation. She gave a small nod and pushed open the doors.

* * *

The balcony overlooked the expansive arena where a multitude of training battles actively engaged below. She was pleasantly relieved upon realizing it was an Elite only sparring day and the floor was at near capacity for matches. Showing off the best of her clan, she held her head high at their displays of strength and skill. Glancing over with her peripheral vision, she noted her Prince had his head cocked in evident interest, his gaze looking over the each pair of combatants.

After a few minutes, she noticed his body language changed and reflected signs of vexation. He crossed his arms as he grunted disapprovingly.

"Is there something that bothers you, Sire?" She inquired.

He knitted his brows and waved a hand down to two sparring soldiers on the edge of the space. "Those two are making careless mistakes in their form. Their techniques are sloppy." He remarked.

She watched the match as it continued and did agree that some of their movements were inattentive leading to one or the other being unguarded. She pondered a solution and smiled slyly when one came forth.

"Those two are newer Elites. I agree with you, they appear to not be practicing as seriously as they need to be. That will not do if they ever need the training in a life or death situation. Perhaps we could go down and you could demonstrate a correction."

"They do need work." He agreed.

"This would be a good lesson for them. From someone of your caliber." She said smoothly.

He grunted and levitated out of the platform to land on the floor in the middle of the arena, red cape swishing regally behind him. Ascion followed and landed gracefully a few steps away on his right. All scrimmages halted immediately with their arrival, a hush of awe and intrigue fell over every face to be directed at the Prince. She smiled with self-satisfaction.

* * *

The corridors the guards escorted Riane through were familiar. The same ones she walked on her way to perform a duty to others what they were now going to do to her. Same passageways, past the same doors, every turn, countless reminders of a directive she used to hold with such high esteem. Being on the receiving end of it, however, was a path she never thought she would have to travel.

* * *

Riane was shoved roughly into a metal chair.  _Unnecessary._ She thought.  _I'm not resisting._ Her escorting guards affixed the ki braces around her wrists, tightening to the brink of discomfort. She made no move to deny compliance. Not at this point. The small room looked odd from this angle. The chair in front of her sat empty for now. Waiting for her own interrogator.  _Who would they choose to question one of their own?_  She wondered to herself.  _Scaryn? No, he was too inexperienced. Pemme? She was too close. Too easy to lie to. It could be anyone,_  she considered.  _It does not matter. I will not break._

The door opened briskly and a slim built, hard-mouthed woman walked in. Her short, wavy brown hair bounced gently with her long-legged strides as she approached.

Riane breathed out an incredulous sigh. Her ki would be raised if she could bypass the suppressors. "Rhya."  _Not her. Anyone but her._

The same voice came out like a familiar echo. "Riane." She addressed with a contemptuous smile. "I've heard quite a bit of your failings recently and I had to see it for myself. I thought you were better than that." She placed a delicate hand on the back of the chair and tilted her head in fake disappointment. "What would our mother have thought of you?"

The willowy woman seated herself and puffed out her chest moderately with a confident smirk. This caught Riane's eye as a shiny Officer's emblem attached to her uniform. This was the Rhya she remembered as a child. Flaunting her elite status stemming from her narcissistic, prideful father, no less.

"I see you got promoted. Congratulations." She said unenthusiastically. "Second Officer. You weren't satisfied with being Third?"

"I will be immensely more satisfied when I am First." She replied haughtily.

"I'm surprised you came back at all. You were gone for so long, I was sure you had died on that mission." Riane crossed her legs confidently despite the shackles at her arms.

"One of the reasons for my promotion: a spot opened up." The older Saiyan retorted.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. There was no reason why Rhya should be the one to do this.

"To interrogate my sister." She said as if stating the obvious.

"Being a Second Officer made you backtrack to interrogator? Are you not a planetary correspondent anymore? Pity." Riane commented sarcastically.

Rhya grunted humorously, unfazed. "I am. But I heard about you and your misguided ways. I thought I would perform to your interrogations personally. I have the rank now to make such requests." She stretched her arms out freely then smiled at her half sister. "Enough pleasantries. What have you been doing, Riane, that has caused such upheaval in our clan?"

The younger Saiyan held a cold gaze, silent.

"No more words, hmm? You have been a foolish child. I can hardly believe we share the same blood with how witless you've been."

Riane observed her half sister as she leaned forward in her chair, elbows on her knees, long dainty fingers entwined and placed carefully under her chin. Her gaze turned to scrutinizing intention. Riane, as a now former interrogator, immediately recognized the maneuver.

"Let's see how much you can give away." The older woman's eyes bore down like scopes.

 _Nothing._ Riane thought assuredly.

* * *

Sweat beaded on her face with all the effort to keep her disposition withdrawn. The accusatory and invasive questions were like a barrage of stinging, prying pins. Riane tried with a focus to not let a single twinge, blink without purpose, take a breath without thought as any deference to stoic indifference was a sign. The worst was her tail as it was nearly involuntary in the response to stressful situations. All willpower to subdue the betraying thing took hard mental energy to keep it contained. A tell she did not want to be seen. She hadn't known how long she had been there but her struggles seemed to entertain her sister, as if it were a game.

Rhya finally shrugged and leaned back gracefully in her chair. "I could break you, you know. If I wanted. This is all protocol at this point. You have been caught red-handed. In the disgusting embrace of a half breed." Rhya sneered as the pulled out a single snapshot hidden in her armor. After a glance at the photo, Riane pinched her eyes shut but the image burned on her mind. "Do you know how many questions are directed to me over your imprudent choices. Your reputation destroyed. My kin and I dragged into it. We may share the same mother, but you are fortunate that I was not the one to have discovered your secret. I would have killed you myself and that hybrid."

Riane's mouth turned up slightly at the comment. "You could have tried."

Her sister scoffed in jest. "Do you really believe that a fractured Saiyan is better than a full-blooded one? That's absurd."

"I didn't say that. I said  _you_  could have tried. He would have buried you." Riane's eyes shone at the thought.

The older woman's mouth drew to a hard line. "Is that so? Is that why you picked him as your mate? At least strength was a quality you knew to be important. What was the other? That he cared for you? It must be so hard being a brood female. Your directive is your life. You are not permitted any other. So you went in search of something to care for you. How pathetic." She leaned back in her seat. "How is your son, by the way?" She asked callously. Another pinprick to Riane's fragile hold on her emotional state.

"How is yours?" She deflected.

"Wonderful." She boasted in a wispy tone. "He is magnificent in strength and cunning."

"And your mate? I never liked him much." Riane replied flippantly.

She smirked at the remark. "Neither do I. At least he is a true Saiyan. Something you used to take pride in. You may not have been able to have a mate but pure blood used to mean something to you."

Rhya gazed intently at her half sister. "I remember when we were little. I used to enjoy our brief camaraderie. Then I remember my father telling me of your fate, you had been selected to follow our mother as a brood female, you were predicted to be as good as she was in making brats. You were born of a lower class male and a lower class female so it was obvious once I thought about it. I thought you were nothing."

She looked off distantly, her face showing disappointment. "There was a moment, though, where you could have been great. You rose through ranks with skill and talent, you challenged your status and earned respect. Yet, you chose to abandon your instincts and our way and so you shall die a nothing. This, what you have done to help tear our clan apart, is the only measure of recognition you will ever be known for. You have turned your back on your clan. You have turned your back on your kin. I will be content once you breathe your last breath. The black cloud that hangs over our kinship will dissipate. And I, your brothers, even your fool of a father, will be eternally grateful."

Riane took shallow, tight inhales desperately trying to maintain composure. She wouldn't break. Not to her.

"I hope you're looking forward to your well-deserved punishment." Rhya got up and made for the door. "Stupid girl, where is your hybrid now?"

* * *

Ascion watched as Vegeta took several strides to the two sparring soldiers he had his sights on. The Saiyans, both heavily muscular adult males, wavered some with questioning looks and defensive stances.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Do you know who I am?" He asked in his deep, gravely voice.

"Prince Vegeta, Sire." One came forth, shoulder-length brown hair falling in his face as he dropped to a knee in respect. "I am called Kalyen, your Highness."

Vegeta nodded and turned his sharp black eyes to the other who balked and dropped to his knee as well. "I am called Turogh, my Liege." Slightly smaller build than the other, he had long, pronounced scar traced from his right shoulder, disappeared across his armour then reappeared as a linear scar on his left bicep.

"You both need more training." he started, bluntly chastising in a calm voice, "You spar like this is a game. Now, I want you to begin again and compete like you are rivals. Is that understood?"

Both men were taken aback by the critique of their practice but the buzz of voices surrounding them, whispers growing of the surprise arrival of their monarch, and a cut to their egos, they nodded respectfully and squared off with one another to start the match over again.

Ascion swelled with pride. This display of control was exactly what they needed. Not only did her Prince redirect her clansmen, he did it with such authority that it confirmed to her he was made for this position. She enjoyed watching the match as the two showed more fervor and precision than before that clearly his command made an impression. Slowly, a large crowd gathered around the two engrossed in heated hand to hand combat with Commander Ascion and Prince Vegeta as silent observers. Many others flooded the stands with curiosity and raucous encouragement.

When a direct and powerful punch hit the chest of the smaller Saiyan, making him hit the mat hard with a painful gasp, Vegeta put his hand up suddenly and the two stopped, perplexed.

"You." He pointed accusingly at Turogh on the ground. "Why did you not anticipate the attack?" He reprimanded.

"I anticipated a kick, Sire. He changed up his order." He scowled with the reluctant admittance, evidently bruised more than just on his chest.

"I see. You've sparred with each other before and you've memorized his methods. And what will you do if you are up against an enemy you are not familiar with?" He hissed.

Vegeta turned his glare to the other man. "What is your excuse? You are clearly holding back. If you do not train as though your life depends on it, then why train at all?" He seethed.

"Sire, these are exercises," Ascion interjected. "Harsher and more intensive training is done off-ship."

"Every session should be intensive." He quickly turned his head to her, berating scornfully.

She held his glare for a moment then nodded, relenting. He turned his attention back to the fighters.

"You will begin again! You best not test my patience any further." He warned. As the combatants took their stances, albeit worn out from the previous matches, Vegeta scoffed. "If they die, at least the others will learn something." He said to himself just loud enough for Ascion's keen hearing to pick up.

It was then that Ascion felt a tinge of agitation. She found it difficult to question the motives of her sovereign however his methods were harsh and provoking. True, the training exercises on the ship were not at full power yet that was entirely due to the safety of the craft's structural integrity and the inhabitants on board. More survivalist and battle ready training was always done off site. It was not his fault he was unaware of their practices, she reasoned while watching with new concern at her two Elite soldiers traded massive blows, appearing to be fighting for their lives. Her fists tightened at the brutal and exaggerated exhibition. She narrowed her eyes when spying a brief look of sadistic humor at the violent spectacle on his face. It was replaced quickly with a displeased scowl. His complete disregard for her comrade's wellbeing was starting to strike a nerve.

The ring of hundreds of onlookers widened substantially as both men hit and collided hard, sounds of cheekbones fracturing, lacerating flesh with powerful knuckles, blood and sweat dripping on the mats beneath them.

"Stop!" He yelled at them. A vein pulsed on his forehead as marched forward, fists clenched.

"Sire." Ascion raised her voice in distress and growing anger. Her soldiers were clearly trying to prove themselves yet he remained dissatisfied. She knew how to train her men but this just felt excessive.

He ignored her and approached the combatants. They were barely standing, clutching their bruising sides, heaving breaths and spitting blood with heated glares at the figure before them.

"You are disgraceful. How can you call yourselves Saiyan Elites? You fight like amateurs." Vegeta roughly caught the right shoulder strap of the larger man, Kalyen, and tossed him on the ground with ease.

The Prince casually unfastened the attachments to his cape and let the crimson material spilt onto the floor at his feet. Standing over the fallen male, Vegeta looked at the scarred opponent, smirking at the scornful, slitted eyes directed back at him.

"You, if you cannot manage to hit hard enough, your enemy will still get up. You should really hit him like this."

Vegeta pulled his fist back and punched Kalyen in the skull with such excessive force, Ascion heard the man's teeth snap together violently from the impact. A bloody knot formed on his scalp as he slumped over.

A roaring fury of golden light flew forward and struck the Prince powerfully in the cheekbone. He flew a few feet and made to get up, a burning fire in his black eyes. Ascion bared her canines as she stood over him realizing in that moment, that furious being was her. A belting of animosity and vengeful encouragement filled the arena as Ascion held her palm out and pointed a large energy blast close enough she could hardly see his face.

"That is enough!" She seethed, emerald green eyes shooting hateful daggers at him. "I don't care who you are. You have lost all respect from me when you come here and blatantly abuse my soldiers."

He narrowed his eyes. "I was teaching them a lesson. Isn't that what you wanted?" He spat her words back at her mockingly.

"Not like this." Her hand still poised for attack. "You are cold and ruthless. I will not allow this assault on my comrades. You fight me. Their honor is my honor. I will protect my clan, even if I am against you." She held her solid stance baring down at his with unforgiving hatred. He was no longer her revered Prince in her eyes. He was an enemy to her and her clan. He would pay for what he had done so callously.

"I accept." He responded with a smirk and phased quickly behind her to her surprise, ready for engagement.


	25. Punishment

A culmination of outraged voices clamoured vehemently in the arena where the two adversaries stood in silence, assessing one another. The stands were brimming with rageful Saiyans spitting and jeering while the fighting area was cleared and given a wide berth. The Commander and the Prince assumed beginning stances and waited. In a slow, controlled movement, Ascion lifted her right arm, initially angled at her middle, to be poised in front of her face. She snapped her hand into a fist in defense and blinked her green eyes.

She felt him throttle her forearm repeatedly before she even registered that his feet left the ground. She had to cross her left forearm into her right to shield the onslaught of repeated strikes, heels planted firmly into the floor with her knees bent to hold herself in place.

 _He's so fast,_ her mind shouted as she winced audibly with each hit, trying to maintain her position and planned a way to get out of this direct attack. Her arms burned with each impact from his unyielding blows.

She opened one hand in an instant between blows to ignite a ki blast in distraction. He reacted with a millisecond of diverted attention as she disappeared out of his view and reappeared behind him where she threw all of her weight behind a punch in his direction. He parried with ease, to her frustration, and landed a blow to the chest causing her to fly back several yards.

Up off the floor hastily, Ascion threw a large ki blast then vaulted into the air as Vegeta blocked the concentrated energy effortlessly and took off at towards her in hot pursuit. Her every kick and punch thrown was parried and reciprocated without difficulty on his part. She grunted furiously as her fists shot out in swift succession, aiming for a target but either blocked or missing entirely. Even in her ascended form, in the short time it took for their match to progress, Ascion was starting to see that he was far stronger than she had initially anticipated.

Swiftly flying back down to the ground, Vegeta threw a forceful kick, her to counter, then followed with a volley of short burst punches. A moment later, after she recovered by phasing away, replanting her feet and regaining a defensive stance, he attempted another forceful kick followed with a barrage of short burst punches. For a split second, she recognized that he was repeating his movements. Flying back a few feet, Vegeta came at her. Ascion held her arms out in front of her to deflect an incoming punch and saw for a third time, his foot coming up, a signal for her to recognize his routine. She was ready for him.

Instead of putting her arm up to block the incoming kick, she moved back from it slightly, bent down and reached her tail out to grab his only planted foot and pulled it out from under him. This was enough to get a small surprised grunt from him, to her excited triumph, as she went for an uppercut as he started to fall and made solid contact with his chin.

He flew up and back, catching himself before he hit the ground. Regaining his posture, he smirked with narrowed eyes.

"Using your tail. Now that's an advantage I don't have anymore. Enjoy that hit, it will be the only one you land on me."

She reciprocated his statement with an emboldened grin as she touched down on the mats. She could land a hit, she realized, he wasn't impenetrable. She got back into her stance with a renewed sense of purpose. The crowd surrounding them howled in rallied ardor.

He flew at her again, with fervor and speed, a glint in his eye as they traded blows in earnest. She had no time to think of another strategic plan as his fists whipped close, she could only defend, avoiding the chance for him to get a good hit in and she'd be finished. A sudden kick to her flank and she shot out across the floor, skidding a distance and cried out briefly. Ascion raised a hand and produced a hail of ki blasts to her incoming foe, each balled energy colliding with a sizzled bang and smoke but her Prince dove toward her, unaffected. He shot his own in close proximity, she crossed her arms over her face taking the brunt of the impacts on her burning forearms. She gritted her teeth at the stinging pain.  _How is this possible? I am ascended while he is still in his base form. I should not be so outmatched._

The onslaught of ki ceased and for a moment, in the haze of lingering acrid smoke, she stood and was unaware of his location. Until he phased behind her and wrapped his arms unbreakably tight around her abdomen and locked his hands. He then proceeded to squeeze, her ribcage audibly popping under the strain. She tried to twist in reaction, a scream held back as her futile efforts only made his grip around her torso tighten painfully. With one strong swivel, he lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the floor with a crash. Landing on her back, Ascion gasped loudly as her wounded middle burned from the enormous inflicted pressure. She was convinced some ribs had cracked as she sucked in her breath sharply through her teeth. The pain was exacerbated by his foot solidly pinning her down. He leaned his weight onto his leg that held her immobilized and smirked at her struggle, clawing at his boot pressed onto her damaged rib cage.

"That's a good look for you. I'll bet most of your clan has never seen their Commander on her back before. So helpless." He mocked. She growled loudly exposing her canines in heated anger. "This can all be over. Admit I'm better. You and your clan are a joke. Just admit it."

"No." She seethed and grunted, pinching her eyes shut as he pushed his foot harder into her middle. "I will not fall to you."

The pressure subsided to her relief as he removed his leg. She felt herself being picked up roughly by her shoulder straps and came face to face with her malicious false Prince. She smirked at the sight of the trail of dried blood at the corner of his mouth from when she managed to hit him the first time. She could only imagine what she must look like in retrospect.

"No? Why are you still doing this? You are clearly outmatched." His expression was unreadable.

"I would rather die than forfeit to you." She sneered, her breath coming in harshly.

"Are you doing this for them? Or for you?"

His dark eyes bore into her with the implication of her intentions. She gritted her teeth at the accusation. "I have done everything to keep this clan together. I intend on continuing to do so after I have defeated you. Their honor is my honor." She spat back with fierce conviction.

"You are a pathetic child. I come here to see your surviving Saiyans and I find a ship of poorly trained soldiers and a sad excuse of a Commander. Give up so I can watch you hang your head in shame." He countered venomously.

Ascion balled her fists at her side at the vitriol, craned her head back and smashed her forehead as hard as she could into his hateful face. A splitting headache was forming but she felt none of it as vindictive retribution felt a lot better.

He let her go from the recoil of the headbutt and blinked a few times as she backflipped a distance and wiped the wetness of blood from her forehead. Her lips turned up with satisfaction and she licked the collected redness off her fingertips. Ascion then held out her hands, palms up, directed toward him. Vegeta looked up furiously, droplets of blood trickling into his eyes from the large wound over his eyebrow, made to charge her but stopped. She observed him as the particles of energy from her open hands poured out, forming a large and powerful invisible barrier on his body. He appeared curious at first, then grinned derisively. She smiled back until she smashed her fingers into her palms quickly, an enormous white light shone around him with the ignition of the energy followed by a massive, smoke filled, echoing explosion. The last image of him before it enveloped was of his smug face pulled back into a suddenly shocked expression.

* * *

Guided down the length of the white passageway, the clicking of boots on tiles was what she chose to focus on. Riane stared down at her feet, each step closer to the last room she'd ever enter. Desperately trying to avoid thinking about him, she could still feel him. A myriad of shared emotions, concern, agitation, panic, plagued her thoughts like wisps floating into her mind for a moment then gone for another to replace it. They were not strong or debilitating, just continuously present. Even when interrogated, she wondered if he could feel her suffering to maintain control, how the words of her sister cut her like a knife, and how it took everything to not react at the sight of the photograph of them together. She made these choices, she knew what it meant to break loyalty. She just didn't want him to suffer as well for her careless actions. She hoped he'd find a way to move on past all this.

Right before turning down the last hallway to eventual punishment, Riane looked up to see several brood females mingling together. The women came to a hush and moved out the way to let the guards and their captive pass. Her eyes caught the surprised gaze of one more evidently pregnant. Their eyes locked and held, one face of surprise and confusion, the other of willful acceptance. Marginally slowing her steps, Riane nodded her head with a smile and the other caught her breath in panic. Only when Riane was pushed forward to keep pace, did their eye contact cease.

* * *

Zella stood gobsmacked and puzzled as to why Riane was clearly under arrest. Waving the other females to continue without her, Zella thought hard over Riane's predicament. She was always kind, if a little rough around the edges, but she always looked out for the younger girl. Zella contemplated what action she could take to aid her. Even if the whisperings were true, Riane was an honest person, and should not be treated like a criminal especially over something so frivolous in Zella's opinion. Maybe it was the younger Saiyan's gentle way, wanting to show kindness and optimism over harshness and brutality. She was so unlike the others in her clan. Riane knew that about differences from the others and often tried to show understanding and camaraderie when they were together. Zella felt an overwhelming sense of urgency to do something, anything to help her. She wouldn't let Riane be abandoned. Zella was sure her comrade would do the same for her.

* * *

In the confines of the once sterile white room, splashes of red on bent, distorted metal wall plates and cracked floor tiles painted a picture that this was a room of torture. Her chest rose and fell unevenly as she held her side with a firm hand as if trying to staunch the pain with her fingertips. She had a rather large gash across her forehead and down the side of her face, temporarily blinding one eye with dripping blood that entered her nose with each inhale. They had broken her left forearm. She couldn't remember when. She crouched, her body tightly balled, her tail constricting around her waist. She waited for more.

"Riane." A deep voice of a former clanmate called to her. She tried not to flinch. "Riane. Do you deny your disloyalty to the clan?"

Counting her breaths, 1, 2, 3, to 10 before answering. Dragging it out.

"No." She said, finally, staring at the broken tiles on the floor, admiring the shards without blemishes or blood splatter on them.

She immediately met the tiles facefirst as a swift punch made contact with the back of her skull.  _We can endure so much_. She thought.  _They won't let me lose consciousness yet._

"Do you deny that your behavior while on assignment is considered treasonous to your comrades?" His voice was eerily calm.

"No." Another blow, this time to her back and she suppressed a cry as she scratched her nails through her own dried blood on the tiled floor.

1, 2, 3. Breathing in and out, between coughs. She spat a crimson streak onto the floor.

"Riane, do you deny your affections to the Earthlings you were among?" He asked as she watched him wipe his knuckles with a white cloth, staining red.  _Count your breathing._   _Draw it out._ She wiped her nose with the back her hand, scarlet lines running over her tan skin. She noticed the chipped polish glistening on her nails.  _What color do you want?_ a little girl's voice asked sweetly.  _Green,_ she heard herself reply.

"Which ones?" She said, smirking. Her head was yanked back as the clean fist went deep into her abdomen. She coughed roughly, scarlet spatter dotted the face in front of her. He was not amused by her answer. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Deny her captors the satisfaction of seeing her break. She wouldn't break.

"You traitorous, whoring thing. Do you deny your affections for the polluted half breed." His words were venomous and low, searching her face for answers.

1 breath.  _That was manageable._  2.  _A little harder._  3.  _Harder still._  Her lungs ached as she closed her eyes. She saw his face. He laughed. He rolled his eyes. He yelled at her. He looked at her with desire and trust. He kissed her with his eyes closed.

She smiled to herself and replied.

"No." She stated confidently. The most assured utterance went past her lips and sealed her destiny. She kept her eyes closed and expected the final blow. Nothing came. She was released from his tight grip and she placed her face in her hand on the cold ground.

Counting still, she got to 10 and opened her eyes. Her slow glance up found her captor wiping his face and removing his gloves with a sigh.

"Riane, it would amuse me if you fought back. You could. There is nothing stopping you. But I know you will not. You are so loyal. It is too bad however that your loyalty could not be maintained once off the ship." He said with a mocking, victorious smirk.

He walked over to the door, rapt it once, and another expressionless male came in. Her eyes focused on the new arrival, confusion and sadness marred her features.

"Balen?" She whispered at the awareness of a once close comrade of hers, one of her partners with whom she used to laugh with, one that she trusted, here to assist.

He swallowed thickly as he strode over to her, picked her up, gently at first, to a standing position then clasped her arms behind her with his stronger hands, holding her body rigid. She could see in her peripheral vision his head was turned to the wall, to deny her to look him in the eye.

The first Saiyan cleared his throat, his back to her and fiddling with something unseen at the short, metal table attached to the wall, the only piece of furniture in the room. "Riane, traitorous Saiyans are executed for their crimes against the clan. You know this probably better than anyone as you have personally sent many to their own deaths." She tensed under the hands of her former clanmate, tail tightening, fists clenching for what was coming.

"Now, I can tell you accept your execution, as an honorable Saiyan would. But your indiscretions in the eyes of your clansmen cannot be waived. Your death will come. There is a punishment that needs to be done first, though." He finally turned around wielding a short, sharp knife. She blanched immediately and shook her head in panic.

"No. No, Ascion would never authorize this." She struggled unsuccessfully.

The male took two steps closer.

"Commander Ascion has no authority in this room. In fact, our Commander has informed me directly she cannot protect those she cannot trust. We were told to do what must be done to traitors. You are no longer a Saiyan to us. Therefore, we will have to remove the piece that made you one."

With sure steps, he came forward, brandishing the blade with the intention to disfigure.

She pressed her body further back into her restraining Saiyan, squirming and fighting to no avail.  _Trunks._ She thought over and over through pinched, shut eyes as her sensitive tail was touched.

Just past the room, an officer passed by on his way to the battle arena. His pace faltered though when he heard the sound of a blood-curdling scream echo down the halls.

* * *

Trunks unexpectedly cried out from intense, white-hot pain. Clutching his head with shaking hands, he heard his name reverberate loudly and repeatedly in his mind. The burning, embered torment travelled down to his arms and legs, a current of unseen stabbing cuts all over. His chest felt like a vice tightening as he struggled to take a breath then suddenly, it was over. The pain stopped, and through heavy gasps, he knew immediately where the distressed abuse was coming from. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.

He looked up and saw the open hanger in front of him, a livid, vengeful feeling washed over. He was merciful, unused to death; fighting only for sport, for fun, not survival. But now, as he suffered temporarily through her agony, he would find her and show no mercy for any that stood in his way.


	26. A Plan

" _You have to go with her. She's leaving today and this time, I'm worried they'll kill her. And then they'll come for you." Bulma drew her eyebrows in concern._

" _Let them come." Vegeta challenged through gritted teeth, unwavering._

" _We both know they can't win against you."_

" _That is a certainty." He crossed his arms tight._

" _They need to leave, right? I think I have an idea of making that happen." Bulma stated confidently._

" _I'm listening." He cut his eyes at her with intrigue._

* * *

On the balcony overlooking the arena, Vegeta paused in curiosity at the collected force before him. Decent in number, he noted to himself several energy signatures that seemed reasonably high. As they should be coming from Elites, he mused. For a moment, he silently observed and experienced a fleeting contemplation of what it would have been like to command a force of his own kind, to be one of them again. A flash of blue and a smile gracing her porcelain face crossed his mind and brought him immediately back to his task. The two of them had a plan. It must be executed carefully.

* * *

" _What is it they want from you?" Bulma asked, her aqua eyes sparkling._

" _Are we going to play a guessing game or are you going to tell me your plan?" He replied unamused._

" _Fine. They want you as their King, right? But they don't even know you. They've never met you. They know nothing about who you are or how you'd rule. They essentially like the idea of you." She put forth with a sly smile._

* * *

After a few moments of scrutinizing the matches of Elites, Vegeta's eyes set on a pair of formidable Saiyan males sparring without much effort behind their attacks. His eyes darkened to get Ascion's attention as Bulma's proposal was set in motion.

* * *

" _So break that idea. Show them what kind of King you'd be. Show them how you lead."_

" _You want me to tell them I'd be their King?" He raised a brow in scepticism._

" _Give them the illusion that you'd be willing to rule. Make them feel confident that you have the potential for coming around. Then find a flaw and exploit it." She smiled deviously._

" _What kind of flaw?" He inquired curiously._

" _You have a problem with everything." She waved her hand flippantly. "I'm sure you could find something to have a grievance about. They have a battle arena, right?" She put forth with a wink._

_He smirked at his mate. He had wanted to see that part of the ship._

* * *

"Is there something that bothers you, Sire?" Ascion inquired.

He knitted his brows and waved a hand down to two sparring soldiers on the edge of the space. "Those two are making careless mistakes in their form. Their techniques are sloppy." He remarked.  _Find a flaw._

* * *

"You will begin again! You best not test my patience any further." He warned. As the combatants took their stances, albeit worn out from the previous matches he made them perform, Vegeta scoffed at their efforts. "If they die, at least the others will learn something." He said to himself just loud enough for Ascion's keen hearing to pick up.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye Ascion moderately fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable with his harsh methods.  _Good._

* * *

" _And once I exploit this flaw, what happens then?"_

_Bulma tilted her head with a grin. "The Commander holds you in high esteem but if you do something to make her think that you are unfit to rule, especially if you do something to dishonor her or her clan, she's gonna retaliate." She said with a dangerously smug tone._

* * *

"You are disgraceful. How can you call yourselves Saiyan Elites. You fight like amateurs." Vegeta roughly caught the right shoulder strap of the larger man, Kalyen, and tossed him on the ground with ease. He glared at the other Saiyan soldier who returned a vicious glare of his own.

"You! If you cannot manage to hit hard enough, your enemy will still get up! You should really hit him like this."

Vegeta pulled his fist back and punched Kalyen in the skull with such excessive force, a bloody knot formed on his scalp as he slumped over.

A roaring fury of golden light flew forward and struck the Prince powerfully in the cheekbone. He flew a few feet and made to get up, a burning fire in his black eyes. Ki blast aimed at his face, he could barely see her but he felt the sheer rageful energy radiating in aggressive pulses.

"That is enough!" Ascion seethed. "I don't care who you are. You have lost all respect from me when you come here and blatantly abuse my soldiers."

He narrowed his eyes. "I was teaching them a lesson. Isn't that what you wanted?" He spat her words back at her mockingly.

"Not like this." Her hand still poised for attack. "You are cold and ruthless. I will not allow this assault on my comrades. You fight me. Their honor is my honor. I will protect my clan, even if I am against you."

"I accept." He responded with a smirk and phased quickly behind her to her surprise, ready for engagement.  _Part one complete, you predictable bitch._

* * *

The culmination of outraged voices that clamoured vehemently in the arena where the Commander and Vegeta stood in silent assessment was a sound he had trained himself out of hearing. The only person that mattered was his opponent, all other sound seemed drowned out and inconsequential despite its deafening roar. The stands were brimming with rageful Saiyans spitting and jeering while the fighting area was cleared and given a wide berth. The Commander and the Prince assumed beginning stances and waited. He observed her slow, controlled movement, as Ascion lifted her right arm to be poised in front of her face in defense. A trigger snapped in his mind as her hand turned to a fist. He darted at her in the time it took for her eyes to blink.

With a fierce rage, he shot repeated fists into her defending arm. He could hear her grunting with an effort to hold him back, her feet firmly in place to hold her ground. Testing her, Vegeta continued and noted she had good enough form to solidify her position as a cocky smirk drew on his face. He quickened his blows without adding more strength behind them. He wanted to play a little with her first.

In an instant, he discovered she had a tactical side as she opened her hand to ignite her ki at her palm. Only slightly giving in to the distraction, Vegeta recouped quickly and raised his powerful right arm up to block a hard punch aimed for his head. Parrying, he followed through with a slug of his own, a direct hit to the chest careening her back with a thud across the floor. He was too fast for her.  _She'll realize that soon enough_ , he inwardly surmised as he watched her shoot a sizeable blast aimed for him. He dissipated it easily and watched the woman take off into the air.  _Even in her ascended form, she is no match._

Following after her as the hunter in him reawoke, his golden prey attempted several quick successions of moderate kicks and jabs, to his disappointment. He had anticipated a much more challenging fight and was beginning to feel bored with her efforts. He parried and reciprocated each attack without difficulty and felt her growing frustration as she grunted furiously, her clenched teeth in a sneer.

He brazenly pursued as Ascion descended roughly to the ground. Becoming disinterested, Vegeta fell back into his training mode as he started a routine executed thousands of times in his katas. A forceful kick accompanied by a volley of short burst punches. They had the effect of keeping his opponent on the defense, preventing an offensive reaction due to the intensity and speed when he attacked. Already thoroughly disappointed, he concluded his prey was not worth the effort to even change up his routine as he enacted the familiar drill a second time. He prepared the ordered regimen for a third time when, to his genuine surprise, she actually changed up her defensive standing. It was only a moment, a slight difference, but it was enough for her to narrowly avoid the incoming kick by pulling back moderately, crouch low and grip his planted left leg with her extended tail, eliciting a small shocked grunt from him. Falling back, Vegeta put his effort into righting himself first but felt the impact before he saw it as her powerful fist collided with his chin and he shot up and flew back a distance. Regaining control after a second, his interest with his clever prey grew.  _She must have recognized my repeated movements. Best not let her see that her adaptive tactic was moderately impressive._ He concluded while he watched her emerald eyes flicker in triumphant glee.

He smirked with narrowed obsidian orbs. "Using your tail. Now that's an advantage I don't have anymore. Enjoy that hit, it will be the only one you land on me."

He saw her respond with an emboldened grin as she touched down on the mats. She pulled her arms bent and tight to her sides, solidifying her stance. She was bleeding down her forearms and her hair was dishevelled, but he appreciated her boldness.  _At least she's not as weak as I had initially thought. She may actually prove to be a decent opponent. Now to beat that confident grin off her face._ The crowd surrounding them howled in rally.

He flew at her again, with fervor and speed, a glint in his eye as they traded blows in earnest.

A sudden kick to her flank and she shot out across the floor, skidding a distance. He smirked as she cried out briefly to then recover with a storm of angry ki blasts, marking his flesh and armor with loud crashes on impact. He disregarded the burning sensation. His quarry was still fighting back. His focus was on the hunt. Vegeta caught up to her in seconds, aiming his own ki in retaliation, revelling in her wincing form. The acrid smoke billowed around them, allowing him to pause and drop his energy in anticipation of a surprise attack on his vulnerable foe.

He grinned wickedly observing her confused state at his disappearance to then phase behind her and grip her mechanically tight around her waist, locking his hands and squeezing until her breath hitched in agony. His smirk widened at the sounds of distinct popping of her muscles and crunch of bone under pressure. He felt her flail in an effort to find a way of release, her body puffing up as she held back her screams. With one strong swivel, he lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the floor with a crash. He towered over her broken body as she gasped and cringed painfully, clutching her midsection. Vegeta wasted no time to intensify his evident victory by placing his foot across her middle and crushing her damaged rib cage with his heavy boot. He leaned his weight onto his leg that held her immobilized and smirked at her struggle, clawing at him unsuccessfully.

"That's a good look for you. I'll bet most of your clan has never seen their Commander on her back before. So helpless." He mocked. She growled loudly exposing her canines in heated anger. "This can all be over. Admit I'm better. You and your clan are a joke. Just admit it."

"No." She seethed and grunted. He pushed his foot harder into her middle. "I will not fall to you."

He removed his foot in annoyance and roughly picked her up at the shoulders to view her weary face, bloody and bruised, yet still determined. Still, in her ascended form, her green eyes continued to challenge him as her chest rose and fell in heavy breaths.  _Her efforts are futile. Yet I'll admire her persistent ardor to continue. She at least acts as a Saiyan should in battle._

"No? Why are you still doing this? You are clearly outmatched."

"I would rather die than forfeit to you." She sneered, her breath coming in harshly.

_This refusal to surrender is admirable._ "Are you doing this for them? Or for you?" His dark eyes bore into her.

She gritted her teeth at the accusation. "I have done everything to keep this clan together. I intend on continuing to do so after I have defeated you. Their honor is my honor." She spat back with fierce conviction.

_That seemed almost believable,_ he considered as he decided to see how far he could push her. "You are a pathetic child. I come here to see your surviving Saiyans and I find a ship of poorly trained soldiers and a sad excuse of a Commander. Give up so I can watch you hang your head in shame." He countered venomously, anticipating a reaction to the insult.

He saw her breath quicken in hateful resentment as she craned her head back and smashed her forehead as hard as she could into his antagonistic face.

_Fucking bitch!_  He seethed to himself. He let her go from the recoil of the headbutt and blinked a few times, eyesight focusing and unfocusing. He looked up furiously, blinking into droplets of blood trickling into his eyes from the large wound over his eyebrow.

Vegeta growled low watching her enjoy her little triumph as she wiped his blood off her forehead and lick her fingers with a confident grin. He made to charge her but stopped. Her hands went up, palms out and a recent memory came to his mind in recognizing her form.

_This is that barrier technique the girl tried on me. From what I remember, it was draining and time-consuming_. He couldn't feel anything just like before when Raine had done it and surmised the Commander must be charging the technique. He grinned derisively.  _Stupid woman, does she really think I can be bested by-_

His smug face turned into one of surprise as she smashed her fingers into her palms quickly, an enormous white light shone around him with the ignition of the energy followed by a massive, smoke filled, echoing explosion. He hadn't anticipated the detonation so soon.

* * *

By the time the pod's hatch disengaged with a puff of pressurized air, Trunks stalked out, scowling threateningly and glowing with prickling golden light. His aura bounced and cascaded around him with dangerous waves of energy. A solitary Saiyan, assigned to the hanger, at first stood stunned at the sight of the glowing warrior but then marched forward, ki building at his raised palm, shouting indecipherably at the halfling. Trunks made no move forward, breathed slowly as he closed his eyes, raised his palm in the direction of his aggressor. For a moment, he hesitated.

The domineering male released his blast first which impacted hotly on Trunks' broad shoulder, causing him to wince. Gritting his teeth, his green eyes flickered and found the sight of his enemy, whose mouth hung agape at the newcomer's resilience to direct fire. The hybrid's hand raised a sizable, brilliant white energy to a concentrated lethal blast and met its target in the chest. Trunks' mind solely focused on her ki that continued to fluctuate rapidly, he ignored the gurgling Saiyan slowly perishing, sprinted through the podbay to the beginning hallways, leaving the blood-drenched figure behind.

He had no time to think about what he had just done; only to find her. The maze-like hallways, all identical, made him stop and glance around in panicked confusion. He had no idea which way to go. Feeling her straight ahead, it seemed every corridor lead him nearly in circles. He snarled in frustrated rage.

Rounding a corner, he came face to face with a young, round-faced female, surprise marring her features at the abrupt meeting. Without thinking, he raised his hand, expecting an enemy's reaction to his presence. She gasped quickly and put one hand to her protruding stomach, pinched her eyes shut, and raised an arm over her head in defense. Immediately recognizing her non-threatening position, Trunks pulled his hand back and took a step away while coming to his senses. Observing her with wary curiosity, he felt incredible guilt for scaring a young girl, evidently pregnant.

Still ascended, the two stared for several moments until she began speaking in a cautious and meek tone.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand you." He replied with furrowed brows, realising that apologising made no difference. She couldn't understand him either.

She pursed her lips as she stared at his face and appeared to be attempting to formulate something.

"Beghetae?" Her guttural sound and accented speech made him pause. She repeated the word and pointed at him.

Tilting his head, Trunks then ventured a guess at what she was trying to say. "Vegeta?" She nodded with a small hopeful smile, her spiky, short brown hair bouncing with her enthusiasm.

"No." He shook his head and powered down with an exhale, his hair returning to its violet hue and natural blue eyes. He indicated to himself. "Trunks."

She attempted to repeat his name as she observed him cautiously. He watched as her round, adolescent face construed, possibly attempting to identify him, he gathered.  _She's so young to be pregnant. She must be a brood female,_ he thought with an empathetic wince. Her eyes suddenly became wide. She whipped her head down a hallway then back to him. The girl smiled widely then queried another word.

"Reean?" She rolled her tongue with the word and Trunks was getting a little peeved with the language barrier issue. Trunks heard her say the word once more before a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Riane?" He suggested.

She giggled at the success while nodding rapidly. He couldn't help but smile back at her, she was the first Saiyan he met that actually appeared genuinely kind. "Where is she?" He questioned while pointing down both ends of the hallway then showing his empty hands, questioning. He attempted to lead her in a direction, to guide her in hopes she would show him the way. She shook her head fiercely in protest, pulling herself away from him.  _Well, so much for having a guide._ He sighed in reluctance tried again, indicating down the halls with inquiry.

Nodding in understanding, she knitted her brows again, deep in thought.

_Great. Now she has to try to give me directions._ He cringed.

At last, she held out her hand, palm up, grinning. She pointed to his arm at his side. She looked at him expectantly. He hesitated then lifted his arm and placed his larger palm facing up in her delicate, small one. She grinned wider. The girl then took her pointer finger and indicated where they were standing. With the same finger, she touched the groove where his wrist met his hand. She then traced a single line across the surface of his skin. She turned her head and pointed down the hallway.  _The hallway?_  He wondered. She repeated the motion, drawing down his palm in a straight line then indicating repeatedly to the long hallway.  _Down the hallway!_ He chuckled with excitement.  _Holy shit, she's drawing me a map on my hand!_ He nodded and grinned back with understanding.  _Clever girl._

He could do this. With how many technical diagrams he made with a bird's eye view, a map was easy to visualize. He looked back down at her finger in his palm with a keener eye. She drew the first line again.  _Straight._ She then curved the line sharply.  _Left. But which left? These got to be more than one._ She looked him in the face with determination and held up two fingers.  _Two? Two lefts?_ She repeated the drawing once more. He concentrated trying to interpret the instructions.  _No. Not two.. Second... Second left._ He exhaled through a smile at his comprehension.  _Straight, then second left._ The girl drew another straight line then a sharp right with one finger held up followed by another straight path, a right then another single finger extended.

She pressed into his flesh firmly. "Reean." She said with finality, her eyes shone.

Trunks exhaled with gratification as he beamed at the girl. "Thank you." He breathed. She grinned back as he took off down the hallway.

_Straight, second left, straight, first right, straight, first right. Please be okay, Ri._

He was suddenly struck with panic and took off at a sprint as he felt her energy spike then fade to a troubling low.


	27. Diversion

As the darkened smoke billowed around the arena, Ascion's green eyes widened and a conquering grin formed on her lips through labored breathing. She had put nearly everything she had into the barrier, sucking the energy from her in draining waves to ensure her triumph. She felt assured that this was enough to get him to concede to the fight. The intensity of her clan's cries in witnessing her strength in battle piqued as they pushed and shoved one another in the stands, stomping, howling and throwing up their fists in support. To be successful in battle proved one's worth. This battle, in particular, demonstrated her determination to protect and prove her loyalty to her clan, to defend it against any threat. For the first time in her long-standing residency as Commander, she felt genuine validation of her position as their leader. It did not matter that there were still those that disapproved, defied her, wanted her out of leadership; there were far more that seemed swayed to the commendable exhibition. She threw back her head and laughed in a relieved and confident victory.

Only after feeling a flicker of strong, pulsing energy did she stop and stare in dread. The smoke whipped away violently. Revealed, under the shroud, was a golden form in royal armor, blonde upswept hair and rageful green eyes, glaring menacingly. Her breath came in sharply in disbelief. She used nearly everything she had. He appeared to have not felt any of it.

There were some moderate abrasions where crimson rivulets ran down his arms to drip off tan knuckled fists, his flesh visible through small, torn patches, yet, to her shock, he seemed unscathed. A sudden hush fell over the crowd of stunned Saiyans as all eyes went round at his reappearance, all thoughts of justified victory thoroughly dashed.

The exhaustive feeling of failure wracked through her as she forced her limbs to keep her body upright, not to drop to the floor in bitter defeat. Narrowing her eyes, she perceived her Super Saiyan adversary with indignation. She surmised they were seemingly even now in power although she was nearly drained while he appeared to have completely recovered.

"You are beginning to annoy me." He hissed. The low gravelly tone sent a shiver through her.

"How? How is this possible?" She responded incredulously. She could hear questioning whispers among her clansmen. Her lips drew to a hard line contemplating what they must be thinking of her.

"I misjudged you. You are tactful, I'll give you that. The most annoying part of this is you've managed to actually catch me off guard. But you're cleverness will not save you. I'm done. It's time for this to end. I know you've been holding back, female. If you've been able to withstand what I've done to you thus far, I assume you can go to the second level of Super Saiyan. You're probably the only one here who can." Ascion stood bewildered at the statement. The realization that he knew of the next stage unsettled her. She was still unable to control the second ascension. She had hoped to not be forced to use it. Her green eyes flickered as she bit down on her tongue.

He placed his hands on his hips and jutted his chin up at her. "Well, besides me, of course."

Vegeta practically breathed as his Super Saiyan transformation shifted with ease into the next ascension, blue-tinged electrical sparks shot out and traveled in the air with plasmatic snaps.

 _Is there no end to his power?_ She thought with annoyance.  _Has he been toying with me the whole time?_ She contemplated resentfully as he got into his stance, taunting her by raising his energy slightly higher than what she felt she could go, even at the next level. Dropping her frame slightly downward, her arms bent at her sides with clenched fists, Ascion sighed in determined acceptance. She would not surrender.  _If I die, I die fighting._

"Ready when you are." She replied with a mirrored smirk.

* * *

Reaching the final corridor from the directions given by the young Saiyan girl, Trunks stopped for a moment to reassess. All the doors looked the same, the hallways looked the same. This was the correct passageway but he didn't know where to go from there. Suddenly, a hint, a scent as he breathed in gave him renewed focus. Hers. The scent was faint. He followed.

The scent got stronger as he went until he scented something else that made his skin prickle. Blood. It was almost overpowering. He clenched his fists in alarm.

His head turned abruptly when a door behind him opened. A waft of her blood and sweat scented air billowed out and a man withdrew from the room with the door opening outward, preventing Trunks' view of the interior. The large man groaned heavily as he started to shut the door when his gaze lifted as he spied the hybrid in perplexion. The purple haired halfling gave him pause as both men stood motionless and silent, both locked in a standoff. A sneer forming slowly, Trunks felt a rage building with every inhale, her sweet familiar smell mixing with spilled blood and fear induced perspiration coating the skin of the male. The other held his breath, unsure and on the defensive, his hand still on the doorknob.

A loud clatter behind the breathless Saiyan triggered the hybrid to transform, move forward lightning quick and throw a lethal punch into the Saiyan's skull before he could react. The body fell to the floor, dull-eyed when the half Saiyan looked up, able to peer into the room.

Door ajar, another Saiyan froze in alarm. It was then that Trunks took in a harsh gasp at a body lying motionless on the broken tiled floor in a pool of glistening red. His tunnel vision blurred with a blind fury.

The other man had no time to react as Trunks grabbed and violently threw him from the room with such force, he collided with a metallic bang against the far wall leaving a sizable crater and a clump of broken limbs, blood seeping from his eyes and ears.

Catching his breath in bursts, he raced to her side while trying to calm himself before attempting to touch her. "No." Trunks mumbled in distress.

Crumpled in a fetal position on the floor, he could barely feel her ki. Powering down, his stiff golden hair returned to its purple shade, sticking to his sweaty brow as he sat on the cold floor at her side. With shaking hands, he tentatively and carefully lifted her limp form into his lap. Her face was obstructed by black, tangled strands. She was covered in blood making her visage nearly unrecognizable as he moved the course hair away gingerly. He spat on his shirt and carefully wiped until her eyelids were uncovered and nose was clear from the caked, dried blood. He winced at the sizeable, glistening gash across her forehead and the number of contusions darkening her once unwounded face.

"Riane? Come on. Wake up." He choked out.

He slowly pressed his ear to her mouth and waited. Silence but after a few moments, the smallest of breath escaped her lips. A wave of relief washed over him.

"What did they do to you?" He whispered, as his lip quivered. Cradling her protectively, he touched his cheek to her hot, inflamed forehead. Wetness stung his eyes as he held her fragile, weak body close. Feeling her ki slipping further, he promptly transferred his own, sharing his energy a little at a time, hoping it would help. He ran a hand lightly down a bruised arm and threaded his fingers with her unresponsive palm. Trunks clutched her frame closer, listening to the uneven shallowness of her breathing as she stabilized temporarily in his arms, and cursing himself for not protecting her sooner.

His shoulder shook as a muffled pained, tremor wracked through him. He averted his eyes only slightly from her and noticed out of the corner of his eye, brown fur in chunks scattered around. Gritting his teeth, he realized her tail had been removed completely and was in measured, cut pieces on the floor beside him. A bloody knife lay glinting at her feet.

 _They mutilated you._ He gritted as a slow building hatred bubbled inside.  _They tortured you._ His rapid breathing gave way to the flickering of blonde while pressing Riane defensively into his chest. A whipping whirl of pressurized air pushed outward with a golden haze.  _They would have left you for dead._ Something inside snapped when a roaring scream wracked through to his core.

In the next instant, a sharp cracking metallic sound and a sudden crash echoed loudly in his ears. He noticed his right hand covered in fresh cuts as he was now standing over the thick chrome door that lay yanked off its hinges and crumpled in a balled clump, mangled and irreparable. His awareness returned only momentarily as he registered that he was standing at the threshold of her prison, carrying her small weighed body in one arm propped up on his broad shoulder as a surge of deeply hidden power surfaced. Uneven panting, Trunks attempted to maintain control. Her blood scent entered through his olfactory receptors, coating the inside of his mind with murderous intent. A violent yellowed aura encompassed the two causing the walls to bend outward and shake thunderously.

"I will kill them all", he heard a growling, throaty-voiced hiss. The declaration reverberated within his heightened senses. The last bit of control was lost as the ruthless power rampaged out in pulsing, electrified blue waves. His mind shut off all rational thought, only the need for deadly vengeance remained. His green irises flickered for a moment until the color disappeared entirely to a voided white.

* * *

Charging forward with a battle cry, Ascion drew back a bloodied fist and furiously shot forward toward the Prince. He drew back his own arm in response.

They both stopped immediately, however, when the entire ship shuddered unexpectedly for a few moments then was still. Ascion's breath hitched in alarm and she glanced over at her clansmen, startled and confused looks dotting their faces. Her Officers also had the same look of bewilderment. A powerful foreign ki jolted through her senses like a lightning flash.

"What is that?" She demanded to know, her eyes darting to the energy source, too distracted to notice her fist still drawn back and ready for attack.

He craned his head towards the familiar energy and scoffed to himself with a derisive smirk. "That is my son."

"Your son? The halfbreed?" She gaped, not bothering to hide her astonishment. "It cannot be. That power… it's enormous. It's still climbing." She continued to stare at the ceiling as the unseen powerful entity moved dangerously on the second floor. "What is he doing here?"

"I can give you one guess." He replied mirthlessly. He watched her face go from momentarily perplexed, to realization, then to frustrated anger. He was more concerned over Trunks and his own safety to find her response amusing. "We need to finish this. He has the potential of destroying this whole ship." He said insistently.

At that, she scoffed loudly. "That is impossible. The hull is heavily reinforced. How do you think we were able to use ki?"

"You don't know what he is capable of. We are all going to die if we don't get things under control." He narrowed his eyes darkly.

"We?" She reeled back in disgust.

"Or you could do it on your own. I see how you are able to handle those that are far superior in strength. I'm sure you'll do just fine." He spat in mock confidence.

She growled aggressively at the insult as Vegeta scanned out, locking on the fire-fueled ki of his son, sensing energies nearby then disappearing as quickly as they arrived. Another strong shudder of the ship caused its occupants in the stands to falter and fall on one another in panic as Ascion and Vegeta attempted to stay upright.

The lights in the ceiling changed to red as a droning siren blared in warning throughout the arena.

A roar of distempered Saiyans in the stands got to their feet, yelling and pushing under the glow of deep red light. Ascion needed to regain control before anything else could happen. She thrust out her hand and indicated to three Officers attempting to shout over the noise.

"You three! Direct everyone to safety. Wait for orders of evacuation if necessary. Make sure all escape pods are ready for deployment if we need them." She then turned her attention to four other Officers awaiting instruction. "You four will assemble your teams and follow us." Her eyes snapped back to Vegeta. "There has to be a way to control him. He cannot be that powerful." She added skeptically. He grunted with a ghosted smug smirk.

* * *

Even before arriving at the final set of stairs, a blurred body shot out in front of the two Super Saiyans and the group of militia behind them. It crashed quickly into the wall near them, a sickening crunch of bone impacting with the chrome so forcefully, it nearly caved in through to the other side. A bloody mess dripped down onto the polished floor and warm spatter flecked the fronts of the arriving party. Ascion pulled back, startled then trudged forward, gritting her teeth when she spied her electrified enemy in the center of the space. A small collection of less powerful Saiyans were already attempting to subdue the threat to their clan with difficulty, hoarding him and attacking all at once but to no avail as he yelled through a wave of exploding energy, flinging the Saiyans in multiple directions in the expansive communal room where he ended up. She furrowed her brows then whirled an accusatory glare to her right where Vegeta stood gloating. Groaning with irritation, she indicated to the Officers behind her and they charged forward. As they made to engage, Ascion gaze focused on a body, guarded fiercely by the hybrid, and recognized Riane at his feet.

Flashes of brilliant ki fired from the halfbreed's raised palms, felling a few incoming warriors. It only took a moment before another Saiyan flew forward in wrathful anger, rushing his adversary. Hand raised, he volleyed several energy balls only to have them countered easily and took a sizable shot to the face. Two more attempted to reach their target with one being quick enough to land a hit to the hybrid's chest. Trunks slammed a fist into the first with such force, the man never rose and a hard kick to the back of the second, causing the muscular Saiyan to slam lethally against a far wall, eyes going blank as he fell to the floor. In horror, Ascion watched in only seconds, her clansmen dying before her eyes. A rough hand grabbed her arm as an Officer pulled her face to face.

"Commander!" He shouted urgently.

Her thoughts went from alarm to wrathful in an instant as she raised her energy, catching a second wind of hot-tempered fury, and took off to seek vengeance for her fallen clansmen. She belted a fierce and prolonged scream as a rush of power coursed through, the shift in ki released violently propelling her forward as electrical sparks exploded in blue crackling streaks. A flood of newly disciplined energy coursed through with precision and clarity that she had not been able to control before improving her spacial awareness and power unlocked from the broken bodies of her comrades.

Before he could react, she rushed the hybrid, barreled her shoulder into him, and hovered over menacingly, her palm pressed firm on his chest with his back on the ground. Her face held a vicious snarl as she bore her glare down into his white, unseeing eyes.

She didn't register Vegeta, who had also flung forward in defense, watching in close proximity with a protective snarl, waiting for the moment where he needed to step in and defend his progeny. Ascion's clear-headed focus was on the frothing halfbreed, who began thrashing erratically under her as she tried to subdue him.

In his rage, Trunks managed to knee her in the stomach and roll her off quickly into the path of Vegeta. The hybrid pummeled her as she fought back, tooth and nail, holding her own against the violent stranger. Vegeta moved out of their battle nimbly and made the unknowing mistake of getting too close to Riane's body. Trunks' gaze fell sharply on his father whom, in his irrational state, perceived as a more powerful threat to her, threw a cracking blow into Ascion's jaw and shot off to protect his mate.

Regaining her wits with a shake of her head as she spat the pooling, ironed saliva onto the debris-covered floor, she seethed at the sheer limitless strength of the two men battling each other. She contemplated a solution to get the two unpredictable and unwelcome brutes off her ship before they caused any further damage or injury. Her eyes scanned the area until the answer came into focus in the now unguarded body of her former Earth correspondent. She grinned assuredly as a plan formed.

Striding over to the damaged girl with careful movement, making sure not to draw attention to herself as the two men continued to brawl, Ascion gently lifted Riane, cradling her back and under her legs. No sound emitted from the girl, which gave Ascion pause realizing just how dire her state was, yet she could still feel a low ki and smirked at the resilience of the younger woman. Treading with soundless steps, she reached a large room at the far end of the common area, opened the thickly reinforced, passcode secured door and gingerly placed the girl on the cool tile. Echoing grunts and ki blast impaction carried behind her as Ascion knelt down to observe her former clansmen's face. Her mouth set to a hard line and she sighed bitterly as she traced a fingertip along Riane's bruising jawline. With purposeful resolve, the older Saiyan stood up and held out her hand over the injured woman. A small concentrated ki ball formed at her palm.

She banged her other fist into the metal plated wall, reverberating a clang loud enough to get the attention of both men. Her flickering ki still aimed at the girl, she nodded with conviction to the confused Prince as Trunks face twisted from alarmed concern to deadly intent at the sight. He yelled while swiftly hurling himself forward at his new target with a whipping plume of oscillating energy. Extinguishing the concentrated energy, stepping out of the chamber, and hunkered low expecting his assault, she raised her voice over the cry of the ill-tempered halfbreed. "Get in with her!" She directed to Vegeta.

A fist collided with a powerful crash into her crossed forearms. She winced as he barraged her with frenzied, maniacal strikes. She caught Vegeta's suspicious gaze when she was barely able to push into Trunks' pelting and knock him back. "Get in with HER!" She commanded again with pleading eyes. She saw a brief, almost indiscernible, nod before being slugged in the stomach.

In her second ascended form, she and the hybrid fought, their pulsing energies flaring dangerously. He may be the stronger one, she thought, but she was still in a clear state of mind and more lithe to his hulking, large body that attacked with tumultuous, emotionally driven attacks. A momentary breath as she realized Vegeta had followed through at her request and was nearly inside with the girl. Waiting only seconds for an opportunity, Ascion found her critical moment to strike as Trunks charged her, his left flank exposed.

With a grin, she phased and thrust out her leg, kicking the hybrid as hard as she could muster. A flash of surprise on his face and his body careened with a blur into the chamber, right into the older Saiyan who lifted his hands up in the instant their bodies impacted, forcing them both into the back wall with a crash.

Phasing again to the room's entrance, Ascion quickly reached the airlock controls and slammed her palm into a large button, shutting the portal and sealing the occupants inside as a boom resonated and a noticeable indent in the door's surface pressed out toward her. She paused for a moment as she looked through a small rectangular window into the cramped space and watched the hybrid grit his teeth and pound his fist repeatedly into the fortified glass, attempting to get to her. She chuckled as she wretched open a panel above the airlock mechanism, entered her Commander code and pressed a small blue button with relief. The door sealed a final set of deep grey blast doors, closing over the window to the last look at the two unpredictable Saiyans. She was grateful when the loud hiss of compressed air billowed white and a release mechanism engaged, slowly detaching the emergency vessel until it finally separated from the ship and drifted away. She ran over to a larger window and breathed a generous sigh of exhaustive reassurance that the threat was finally over. She chuckled hoarsely into her bloodied palm as she slid down onto the floor with her back leaning on the cold wall. It was over. Their skirmish was brutal and unyielding. To protect the ship and her people, she made the only choice she could. A set of bloodstained boots appeared at her side and she looked up to the beaten face of one of her Officers then scanned to several remaining Saiyan warriors, horrifically injured but standing, all carrying the same look directed down at her.

Admiration.

* * *

Trunks continued to batter the portal, grunting with rage still flaring uncontrollably. A gripping hand took hold of one of his vibrating biceps to restrain his blind assault on the disfigured metal.

"Look at me." Vegeta insisted, his son's eyesight darting in crazed panic. "I said look at me, damnit!" He yelled and wretched Trunks' chin forcefully toward him. Trunks' dilated glare flickered with confusion and aggressive defense until his eyelids softened and he took several languid blinks while attempting to regulate his harsh breathing.

"She is alive." Vegeta placated, still holding his son's face in his rough fingers. "She is alive. You did well. You protected what's yours. It's over." He released Trunk's chin slowly as the halfling took a long, composing exhale. He went over almost instinctively and clutched Riane's form to his chest but loosened slightly realizing there was no longer a threat to her. He stared at her face, covered in cuts and abrasions and winced at her pain. He placed a gentle fingertip across her forehead, moving matted hair from her face.

"You let them go." Trunks narrowed his eyes in accusation.

"You did enough. I doubt they will be coming back." He assured.

Trunks scoffed with skepticism as his gaze fell to Riane, his anger dropping to evident worry.

"I need her to be okay." He said bleary-eyed, voice catching in exhaustion as he returned to his base blue-eyed, violet-haired self.

Vegeta grunted in understanding as he, too, breathed out and returned to his base form. "I taught you how to save yourself in life-threatening situations. Don't you dare tell me you've forgotten your training. What is the first rule?" He responded with a directing tone.

Initially appearing perplexed, Trunks observed his father with new resolve. "After making sure there is no remaining threat, assess the situation and find anything that can aid you in your survival." He recited in remembrance of countless training sessions in the woods disguised as 'camping trips'. He got up off the floor after carefully placing Riane down and focused his attention on getting aid. Vegeta watched his son amble around fruitlessly and cursing to himself before getting up himself and assisting.

"I can't read anything here." He sighed with frustration. "I don't know where we are."

"A room designed to be expelled if necessary. I guess she felt it was. This," he pointed to a cabinet with a small lock on the surface. "It says emergency. You really should learn our language." He pulled it until the metal door creaked and flung open with a bang.

Trunks got down and pulled on a small metal case. He took out various sterile cloths and liquids in glass jars. "This looks like a medical kit but I don't recognize anything in here." After cautiously smelling the contents, he found several glass jars of water and began blotting her more prominent wounds with the wet linen. Vegeta frowned when he noticed a sizable crimson ring on Trunks' shirt, still shiny and damp.

"You are injured." He stated. Trunks looked up to meet his father's eyes then down at his side, lifted his shirt to then grimace at a deep gash from his left pectoral to his lower abdomen.

"I'll be fine." He concluded, sliding the fabric back down and continuing his more important work.

Cleaning what he could on Riane and then himself with what was provided, Trunks glanced in the direction of the older Saiyan. "How are we going to get out of here? We're just drifting. There are no controls. Not from what I can see." He winced fearing the worst. "She's not gonna make it, Dad."

Vegeta drew his eyebrows together in thought. "Transfer your ki to keep her stabilized. We'll just have to wa-" He was cut off suddenly by a surprise pop and the appearance of a familiar figure.

"Goku?" Trunks questioned while trying to calm himself from the startling emergence of the tall Saiyan.

"Kakarot, what the hell... what are you doing...? How did you know…" Vegeta formulated in stunned fragmented sentences.

"I'm really sorry if I'm late, guys, I felt your energies going crazy, especially you, Trunks, and Bulma told me to instant transmission only if it was an emergency but she wouldn't tell me what made it an emergency and I was worried so I-" he spouted feverishly in one breath.

Vegeta held up his hand to indicate him to stop talking. Goku's eyes went wide upon seeing the state of the girl in Trunks' lap. "Is she okay? She looks bad."

Trunks looked at him with renewed hope. "Can you take us to Capsule Corp, Goku? She needs medical attention now." He said strongly.

"Yea, hold on." He nodded several times as the two men placed a hand on his arm and he put two fingers to his forehead. The three disappeared quickly leaving an empty room adrift in the void of space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow


	28. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Vagus and BV4Ever

The blaring on the ship finally ceased as all the fires were extinguished and the electrical grid maintained for the time being. The real work would be repairing all the damage done by the volatile hybrid which would probably take several weeks if not months depending on severity. Groaning in vexation, Ascion leaned her balled hand into her cheek as she sat at her desk contemplating the events that had transpired several hours before.

The look her comrades gave her, in the end, filled her with pride in knowing she had done her best and was rewarded with them seeing that as well. The disappointment of her once idolized Prince forced her to rethink her position and priorities. No longer did she feel the necessity of allowing a foreign personage to take leadership no matter how revered he was. She had proved her worth to her clansmen and herself. She had shown them that she could be their protector, their loyal leader. There was an amass of outspoken cries in support of which she'd never had before. She was assured they still needed her leadership. Pulling her hand away and glancing up at the Crest of House Vegeta still plastered above her head, she came to a resounding conclusion. The status of Commander wasn't good enough. If they needed a monarch to forge unity within their growing society, she would take up the responsibility in place of her former prince.

* * *

At the threshold to the clamorous arena, Ascion breathed out a confident sigh through her nose. She had taken some time to herself to reevaluate her decisions, headed to the medical wing to heal her injuries, made necessary inquisitions that everyone had been accounted for in the commotion, took a long shower to be alone in her thoughts and dressed in new armor. She waited for some of the raucous noise behind the double doors to subside moderately before proceeding through.

She stood with her head held high in the balcony overlooking her clan. Hundreds of eyes peered up, waiting, sensing a change in the air after the altering events. Clearing her throat, their Commander began.

"Comrades, today, proud soldiers laid down their lives to stop our once venerated prince and his hybrid progeny. It is painfully apparent they reject their ties to the Saiyan Empire.

We have already suffered at the hand of a tyrant, lost our freedom, our dignity, and our home. We lost millions for a cause that was not our own. Despite our hardships, we have adapted and persevered when our race was on the brink of disappearing from existence. No longer are we hiding, running, fighting for individual survival. We are a collective fortified by pain and loss and an iron will to carry on. We shall do so on our own terms, without the assistance of Prince Vegeta.

I understand the path will be difficult, however, with your loyalty and trust, I will bring about an even greater unity and a resurgence of the Saiyan race!

In the past, we choose Kings to rule over us, and the potential to have the last of their line be one of ours had its appeal. Yet, they choose to abdicate their responsibility, so now, with no other recourse, I will take up their mantle, as your dutiful and loyal Queen.

Our role in the universe is greatness. It is time to take back our place with our name and identity. The blood of our warrior ancestors runs through our veins. We are Saiyans, pure and true! And a new age begins today!"

She eyed the rows of familiar faces with vehement determination. A stillness in silent reflection followed making her falter only for a moment, when a lone arm shot up in the crowd. A soldier with a furiously blazing gaze held his hand aloft, created a small white ki ball which flickered and pulsed with intensity hovering at his palm. He nodded sharply in her direction. A second arm shot up across the other end of the arena and mimicked the first Saiyan, controlled ki brought forth. It took two more lone supporters to cause a rousing clamor and lifting of hands, glittering light across the arena with shared approval amongst her clansmen in a singularly powerful act.

* * *

The coronation went swiftly as the lack of proper royal etiquette had been lost over time. The unceremonious display was not a concern of Ascion. Becoming a monarch had never been given a passing thought until recently. The Saiyans would have to adjust with the change in some past traditions. Current practices to ensure their survival would continue and having a woman King was another they would have to learn to live with.

A First Officer carrying lengthy reports for review and a small parcel under her arm knocked on the large grey doors and was permitted entry after a moment. The soldier laid the paperwork gently on the desk and handed over the parcel last.

"This was found in the arena." She informed, placing the soft bundle on the wood.

Ascion pinched at it quizzically, watched the bundle unravel and pool onto the floor. She rubbed her thumbs gently over the scarlet fabric. The awkward fashion by which Ascion stared intently at the red cloth caused the officer to shift on her feet tensely, cleared her throat and addressed the newest monarch.

"Commander-" She paused and amended herself as Ascion groaned loudly in annoyance, "My Queen, there are 11 dead in total. Two of them were officers, all were killed by the hybrid." The First Officer said gravelly.

Draping the red cloth on her desk with care, Ascion took the reports and rifled through them briefly. "You forgot the one by Vegeta." She said bitterly, spreading the paperwork out in an organized line.

"He is alive, your Highness." She corrected, a small smile on her lips.

The Queen glanced up, furrowing her brows. "I saw the Elite die at his hand."

The First Officer shook her head. "He was rendered unconscious. He is in the medical wing now."

Scrutinizing the officer's face, Ascion recalled the finishing blow. She was certain of his demise. His death was what caused her to attack Vegeta in the first place.  _He was dead. I was sure. Why? Why would Vegeta not kill him?_ A sudden realization made her pause at the sheer audacity of it. Yet, it was the only explanation. He was clearly capable of destroying all of them with the immense power he possessed. He held back at that moment. She sneered at the reason.

Returning her features to controlled neutrality, she cleared her throat and addressed the officer. "You are forgetting one more. The brood female, Riane. The hybrid killed her in his rage." She said with an unfeeling expression.

"You are certain?" She questioned skeptically.

"Yes, I witnessed it. She was already wounded. He was uncontrollable." The officer's face darkened. Ascion found it easy to put blame on the hybrid. Better than admitting she allowed one of their own to escape without completed retribution.

"Shall we retaliate?" She asked in earnest.

"No."

She glanced at the Queen, waiting for additional clarification.

"Are you questioning my decision?" She said with a challenging glare.

"No, M'lady." She shook her head frantically.

"Good. Inform our pilots I want us out of this orbit immediately. I never want to see this planet again." She watched her officer turn on her heel and exit with a curt bow. Groaning, Ascion pursed her lips and picked the scarlet parcel up off her desk. She fluffed it out, watching it billow, remembering it on his shoulders with slight fondness. She folded it delicately, smirked to herself and brought out something to write on.

* * *

The air in the medical wing stank of sweat, blood and disinfectant spray. A pile of soiled clothing and spandex from both Vegeta and Trunks lay in a far corner radiating a strong masculine odor, evidence of their recent fight. Bluma seriously considered just incinerating the items rather than wash them. Both men had returned bloodied and bruised, with a bewildered and concerned Goku in tow, carrying the unconscious woman who needed immediate medical attention in her grave condition. After paying their family doctor twice what they normally paid, even with a contracted non-disclosure agreement when it came to the 'unusual humans' in their home, Riane was stabilized, bandaged and resting under heavy sedation.

"I'm fine, woman." Vegeta winced with annoyance as Bulma dabbed his lacerated temple with an antiseptic gel. He had since taken a long shower and was clad in in a black Capsule Corp tank top and sweatpants. Bulma couldn't help but enjoy his relaxed outfit, especially when he looked so damn good in her logo.

"Oh, stop being such a baby and let me help you." She chided. "You're not as bad as Trunks but I still want to make sure you don't get infected or anything." Smoothing out the gel with her fingertip and pulling back to scrutinize her work.

He rolled his eyes. "When has that ever happened?"

"You can never be too careful." She retorted, giving him a peck on the cheek which he groaned against and proceeded to wipe away the wet mark with the back of his hand. "So how did he get that cut on his side?" Bulma asked while washing her hands at the sink.

"Fighting." He replied curtly.

She pursed her lips at his narrow explanation. "Fine. Don't be specific. Did the plan work?"

He leaned back at the windowsill as he crossed his arms, looking off. "The plan was successful. Up until the distraction phase."

She drew her eyebrows together. "You weren't able to make one?"

He shrugged his shoulders while letting out a light snort. "I was considering something. The boy ended up making one for me. Worked out better than what we had discussed." He uncrossed his arms as his eyeline continued to stare at nothing in particular. "How is she?" He asked with nonchalance.

Bulma smiled to herself at the feigned indifferent attitude of her Saiyan Prince. He wouldn't of asked if he really didn't care. "Recovering. She lost a lot of blood. If you guys didn't get back as soon as you did, she probably wouldn't have made it."

He grunted in acknowledgment.

"I'm gonna go visit her now. Do you want to come?"

"Now why would I do that? I've done what I had to do. She's his responsibility now."

"Alright, you don't have to get all uppity with me. I understand how hard it is for you to show you care." She mocked playfully.

He tsked loudly at her remark and left in an annoyed huff to Bulma's amusement.

* * *

A slow blink with knitted brows, Riane looked around the space. It felt oddly familiar and unfamiliar, a hazy fragmented place that she recalled once before. She hadn't been there in a long time. An open living arrangement with a quaint table and seating area, the room seemed smaller than how she remembered. The last time she had been there was...

A low hum from behind her caused Riane to turn. A woman stood close enough to touch. She had shoulder length black hair and kind eyes. A familiar, comforting smile graced her face.

"Mother." Riane smiled back with relief.

The woman closed her eyes contentedly before opening them and letting out a small gasp. "Child, your daughter is beautiful." She whispered.

A soft cry as Riane looked down and held a small infant in her arms. She'd never held a child before but a wave of longing and protective bliss overtook her as she caressed the gentle head of the black haired, blue eyed girl.  _Blue eyes like his_ , she thought as she grinned into the child's face.

"May I?" her mother asked as she outstretched her arms. Riane nodded and placed the bundle into her hands. Riane's eyes focused and unfocused as she watched her mother coo to the infant.

Her mother's hand glided carefully over the tuft of black hair as the child's tail wrapped around her wrist. Riane's smile faded some as she cocked her head in slow realization.

"Mother." She uttered meekly. "You died."

The woman's eyes lost their luster as she glanced back up with sadness on her face, passed the child back to Riane and placed a hand on her own swollen middle. She pulled her hand away, blood covering the surface of her palm, and letting a river of steaming crimson stream onto the floor.

"My child." She said strained and her eyes amplified in Riane's vision, the dark irises fading to unmoved, greying, lifeless orbs.

"Mother, do not leave me. I need you." Riane heard herself say in a small voice as she looked down at the baby. In its place was a child, not an infant anymore, that held her hand. She stood at her side as a young adolescent, long black hair and blue eyes looking up at her in worry. The young girl released their clasped hands and walked forward with echoing steps at a slow pace. With every step, she got a little older.

Her hand reaching out, Riane watched in panic as the young blue-eyed woman strode away. She approached a man. She got into a fighting stance, clad in armor. He charged forward.

Riane wanted to move yet was unable to. Her legs felt plastered to the floor as she struggled to take a step. Her father appeared at her side, a sorrowful frown on his face. "I have taught you to have the utmost respect and pride of your heritage and to follow tradition because it is our way. Soon you will be told to enter the arena and fight for your honor, and what happens after, you must follow tradition."

She watched in strained alarm as the blue-eyed woman yielded, a trickle of tears fell down her proud face. A group of females came and helped her up and handed her over to the male.

"It is tradition." Riane said in reluctant determination. "I know my place."

Still, she felt a pull to protect the woman. She couldn't move forward. Her legs refusing to move an inch.

A foreign tail wrapped around Riane's waist and she turned her body to come face to face with her past aggressor. He towered over her as her clawed at her armor. Riane tried to resist. He was unrelenting. She gasped as she fought back. "You will produce a strong son from a real Saiyan." He said into her ear. She shut her eyes tightly.

Hearing her name echo over and over again, she opened them to view a comforting room. Unkempt and smelling of him, she let out a sigh of relief. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly safe. That realization terrified her.

"Hey." She turned suddenly to see him sitting on his bed, legs crossed with a smile. His blue eyes shone only for her.

She stared at Trunks as his face blurred then refocused.

"I was punished." She admitted out loud after some time. "For being with you."

"Yeah, you were." He agreed, matter-of-fact. A tail snaked out from behind him and lazily waved back and forth in distraction. Her eyes followed the brown appendage as she reached to her backside and found nothing there.

"They took mine." She said sullenly.

"They did."

"I don't want that life anymore." She declared hesitantly, sharp breathing at the weight of her own words. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Then don't go back." He said conclusively.

She realized she had been standing far from him. She reached out a hand to touch but found he was further away than her legs wanted to move. Riane relented to the lack of contact.

"Did you mean what you said?" She inquired.

Trunks nodded with a small smile. "Yes. I love you." She slightly winced at the foreign concept.

The words stuck in her throat like cotton. "I love you." Riane choked out in earnest, hoping it had the same effect. She wrinkled her nose as it felt just as foreign to say as it was to hear. He smiled brightly in reassurance. She felt a tightness in her chest from the sentiment and a warmth she couldn't place.

His room melted into a brightly lit, white space. He faded along with it as did her safe, comforting feeling. Confusion set in followed by pain.

* * *

Riane woke up groggy, the ebb of peaceful sedation morphing to a splitting headache that shot through her temples. Her mind was fogged, the hauntings of hazy scenes she was slowly forgetting clouded her thoughts. Disoriented, she looked around the room, coming to the slow realization she was back at Capsule Corp with no recollection of how she got there. It reeked of sterile cleanser and antiseptic. An IV bag and medical cart were placed near her bed. Panning down her left side, she had an uncomfortable splint on her forearm that itched horribly as she flexed her fingers. She lifted herself using her right side to a sitting position and clutched her abdomen as a sharp exhale of breath escaped. She felt the rough, thick gauze around her middle, still painfully sore after being beaten so badly. Sweeping her gaze around the room, she suddenly saw the sleeping form of her violet haired half Saiyan curled into a short couch at the far end of the room, snoring softly. She craned her head and noticed dark circles under his eyes and disheveled appearance. Clearly, he had been here for some time, most likely waiting for her to wake. Unsure of how to feel about her current location, the stinging in her head made it difficult to process much else beyond physical discomfort.

A phantom feeling of her tail wrapping around her waist in typical familiar fashion brought her memories back to the last thing she could place. With a hesitant hand, she gasped with sudden grief as her fingertips touched her backside over the scabbed nub where the only physical piece that connected her to her heritage was taken by force. Riane closed her eyes tight, holding back tears of mourning, sharp inhale as she brought her empty fist to press into her bandaged face.

Deciding she had had enough, she pulled back a portion of the blankets when suddenly, the door to her room smoothly opened. Initially alarmed, she watched the blue hair matriarch smile genuinely, glance over at Trunks then plod somewhat silently over. Riane dropped her tensed shoulders as Bulma took a seat at the foot of the bed with one leg relaxed, bent at an angle and the other hanging, toe on the floor. She reached over and touched Riane's cheek gingerly.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked in a slightly hushed tone.

"I don't know," Riane confessed in a whisper, testing out the octave of her voice as she still felt the haziness of being drugged. She winced under gentle fingers.

Bulma continued to smile and peered over again at her exhausted son. "You don't have to whisper. He sleeps like the dead." She leaned forward with scrutinizing eyes. "Let me see your face." Bulma took the Saiyan's chin. She resisted warily at first but gave in as the Earthling moved her face left and right, taking note of the yellowing bruises nearly healed. She felt the woman carefully peel back the white bandage on her forehead, remarking with a satisfied grunt. "You almost look back to normal. Saiyan genes. One day I'll figure out how to bottle your rapid healing cells. Would be nice to recover from near death in a day."

Feeling the loosening grip of the manicured hand, Riane retracted her face.

"Something wrong?" Bulma inquired, drawing her brows together.

"What am I doing here?" She asked with slight apprehension in her voice.

"They rescued you. You went up with Vegeta and Trunks followed. They brought you back. You nearly died."

She wrinkled her brow. "I was supposed to. I committed a crime against my clan. I was supposed-"

Bulma held up a hand. "Stop. You did nothing wrong." She insisted while scooting closer in support.

"You don't understand. I'm not supposed to be here. I don't belong here." Her tone cracked with guilt and veiled with fear. The tray on her lap clattered some making Bulma lift it away and place it on the medical cart.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of them. They're not coming. I saw the ship leave our orbit hours ago." She assured her. "I don't get why you say you don't 'belong' here. Help me understand why that is." She asked smooth and slow, trying to alleviate some of the girl's distress by remaining calm herself.

"I'm not an Earthling. I was raised to hold loyalty to my kinsmen over all others. I owe them everything. My values and traditions. We lived for each other. Without them, I'm nothing." She confessed hollowly, the effects of sedation loosening her tongue.

"That seems rather bleak. I get the tribalism part. Even though they tried to kill you," she mentioned pointedly as Riane averted her eyes in mild shame, "I can see how they have shaped your perspective on life. You probably felt some meaning under all that duty and honor. A deep sense of purpose. I understand why you felt you needed to go back." Riane pressed her hands into her lap tightly feeling Bulma's uncomfortably empathetic gaze on her. "While you were gone, I had time to think about what it would be like when you returned here. I knew it would be immensely difficult. You have woken up on the other side and are very clearly dealing with a variety of emotions in reaction to events out of your control. But let me ask you, after what they've done to you, do you still feel you need them?"

She blinked a few times in trying to process a response to the direct question. "They are all I've ever known." She replied meekly, cringing at the weakness in her voice.

Bulma didn't seem to notice her self-consciousness. "You felt safe with them?"

She shook her head tersely. "It was not about safety. It was loyalty." She corrected.

Bulma solemnly nodded. A light, sharp inhale from the sleeping half Saiyan made Riane turn her head to him only to watch him groan and continue dozing. She returned her attention and immediately felt embarrassment at the sight of Bulma's knowing grin. "I know there aren't very many of the Saiyans left so you have a strong sense of identity and commitment with the others. Vegeta still occasionally reflects onto his past in that way." Bulma placed a caring hand on Riane's forearm and smiled warmly, noting the woman didn't pull away. "You don't have to be with others that force compliance and loyalty. You are your own person. And if you feel better with a clan or kin or family, I know that one over there wants to share that with you. I know it will be hard to step away from what you've been accustomed to, but they lost their chance to make you feel special and wanted. I hope you see that you are wanted here. I'm glad you didn't die. I think I would have missed that stubborn face of yours."

Bulma patted her hand and rose from the bed. At the threshold, Riane looked up and called after her.

"Bulma? Why did you let Trunks come after me?"

The matriarch paused for a short time to consider how to respond. She took a conclusive breath after a moment. "People cannot be forced to care for others, they choose to. Trunks would have tried to find a way to get to you whether I helped him or not. He wanted to protect you. He made the choice to go after someone he cared about even if it meant going against your wishes."

When Bulma left with a soft click of the door latch, Riane got out of bed and ambled over to sit on the floor at Trunks' side. An arm lay across his middle as she watched his chest rise and fall in slumber.

She considered what it meant to be cared for. The Earthlings had found a way to trust someone outside their own circle in such a short period of time whereas her clan refused to trust anyone other than those within the clan. They built guarded walls of superiority and purism of which reestablished a sense of pride and loyalty while dismissing outsider input. The world she lived in existed without the influence of others solely due to their limited survivorship from tragic events in the past and a desire to be better than before under the fierce direction of a 'Saiyan only' mindset.

She realized she felt exiled from the clan and it pained her to admit that there were facets of their way of life that harmed more than helped. The deep commitment to camaraderie forced isolation. The ingrained loathe of all beings outside the group, especially hybrids for muddling a puritanical mentality, prevented expansion and potential thriving of the surviving members. The infighting amongst her clansmen due to social status caused a rift between the Elites and the lower class. The inconsistencies and issues were made more apparent living with the Earthlings who openly questioned and challenged everything she held as truth.

The value, traditions, and beliefs that shaped her sense of self faltered as she observed his face. He didn't have to get to know her. He didn't have to learn to trust her. He didn't have to care for her. But he did. He risked himself to get her to safety on a foreign ship with a large group of Saiyans that despised him for existing to bring her back. He cared.

With a long sigh, she reluctantly accepted her fate. It would take time to break away from the grip on her heart that pulled to a life where she was compliant and obedient. She was resolved in being adaptive, as difficult as the change may be.

"Trunks?" She reached out a hand to touch his face but felt the need to hesitate. Instead, she pulled it back and tried to verbally wake him again. "Trunks." She said a little louder and smiled a little at seeing him stir.

"I'm up, Mom." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He finally focused on her face with surprise. "Ri? You're awake." He beamed widely.

His face suddenly dropped as his eyebrows knitted darkly, sitting up and roughly taking her in his arms to Riane's startled embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Ri." He choked out into her neck. "I should have gotten to you sooner. I should have done something. It was my fault you got hurt. You almost died. I don't-"

"Trunks." She pulled away and looked into his face stricken with worry and guilt. "It wasn't your fault. I was following orders to go back. I thought I was making the right decision. I realize now maybe it wasn't." She admitted.

He drew her back into his protective embrace. "I don't want to think that I could have lost you."

After some time listening to his breathing as his grip loosed to a comforting hold, she sat back as her features changed to uneasy contemplation.

"What are you thinking?" He inquired watching her mood darken.

"I have lost everything." She responded in an agitated hush. "I have no position, no clan, no tail, I can never see my father again." Her fists clenched with slow anger as her breath quickened through clenched teeth. "They have abandoned me and I feel as though I am not a Saiyan. I am not an Earthling. What am I going to do now?" She hissed out bitterly while turning away from his gaze.

Trunks took her biceps in his firm hands and rubbed up and down, trying to soothe the anxiety in her voice hidden by aggravation. "Hey, look at me. We can do this. I know I've said it a bunch of times and I meant it then like I do now. I want you to stay. We can work through this." He felt her tense arms slacken some as she took a deep breath. "And if you're worried about what you'll do here, you can do whatever you want, I guess." He vaguely surmised as she winced at the lack of concrete direction. "Look, I know you've never had freedom from obligation, but whatever you want to do, I'm here. You have me."

Still unsure, she gritted her teeth in annoyance. She detested feeling vulnerable and while she had flitted with the tentative thoughts of staying before as fanciful notions when their relationship was new and exciting, currently the weight of insecurity, indecision and sudden freedom stirred an angry bitterness of how to handle her venture into uncertainty.

Recognizing her inner struggle, he tried to put forth some semblance of reassurance. "I hope you can trust me. Can you do that?"

After a time of hesitation, she reluctantly nodded. He nodded back with a grin and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He lingered at her ear. "We're mates, right?" He breathed tentatively, waiting for an acknowledgment.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "I believe so."

He chuckled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, his blue eyes met her black. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too."

* * *

Brief whistling, a strong, short-lived gust and a plume of grass and dirt forcefully disturbed interrupted his thoughts from under the canopy of several large oaks in the backyard. When the clods of dirt finally diminished, Vegeta stalked cautiously from the treeline to the small crater in the yard, a rocket looking projectile sticking out of the ground. He stared intently at the foreign object. Seeing no immediate threat, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and kicked the still hot device with enough force to dent it. The lid of it moderately popped open, revealing a glimpse of red in the interior. He scoffed to himself in amusement as he pulled out the red cape, draped it over his arm and retrieved a square piece of paper elegantly written in their mother language.

_~Prince Vegeta,_

_I am not going to presume to know all of the reasons behind your aggressive methods for garnering a reaction, however, I will admit I do respect the way in which you did it. I would have never seen the potential of my men and my own abilities were it not for the egregious callousness you inflicted. You made your point. The Saiyan race will continue without you yet it was because of you we are able to move on. I hope our paths never cross again._

_I offer my gratitude,_

_Queen Ascion- First of Her Name_

"She just wanted to have the last word." He said aloud, scoffing derisively at the correspondence as he reread the letter, the cape fluttered gracefully in the breeze.

* * *

The simple two bedroom condo sparkled as the cleaning bots, given as a housewarming gift from Bulma, finished their rounds for the day. A wafting of artificial lemon from the cleanser, the collection of various cut flowers on the dining table and meat with vegetables brazing in the oven permeated the small space as Riane held a dry washcloth to her nose. The familiar scents of their home, occupied over the past 3 years, usually pleasant and welcoming, had her feeling queasy lately and seemed to have piqued. She knew why. Seated at the dining table, she pushed the blue ceramic vase of fragrant foliage as far away as possible. She breathed into a dry cotton washcloth that smelled faintly of clean laundry soap and waited, her mind drifting off. The clock said 4:00. He should be home soon.

Twenty minutes later, an exhausted Trunks in casual black trousers and dark grey button-down trudged through the front door. He put his forefinger and thumb into the crook of his eyes in exhaustive relief of being home, put down his briefcase with a thud and kicked off his shoes absentmindedly.

"I had the absolute worst day." He said with a long sigh as he strode over to the table and plopped himself down on a chair opposite her.

Riane tensed and tried to be supportive, unsure of how to bring up what she had to say if he seemed to be at his wit's end. "What happened?" She inquired.

"Two of my team left Research and Development. They claimed they had better offers. I couldn't match it. One of them was my best guy. Now the jobs are halted until I can find replacements. Then after that, I come back from lunch and half of my expense reports are just missing. I find out one of my new assistants altered them somehow and I spent the next 3 hours recovering whatever the hell he did to them. It was a shitty day." He leaned back with his eyes closed. Riane's empty hand was resting on the surface of the table and he took it, rubbing circles with his thumb. It seemed to soothe him as he finally sat up and gave her his attention with a short sigh. "It smells nice in here." He said with a soft smile.

Averting her eyes, she nodded, cloth still in her hand, pressed under her nose. He gave her a curious look as the silence became noticeably tense.

He scrutinized her face in question. "What?"

"It sounds like you've had a rough day." Attempting to delay the inevitable.

Trunks noticed her tension and began to be concerned. "It was." He agreed suspiciously. "What's going on?" He pushed, sitting up straighter and taking her hand in both of his.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Instead, after a stifling few moments, she pulled his hand gently but firm enough for him to get up off his chair and step over to her side. Without a word, she hesitantly took his palm and placed it over her abdomen.

She tentatively stared up at him. A puzzled look crossed his face until his mind clicked, his eyes drifted off for a second then opened to wide circles.

He dropped to his knees in shock, both hands now clutching her middle. "You're pregnant?" He asked, near breathless.

Riane nodded, her outward demeanor controlled. Trunks, however, could hardly contain himself, grinning widely, eyes glossing over in pure happiness.

"I knew you would find out eventually. I just didn't know how to tell you." She admitted hushed.

"Why? We had already been trying for a while and-"

"I know. I thought it just wouldn't happen. I'm still…" Her brows came together with a pained look. Trunks jovial face dropped slowly as he observed her biting her lip. He waited for her to open up with her thoughts.

"I have issues with…," she began as her features construed. "With keeping them." She said finally in a shamed hush.

She could see his sullen appearance at her confession. Without warning, he took her roughly in his arms and hugged her tight. Riane grunted at the unexpected contact then smiled at his protective nature.

"It is not your fault. It has never been your fault. You will always have me, okay? Even if," she could hear the strain in his voice, "we lose it, you will always have me. I will always be here for you."

Relishing his embrace and wetness stinging her eyes, Riane decided to change the subject slightly so as not to cry in front of him. "So, I assume you're happy about this?"

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands with a huge smile. She couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, I'm really happy about this. Ecstatic." He placed a prolonged kiss on her lips that she had to pull away first. He continued to grin with a hand tenderly on her middle. "Give me 100 bad days, if they all end like this, I'd gladly take them."

She chuckled in solace as he laid his ear to her middle. They both had a new future to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this journey, I feel I have to say something in reflection. 6 months ago, I remember waking up one morning and feeling my age. I had moments thinking that I had become complacent, boring, and willfully adult that I didnt know really know who I was anymore. I had lost all the wonder and excitement of growing up that I just felt stifled in adulthood with heavy pressures from family and work to maintain an image that was very unlike me. It wasnt until I started a slow regression into what used to make me happy, 90’s cartoons and Toonami, that I found DBZ had a new series out and I binged, over the course of several months, all of Super. I felt renewed. When I was younger, I was terrified to express myself as an imaginative person. And as I got older, that side was suppressed into hiding my creative side completely until I could no longer recognize myself. I rediscovered a childhood interest that made me happy. I felt better than I had in years.  
> After Super, I devoured everything fanmade, starting with art to fanfiction. When I came to the end of what I wanted to read, I made the jump into writing. I hadn't written anything creative in over 10 years so it was rather daunting to not only write something unconventional but release it to the world. I was afraid of critique. But the anonymousness and positive reception I received, I was shocked and thankful that others liked what I had to say. I had this story to tell for a while and was just so pleased that I could share something others actually enjoyed reading.  
> I really, truly want to thank everyone that read this. That took time out of their day to read, kudo, and comment. It absolutely made my day, week, month to see the immense support of this site and drove me to keep writing and actually finish something creative.  
> I want to also personally thank two very important people that pushed me to be a better writer. Vagusvagus, without your support, encouragement, detailed reviews and dear friendship, this wouldnt have been half as worth it as it was. Thank you for answering that first message. I hope we can stay friends.  
> BV4Ever, I don't know what I would have done without you during those times when I wanted to give up. Your kind words, great questions, and critique helped shape my perspective on where the story was going to make it better than I had imagined.  
> Thank you again for reading.  
> It is not over.


	29. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this story and hate for it to end so I have decided to continue it with an expansion on this world with a focus on the background on retrieval of lost Saiyans after the destruction of Planet Vegeta and Riane's parents. This will also follow Riane and Trunks through their adjustment period before the sequel, which I am also working on. It is not necessary to read the prologue to read the sequel. Thank you for all the support. I hope you enjoy! ~

The Lost Ones- Prologue

Lying on her side with her chin propped up on a palm and encased in a fluffy down comforter, the dark-haired Saiyan dropped salted popcorn one by one into her mouth, slowly chewed and stared transfixed at the novel she had gripped in her other hand. It was late Sunday evening and her violet haired mate was seated at the head of the bed, laptop at his left, and a swath of paperwork spread out before him begging for his attention. His gaze, though, was distracted by his mate's toes at his end of the bed, clenching and unclenching in evident excitement over what she was reading. They continued to grip at the sheets every time he tried to type something, making him smile when he tried to focus. A sharp gasp broke his silent smile as she sprang up, eyes round and mouth agape, tossing popcorn across the soft surface. He stared in surprise as he watched her eyes dart over the words.

"What?" He asked at her lack of verbalization.

"She died!" She finally said in shocked exasperation.

"Who?"

"Her mother! She was killed by a band of pirates." Her brows furrowed in disbelief.

"Oh no." He snickered in mock distress.

She cut her eyes to him. "You don't know." She said aghast. "It's quite surprising. I was sure she would be fine. What will happen to her daughter now? She's little and still on the vessel. She doesn't even know about her mother's demise." She brought a thumb to her teeth and bit the nail anxiously as she turned her attention back to her book. Trunks chuckled to himself as he grabbed the nearly empty bowl of popcorn and tried to clean up the strewn mess that had made it to his side of the bed. Riane sat with a tortured look on her face for a few moments longer before she sighed in frustration and closed the book with a huff.

"I don't even know why I read this. Clearly, it's just going to keep getting worse." She sulked.

"Doesn't the back of that book read something like 'a group of murderous pirates sail the seas and pillage towns'? What did you expect?" He asked as she crawled up the mattress and laid her head on his stomach, a sour look on her face.

"I liked the mother character." She whined softly.

"Maybe you should read something where the mother character doesn't die." He teased placatingly. "Or maybe you shouldn't be so sensitive. It's only a book." He tickled her side.

She stuck out her tongue. "You are a cruel man. I got all invested in her. And now what." She sighed heavily. "Why do the mothers always die." She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Trunks blinked at her statement. He knew she was just generalizing and in mourning of her fictional character but it did bring some more recent memories to mind. He was proud that, as of the past couple months, Riane had become comfortable enough with Bulma to call her Mother occasionally. She certainly felt a strong kinship to both his parents and was regarded as a true part of their family.

Shortly after Trunks turned 19, the two decided to move out of his childhood home and into a modest condo only a street up from Capsule Corp. During that time, they went through a short adjustment period, with him adapting reluctantly to the reduction in affluence he was used to and Riane sleeping the same bed with him which she found unnerving in the beginning but eventually warmed up to. The two visited his parents often and Bulma always smiled at their arrival, even unannounced.

The first time Riane called Bulma 'Mother' took them both by surprise that Riane immediately correctly herself and blushed in embarrassment. After some reassurance that his mother was fine with being called by the moniker, the Saiyan occasionally let it slip, testing it out slowly, which Trunks found to be a good step in their relationship. She felt safe with his family. Now, that he was over 21 and she was newly pregnant with their own child, he desperately wanted her to feel welcomed, completely.

This impassive statement uttered at the dismay in her novel, though, made him think back to when she had told him early in their relationship the awful death of her own mother, losing a brother in the process, and watching someone she truly cared for die before her eyes. He tilted his head and decided to pry a little. He knew she didn't like to talk much about her past. Maybe she could trust him now.

"What was she like?" He questioned carefully.

"Who?" Riane asked, looking off at nothing in particular.

"Your mother." He said finally.

His mate looked at him with a suspicious gaze. "Why are you asking me that?" She said with slight defense in her voice.

"You don't talk about your parents. I know your father is still alive. You don't talk about your mom." He ran his fingers through her hair as she tensed slightly with her head still on his stomach. "What was she like?" He asked calmly. His hand moved momentarily to her abdomen where he felt the reassuring soft pulsing of a miniscule ki before returning to her hair which he began to caress in a soothing motion.

A heavy sigh as she turned her face away. He knew this tactic well in learning her subtle mood shifts. She was going to open up if only reluctantly. "She was kind. She told a lot of stories and she had a nice voice when she sang. Soothing. She was sometimes very stern with me but it was only to protect me."

Silence followed. Trunks tried another question. "Were your parents mates?" He inquired.

"Yes. He was very fond of her. After she…" Riane trailed off. She continued her thought process without finishing her sentence. "He was inconsolable. Devastated. For a long time."

Trunks bit his tongue at the thought of such a sudden loss. Changing the questions slightly, he pushed on. He knew she would stop answering soon. She never seemed to want to divulge so much all at once, even to him. "I know you've mentioned siblings before but I don't know anything about them either. How many do you have?" He asked, feeling a tinge of guilt for not knowing more about his own mate, especially something as basic as her family.

"I have two brothers and a sister. I am the youngest." She stated bluntly.

That piqued his interest. From his understanding, it was difficult to have children for the Saiyans but having three other siblings and one passing before birth would have meant her mother had almost five children. He definitely wanted to know more about them but right now, he was focused on knowing more details about the woman who used to make his mate happy.

"What did she look like?"

Riane drew her eyebrows together. Her body started to fidget indicating subtly to Trunks she was getting more agitated with the line of questioning. "She had black hair, long, not as long as mine, and always in a braid. Black eyes. She wasn't particularly tall but she was strong. A good fighter. My father used to say she was unpredictable." She cleared her throat while pursing her lips.

Threading his fingers languidly through her wavy hair in soft movement, he calmly tried one more question. He wouldn't pry anymore tonight.

"What was her name?"

He saw her face twitch slightly. He steadily combed in a calm, repeated motion. This was hard for her. He needed her to trust him in keeping her secrets safe. After a minute, she finally divulged.

"Andelia. Her name was Andelia." She strained to say.

She winced with a pained look and got off the bed suddenly. Heading to the bathroom, she flicked the light on and closed the door. The shower started shortly after. Trunks grunted, wondering if he had pushed too much. He knew it was difficult for her to open up and he only asked occasionally so as not to anger her or cause her to be withdrawn. This was progress. He just had to be patient.

"Andelia." He said to himself with a small smile while picking up a discarded piece of paperwork and began typing on his computer.

* * *

"Sit still." A male voice echoed in the cramped room.

Cringing through moderate pain in her abdomen as the numbing sensation ebbed, the Saiyan woman lay back on a sterile, uncomfortable bed, her unfocused eyes turned to the left as the rough hands of the medical staff clamped and closed the long cut near her pubic bone. A cold gel, that always smelled awful and artificial was applied and the cut began its rapid healing process. To the right of her, a snap of metal on metal and hiss emitted gently. She could feel his energy waxing and waning as he was placed inside a pod of gestational stasis. She turned back to look only once as he was wheeled out of the room. A small, 20-week old infant suspended in a safe apparatus, tail wrapped around his waist, his eyes closed, and tiny fists brought close to his body. Then he was gone from view.

"You should be fine in an hour. I don't want you to be here when I get back. I have others to attend to." The gruff Saiyan male stated tersely.

She nodded her head once as he coldly left her, closing the door with a click.

The child was Andelia's second. Another male. Another soldier in the making. At least this one would be considered an Elite like his father if his ki measured up. He would be safe and trained well. She had to consider this pragmatically.

Like her mother, Andelia was chosen to be a brood female. Since the slow resurgence of the Saiyans, mother and daughter discovered, Saiyan women just weren't able to become pregnant easily, for some reason beyond their control, and to maintain a child in the womb was just as difficult. Coupled with the 6-1 ratio of men to women, this made for a disastrous recipe that might have ended the Saiyan race altogether. Their planet and millions of its inhabitants cruelly wiped out, the remaining Saiyans were few and far between, reaching the far corners of the galaxy in dwindled numbers. Only after a small group of Saiyans formed a clan did they decide to seek out the lost members of their race. Now, they were over 150 strong, order had returned, a new purpose resonated within the clan of Elites and lower class, men and women fighting together against extinction.

Once the class system and a promising leader was put back in place, the lower class made the conscious decision to help repopulate through less than pleasant means. Brood female pregnancies were suggested and approved, a practice that was once carried out only among the lowest of the lower class on Planet Vegeta to increase the body count for ground force numbers. The current collection of Saiyan lower class agreed to a code of honor and a sense of selfless duty that was adopted by both males and females. A set of strict rules were to be followed to maintain order and safety of all parties involved. The clan needed more of their own kind and this was the most viable solution proposed.

After the hour had elapsed, Andelia rose slowly, put on the armor resting on a chair next to the bed and exited the medbay wing. She strode through the maze of hallways to the canteen, feeling the need to nourish herself before making the trip to find out her new assignment. On the way, she looked up as she passed a group of males chatting in the walkway, grunting and laughing boisterously as she curved around them. A subtle touch from one male on her hand hanging at her side, she continued her trek without changing her pace. Rounding a corner after a few more steps, she felt eyes on her and slowed to a stop in an empty part of the halls. A moment later, a man came up behind her and waited. When she did not immediately speak, he gently grazed the back of her neck softly with his rough fingers. She heard him sigh heavily as she turned toward him, her eyes averted to the floor.

"All is well?" He whispered.

She nodded solemnly as the tip of her tail wrapped tightly around her waist flicked in agitation.

He stood a head taller as he moved marginally closer, his hand made into fists.

She opened her mouth to speak and it took another few seconds before she finally did. "I saw him. He is so strong. He had such small hands." The child wasn't his but the cub was a part of her. Forcibly taken just like the other. She started to wince in sadness then immediately brought her face back to neutral. Even in front of him, she wouldn't show her feelings.

He must have known though as he lifted her face with a steady, warm hand to force her to look in his eyes. A hard face hiding his own feelings looked back at her. "I told you not to do that." He said hushed as he rubbed her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I know. I tried not to. I could not help it." She leaned into his palm then pulled away collecting herself. She didn't want his scent on her.

He pulled his arm back and observed her sympathetically. "Only one more." He stated.

She nodded again while biting her tongue, dreading the thought. He stepped, closing what little distance they had and without touching her, he leaned in a breathed hotly in her ear. A small smirk formed on her lips as she closed her eyes, taking in his familiar scent at his proximity.

"One more and you will be mine. I will fight for you. I am only yours, Andelia." He whispered huskily.

She languidly opened her eyes. "I look forward to that. I am only yours, Kaiyon."

He pulled back with a soft contented grin, returned his features to indifference. He turned abruptly and walked past her without another word. A swell of pride and renewed determination, Andelia tried not to smile as she, too, turned on her heel and made her way down a separate hallway. Just one more child and they would be together.

* * *

The scent of the damp always got to him. Quite used to the stench of sweat or blood, the damp, musty smell that came with moisture exacerbated by bacterial growth was something he never got used to especially with his sensitive Saiyan nose. Standing awash in the overpowering dingy block of dulled metal and iron cells in the galactic stockade, his guide, a tall, pale yellow-eyed being turned and observed him with irritation.

"Ariko, was it?" He addressed the moderately tall, narrow built Saiyan with a hissed tenor in the universal language through a tight, lipless mouth.

"Yes?" The Saiyan directed his attention.

"He's this way. Follow me." The being informed with a wave of a scaled hand.

Pushing through his discomfort, Ariko, a lower class Saiyan with black hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail, didn't pause as the two passed cell and after cell of bodies crammed into small spaces awaiting whatever fate landed them into the stockade.

Only when they came to the end of the corridor and a lone male hunkered in the corner of a darkened cell, pressed up against the wall, did Ariko divert his gaze from the path.

The solitary man, wearing only thin shorts on his large frame, had his face hidden against forearms listlessly clasped around his knees. He was completely unaffected at the appearance of two standing in front. Ariko noted the skeletal look of the man, bones in his back near visible under yellowed skin, festering cuts and scars running the length of every inch of flesh. The Saiyan frowned darkly at the sight.

"Is this the man you're looking for?" Ariko's charge inquired.

Utilizing his sharp eyesight, the Saiyan spied a tightly wound brown tail wrapped about the waist of the prisoner. His own tail cinched tighter upon recognizing one of his own kind.

"Yes." He replied flatly.

"Good. Let's get on with it." He pulled an electronic pad and drew up a list in a foreign language and read from it meticulously. "This man is charged with inciting a riot, mass murder, chaotic behavior and murder of three detaining officers. He is also secondarily accused of illegal mercenary work and peddling of illegal substances."

"Are you feeding him?" Ariko interrupted, his black eyes staring with a hardness behind them.

The being balked. He huffed at the accusation. "Of course. This man may be one of the worst society has bred but no one can come in here and say our operation is not held to a high standard of care for our inmates." He responded confidently.

Drawing his eyebrows at the recent memory of bodies packed into cells in nearly the same unsanitary conditions, Ariko nodded and directed another question.

"How long has he been here?"

"About 3 weeks." The being sneered. "And he hasn't said a word in that time."

Nodding again, Ariko surmised these beings that ran this particular prison for the Galactic Patrol must not recognize Saiyans when they come across them. It was evident that the lack of an appropriate amount of food for their endless metabolism was the direct cause of the man's emaciated state. If Ariko was able to get him out of here, he'd rectify the suffering immediately.

"Alright. About the payment." Ariko began.

"It's gonna have to be pretty steep. This man is dangerous and is awaiting a death sentence. I will not release him," he glared intently until his mouth drew up greedily, "for anything less than the right price."

"80,000 credits." He offered unemotive.

"150,000." He countered.

"85,000. I will not go higher than that." His gaze scrutinized the man in the cell. The being gave a sour look. "I suggest you take the offer. It would cost you more to keep him here under your 'care' while awaiting a response from the Galactic Patrol's bureaucratic sector. It would be in your interest to just release him to my charge. Unless you don't want the credits right here, right now. All you would have to do is mark him dead in your logs once we leave this station." He persuaded.

He watched the being mull it over before holding out his hand, impatient to the response. "Give me the key." He advised.

Groaning in reluctant agreement, thin fingers held out the keycard, dangling it on a silver chain. "Credits first." He instructed the Saiyan.

Currency was exchanged and the keycard dropped into Ariko's palm. The being stalked away down the hall as Ariko entered the cell and knelt down to the weakened Saiyan on the floor.

The man's state was much worse than Ariko had anticipated and he worried for a moment that he had actually purchased a dead man when he saw a small movement of breath being taken in and shallowly released. Ariko cleared his throat.

"Can you hear me?" He asked in their mother tongue and perked up when the man shuddered moderately and some mild movement of grimy fingertips at his words. "Can you look up?"

It took several minutes before, finally, his matted black haired head lifted slowly and Ariko got a first look at his face. Dirty, heavily scarred and caked in dried blood, there was still a Saiyan's face underneath and Ariko breathed a sigh of relief. He dug around in the satchel at his waist and pulled out a canteen.

"I have water for you." He opened the container and passed it to bony fingers that clutched weakly at first then held on. He greedily guzzled the contents and emptied in a matter of moments.

"Not so fast," Ariko advised. "Don't want it coming back up."

He watched as the man breathed with raspy inhales through cracked lips and sallow cheeks, his onyx eyes sunken in his face blinked sluggishly. Ariko sat on the cold floor opposite the captive and waited a few more minutes before asking questions.

"What is your name?" He began.

Only silence followed. There was no indication that he would get any sort of response. He decided to test if he could goad out an answer.

"What did you do as part of the Frieza force before?" He asked, knowing Saiyans currently were enemies of the ruler and his kind.

The man was unswayed by the questioning. He turned away, unwilling to answer.

Attempting a different tactic, he decided on self-reflection that could possibly help him open up. "I was in communications before it happened. I, with several other 3rd class Saiyans, performed location tasks and infiltrating systems to disarm our enemies." He said. "I had started young and I was virtually invisible to Frieza and his army. As long as I did my job well, I never suffered at their hand. I felt a sense of pride working under the strongest, most powerful being in the universe. I remember, though, when things began to make me nervous."

Ariko frowned at the recall of the past while shifting on the floor, readjusting his muscular frame to alleviate discomfort and noted the prisoner adjusted some as well. To Ariko, this showed some mild indication that he was listening, at least.

"There were two events that finally pushed me over. The first, I was assigned to locate a collection of 'rebel monkeys' as they called us, only about 20 or so. Our own kind. I found them, thought their cause was unjustified, and I managed to disrupt all the communication functions on their scouters, and helped coordinate an attack to destroy them.

"The second incident hit closer to home. It was only days later, a higher up in Frieza's army directed me to locate a ship of rebels. I did, rather quickly, and I was instructed to scramble their communications and stall their ship. There were over 200, I later found out. I had a radar with the ship on the screen and watched, in a matter of seconds, it just disappear. I never, up until then, questioned my place or purpose. I was just following orders. I was given a log of the inhabitants on the ship to make note of their demise in the database. I saw the names of my kin. Both my older brother and my father had died with my help. I didn't let anyone know but I began to wonder if Frieza wanted to get rid of us."

He took a hollow breath and pursed his lips, pained at the memories. He looked up to see the man staring intently back at him, waiting, with a cold, stoic expression.

He swallowed hard and continued. "A couple of months later, I heard many non-Saiyan soldiers scream and shout in happiness that our planet had been hit by a meteor and destroyed. I mourned with the other Saiyans around me. We lost millions in an instant while the rest of our 'team' were gleeful.

"Within a couple of weeks after, I affirmed my suspicions that something was truly happening. It started with our higher elites, lieutenant, captains, being called away from the ship I was on and never coming back. Then the red dots showed up. I was told to find anyone with a scouter that had a distinguishing red dot on my coms system. Based on their locations and concentration numbers, I knew they were ours. Slowly the red dots disappeared, too. I broke. I couldn't watch our people be taken out one by one.

"I then made the decision to leave. I collected the locations of all the red dots I could find, hid them from my superiors, stole a secure data pad, stole a ship and left."

A low growl emitted deep from the weakened form as his black eyes narrowed in hatred. "You helped them bug our scouters?" He said in a hissed tone.

Blinking in surprise that the man had finally spoken, guilt came to Ariko's face as he turned his gaze to the floor. He had the impression that if the man could muster the strength to take a swing at him, he'd take the punch deservedly. "I helped locate the bugged scouters. Believe me, that realization brought me immense shame."

The man bore into Ariko with a hardened glare before tsking loudly. "You've rambled on and on. What is your point?" He asked, irritated.

Ariko's mouth turned up slightly in genuine relief that he was now speaking. "My point is there are a good many of us left. I have helped find a good portion of our brethren and we've begun to create a collective, a new clan of Saiyans. I'd like for you to join us." He put forth.

A scoff and a wince, the man nodded marginally in acceptance. "Where else can I go now." He replied dryly.

"What is your name?" Ariko asked again.

"Keel." He answered with an exhaustive sigh.

The two exited the stockade, albeit without hurry as Keel's physical stamina was nearly depleted. After a few weeks of recuperation on one of the three small ships the Saiyans maintained, multiple trips to the medbay and mountains of food, Keel regained weight and a drive to work with the other Saiyans in the clan. He pitched in where he was needed and became an integral part to ship maintenance in the retrieval of parts or making small repairs. Ariko was stunned one day realizing that Keel had gained back most of his muscle mass and size to nearly double and tower over Ariko's more compact frame. The two shared a camaraderie and Keel agreed to assist him in his ventures to find the other survivors that were scattered across the universe.


	30. In Processing

A haze of smoke and artificially perfumed air drifted lazily as two men entered the establishment. One, tall, build and broad, in all black exuded a dangerous aura complimentary to his nature, his gaze narrowed as he sniffed and snarled in the partially lit room. The other, slightly shorter, with black hair pulled back in a wavy ponytail, smirked to his sensitive comrade then allowed his eyes to scan the room of patrons.

There was a bar half filled with drunken bodies and rows of tables around a generously sized red stage that glistened under hot lights directed down on it as ethereally melodious music played in the background at a tolerable volume. He scanned the patrons as a loud, raucous laugh cut through the air and made him turn his attention. Forcibly high pitched and feminine, a group of six multi species males, red-tinged faces from drink had three females of mixed race pawing at them seductively. The ponytailed man spied his target. He had heard of her fate. It was less than ideal.

A short and squat, broad-chested male creature that stood near the entrance door had an electronic pad in front of him. To the observant male, he noticed the prominent claws on the being flipping through tabs for patrons delicately, assessing how much to charge and if he could get away with overcharging while they were in their drunken stupor.  _The owner_ , the man presumed with a smirk. At the evident opportunity, the man made his way over and cleared his throat to get some attention.

A dark blue face with neon green eye slits looked up and smiled with metallic grey fanged teeth, giving the man a once over. "Welcome to Vigor. Anyone strike your fancy?" He said in a rehearsed greeting. The two men caught each other's eyes and the black-clad male nodded moderately and headed to the bar. The owner watched the other leave and turned his insincere smile back to the first.

With a glance over to the large group, the ponytailed male leisurely gestured to a female on the end, in the lap of an olive-skinned being with a domineering winged arm over her shoulder. She had a fake grin on her face and cooed at him sweetly. She flipped her black hair, a shimmer of tinseled, multi-coloured strands danced in the lighting, and adjusted her sparkling top which dipped low into her cleavage.

"That one." He said curtly, not taking his eyes off her. The owner grinned greedily to himself.

"Drixali? Good choice. Would you like company at a table or in private?" He queried salaciously.

"Private." He replied flatly.

"Excellent. But I must warn you, she is heavily priced. 20,000 credits. If you want her for the evening, she is available in 2 hours." He informed.

"I will wait."

"Good. Her room is the dark green one at the end of the hall. I will send her over when she is finished with her current distraction." He replied, holding out a clawed hand for payment.

His black eyes never left her as he dug into his pocket and produced a card which the owner swiped quickly and handed it back with a flourish. Heading over to the bar, he contemplated checking the activity on the card and seeing if he had only been charged the 20,000. Likely not. These kinds of establishments typically overcharged and made excuses that there were necessary fees tacked on. No matter. A private conversation was worth the charge.

* * *

After the delayed time had elapsed at the bar with his partner, the man waited patiently in the green room and looked up when he heard the door handle to the portal open with a soft creak.

"Hello." She purred in the common galactic tongue as she swayed a little in closing the door behind her. Her steps into the space were uneven and slightly off balance. "My name is Drixali. What's yours?" Clad in a short, bright yellow skirt that hugged her hips, gold belt and a jewelled halter, she had ghastly makeup that made her once imposing visage appear doll-like and innocent. She walked over to a small table and took out two black glass flutes and a tall pink bottle for the occasion.

"Ariko." He said, watching her movements. She hummed to herself unaware and opened the bottle with a pop. In the dim light, her black hair shone with luster and shadows hugged at the toned muscle in her exposed calves and thighs. Her biceps still had a distinctive outline of muscle mass. She appeared to be well fed and possibly still training at least, considering where she ended up.

She poured two glasses then took out a small vial with a light purple liquid inside. She proceeded to tilt her head back, pry her eyes open wide and drop several drops onto her exposed cornea. Blinking for a moment, she turned back and gazed at him in a dreamy fashion. He tensed, recognizing the dangerous substance immediately. This particular drug gave its owner distorted vision to make any situation seem like a blissful hallucination. It worked particularly well with those that wanted to make someone else appear more attractive than they really were.

There were several side effects, however, from blindness to brain damage and also an unmistakable fuschia colored, haloed ring that formed around the irises of its user. He noted her black irises were nearly unseeable against the bright tinted ring. She apparently had a high tolerance for the drug but seemed to have fallen for its addictive tendency.

Preening up at him, she sauntered over and handed him a glass. "Nice change for me. I haven't engaged with someone that looked similar in a long time." Her free hand hovered at his waist then found the front of his pants. "Let me help you out of those." She whispered with a smirk.

He bent to his right and put his glass down on the nearest surface and placed his hands on her wrists, stopping her exploratory touch. She huffed slightly.

"I don't think that's necessary. I'm only here for a conversation, Drixali." He enunciated her name in a low tone.

She pulled back and cocked her head as she resting a hand on her hip. "Is that so? Better be a good one. I would hate for you to not get your money's worth." She replied coyly, leaning back against the table and taking a gulp of the liquid.

"It should be," he paused as he let her swallow, "Mavi." He finished. Her eyes saucered as her throat convulsed in a mild coughing fit. She put her wrist to her mouth, wiping the sputtered liquid off in wide-eyed surprise.

"Who are you?" She said breathlessly tense, defenses up. It took a moment as her pink and black tinged eyes seemed to now focus on him, scrutinizing his face. Her breath hitched as her gaze fell to the tail cinched around his waist. Hers, which was still intact, spray painted gold to give the illusion of a belt, tightened around her own waist.

"Ariko. I am a Saiyan. Like you. Captain Mavi." He informed with seriousness.

She recoiled and looked as if she'd been struck. Standing up a little straighter, she stared daggers at him. "What do you want?" She said aggressively.

"You." He replied calm and direct.

"For what?" She gritted her teeth. Her eyes darted to the door, skittish. She looked as though she was going to fight him as her fists clenched at her sides.

He observed her, unflinching. "I have a proposition for you. You leave this and return to a real clan."

She bared her teeth at the audacity. "What are you talking about? A clan? All the Saiyans are dead. The planet is gone. It's been, what? 8 years? I've moved on." She spat.

"We have a group. The starting of a real clan." He calmly divulged.

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How many? 10?" She mocked.

"147." He said frankly.

Her eyebrow raised slightly then returned to impassive coldness. She waved her hand dismissively. "That's not that many. Besides, I've got a good thing going here. I make money and I have respect." Her shoulders sashayed a little in confidence.

"At the expense of your dignity." He remarked.

She snorted at the insult. "I left that a while back. Money is better. Do you know how many credits I make here in one night?" She boasted.

"I thought you'd still identify as a Saiyan." He goaded her with a smirk under provoking brows.

Taking the bait, she growled. "Of course I do. Being a Saiyan is what has kept me alive. I have only rejected our old ways. What good is a clan when you are starving to death. I protect myself."

"We have the means to protect and care for our own. It's slow going but the plan is to raise the Saiyan empire from the dead."

"A futile effort." She spat. "How many do you think are out there? We lost millions. Our very best turned into debris."

"There were quite a few that had either managed to escape or were stationed elsewhere. We only have to find them. Like you."

She raised an eyebrow curiously as the statement got the better of her. "How did you find me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "This is a large hub. Millions of beings reside here or pass through. There were whispers of a woman warrior. It was said she liked to fight… and fuck. Occasionally at the same time. I came to investigate."

She smirked with a chuckle. "I have built a reputation. That's what makes me so desired. I can take a lot. Unlike the others here." She replied cynically.

"Do you think you are safe here, Captain?" He asked honestly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Stop calling me that. I haven't been militaristic since we lost everything. I was hunted after I left Frieza's army. So I changed my name and went into hiding. I'd appreciate you not spouting it around. No one knows who I was back then."

"Hunted?" He pondered her meaning. He was well aware of lingering soldiers in Frieza's powerful army still targeting Saiyans, continuing to punish those their leader still considered threatening. "How  _did_  you escape?"

Her eyes flickered. Something about her lax posture made him uneasy. She was clearly heavily drugged. She observed him scrutinizingly for a moment and must have concluded she could talk openly with him. "I had heard veiled threats of taking out the Saiyans months before it happened. I smuggled out a ship. I had a small crew and we left Vegetasei only days before. We travelled to a nearby hub for refuelling. We were ambushed." Her voice strained some as her eyes blurred with tears brimming. She tried to keep a strong facade. "My mate was with me. Frieza's men killed the others quickly but tortured my mate in front of me. He was beheaded." She rubbed her face with the back of her hand, glistening wetness on her eyelashes and smearing her black eyeliner. Ariko noted the strength, both physically and mentally, that had aided in her survival.

Ariko swallowed thickly. This was not an uncommon tale but it still was painful to hear. She took a breath before continuing. "I was violated repeatedly and held prisoner. Because I was female, I could be easily sold. I was sent to a slaver, and I ended up here. I had to abandon my past, my identity and forced to adapt. As I said, I've made a life for myself now. I have dependable clients, a room to myself and money to do as I please. I just have to keep my past hidden. I still see some of Frieza's soldiers lurking around occasionally."

He took a long breath and nodded, a tick in his cheek. "I understand."

His response was interpreted as flippant and she threw herself forward in an attempt to strike him, her face rageful. "Don't you say you fucking understand! You have no idea what I've had to-"

He caught her shaking fist in his large palm and got close to her face with a sneer. "I do, okay! I understand. They only found me about four years ago. I had to do some... horrible things to survive." He averted his eyes in dark reflection. "Things I will hold the rest of my life. I was in communications before. I wasn't designated to be a frontline soldier." He looked back at her fiery gaze. "But you, you are an Elite. You were a Captain in the Saiyan military. You could be a force for us again."

She huffed and relaxed marginally. He let her hand go and it swung limply at her side. "I don't want it."

He shook his head. He changed his words to that of their mother tongue. " _Saiyans are bound by blood. We are impenetrable and honorbound. To be Saiyan is to have pride and strength in ourselves and our clan."_

" _We are a dying breed."_ She replied exhaustively.

" _We can come back from this, better than before."_  He insisted.

She smirked at the sentiment. Her eyelids wavered hazily and she sighed in consideration. "Who is in charge?" She inquired curiously.

"Asten. He is Commander now."

"Asten?" She replied baffled. "I was higher rank than he was. Are you saying if I join you, I'll be Commander?" She teased.

He smiled at her boldness. "No, but you will be an Elite, Second Officer."

"Second? Why not first?" She pretended to pout.

"I guess you'd have to earn it." He challenged.

"You've had to change the rank system."

"It was necessary. The class system is also a little different. No more second or third class, just lower class and Elites. We all still know our place. There aren't very many of us left, you understand." He said wryly.

He gave her a small smile while walking past her to the door. "I'll be back in 2 months to check up on you. Seeing how you're doing so well here," he joked and she snorted at that, "I assume you'll still be alive. Take this." He dug into his jacket and produced a scouter with a red glass eyepiece. She cringed upon seeing the device.

"How fitting. I hope you don't plan on us returning to our former enslavement."

"No. Never again. No one will ever take advantage of the Saiyan race. We do things on our terms now. These were just what was left over. They're older models and the system currently used by Frieza has disregarded them. I've rigged the comms system to only be between our clan. If you want to contact us, you can, using that. We're working on our own scouters in the meantime."

Mavi exhaled a short breath through her nose and looked off absentmindedly. A small smile curved at the corner of her lip. She looked up at his with humored interest. "Is the food good?"

He chuckled as his hand turned the handle to the door. "It's decent. The company is better. I hadn't realized how much I had missed being among our own when I was by myself." He opened the portal and stepped out. Turning back a moment, he observed the woman, held in such high esteem, brought to this place in her life. As a lower class Saiyan, he tried to not have pity of an Elite. "Mavi, we are adaptable. You seem to know that from what you've had to endure. But you know, we are at our best together. You are always welcome if you choose. You would be a great asset." He closed the door softly and headed back to his partner, watched him take the last swig of his drink and stand. They nodded in acknowledgement and left.

It only took a month and a half for her to contact him and 250,000 credits to release her from her servitude. She was more than worth it. In a room shared by four other Elite Saiyans, she preened pridefully at him when he addressed her as Second Officer and handed off her new armor.

* * *

The ship they found themselves on was practically a heap of rusted metal affixed with electrical wiring and solid engine that floated through space and occasionally had a planned destination it seemed as though worked only on sheer luck. It was initially docked at a port when they boarded but at they shuttled through open space, they cringed as the disfigured starship shuddered through another tenuous burst of electrical power before sputtering, dying momentarily, then flaring back to life until the next time the will of the ship was compromised. This was normal, he had said. They didn't have any enough mechanics, only one, that could temporarily repair all four ships carrying their Saiyan brethren. They should be lucky the artificial gravity and oxygen continued to work on emergency reserves even if the main power kept failing, he surmised out loud.

Two women, both similar looking with long, braided black hair, with scrutinizing, confused dark eyes and overly lean muscular builds hidden under dirty garments waited silently to be processed. The older of the two squeezed the shaking palm of the adolescence girl, a chilled yet strong hand, holding tight. The elder woman nodded to her reassuringly, if only to hide her own trepidation. The girl ceased shaking and stared intently at the Elite Saiyan male in front of her, clad in clean armor and appeared relaxed and well fed. Her stomach grumbled audibly from just thinking of the possibility of a full meal.

"Are you kin?" He asked finally, looking up from a collection of papers on the small blemished desk in front of him.

"We are. This is my daughter. Andelia. I am called Adalai." The older woman replied, her voice strained and dry from thirst. She squeezed the girl's hand again.

"You've been off planet for how long?"

"Two years. Since the planet was destroyed. We had been on scouting missions for six years before that." She blinked and drew her mouth the hard line in bitterness.

"Your mate?" He looked up under bunching dark brows.

"He was honorably killed in battle. My daughter and I were sent on assignment with Frieza's army to a remote quadrant after his death." She answered, probably more honestly than she should have but if it meant food, she would gladly answer anything.

"What did you do before deserting?" He shifted in his chair while adjusting the single illuminated lamp on the desk for more light on his paperwork.

"I was in medical. I was assigned to running and maintaining the healing tanks as well as assisting in procedures that didn't need the tanks. My daughter was too young at the time to be useful, however, she has learned more now and could be of benefit. I also am quite adept, still, with knowledge of medical practices." She put forth, trying to sway the elite of their worth.

A slow-rolling shudder and the dimming of his lamp made the girl suck in a breath until the ship stabilized again. He wrote down the information given without pause or disturbance.

"Alright. I don't have anything further to ask you, but when I do, I'll come to find you. You and your daughter are permitted for processing. We'll have you assigned to a room together, most likely on the bigger ship with several others in your field. It has a decent sized medical wing. You will be directed there and assist as necessary. The girl can also help unless we find a job better suited for her." He said with cold indifference as he slid two keycards across the desk.

"These are your room keys. Don't lose them. You both will wait in the galley until I can find someone to escort you to the other ship once we reach a hub for resupply. For now, let's get you something to eat." He pushed on the surface of the metal desk to lift himself from his chair as the girl perked up expectantly with interest at the mere mention of food. Standing at her full height, she puffed out her chest in anticipation.

He made for the door but paused while taking a hard look at the girl. He walked back over to the paperwork and knitted his brows. Both women gazed quizzically at each other, holding tighter to their clasped hands.

"This one is not a child as I had initially thought." He mused openly. He looked up with inquisition. "Is she of bearing years?" He asked directly.

The mother was taken aback at the pointed question, a small redness on her cheeks, before hesitantly nodding.

"For how long?" He asked invasively.

"I believe about half a year." She sputtered awkwardly.

The girl looked back and forth confused between the hard look on the man's face and her mother's embarrassed one.

"That's important. I already had you down for brooding but your daughter, I thought she was still a child. This changes things. She will be a brood female as well." He concluded with a flick of ink to paper.

A sharp inhale in panic escaped her mother's lips. "No, not that. I will not hesitate to contribute as I can but not her." She pleaded with insistence.

He frowned while standing up straight. "Female, we all must do our part. The Saiyan race is nearly gone. Females are rare, now more than ever. If we are to make a resurgence of our people, we all must do what is required of us. If she is to live among us, she will do her part as well. It is an honor to offer oneself for the greatness of our clan." He held himself aloft with pride. "You do want to be a part of a clan again, correct? Unless you want to try your limited luck on the outside again." He cocked his head with the veiled threat.

Her mother swallowed hard while pinching her eyes shut. Andelia stared at her pained face and wonder what a brood female was. The term had never come up before even being lower class with all the slang words not uttered by the pretentious Elites she had been around. They were considered inferior to Elites but proud Saiyans nonetheless. She blinked in worry as she was pulled to the side and her mother took her face in her trembling hands.

"Andelia, you know we can be safe now, right?" She began with a harsh whisper. She nodded under the fingertips of her protector. "We can stay here and we'll never be hungry again." She nodded once more, determined to make that statement true. She watched as the woman took a deep breath. "There are things we must do to keep each other alive. Including things that may be unpleasant. But we have to give a piece of ourselves to stay alive. Do you understand?" She said with shakiness.

The girl hesitated but nodded reluctantly. Her mother rubbed a soft bony thumb over her slightly sunken cheeks. She then turned back to the waiting man, gave him a sharp stare and curt nod.

Walking out of the room and down the hall, a teasing waft of cooking meat hit Andelia tantalizingly. Her stomach growled in pain and all she could think of was the first bite of something truly nourishing in weeks. Yet at the back of her mind, a subtle warning, a tenseness pulled in wonder of the potential duty that made her mother squirm. What could be so bad as to strike fear in her mother's heart? Whatever unpleasantness lay in store for her in the future, however, was vastly dwarfed to the hunger she felt. Anything was better than starvation, she determined, as she quickened her pace towards her end goal at the end of the hall.

* * *

A luxurious shudder went through her as his hand clung to her thighs with his head between her legs. She licked her lips while closing her eyes and running her fingers roughly through his violet hair. Riane winced through another sharp inhale and moan in response to his tongue gliding over places she never imagined could be so sensitive.

Thoroughly satisfied that he had given her enough pleasure with how wet she had become and the increased need of her hands attempting to pull him to her, Trunks smirked and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He took off the suppressive boxers to quickly put on a condom and hover between her legs as she lay back on the bed, red-faced and panting in anticipation. They both felt it wasn't right to risk pregnancy yet and even with it being difficult for her to conceive, they didn't want to take the gamble.

He snickered shamelessly seeing her face flushed and the lust in her eyes as she whined with impatience.

"You want me to?" He asked in a sultry tone, teasing her. Riane wriggled under him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pushing up with her hips greedily.

"Yes." She hissed, kissing his cheek then his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. She felt him edge her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He taunted with a feigned, disbelieving raised eyebrow. He grinned as she playfully bit his earlobe. He took a moment to nuzzle at her neck.

"Yes." She replied more urgently and groaned loudly as he pushed in. She locked her legs around his hips as he ground into her, setting an intense pace, closing his eyes and listening to her harsh breathing in his ear.

"Moan for me." He huskily instructed. She let out a prolonged, guttural cry in pleasurable bliss at the feeling of fullness, and he kept pace until her body shook, feeling her walls tighten around him, causing him to release with her after a few forceful thrusts. She tightened her hold on his shoulders as a few smaller waves of pleasure coursed through, panting contentedly as he kissed her in earnest. After a moment of rubbing her warmed cheek on his, he pulled out, smiled with satisfaction and headed to the bathroom attached to his room.

Lying back trying to catch her breath and gratified at the sensitivity of her skin, he came out, freshly showered and began getting dressed for work. Riane propped her head on her palm as she lay on her side watching him pilfer through his closet for dress pants and a button-down shirt. He donned a light blue cotton button-down and she wrinkled her nose.

"You don't like this one?" He asked curiously while adding a belt to charcoal grey slacks, the shirt still unfastened, displaying his muscular physique underneath.

She shook her head. "I like the dark purple one."

He chuckled and shrugged off the offending garment in exchange for the one she preferred.

"I was wondering if you would go to lunch with me later today." He asked, threading the buttons through the eyeholes and searching for a pair of dress socks.

"Sure." She said, unenthusiastic. "I have nothing else to do." She added passive-aggressively while averting her eyes and picking at the sheets absentmindedly.

Trunks' mouth set to a hard line of guilt and he figured he'd ask about it at lunch, noting, lately, her mood had turned sour whenever he left in the morning and didn't really improve once coming back to the Capsule Corp compound. She had only just accepted her new freedom for a couple of months, before the look of uncertainty at her place in his world set in.

"Okay." He said, unsure of what else he could say. He bit the inside of his cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you at 12:30 at my office. Just tell reception you are there for me."

Before she could protest to meeting at the downtown building, he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

He smiled at the creeping blush on her face and headed for the door. She had never said it back. He hoped one day she would.

* * *

A massive towering structure of grey stone and glass, Riane stood at the revolving door, outside on the sidewalk, scowling with her arms crossed tightly over her chest as Earthlings passed by hurriedly in and out of the company's main building. A large logo with two familiar 'C's and Capsule Corp underneath emblazoned on the side of the entrance greeted her with familiarity yet she tapped her foot, irritated at the uncomfortable feeling of stifling grandeur the cityscape forced upon her in downtown West City. With a groan, she contemplated even going inside and was brought out of her thoughts when a man in a security uniform approached her from the left.

"Miss?" He asked cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"No." She replied curtly and continued glaring at the glass door.

"Do you have business with the Capsule Corporation or-"

"I said no. My business is my own." She snapped sharply, making the security officer jump at her sudden tone. Riane groaned again and made her way into the foyer, leaving the sputtering guard at the door.

Clacking of heels on marble tiles, the brightness of the room, and white noise of chatter made her anxious while grinding her teeth as she approached the vast reception desk with a tiny woman behind the tan, lacquered woodwork.

Peering down darkly, the blonde headed, overly perfumed and cheery woman looked up with a white-toothed smile.

"Welcome to the Capsule Corporation. Can I help you?" She asked in a saccharine, high pitched voice.

"Trunks Briefs," Riane said, making a conscious effort to say as little as possible to get out of the busy lobby as soon as she could.

"Do you have an appointment?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"My name is Riane. I'm here for Trunks Briefs." She informed with more assertion, the level of annoyance growing as people milled about loudly and some making a line behind her, getting too close.

"Oh. Okay, I see he has put you on his list. He's on the twelfth floor, office 1201. Once you exit the elevator, it will be on the right." She instructed, with a wide grin.

Without responding further, Riane turned to observe the glass box carrying bodies to various floors with a soft whir. She cringed at the thought of getting in with so many people in such a cramped space when she noticed no one was taking the stairs. Determining that was the better option, she took the side stairs and exhaled a calming breath at the comforting silence and the sound of her own steps ascending each floor.

* * *

Comprising his twentieth monotonous and repetitive email of the day, he hardly noticed the small knock on his door in his idle workplace mindset.

"Come in." He called and the face of his assistant peered around the portal.

"Mr. Briefs, I just wanted to let you know Riane is on her way up." She said meekly.

"Thanks." He smiled and she returned it with a shy one herself.

He smirked with amusement to himself when the door clicked shut, got up and waited, leaning up against the desk with his ankles crossed.

Finally, he received another knock, more pronounced this time and he admitted them entry.

Biting his tongue in suppressed glee, he observed her dark scowl.

"You don't look happy." He remarked, holding in a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes, unamused. "You made me come here on purpose to provoke me. You know I don't like the city. And you know I don't like being around so many… Earthlings." She said with resentment.

"Maybe. I bet you were standing outside with that look on your face. Did you scare anyone? I can't wait to see the security footage." He teased as he walked over and draped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You're an ass," she said as she cut her eyes to him. "I will get you back."

He chuckled and placed a quick peck on the top of her head. "I'm so scared." He mocked. "C'mon. Let's go to lunch."

She growled under her breath as he grabbed his coat on the way out of his office. He drew his eyebrows together when she began to lead him to the leftmost hallway.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pointing to the elevator.

"Taking the stairs." She frankly responded.

"No, we can take the elev-... wait, did you take the stairs up here?" He snorted in disbelief.

"Yes." She said in slight embarrassment.

He laughed at the realization. "It's twelve floors. Okay, now I really can't wait to see the security footage." He said with a grin, extending his hand to her. She took it reluctantly through a glare as they headed to the elevators.

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't take me to places like this." She groaned while looking around at the luxurious dining room, sparkling gold colored silverware at her fingertips and a white rose in the center of the table. The delicate tablecloth whooshed softly as she adjusted uncomfortably in her chair. It didn't seem to matter how many times he took her to fancier restaurants, she still felt completely out of place in his wealthy world.

"I can't believe I have to say your gonna have to get used to a richer lifestyle. Gods, it's like dating Goten." He rolled his eyes as he took a sip of water from a crystal glass.

"That's an odd thing to say considering you are not attracted to males." She deadpanned.

"I'm not saying I want to date Goten." He palmed his face derisively. "Goten is just more rustic. Like you."

"Perhaps I should be mates with Goten. It seems we are more compatible." She smirked through the taunt.

"Very funny. I like this restaurant. Mainly for the food, but also because it's close to work and I know the staff pretty well. They know who I am and my particular eating habits. Makes it easier when I don't have to explain why I'm getting two of everything on the menu." He smirked back.

Without even seeing a menu, a collection of wait staff brought out several plates of various meats, vegetables and sauces, the aroma of delectables made her mouth water.

As they dug into their meals, Trunks cocked his head in thought.

"Ri?"

She looked up, halfway through smearing butter on a slice of seedy bread.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier today."

She waited for him to expound on his inquiry while dipping the bread into the cream based soup in front of her.

He took her silence and piercing black-eyed stare as defensive and decided to proceed cautiously.

"I wanted to know how you're doing at home."

"Fine." She stated.

"Are you bored at home?"

"Actually. Yes." She admitted while taking a slow bite of the bread.

"What can I do? What do you want to do?"

She pondered the question for a moment. "I'm not sure. I just know I don't want to sit around all day being useless." She drew her eyebrows together. "I think I would like a job."

He dipped his spoon into the soup in front of him then stopped halfway. This was not the direction he saw the conversation going. He was pleasantly surprised. "A job? Doing what?"

"Something I'm proficient at. Translating. Interrogation." She suggested.

He sighed in thought. "Unfortunately, those are harder to get, especially when you technically don't exist here. You'd need security clearance or accreditation from a school for something like that. We don't have any sort of identification for you at the moment."

She slumped her shoulders, deflated.

"It's okay. How about this, we go see my mom after lunch. She's a lot better at these kinds of problems than I am. I'll bet she could find you something. You could also work at Capsule Corp. I'm sure there's-"

"No." She interrupted quickly with widened eyes and a brusque shake of her head.

"Well, that was a fast response." He stared in confusion.

"I'd rather not be under you… in more than one way." She tilted her head with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes through a laugh. "Fair enough."


	31. Hostile

Flickering starlight interwoven with surrounding moons illuminated by a brilliant sun seeped into the larger of the three Saiyan convoy ships, right into Ariko's circular window as he tossed and turned restlessly, to the annoyance of three other clanmates he was bunking with.

Echoing down his hallways, Mavi could be heard screaming bloody murder from the slow elimination of the addling substances that wracked her body as she was being forced to purge from her addictions in a fiery rage of hot flash sweats and wild tantrums. After gaining her freedom and new position, Ariko soon found out that once they entered the open emptiness of space and her hidden stash depleted, she fell into a pit of withdrawal and was separated from the general population into a locked room of solidarity to rid her system of her toxic demons. He figured she was ingesting not only the blissful eye drops, but a concoction of other substances to numb her body and mind. She showed further aggressive behavior when the control over her ki returned throughout her purge, making her detoxification dangerous, violent and extremely audible.

Ariko growled in frustration, surmising sleep would not be attainable that night and made the decision to eat something instead, to distract himself from her growing fury.

The canteen was near empty as he carried a tray of food, scanning the tables and saw, with a smirking grunt, Keel also seated and mindlessly chewing at a square piece of hardened brown bread.

An alarm sounded in the distance then silenced as Ariko joined him with an acknowledging grunt and took a bite of the lukewarm, unfamiliar meat on his plate. It was unsavory in appearance, purplish and tough, but was nourishing all the same. A reconnaissance soldier with short spiky hair and prominent scars on his hands and arms caught his eye in passing and made his way over to Ariko. He sat down with an exhausted huff across from him, a tray of the protein steaming before him as well. Gnawing slowly with his gaze at the new arrival, Ariko waited for him to speak.

"There's been a discovery of a large group on an abandoned outpost planet not too far from here." the soldier began while sinking his teeth into the dripping meat, cringing distastefully as it hit his tongue.

"How many?" Ariko asked between chewing and swallowing.

"I've heard over 20. There may be more."

The tracker raised an eyebrow in surprise. That would be the largest colony found to date if they managed to recover them all. "On an outpost?" He inquired with suspicion. "Still monitored?"

The soldier shook his head. "No. Frieza's men abandoned it years ago. They would not be alive if it was still monitored." He added, taking another bite.

Ariko shifted his gaze to Keel who nodded briefly while taking a sip of water from a dirty glass.

"When is the mission?" He asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Today. You'll be taking along a female as well."

Ariko pulled back in disbelief. Thus far, he and Keel made for a good team in the recovery of the lost ones. They didn't seem to need outside assistance on the missions, and certainly not with a female. He narrowed his eyes in speculation of the potential complications the girl could bring. "Why?"

The soldier dismissed the glare and continued unperturbed. "From the intel, there appears to be females and children down there. The group also seems to be on the more feral side, living by themselves for so long. They're hostile, malnourished and most likely protective of their females and offspring. I need you to bring one of ours to persuade the others. You have less than a gentle approach with females." He jabbed with a smirk.

Ariko snorted. "I found Mavi, did I not?" He put forth with a returned smirk.

"Officer Mavi is not a typical female. She is chaos incarnate. She lacks all delicacy and acts more like an unpredictable animal than a civilized person. You did not know her before, did you?" He asked sourly.

Ariko shook his head. From his interaction with her, she didn't seem to be as volatile as this soldier made her out to be.

"That's probably for the best." He remarked with a shudder. The soldier took another forkful from his plate and continued. "These females on the outpost are going to be harder for a male to persuade. Bring the new girl. Andelia, I believe is what she goes by."

"That one has only been here for a couple of months. She's too young. You want to send her on a mission already? She is untrained." Ariko pointed out.

"We need all the assistance we can get. She has a medical background and is already used to long distance space travel. She will learn through experience. If she's helpful to you, it's possible she would benefit the trackers. She's also newly pregnant. It may be useful to garner sympathy with the way she smells at the moment."

He growled under his breath at the thought. It was his directive to locate and retrieve strayed Saiyans, not babysit a child. "Fine." He sighed with a begrudging sneer as he stood up. "We will go get them."

"I suggest you go make her acquaintance as soon as possible. You three will be heading out in a few hours. When you return, bring them by the medical wing for further diagnostic. Who knows how they managed to fair by themselves so remotely." The soldier cut a large chunk of meat before shovelling it in his mouth.

Gnashing his teeth, he watched Keel also rise, unaffected by the new orders. They both made for the halls and went in search of the girl.

Tracking had become pretty routine for Ariko. However, when he encountered wayward females or children, it made him pause at how to handle them with careful tact and sensitivity, both of which he had forced himself to disregard as weaknesses over the years. He had become blunt and indifferent, just needed to collect them ones he found and move onto the next, unconsciously hoping one day, it would absolve him of his past activities for knowingly targeting members of his own. Perhaps having a female around would alleviate the anxiety of the discovered survivors utilizing a little feminine help, he mused in disgruntled irritation.

* * *

The planet, a burnt orange ball surrounded by a thick atmosphere of clouded gas, was relatively easy to find from the reconnaissance information. The numerous small moons that orbited it were pockmarked from asteroid impacts as it lay hidden in a star system in the furthest reaches of Frieza's clutches. It made sense, from a convenience standpoint, why the compound was abandoned as getting to the surface of the planet was treacherous, especially in the small ship the three had the misfortune of being on. It was designed for cargo transport, however, time had deteriorated the engine, causing it to be sluggish, difficult to maneuver and near unshielded. Andelia's superior cautioned out loud the worry of taking on too many bodies as more added weight would make for a complicated exit out of the planet's orbit. They also only had a small window to retrieve their lost brethren before more asteroids passed by, possibly damaging the ship or obstructing their path for several days.

Coming to a sickening drop on the hard ground, a cloud of dust swirling on impact, Andelia shuddered and attempted to stay above the fear on her mind by putting on a collected facade. Ariko and Keel wore the same face as they unbuckled from the worn seats. Ariko walked out first once the doors creaked open.

"You know what your mission is, girl?" He inquired, harshtoned, while observing the petite young face scanning the desolate, vast landscape devoid of most life save for small plants with thick, thorny stems dotting the surface. A few large, multi-levelled housing units could be seen in the distance, only a short walk away. Ariko placed one of their modified scouters over his right eye and searched out, noting some significant power levels in the vicinity of the modulars.

"I must initiate contact with the females and children and persuade them to join our clan. I will not fail in my mission." She recited stoically while clutching a heavy satchel to her side.

"See that you do not." He warned and took determined strides towards the outpost, Andelia close at his heels. The closer they got, the worse the buildings looked. The formerly pristine outpost for Frieza's army to convene over tactical missions and resupply, fell into disrepair and was nearly abandoned, as it became too difficult to justify making a stopover. Once the issues with the Saiyans came to a head, it appeared the outpost was forgotten completely as well.

Milling around outside were several Saiyan males, garbed in loose-fitting, tan cloth shirts and pants, tails hanging low and leering with cold, suspicious eyes as Ariko, Keel and Andelia made a steady approach. Andelia craned her head when they got close enough for her to hear faint high pitched voices of children around the right side of the larger of the buildings. She glanced over at Ariko as he and Keel wandered to one of the gruffer looking males to converse.

After a moment, watching Ariko's interaction for signs of aggressive behavior on the part of the unpredictable Saiyans, she was finally given the go-ahead through a directed nod to make her own way to the back of the settlement. Coming into view, she spied two slender males leaning against the side of the building, three differently aged females and six children, some young enough to still be carried by the mothers which she found an odd sight. Evidently, they didn't have the capability to put the smaller cubs in gestational pods, protecting the mother and children from injury during childbirth. She put a hand to her newly pregnant middle as she wondered if there had been any complications for these wretches during their unmonitored pregnancies.

Immediately, she was met with scrutinizing apprehension. Swallowing her nervousness in proving she could succeed with her directive to the satisfaction of her superior, she made the tentative approach to one of the three females, much older than her, noting the definition of a haggard face, emaciated under hardened features. She sympathized with them, remembering the pain of hunger she had only rid herself of several months before. The other two leered with venomous eyes.

The female seemingly in charge had searing black eyes over pronounced cheekbones and paled cracked lips. She sneered with a straight and defensive stance, in front of the six cubs, all dirtied, nude, skeletal creatures. Andelia, only a few feet away, stopped her stride when the protective female hissed in her direction.

"Hello." She said with soft confidence in greeting and observed the twitch in the female's cheek at the sound. When she didn't receive a greeting back, Andelia slowly sank to her knees with her palms on her thighs, eyes still holding, and demonstrating a relaxed passiveness to gain trust while she waited for them to make the first move.

Her knees started to get an uncomfortable ache on the hard, unyielding ground as she waited when finally, after several long, tense minutes, the female's eyes softened and she saw her fists warily unclench. The children looked on in curious wonderment behind her attenuated legs as she took the last few steps forward and seated herself in front of Andelia, mimicking her posture.

Taking that as a sign of progress, Andelia cautiously reached into her satchel and produced a canteen.

"I have water for you." She offered. She was only met with a blank, fixated stare. "Do you know who we are? Or why we're here?" She asked quietly, her arm still outstretched.

The unnerving silence from the older woman forced her to rethink her approach. "Can you speak?" She attempted to coax.

"Yes." The woman croaked in a withered whisper after a languid blink. Andelia's mouth turned up some at the dry yet strong voice.

"My comrades and I are part of a larger clan of Saiyans." She said, getting right to the point. "We can offer you protection and safety if you'd like it."

Andelia sat back a little as the older female narrowed her eyes with suspicious defense. Perhaps she had been a bit too forward, she surmised. "I have food with me as well. Are you hungry?" She proposed, changing tactics. Still holding the canteen, she pushed it forward more so. "Take it. I mean you no harm." She said genuinely.

Andelia smiled in relief when it was tentatively removed from her hand and sniffed by the female warily. When no threat was detected, the woman took a generous gulp. The other females behind her approached in stilted hesitation and the children looked on longingly as some of the liquid dropped from the older woman's chin onto the hot ground. Andelia dug around in her satchel and produced a handful of dried strips of meat, holding them aloft until greedy, bony fingers took and distributed them among the other women. The women doled out larger pieces to watering mouths of the brood grabbing impatiently for their helpings.

Grinning in reassurance of the evident headway she'd made in such a short time, she gave all she had of food and drink while getting the attention of the initial female.

"I am called Andelia. What is your name?"

"Avoka." She replied, chewing with a contented sigh.

"Avoka, do you mind if I look at the children? I am trained in medical aid. I would like to see how they are faring." She asked in courteous permission.

Avoka stopped and tensed. Andelia held her features neutrally and hoped she was showing a patient, trusting character. Nodding with faint uneasiness, Avoka sidestepped out of Andelia's way, exposing the scraggly youth who scrutinized with timid expressions.

Getting up off her knees, she took four short strides and reached out a steady hand to touch the dirtied cheek of a small boy.

Without warning, a painfully firm grip took her wrist and she shot her gaze up to a heated snarl, two angry black eyes boring down at her. A man had appeared so abruptly, she summoned a ki blast at her seized palm, yet his other hand pulled forth a larger blast, ki wavering brightly, and aimed down over her head. The closeness of it had made her face start to sweat. She held her breath.

At that moment, Ariko rounded the corner when the crowd of Saiyans hissed and shouted, raising what little ki they had in defense.

"Andelia!" He screamed in panic, racing towards her.

Staring into the dark eyes of her attacker, Andelia looked for any additional signs of a threat other than the blast aimed at her head. She suddenly understood his provoked actions. At that moment, regardless of her condition, Andelia was well fed and strong. She could probably hold her own without much effort against the combative Saiyan in his current starved position. However, she needed to complete her mission and that required gaining their trust.

She thrust out her free hand behind her, halting Ariko's advance and indicating to him that she could handle the situation without his assistance.

With the male's forceful hand still bound at her wrist, Andelia extinguished her own ki at her palm and spoke calmly, trying to appear undistressed.

"I understand why you distrust me." She whispered amid all the hysteria. His eyes flickered. She steeled herself to maintain an outward level of fearlessness. "You need to defend them against me because I am not one of yours. But I am like you. I did not come here to harm anyone."

The noise around them stalled in tense disquiet, waiting for something dire to occur. Andelia's tail cinched tighter around her middle as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat.

"I swear that I mean no harm to anyone here. I am a Saiyan like you and I swear on my honor, I will not harm them." She said with determined intent. "I give you my word."

His harsh gaze went back and forth between her eyes. The hardness in his jaw moderately pulled back as Andelia waited, unflinching. The pain slowly subsiding, he released his grasp and lowered his ki. As he warily stepped back, she took a sharp relieving breath.

The rest of the onlookers wavered on their heels. Avoka stepped forward and put her thin frame in between Andelia and her aggressor. "That is enough, Kaiyon. The girl is no threat."

The tick in his gaunt cheek was pronounced as he held his staunchly suspicious glare. Growling loudly, he stalked away leaving Andelia to shudder at the thought of how close she had come to ruining the entire assignment due to her careless approach on the children. Ariko sidled up next to her and placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"Fine." She replied flatly, shrugging off his hand and watching the man round the corner and disappear around the front of the compound.

"We need to get moving. Our window to exit is nearing its end." He added and turned his attention to the head female of the group. Andelia continued to stare at the empty corner where the man had gone until she was shouted at to get her head back on the task at hand.

Keel and Ariko's blunt negotiations managed to get all the males to cooperate and agree to join their clan in exchange for food and shelter. Skittish children and overprotective females were less agreeable but were finally able to be convinced with Andelia's considerate and calm persistence. They had retrieved 41 survivors, more than double what had been initially reported, and with a resounding satisfied sigh, Ariko concluded the trek was most prosperous.

All stowaways were held on the lower deck awaiting in processing as the ship left the orbit of the orange planet, a plume of swirling gas from the atmosphere churned in their wake.

Andelia sat silently with her arms crossed in a seat between Keel and Ariko. As he engaged the coordinates to the larger Saiyan ship that was expecting their arrival in two days time, Ariko glanced over at the slight woman whose dark eyes stared off absentmindedly.

He cleared his throat. "You did well, girl." He said, feeling awkward at giving praise.

Andelia looked up from the compliment and ghosted a smile through a nod. "That is appreciated." She responded impassively.

"I would like you to be more careful next time." He warned with concern and looked away, embarrassed when her face showed the recognition of protectiveness in his voice. "I will not be punished for your foolishness. You don't know what kind of hell I'll incur if I lose a brood female, a pregnant one at that." He added.

She turned her gaze to her lap and hid a more pronounced smile in the palm of her hand. "You needn't fret. I'm capable of handling myself." She replied with confidence.

Keel snorted at the ridiculousness of their back and forth. He shook his head with a smirk as he gazed out the window into the inky blackness of space, the stars twinkling in the distance.

* * *

Bright, large windows draped by open cream-tinted curtains lit the expansive office adorned in art deco style paintings and dark bookcases laden with stacks of reading material. The sound of determined typing along with hard-set brows in focus made Riane and Trunks delay in the conversation until she was ready to contribute.

"So, you want a job?" Bulma inquired finally from behind her sleek computer monitor as she clicked away at the keys in a flurry. She had smiled in genuine interest when the two came into her office and brought forth a new problem for her to solve. Thankfully, it was on a day when she was actually downtown for once instead of holed up in the lab on the compound. "I'm not gonna say I'm surprised. You don't seem like the type to stay at home. It's a good thing I've already started on getting you some identification. I just need to forge a few things and you'll be good to go wherever you want to work."

Trunks watched as Riane took a seat in a modern looking, teal colored chair and crossed her legs.

"It is appreciated, Bulma." She said with sincere curtness.

Bulma typed a few more keys before turning her attention to the two in front of her with her hands folded under her chin. "What is it you want to do?"

"I'm quite adept at translation and interrogation." She said, repeating the same interests as she had at lunch but with less assurance. Trunks seated himself at an adjacent chair and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

His mother pinched her brows together and he could tell she was going to give the same answer he concluded earlier as well. "Those are gonna be harder to fake. I have some ties in those positions however people can become very suspicious. They tend to ask a lot of questions. The last thing we need, especially with your connections to Trunks, is nosy reporters harassing us about your origin. Have you considered working for Capsule Corp?" She put forth.

Trunks chuckled in realizing how much he was his mother's son, her questions near mimicking his own. "She doesn't want to work here with me. I've already asked."

The matriarch leaned back in her chair with a pensive look until a thought occurred. "Now wait a minute. That doesn't necessarily mean she can't work for the company. She just doesn't want to work with you." She directed at her son with a grin. He rolled his eyes as she turned back to Riane. "Would you be opposed to a position that is a little further away from the city?"

The Saiyan paused, considering the offer. "I would agree to something with distance and as long as it is not anywhere near Trunks." She agreed with businesslike formality but he noted her enunciation of the last three words.

He drew his eyebrows in offense as he stared at her. "You could have phrased that better."

"You're interpreting it negatively." She replied dismissively, despite her teasing eyes.

He tried to withhold the creeping incredulous smile. "It was a negative statement. What do you have against working with me?"

"Okay, that's enough bickering, children. You can argue about it later." Bulma teased. "So, now we have to find you a job that would be a good fit. Let's consider your qualities. You are familiar with space travel. We do a lot of aeronautics, you'd probably do well in that. But I can't have you being a researcher since you have no experience. You could assist with researchers. You're smart, resourceful, grounded, loyal. You can follow direction. Take diligent notes-"

"She's also stubborn as hell." Trunks interjected.

A thought and a sly smirk started to form on the matriarch's lips. "I have the perfect position. As an executive assistant. I know of one that just opened up."

"For who?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"Colton Adams." She said with coy finality.

Trunks balked in horror. "Mom, no. No. Absolutely not." He drew his face to anger as he protectively stood behind Riane.

"Oh c'mon. She would be ideal for him." Bulma put forth with a gleam in her eye. Trunks continued to shake his head while staring down at his mate whose own face was lit with curious intrigue.

"He's a misogynistic, arrogant, self-serving asshole. There's no way." He said while pacing the floor stalwartly against the discussion.

"He and Trunks have a colorful past," Bulma whispered to Riane with cryptic amusement.

"He's a douche!" Trunks shouted from across the room. He gritted his teeth at his mother's clear entertainment of the discomforting subject.

Bulma sniggered to herself and turned her attention back to Riane who was looking for more information regarding the distasteful individual. "He used to intern here while Trunks was in school. They've butt heads quite a bit over the years and had a minor disagreement over a girl."

"Minor?" he seethed in reflection. She was his beautiful and unattainable redhead crush in high school. Both of them seemed to always be in a relationship and hadn't found a way to make it work but when he was nearing the end of his Junior year and were simultaneously single, they managed to get together during the summer. The winter Capsule Corp charity ball was supposed to be a perfect event to show off his new arm candy of five months. He was 17 and naive of the depth in the relationship with the siren who was three years older. It only took three hours, two apple martinis and Adam's 24-year-old plastic smile for her to go home with him. Trunks loathed the man and subsequently her as well for making him look like an idiot at the family event while crushing his pride at not being the one that cut ties with her first. He made it a point for Bulma to never find out the truth of that night. That would be admitting defeat and he was far too proud for that.

His jaw set trying to control his temper at the memory as he addressed his mother. "Can I talk to you, please. Alone."

He pulled her into an adjacent conference room in a dramatic huff. Bulma tapped her manicured fingernails on the glass tabletop in annoyance.

"What is this really about? You know she would be a good fit for him. Help stabilize him." She said with all seriousness, crossing her arms.

"I don't care. She would be fine with anyone. Why Adams?"

"Honestly, she would be bored with anyone else. Most of the people that work for us are pretty normal, average. Adams is charming and brilliant and eccentric. I think he'll push her and she'll push back. I don't think she'll take any of his shit. He needs focus."

"I don't like that you are going to use my girlfriend to manipulate one of your employees to actually do his fucking job."

He glared at her. He immediately recoiled guiltily upon seeing her chastising gaze. "Sorry, Mom." He added for the angry cursing directed at her. Averting his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "He's going to use her against me when he finds out who she's with."

She sighed in agreement. "I know. He already tries to outdo you. But I get his best work through his competitive nature. He's a brilliant astrophysicist. He just needs to be more organized, have fewer distractions, and something to drive that competitiveness."

"You don't think Riane will be a distraction. Mom, he harasses his secretaries."

"Do you think for one minute she's gonna put up with that?" Bulma asked seriously. "Are you ever going to tell me why you dislike him so much?"

"No." He replied in all too quick defence.

"Then I'm just going to go by what I know." She reached up and took his concerned face in her comforting hands. He slowly acquiesced under her sheltering gaze. "Trunks, I wouldn't suggest it if I thought that anything could happen to Riane. He shouldn't be a threat to what you have with her."

He chewed his lip and sought out her ki in the next room, reluctantly reducing his protective hold. "Fine. I hate all of this but fine."

They returned to Bulma's office where Riane was still seated in the same composed, cross-legged position. Trunks groaned apprehensively as he put a tense hand on her shoulder. "What do you think about all this?"

She shrugged with a smile. "I think he sounds interesting enough. I would not be opposed to the position." She replied resolutely. "I also agree that there is no risk to a human taking me from you. No matter how distracting I could be." She added with a smirk.

Getting up, Riane smoothed out her clothing and caught his surprised eyes. "My hearing is a lot better than yours. Especially when you're having a conversation only one room away."

"I'll make a call." Bulma chuckled in repressed delight while buzzing the intercom to her secretary.


	32. New Challenges

Ariko let out a pleased sigh upon seeing the newest batch of Saiyans depart the cargo ship with tired but hopeful eyes. It had been a little over two weeks since the larger group on the defunct outpost was recovered and in that time, after Andelia stood her ground and proved her worth in Ariko's mind, the three trackers had become thick as thieves.

Being forced to occupy the same cramped ship for days on end made the three Saiyans interact in ways they otherwise would not. Ariko was surprisingly pleased to see the young addition work out so favorably to the team especially when Keel, as a stoic male companion and intimidating bodyguard, was a man of few words. Most of the time, it appeared as though he was lost in his own head, and in a meditative state during the long trips in space, trying to quell the noise of warring thoughts of his past that seemed to still haunt frequently and would never discuss. Andelia provided a youthful interpretation of life, not being as directly affected by Frieza's warmongering as much as both Ariko and Keel had been. She was more than happy to speak of absurdly foolish topics, making him laugh with her girlish charm and humor while maintaining a level of quick wit, never faltering to bite back with a barbarous, clever jab that made him roll his eyes in amusement. He saw her as a little sister and became protectively attached even if he wouldn't outwardly say it. Keel, also, was not immune to her charms. He often found her fast temper entertaining to silently observe, particularly if a task became asinine or tedious which then lead to dramatic, childish outbursts eventually culminating in an ignored reprimand by Ariko.

The three became an inseparable trio, sparring together, eating together and having each others' back on missions. This last mission, recovering a small band of six males who had reluctantly become entrenched in a planetary mining business, hauling massive raw minerals for little pay, were more than willing to leave their positions to join the clan when offered.

After docking from the lengthy trip, escorting the weary men to medical for assessment and in processing, the three headed into the canteen where Andelia stretched her arms above her head and let out a prolonged yawn.

"I am so glad to be back. After we eat, I'm going to sleep for a week." She proclaimed.

"I'll be sure to wrestle you out of bed. We have another mission in four days." Ariko elbowed her playfully.

"Four days? That's too soon. We are never allowed a break." She sulked. "Fine, then I guess I'll eat and sleep for three days. I do not want to see either of you until then."

He grabbed an empty tray and proceeded to pile as much food as was allotted onto it. Keel and Andelia followed suit and the trackers found an empty table amidst the clamorous Saiyans milling about and eating nearby.

Ariko chuckled as Andelia, seated in front of him, dug into her meal with unrestrained fervor, her pregnancy making her more ravenous as time went on. During missions, he had all but forgotten that she was with child, apart from the occasional scent coming off her, igniting primitive protective thoughts over her wellbeing. She hardly ever complained about her condition and he was grateful for that.

Smiling into his tart juice, he spied a familiar figure over the lip of the cup.

"Your shadow is back." He commented nonchalantly.

Andelia stopped mid-bite and turned unabashedly to make eye contact with a familiar Saiyan man leaning a shoulder into the door jam of the canteen's entrance. He glared with the same intensity as when he threatened Andelia's life, although now, he was more filled out from proper nutrition, making his dark gaze appear more menacing.

She shook her head and let out an exhaustive sigh when her attention came back to Ariko's smug face.

"Stop looking at me like that. He's been following me every time we return but does not say a word. I actually have not heard him speak once. He's doing it to be irritating." She said with a sneer.

He dropped his gaze low with a taunting smirk. "Maybe he's waiting to get you alone so he can finally end you like when we first found him. That would certainly be to my benefit with how much you incessantly talk."

Unaffected, she jutted her chin up. "With Keel being my ever-present defender, I doubt he would get the chance." She haughtily threw back at him.

He stared with offended disbelief. "I am more present than he is. Why not me as your defender?"

"There's no need to feel insulted. Keel is just vastly stronger than you. I'll put my life in his hands over yours." She casually stated.

Keel snorted into his cup of water.

"Do not encourage her." Ariko short a warning glare.

Keel shrugged in response. "The girl is just merely stating a fact."

Ariko scoffed loudly and picked up his tray, nearly void of his meal. "That's it. I'm leaving. I will regretfully see the both of you in four days."

He turned back and glared down at her grinning face. "You are such a child." He spat.

"At least I'm not the adult arguing with a child." She retorted.

He stomped away in a huff as Andelia sniggered into a forkful of meat. Keel went back to his tray and rolled his eyes at the dramatic exit of his slighted clanmate.

* * *

Pacing down a hall of bruised metal and dripping rust, Ariko had his eyes to the ground in scornful thought and failed to notice the other body casually propped against the wall until she spoke.

"You're back." Her cheerful voice called, startling him.

He sighed in recognition and stopped his stride. Her new uniform fitted quite snugly over her chest, a shiny Elite badge gleaming on the armored breastplate. The navy blue shorts came mid thigh showing off her tanned calves and her dark hair, free of the sparkling adornments from her recent past, was pulled back in a short ponytail, much like his own. She wore hers better though, he thought as he gave her a once over. "Officer Mavi. I see you're doing well."

She pridefully grinned as she flexed her bicep in front of him and created a large ki blast at her palm before quashing it through her fingers. "Much better. I missed this. It was hard in the beginning. The quarantine was pretty unbearable."

"They drugged you quite a bit. You were insufferably loud." He remarked.

She chuckled unapologetically. "If I must suffer, everyone must suffer. I had heard that you were concerned." She added with a coy grin.

He snorted. "Who told you that?"

"There were speculative whispers." She said hushed through a coy grin.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and drew his gaze from her. "You are an important figure here. Of course, I was somewhat concerned. Wouldn't want anything to happen to an Elite." He replied dismissively.

She shrugged her shoulders as she moved closer to him.

"So did you find more of ours out there?" She inquired.

"Yes, a small group. They had become miners. One of them had managed to acquire a large sum of credits. I don't ask questions as to how but it will be helpful in buying the freedom of others we find." He informed.

He brought his back to the wall adjacent to her and crossed his arms. She scooted closer still and he tried to not take notice of how their shoulders were nearly touching.

"How prosperous." She added in agreement.

They stood in silence until a sly smirk formed on Mavi's lips.

"So, do you want to fuck?" She asked casually, cocking her head to give him a sideways glance with playful eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ariko tensed.

He had never heard an Elite talk the way she did. Even when he first found her, she spoke with a less haughty air as her counterparts did. He had chalked it up to the distasteful position she had been in. Yet, despite being away from it, she still continued to speak like a lower classman. To be asked something so bluntly forced his mouth closed to spare himself from saying something foolish. His eyes were still wide in surprise though, much to her amusement.

Thankfully, before he managed a thoughtless response, a sharp radioed voice pierced the air.

" _Second Officer Mavi, pick up your comms."_  It screeched.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She pressured him, unperturbed by the scouter hanging half out of her pocket.

" _Officer Mavi, pick up!"_

"Your scouter's screaming at you." Ariko pointed out.

"I hear it. It's unimportant. We're having a conversation." She stated bluntly. "I asked do you want to fuck? I figure you saved me, I could return the kindness." She said batting her eyes with an impish grin.

The kindness. She felt she owed him, he surmised. This statement along with the radioed interruption was enough for him to compose a better response. "Perhaps another time." He replied with a mitigating smile.

"Are you attracted to males?" She queried innocently while producing a small ki ball and languidly tossing it in between her hands, the light glittering in her dark eyes.

 _The gall of this one._ He thought as he shifted uncomfortably. "No."

"Do you have a mate?" She prodded.

"No." He said exhaustively.

"Don't you find me attractive? If it's your class, I don't care." She reasoned, smothering the ball in her palm and putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not that. And I do find you attractive." He placatingly admitted upon seeing her feigning a pout.

"Then what's the problem?" She demanded with irritation.

Staring at the Elite in front of him, Ariko wondered if her desperation for affection stemmed from past events, using it as a way to alleviate her burdens. Thinking it best to keep his distance, and keep his mind on his own priorities, he was determined to not get too involved.

"You've only been here for three months." He noted in a hushed tone, his eyes downcast.

Her face scrunched in offense. "What does that have anything to do with it? And don't give me that piteous look. I've seen it enough."

"I just think you need more time. To adjust."

Her expression altered from rejected confusion, to mischievous determination, then to a flippant acceptance in a matter of milliseconds. If he had blinked, he was sure he would have missed it. The array of expression gave him pause while the statement  _unpredictable animal rather than a civilized person_  crossed his mind briefly.

"Suit yourself." She drew from the wall and had her back to him.

He planned on saying something further when the clacking of hurried steps echoed across the halls.

"Second Officer Mavi!" An irritated voiced boomed.

They both turned in the direction of the noise after Mavi rolled her eyes in exaggeration. A lumbering Elite, red-faced in annoyance, his lips drawn up in a furious sneer, stood in a crisp uniform, breathing heavy in repressed fury.

"Why have you not answered your comms request? We've been searching for you." The irate Elite shouted.

Mavi's mouth hung agape and she recoiled in dramatic fake astonishment. "You've been trying to contact me? How odd. I haven't heard anything all day. The scouter must be malfunctioning." She scooped the scouter from her pocket and tossed it to the Elite who fumbled in catching the device then gritted his teeth.

"You have been ordered to the meeting room by the Commander. I suggest you get there before you are punished for your insolence."

At this threat, Mavi stood straight and bore an intimidating glare up at the towering soldier. "Do you realize who you are addressing, Elite? Which one of us holds higher rank?" Her voice dropping a deep octave.

He pulled back on his admonishment, suddenly realizing his place, forgetting it in a moment of evident thoughtlessness, and averted his eyes. "You do, Officer." He replied through pursed lips.

"Your message has been received. I will go to the meeting room. Now leave." She cautioned, her dangerous eyes unwavering from the soldier.

He made to turn while grinding his teeth when his gaze met the unfortunate eye of Ariko.

"What are you looking at, Lower Class?" He seethed as he stalked away.

She grinned while crossing her arms at his receding figure. "See, I told you it wasn't important. Come on. You might as well join me at this meeting. I'm sure it will be tedious and I want someone to endure it with me."

She sauntered off at a leisurely pace as Ariko shook his head derisively and kept in step with her.

She cleared her throat as they rounded an empty hall. "By the way, my offer still stands if you ever want to take me up on it. And you're wrong. I enjoyed fucking before. The only difference is I was allowed the freedom to  _choose_  my partners back then."

* * *

A short crackle then a radioed voice called over the speaker of the scouter lying haphazardly on the table next to her elbow.

 _All brood females report to the meeting hall immediately._ It crackled again, then was still.

Observing the device with disdain, Andelia gathered it up with a disgruntled sigh, turned down the volume and dropped it on the table with a clatter as she lifted her fork.

She brought her attention back to Keel across from her and noticed him motioning with his head to the obvious situation that needed addressing. Andelia groaned, submittingly glance over again at the domineering figure refusing to let up on observing her in the canteen's archway.

"What would you have me do?" She said while making a face.

Like the indomitable figure lurking behind her, Keel remained silent.

"If you do not have a suggestion, then I choose to do nothing. Besides, it's not like he wants my attention." She said, in unconvincing dismissal.

Without dropping his focused stare, Keel unwound his tail and languidly reached across the table to have it loop once in a soft twist around her left wrist that was holding her utensil aloft in a clear, visible display to the observing party. Neither of them made a move besides her cheek tensing at the experimenting contact, her hand closing into a tight fist, slowly crushing the soft metal into her palm. Behind them, a loud frustrated growl followed by receding angry footfalls was the only sound she heard quite clearly despite the chatter around them.

At the swift exit of her stoic admirer, Keel released her wrist quickly, his tail cinching around his waist again and he began eating as if nothing had happened.

Andelia's cheeks flushed a delicate pink. She knew well that Keel was just trying to make a point. The test made the situation plainly evident: she was clearly being pursued and there were potential complications of that.

"You may be young but you are well aware of what you did." He accusingly put forth, riling her more by bringing up the triggering events that lead to her being noticed.

He grunted with insistence forcing her finally lift herself from the metal bench, exasperated.

"Fine, you win." She retorted, picking up her tray and carrying it over to discard the remaining contents. Desperate to stop the incessant chatter regarding the indomitable stranger, she needed to find a way to turn the situation in her favor in an effort to end whatever this was and get back on track.

Flustered, Andelia rounded the corner where she last saw him, gathering her thoughts into a concise discussion. She was nearly finished giving herself a confident pep talk under her breath when she ran into something hard bodied. Tearing her eyes from her feet, she was suddenly inaudible as rough hands steadied her, the one she had been seeking uncomfortably close. Her gaze went to his face then to the side. She didn't need the stare she remembered muddling her thoughts.

Finding some semblance of collected composure, she backed away as his hands fell to his sides.

"Good, you're still here." She held her chin up, appearing unfazed. "Kaiyon, is it?"

He made no attempt at acknowledging her inquiry. Smiling awkwardly, she took another breath, remembering her prepared speech and staring off to the side.

"It's probably best you not speak. I know what I did when you assaulted me. I stood up against you. However, it was not meant to signify anything greater than that. I was not trying to gain your favor or attraction. It was my first assignment and you threatened me. You were a convenience, if anything. I was able to prove my value to Ariko and Keel. I would like to make it clear that I, now and in the future, wish to not be stalked or pursued-"

"What's wrong with your boots?" Kaiyon queried in unexpectedly. She sputtered, losing her train of thought at being interrupted by someone she hadn't heard speak until then. "You're fidgeting and you keep scratching your leg. It's distracting."

Immediately, there was a sharp dull ache at her ankle, like a wound making itself known upon realizing the abrasion finally existed. She was so caught up in getting out her thoughts, she hadn't been aware that she had been unconsciously scratching her ankle with the tip of her boot. Embarrassed and taken aback, she shut her eyes to recollect what little poise she had left.

"They're too high." She admitted, looking at her feet. "They rub. A lot. And itch." She confessed in fragments.

He tilted his head in curious observation.

She smiled again, trying to appear less frazzled. "I've come here to tell you what I needed to say. I cannot be pursued." She said with a burst of conviction, determined to get her message across with as few words as possible to end the uncomfortable conversation. "How about we just be comrades?" She suggested.

She thrust out her arm and waited for him to return her invitation. Stepping forward, he slowly clasped his hand to her forearm in agreement. She couldn't help but feel the strength of his hand on her arm, lingering in the subtle touch, as her fingers held around his tanned forearm in response.

Distracted by the hold on her, he pulled her arm forcefully towards him, her body directly under his eye line, a startled look crossing her face as she peered up at him.

"Comrades." He whispered. She held her breath as she stared into the same gaze he had pierced her with back when she first met him. Only this time, she was not fearful or felt in danger. His face had filled out, no longer gaunt and sallow with his cheekbones protruding through sickly flesh. Her black eyes were met with clear orbs hidden under long, dark lashes set on sharp, angular features.

"Yes, comrades." She said faintly. Without filter, more words fell foolishly from her mouth. "Your eyes are grey. I hadn't noticed that before." She declared with hushed admiration.

Watching the impassive expression change as the corners of his lips curved into a soft smile, she realized the folly in her statement. The determined conversation where she tried to maintain control through friendly impassivity had been altered. The same eyes that bore down at her in hatred now looked with intrigue. He could have ended her when they first met, but somehow, she knew he wouldn't have. Just like now, with the simplest of words, something existed and there was no getting rid of him so easily.

It took a moment for her to blink only after he let her go. "I have to check in with the others." Andelia managed to say, collecting herself. His body language had returned to an expressionless state as he nodded and walked past her.

"We will meet again, Andelia." He addressed as a question.

She closed her eyes and sucked in air through her teeth. "With your persistence, I do not doubt that."

She listened to his steps fall farther away. In stunned reflection, it took all of a few words from him, and a witless comment of her own, for Andelia to be unchecked in the exchange. What should have been a very straightforward dismissal of perceived intentions suddenly became an ambiguous invitation to something that would unquestionably be frowned upon for a brood female. The handle she thought she had changed so suddenly, only to end in acknowledgement of continued contact.

A slight grin graced her lips as she thought of what the next meeting would be like. It was unlikely that anything substantial would come of their encounter yet she was surprised she looked forward to it just the same.

"Oh, shit." She whispered through her grin finally as she turned down the hall, heading to the meeting room where she had been summoned earlier.

* * *

The largest of the three Saiyan ships housed most of the barracks, the medical wing, full canteen, room for smaller transport vessels and the meeting room. None of the lower class enjoyed for a minute being summoned to the meeting room as it was often a place of classist ridicule used by the Elites to dole out commands to those they considered beneath them in open mockery disguised as tactical assignments. To the lower class, it was obvious that, despite the destruction of their homeworld, the Elites still thought they were Kami's gift to the universe and most shared the sentiment of entitlement.

The metal door groaned open as Andelia, still lost in her head, stepped through and mixed with the other brood females milling about and talking with each other. She glanced up and recognized several faces, some she had met before becoming a tracker and some that had begun their directives more recently like Avoka who caught her eye and nodded at her with a fleeting smile. Without much thought, she placed a hand over her abdomen and felt the strong ki radiating softly from her womb as she was surrounded by 10 others with the same goal: forced compliance in making a larger clan by any means necessary.

She scanned the room once more, detecting only two more cubs of various gestational ages, not including her own, when her eyes made contact with her mother whom she hadn't seen since they both in processed.

Her mother had been assigned to the medical wing and with Andelia constantly gone on off-ship missions, finding a moment to interact was extremely limited. She watched her mother beckon her then change her attitude to one of shame as she looked down and realized her own child was with child of her own, but not by choice. In truth, Andelia felt no animosity towards her mother. She understood that they both had to make sacrifices in order to stay alive. It was just a body used for a singular purpose. Even the Taking wasn't as bad as she had imagined. Like a routine medical procedure: methodical, precise and unfeeling. The Elite even occasionally went out of his way to ask of her condition upon finding out her inception came from her first time, which was near unheard of.

She sidled up to her mother, whose face was marred with hidden hints of guilt and sorrow. She offered a small, warm touch of her younger hand on hers. A sense of worry hit Andelia as she did not feel any reciprocated touch until her mother released her tension, looked at her daughter with a soft smile and took Andelia's palm, holding firm. Swelling of relieved longing at their simple gesture of goodwill, Andelia only hoped her mother could feel the transfer of forgiveness within their clasped hands.

As they held close, the metal entrance door swung open and a Saiyan female she did not recognize strode in with, to her confusion, Ariko following behind. Andelia made eye contact with him and he nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to walk behind the female who strode to the front of the room and cleared her throat loudly, the din of noisy chatter ceasing immediately.

"Alright girls. If you do not know me, I am Elite Officer Mavi. I have been given the illustrious command of you broods which means if you have anything to complain about, you direct it to me." She began with a noticeable bored smile.

Ariko stood uncomfortably at her side as the Elite audibly groaned to herself.

"I can only imagine your thoughts on your directives and I can honestly say I was only given this position due to the annoying fact that I am an Elite with a vagina," Mavi announced, hands on her hips, as the group of women stalled in momentary shock until a collection of giggles and sniggers filled the room.

Andelia held her free hand to her mouth, trying to suppress a laugh at the unorthodox, plain speaking Elite. She watched Ariko turn red with embarrassment and lean into the grinning female.

"Is it possible for you to be serious for one minute?" He admonished exhaustively.

"I don't know. Let's find out." She replied wickedly, loud enough to be heard over the laughter of the other females.

Mavi coughed again, coaxing them to listen once more. "It has been brought to my attention that a new ordinance is now in effect. In keeping with the safety of broods and children in the nursery, females are now not permitted to visit any child until the first stage of training has been completed." She informed with a tightness in her jaw.

A silent hush fell across the room as the group of women tried to process the decree, some reeling in angry sneers.

"I understand that some surrogates have been able to observe the children in the gestational pods, however, as of recently, Commander Asten and the Council have decided that to ensure the welfare of all children and females involved and to prevent any complications, it is now advised against any interaction with them until deemed permissible."

Andelia's face scrunched in disgust and as she looked around the room, most others were taken aback at the harsh treatment and voiced their strong opinions of disapproval loudly. Mavi shifted uneasily while waiting for some of the noise to subside. Behind her, several women traded biting words.

"Complications? What the hell does that mean?" A short, pug-nosed woman inquired.

"They don't want us to become attached." Came the response of a broad-shouldered woman with a shaved head. "To think they consider us surrogates. I didn't ask to carry their children. And now they want us to be distant, as if we are nothing more than a vessel."

Mavi raised her voice over the clamorous whisperings. "If anyone has further concerns or questions, address them to me and I will see what I can do. That is all."

Scanning the room to observe face after face of anger and sorrow, Andelia's thoughts turned to bitter resentment at the realization that regardless of having an established opinion one way or another about the matter, to have the option taken away so abruptly created a fresh wound to an already unpleasant ordeal.

* * *

If there was one thing Riane missed about being part of her clan, it was being an interrogator. So much of her existence was dictated by higher personnel that the only semblance of control she had in her life was her alternate directive: to convincingly win over someone else with intrusive questioning disguised as a menial conversation until they were made to sweat under her investigatory gaze and brought into disarming malleability by her words alone.

She would ruefully admit she had slowly become docile while under the roof of her prince and his kin, blindsided by latent submissive behavior when his eyes were on her, became relentlessly chased until she had given in to Trunks' charm and attention that was felt for the first time in her life.

On Earth, things were becoming simple and the freedoms she had been suddenly given were almost too numerous to forge a clear idea of what she wanted. On the ship, she had an established directive, performed her duties well and never questioned her place. She enjoyed the methodical precision and organization of her previous life. At last, when the opportunity arose and Trunks' lengthy disclosure through bitter disgust about the self-assured, bull-headed and uncooperative Colton Adams, Riane woke up the morning of her first day as his assistant genuinely anticipating the chance to test out her skills once more. To discover a new challenge to tackle.

Drumming a pen incessantly on the obnoxiously large cherry wood desk with dark leather inlay, Adams' sage green eyes scrutinized his newest victim with slight uncertainty. Riane sat calm and unreadable, dressed in a black tailored skirt and blazer of Bulma's insistence, her legs crossed and hands placed delicately in her lap. She had been cautioned repeatedly, several times by Trunks, and then again by the receptionist who shuddered involuntarily at her desk when Adams directed her to allow Riane entry to his office.

Within the room, her gaze scanned over the minimalist modern design of the furniture. They were overshadowed by a multitude of eclectic items scattered across every available surface: polished stones suspended on delicate metal rigging, a large framed portrait of a lion in mid-roar, and a perpetual motion device that clicked softly on the desk. The bookcases were lined with literature on physics, chemistry, Capsule Corp propaganda and several books of his our authoring. On a far wall, illuminated with soft lighting held metal shelves displaying crystal trophies and plaques praising his scientific accomplishments. A pristine shrine to himself.

Her attention fell back to Adams, his tapping continuing as she waited for him to speak first. Through languid blinks, the interrogator in her reared its dormant head, taking thorough notes on his posture and demeanor with studious assessment. Her training told her to be as composed as possible with a new subject, be vague when asked direct questions, and to maintain control of the conversation.

"You know, I wasn't expecting someone like you." Adams finally leaned forward in his leather chair, sizing her up with an alluring smile. His crisp dark grey sportcoat and white button down pulled taut over his broad shoulders with a busy black and white patterned tie at his tan neck. Upon closer inspection, when she first approached him, her keen eyes picked up the designs of several fornicating bodies in a menagerie of inappropriate positions subtlety hidden in the fabric. Ignoring his choice in wardrobe, she took a short breath and let him continue.

"Frankly, you do not seem his type. His typical flavors of the month are the bimbo blondes and the occasional redhead. Vapid, clueless things for him to control. But here you are. Modestly dressed, no makeup, and you haven't said one word about the designer of your purse. Because you don't have one." He assessed with mistrust.

 _He's trying to formulate an opinion about me._ Her blank gaze never wavered.

"You look like a woman who likes to be in charge. If I didn't hear of your involvement with him directly from Bulma Briefs, I wouldn't have believed it. You are almost as scary as she is. Almost. I'm up for the challenge." He jutted his chin up as he watched her. He then ran his fingers through his short chestnut brown hair, mussing his once perfectly combed hairstyle.

_If it's a challenge you want, you'll get it. You may seem confident yet your hands tell me you're still tense._

"So, I'm just gonna come right out and say it: are you a spy?" He hissed as he smiled like he had a dirty secret.

Riane's mouth twitched in amusement. He frowned when she did not respond.

"Are you an assassin?" He pressed.

 _Feign ignorance._ "I don't understand your meaning."

"Do you kill people for money. Because if you do, I have a laundry list of people that I would like gone." He chuckled at the notion.

_That's not a completely untrue statement. I was just never paid._

She shrugged dismissively. "If I was, I don't think that is part of my job description as your assistant." She replied flippantly.

He went back to staring. The muscle in his cheek twitched slightly. She could see he was still trying to figure her out.

He then let out a bellowing laugh as he rose from his chair and turned his back to her to stare out the window. The blue sky peered back framed by orange and grey pin-striped curtains.

"You are funny. We'll see how you do as my assistant. I have yet to find one that I like." He said longingly.

"What will you have me do? Filing? Make phone calls?" She put forth with sly derision.

He sniggered. "I think I'll start by giving you the worst job I have considering you are the current trend for that purple haired, trust fund prick."

Her eyebrows perked up in interest. "What kind of assignment?"

He turned back to face her and flashed a coy, designer white-toothed grin. "My schedule and memos. Apparently, 'Miss Boss' thinks I'm disorganized. I really hate setting up my own appointments. It distracts me from my work." He mused egotistically.

He pulled out his chair behind his desk and indicated for her to sit. Rolling her eyes at a lewd photo of a woman in a bikini top two sizes too small on the desktop of his computer, he smirked down at her before heading to the office door.

"Get reception to teach you how my scheduling system works. Fix it, then go to the memos and organize them by importance. If you're any good, it should take you weeks. I'll leave you to it. I have to go down to the lab to check on a project."

"How will I know what is more important than others?" She inquired to his receding figure.

His smirk widening, he held the door ajar and gazed mockingly. "You look like a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out. But if you can't hack it, you're more than welcome to quit."

He snorted in amusement as he shut the door behind him.

A slow, surprised and gleeful smile formed on her lips at his exit. She had been taunted, her mate insulted and he still walked away with an air of elitism. He was indeed a vile, arrogant man. Riane swelled with the conviction that she would absolutely savour taking him down a peg or two.


	33. Compassion

Several roaring fires crackled and snapped near inaudibly against the boisterous racket made by the clan at nightfall. A colder planet, controlled by a collective of rogue sympathizers of the surviving Saiyan race, fueled by credits and a united hatred of Frieza, provided the clan respite after months of being cooped up without rest.

Departing from the artificial lights on the ship for a planet with night for days on end allowed them temporary protection, hidden by darkness, where they felt momentarily free from the prying eyes of their enemies. Every Saiyan, save those that needed to keep watch for incoming threats, were permitted a few days to socialize without penalty. Ariko couldn't think of anyone that needed it as much as his young female partner did.

After her first procedure to remove a healthy infant boy from her womb, Ariko noticed a deep cut etched over Andelia's once vibrant soul, much like the physical cut across her abdomen which would most likely result in a ghosted scar and a lifelong reminder. She tended to mope sullenly for weeks, hand over her empty middle and talk very little unless prodded. Unsure of how to respond to her evident pain, he decided to wait until she was ready, despite the many hours onboard their cargo ship, going on missions in near-complete silence.

The only other person she seemed to have gravitated towards besides Keel and himself was Kiayon, much to Ariko's outspoken disapproval. She would depart the cargo ship post-mission in defeated gloominess yet perk up with a whispered smile and soft red cheeks when he was near. Regardless of Ariko's caution to not become too involved, Andelia assured him that the two were just comrades and she enjoyed his company. The tracker's paternal protection of his younger partner gave him pause. He never smelled him on her. Yet, each encounter he witnessed, as harmless as it appeared, drilled a needling pin of suspicion into his already wary mind.

Relishing in the relaxing glow of soft embers of a bonfire near his feet, half-listening to the echoes of laughter and distant conversation, Ariko's cheeks were flushed as a wave of uncommon peace washed over. The glass of foreign drink, warm in his hand, was near empty as he sat back against a large boulder, closing his eyes in contentment.

A rustling sound, a moment later, drew his eyes open as Mavi sauntered over, slightly swaying, and kicked his outstretched foot. He grumbled as she began pouring more of noxious liquid into the metal cup teetering in his hand. The flickering of orange firelight danced on her smiling face.

"What are you doing all by yourself? We're trading war stories. The better ones anyway. Join us." She offered with a jerk of her head in the direction of the others.

"I'd rather not. I've just gotten comfortable." He replied exhaustively, closing his eyes once more.

"Well, I have this," she waved the jug of alcohol in his face enticingly, "and if you don't come, I won't give you any more." She teasingly threatened.

Glancing down at his cup, he considered what a waste it would be to not continue his state of intoxicated tranquility at the expense of his defenses. Ariko groaned loudly before lifting himself off the rock with some effort. Mavi, whose face also shone red with inebriation, didn't seem to feel it much as she flitted around him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"This way," she said jovially, leading him a short walk away to a ring of their comrades circled a glowing fire pit where he dropped himself with a grunt between two men. They moved over more as Mavi, the only Elite present, indicated for them to separate to fit herself gracefully next to Ariko. He observed a few of his comrades racing and testing their speed on foot beyond the seated group while his ears picked up two coupling loudly further off, grunting against a rock wall without care for privacy.

Across from the burning embers, he spied Andelia chuckling to herself with another female, their arms linked and sharing hushed secrets. This was good for her, he thought, away from duty for a short time to just be uninhibited.

A burly Saiyan with a mohawk downed his glass, exhaled theatrically and held out his hand to Mavi for a refill. "As I was saying, the reconnaissance was done so I wanted to have some fun. We found this great place with all sorts of exotic women and I picked one that was just the farthest from us. I mean, this 'thing' had like, all these weird folds and she was purple and a lot more substantial than any Saiyan female."

He laughed lecherously as his hand motions exaggerated the curvature of his escort, sloshing his drink carelessly. Scoffs and eye rolls followed from most of the others in attendance however the majority of the men scooted forward to hear the rest of the tale. Ariko took a hearty pull from his cup with a groan and looked over at Mavi who seemed enraptured by the story.

"She was bizarre to touch and was wet in places that just seemed unnatural." He slurred. "So I just…" He took a drink and benched loudly while continuing, "fucked everywhere I could."

Faces of disgust and some in awe lit up around the circle. Mavi tittered next to Ariko as he put his hand to his temple in revulsion.

"I thought you said we were sharing war stories." He whispered to her in loathing.

She grinned at his aversion to the subject. "We are. They're mostly of our more personal conquests."

The male snorted into his glass. "Oh, come on. You should have seen her! And the way she was moaning," He laughed then became suddenly serious, "At least I think she was moaning. I'm not entirely sure. In any case, Saiyan women have one," he took another drink and held up his fingers in indication, "two… three holes but this one had at least five. I'm pretty sure I didn't fuck the same hole twice."

Rolling laughter and lively taunting erupted around the fire as Ariko considered his life choices, rubbing his fingers into his eyes. His gaze went up to see Andelia hiding her face into the neck of her female companion, her shoulders shaking as though she was holding back her embarrassed laughter.

The male scoffed incredulously at the jeering responses. "Really! She was something. Completely worth every credit. I mean, Kaiyon was there. He saw her." His hand jutted out in a plea for support. Ariko's attention changed to partial sobriety as he finally laid eyes on his younger tracker's quiet admirer, surprised he hadn't noticed the man in the circle with them, only three Saiyans to his left.

Kaiyon shook his head with fervor and waved a disapproving finger at the vulgar storyteller. "Don't you dare bring me into this conversation. I am not, in any way, involved in your lewd behavior." He warned.

His mouth agape at the dismissal, the male pressed on. "She wasn't that bad! You'd fuck her, right?" He put forth with passion.

All eyes were on Kaiyon awaiting his response to the uncomfortable questioning. He drew his lips together in annoyance. "I shouldn't even answer as it is none of your business but I will say I choose to stick to my own kind. I have no desire to look elsewhere." He replied tersely.

The Saiyan huffed and leaned back on his hand behind him. "You are all prudes." He sulked into his drink.

Ariko's intent gaze watched as Kaiyon adjusted his seating while stealthily looking over at where Andelia was situated. The tracker's eyes flashed over to her whose gaze was intently staring back with a shy smile to then flick away quickly. His eyeline darted back and forth between them with protective concern over what appeared to be mutual interest between the two. He had told her to end it. That seemed to have not happened, he thought with displeasure.

Growling under his breath, he was brought back with a sharp jab of Mavi's elbow to his side. She grinned over at him, completely unaware of the current turmoil that plagued his thoughts.

"I'm gonna go play a game. Want to join?" She inquired.

"No," he said abruptly. He then thought it better to leave the circle than to see any more interaction between Andelia and Kaiyon. "But I'll watch." he acquiesced through tight lips.

At the far side of the camp, Ariko was dragged over to a group of lower-class Saiyans engaged in an intricate dice game and were using colored stones as bets on credit.

Mavi took a seat as a new turn was beginning, the younger lowerclassmen opposite her showed immediate apprehension at her arrival. Ariko sat down next to her only to lean back and lay on the cold ground, crossing his ankles and slung his arms under his head, giving in to the low vibration trilling through his skin.

He let his eyelids droop, aided by the unexpected but not unwanted light touch of Mavi's fingernails drawing small circles on his ankle. He smirked to himself, pleasantly tolerant of the contact in his numbed state. A wry thought crossed his mind that perhaps she was unaware of her own actions, unintentionally marking him in as a potential claim.

Drifting off at her touch for what seemed like an hour, he shot up suddenly as Mavi knocked the pieces of their game violently to the ground with a loud clatter. He watched in bewilderment as she lunged forward at her opponent with a yell, pinning his back to the ground with her muscular thighs and arcing a fist ready for impact with the man's face. She glared deviously as the circle of Saiyans grouped around in alarm but unwilling to take down an Elite with the punishment that could follow.

Tsking with a shake of her head, she took the smaller Saiyan's chin in her hand, her other arm still extended back as she narrowed her eyes, the glare turning to malicious amusement.

"Mavi?" Ariko quired in low caution. She thrust out her free hand and growled in response, shutting him up.

"You are such a cheat." She hissed accusingly, her face lowered to the young Saiyan.

He held up his hands innocently as his youthful face construed in shock under the powerful body of his superior.

"Now really, did you think I would not notice your lucky winning streak just ends at the last two rounds? You can try to argue with me saying there's very little strategy involved but there is some. I've played this game enough to be aware when someone is genuinely losing… or intentionally letting me win."

He shook his head in denial. "Officer Mavi, I don't know what to say. You won." He tentatively pointed out.

"I don't want my victory handed to me. We are going to play again. This time, don't let me win. I'll know." She bore down with a daggered leer.

The youth seemed to have held his breath as did the rest of the males, including Ariko who deliberated which was more punishable: killing a single Elite or killing five lower class soldiers.

Mavi's extended fist came down slow, to open into a palm at the last second and lightly slap the younger Saiyan's face in jest. She snickered at first which turned to an obnoxious cackle as she got up off the boy.

Ariko let out an irritated huff at realizing she was just toying with him. The older Saiyan took several vexed deep breaths to lower his elevated blood pressure while admonishing her insane behavior.

She held out her hand in good sportsmanship to the younger man. "Get up, child. I'm just teasing you."

He took her hand with a relieved sigh and willingly endured the light taunts from the rest of the group. From then on, the others were less wary of the Officer's presence and even went so far as to joke openly, as if they were all on equal footing, if only for the moment.

Ariko watched her attentively for a few more rounds, the drink's effects slowly wearing off, until another Elite sauntered over from the other side of the hill.

The Elites had separated themselves from the lower class by choice and it was apparent, by his demeanor, he disapproved of one of his own fraternizing with those he considered beneath him.

"Officer Mavi? What are you doing with… the lower class?" He asked indignantly.

She rolled into her turn, unfazed at the new Elite's arrival. "Playing a game. What does it look like?"

"You should not be here with… them. You are an Elite. What would the Commander think?" He chided.

"That is between me and the Commander. As for them," she waved her hand across the space as heads turned, listening intently to the conversation with wary attention, "they are Saiyans just like you and me. I have no quarrel with them and neither should you."

The Elite drew his lips to a hard line in disapproval.

"This is unprofessional. There are rules." He reprimanded.

She bore her canines at him. "The only rule is that I do my job. Which I do. Well, in fact. Now, I suggest you get out of my face before I break yours." She cut her eyes to him threateningly.

The soldier reared back in furious anger but turned on his heel, disappearing in a humiliating huff.

Ariko scoffed to himself as the others laughed at the Elite's quick departure. Mavi adjusted her venomous glare to one of grinning triumph. She flashed a smirk to Ariko and winked.

* * *

It didn't take long after the bonfire to be called upon to another mission. The first thing Andelia noticed was the odd smell in the room. It happened to be somewhat pleasant. An aroma of something sweet and fresh that she couldn't quite put her finger on as it enveloped her senses in the light mint colored space adorned in plush chairs, colorful geometric artwork on the walls, and soft lighting from a multitude of lamps and string lights giving off a playful glow.

Ariko had tensely cautioned her to be on alert as the establishment the trackers had discovered was a deceptive front. What kind of front, she couldn't fathom and was not told by either Ariko or Keel, but she tried to decipher its mysterious purpose as she and the others made their way across the area, soft carpeting swishing beneath their feet.

To her, it appeared to be an innocuous enough place where she could have easily let her guard down. Even their guide, a slim and tall female being, with glittered bubblegum pink skin under a form-fitted white cloak and sunny yellowed eyes ringed in a magenta halo around the irises, smiled graciously at them with an endearing grin Andelia couldn't help reciprocating.

The only item that gave the Saiyan girl pause was the door at the end of the long room. With its shiny chrome exterior and multiple secure locks, the heavy soundproofed portal made the girl wonder what needed to be kept under such furtive protection that a near-impenetrable barrier was used to contain its secrets.

Passing through the metal doorway, Andelia took a shallow breath as the soothing feeling she had before dissipated with sickening comprehension. She tried to process where she had just entered. The hallway painted a soothing blue and wafting more of the pleasant smell, clearly masked the revolting display of small rooms enclosed by glass, each identical and spotlessly clean, containing two beds, an assortment of playthings and the vacant stares of children looking back at her from their glorified cages.

Their guide pressed on without altering her footfalls, the clicking of her steps alerting young heads to turn up, some palming the glass expectantly.

"As you can see, we have a variety of stock that may interest you." Her lilting voice grated on Andelia who sneered in disgust behind the slim woman. The young Saiyan reached forward and pinched at Ariko's arm, prodding him to say something. His expression stayed neutral as he pulled his arm back and managed to only shake his head at her in response.

"We are only interested in the ones discussed earlier. No others." Ariko answered coldly.

The blank stares of different beings in their adolescent years occasionally met Andelia's causing her stomach to turn in knots. She kept her gaze to the floor and tried to focus on her breathing instead of the tapping of young fingertips on the transparent surface that echoed with deafening clarity.

"That's fine. I just wanted to present these in the off chance you had other tastes. The ones you described are further down." Their escort replied with indifference. "I believe we have 5 that fit your description. One here," her soft pink hand gracefully waved to a dark-haired child with a round face, expression attempting to hide apprehensive fear as he sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, "two across here, one here and one a couple of rows up." Her long fingernails pointed to each enclosure of children and down the hallway until she turned her attention back to Ariko with a satisfied smile.

Andelia heard Ariko discuss payment but all she could fix her distressed gaze on was the faces of the small wards, varied in age but all sporting the same dull-eyed look. Bile began to rise in her throat as she forced air through her nose in quick spurts.

Finding it impossible to stay any longer, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the front room with a measured pace so as not to make the negotiations for Ariko worse.

She sat on a plush chair, face hot with anger and revulsion. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her expression softened to deep sadness as Keel squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. She mouthed an apology at her abrupt departure. She didn't feel much better when he shook his head with a forced absolving smile before looking away.

The door swung open again and out strode the pleased guide, a stone-faced Ariko and four younglings of different heights wearing identical white robes, the hoods pulled up, shadowing their faces directed to the floor.

Without further question, the adults escorted the children to the outskirts of the hub where the cargo ship blended into a rocky outcrop in the pitch black of night.

"Get them out of those things and situate them below deck. I want the robes when you're done." Ariko instructed icily. He faced away from Andelia but she could hear his harsh, hissed intakes through gritted teeth.

Andelia gathered the white robes after trying to engage with the empty-looking youth and providing food and water if they wanted. She cringed at their subdued expressions before heading back out to do as she was told.

Outside, the smell of smoke billowed to her nose and she looked over in alarm. Ariko stood in front of a burning brush fire scorching a wide range of vegetation as she approached him and held the white garments in her outstretched hands. He roughly took them and carelessly threw them on the blaze, igniting it further with his ki in complete disregard of the inferno it created after, gaining height as the flames licked the white fabric charcoal black.

She bit her lip thinking of something to say to him. She finally landed on a nagging question at the forefront of her mind. "We brought back four." She began tentatively. "We were told there were five, correct? Where is the other one?"

"He wasn't one of ours." Came his cold reply.

"So you just left him?" She blinked in disbelief. "We just left them there."

He shot another angry blast from his palm, turning a large stone bank into smoldering rubble. He whipped around, fury written on his face. She pulled back in surprise.

"What would you have me do, Andelia?! He was not one of ours. None of the others were. We cannot keep other beings, carted around like pets, wasting time and money. We do not have the means to rescue every lost soul we come across. We only have ourselves and our people to think about."

"They did not deserve to be enslaved. Sold and used for… vile means." She spat back. "That organization needs to be destroyed." She dug her nails into her palms.

He sighed helplessly. "Another would just take its place. Perhaps in worse condition than that one. It is an unfortunate part of the universe- the desire to have control over the innocent for profit and power." His shoulders slumped with fatigue, "I understand why you felt you needed to leave."

"I don't know what came over me." She admitted guiltily. "It was unprofessional of me to leave like that. It won't happen again."

"It's fine. I will not take you on missions like that ever again." He said bluntly.

"Why?" She inquired, hesitant of the answer.

"It affected you."

She became cross at the simple response. "It affected me because they were children." She harshly defended. "I will not be presumed to be weak for wanting to protect children!"

Ariko faced her in perplexed observation. "I do not think you are weak."

"You think I am delicate, needing to be shielded from the grotesque parts of the universe."

"I do not think that of you. Keel and I bring you on missions because you have clearly proven to do well under pressure and uphold our standards. True, it was unprofessional to abandon a mission halfway through but I will not fault you for having compassion for those that cannot defend themselves."

She felt her face got hot again in shame for her failures. No amount of reasoning could change that she had failed in her directive and made herself look like an oversensitive female in front of her teammates, projecting her own self-doubts onto her comrades.

"I admire you, child. You show me that there is still kindness in our people in spite of everything." He placated.

She sniffed, holding back any more emotion. Her shoulders shook in trying to repress the wetness stinging her eyes. She felt a calm hand gently touch her arm and brought her watery gaze to his understanding visage.

"You are still an important part of our team, Andelia. Neither Keel or I view you as weak. Now, I don't know if this defense over cubs is due to being a brood female or if this is just how you are, I just want to clarify that you are still an integral part of the trackers. We need you."

He brushed a wayward strand of hair from her face. "I will not have you come on these types of missions again because it distresses you. I do not want those I care about to be hurt." He drew in his eyebrows uncomfortably at the admittance.

She smiled in temporary reassurance. "I vow to do better in future missions. I will not let you down."

"You have yet to disappoint me."

He nodded once and headed back into the ship, preparing it for departure. Mollified for the moment, Andelia stood back and sneered at the overly lit port where nameless children waited for fates worse than death.

With one final look, she swore that no matter what befell her, she would do what was right to defend the defenseless.

* * *

The setting sun beamed its radiance between fluttering leaves on shaded trees deep in the forest. The mountainous range of the ancient woods sheltered animals, large and small, readying themselves for the nightfall. The generations of creatures familiar with their territories and boundaries were completely unaware that a new hunter was in their midst. Waiting in a tense crouch, Riane's dark eyes surveyed the scenery, restricting her breathing, listening for broken twigs underfoot, feeling the breeze on her skin as it prickled with excitement, awaiting the thrill of the hunt.

Six hours after leaving Adams' office, thoroughly pleased with her new employment status, Riane had gone back to Capsule Corp and changed into a black tank top, shorts and running shoes with the desire to go hunting. Trunks hadn't been home yet from typically working late and she figured she had at least 4 hours until he would wonder where she'd gone. More than enough time to release the compulsion to kill something.

Still as a stone, she waited. She didn't want to use her ki to take down her prey. That would expedite the thrill too quickly. It would be far more enjoyable to find something relying on her own survival skills and smother the life from it with her bare hands only.

Across the well-worn path, a soft patter of hoofbeats approached from the left, drawing her attention. A large brown deer slowly trod with several smaller members only a few yards in front of where she hunkered down patiently. Feeling the hairs rise on the back of her neck, she brought her fingers into her palms in silent anticipation and readied herself for the attack.

A sharp snap of a dried leaf to her right brought her out of her predatory state and the noise, which came from behind her, caused the deer to run in panic.

She made to turn but suddenly drew in a startled breath when a solid boot impacted painfully with her right flank, careening her into several trees until she came to a skidding stop into a large thorned bramble, piercing her back and legs.

Taking in bursts of oxygen with some effort, she sat up and clutched her side with a wince as the boots landed in front of her. She craned her head up with a glare as familiar brown eyes bore down at her in scrutiny.

"Goten." She huffed out in annoyance. Not only had her prey escaped, she really had no desire to be bothered, let alone attacked, by someone she actually knew. Rubbing her soon to be bruised side, she observed his face which appeared momentarily transfixed in a daze before it turned to worried concern.

"Riane, it's you. What are you doing here?" He inquired, dropping to his knees as he helped her to her feet. "Shit, I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was hunting." She stated honestly with a cringe.

"On a nature preserve?" He asked in disbelief.

She dusted off her shorts and legs. "What? No. On an island far away from Earthlings. Or so I thought." She lifted her shirt some to inspect the damage under her breast and found the flesh tender to the touch. Most likely some cracked ribs.

He averted his gaze with embarrassment until she pulled her shirt back down. "This island is a nature preserve. You're really lucky Seventeen didn't find you."

"Seventeen? Is he the android?" She queried in remembrance of Trunks disclosing some parts of his adventurous past to her as she pulled twigs and leaves from her hair.

"Yea, he's the park ranger here. I help him out occasionally when he goes back to see his family. You definitely don't want to fuck with him. His sister either. They both can be pretty scary."

She groaned while picking dirt off her calves.

Goten placed his hands on his lower back and stood at ease. "You said you were hunting? What are you hunting?"

She crossed her arms with irritation with how badly her moment of recluse had turned out to be. "Deer."

"Oh. I guess that's not the worst thing you could have been doing here. Honestly, I thought you were a poacher." He chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes, unamused. "You're not very observant, are you?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Poachers can be very sneaky."

"I assume so." She added disinterested. She turned away and began to walk off with a quick, annoyed pace. Goten called after her and jogged to catch up.

"Hey, wait." He blocked her path with a grin. "You can keep hunting out here as long as you get a permit. There's a culling season in a few weeks. How about I join you, as a sort of apology for beating you up."

"You didn't-" she began with a sour look then rolled her eyes seeing his face shine with mirth. "You're teasing me."

He sniggered and held out his hand for her to shake. "So what do you say? Can I join you on a friendly hunt?"

Her expression softened. She couldn't help but consider the fact that the two of them hadn't yet met a mutual understanding in their brief and sporadic get-togethers, always with Trunks present. Goten was her mate's closest friend and yet she knew next to nothing about him. What harm could it cause to be on friendly terms with the other hybrid? She should at least make an effort for Trunks' sake, she reasoned.

"Alright, I agree. As long as you don't talk." She consented with a small smile.

"Fine by me." He smiled back more genuinely.

They shook hands amicably even if she doubted he'd follow through with her request.


	34. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rather busy with real life stuff so this update has taken a while to get out. I'm still avidly working on the chapters. Believe me when I say I absolutely am going to finish this story, come hell or high water. :)

Absentmindedly reading over the report for his latest mission detailing a few potential survivors, courtesy of their reconnaissance squad, Ariko stepped into the hanger to the largest Saiyan craft and made his way to the familiar cargo ship for a pre-flight inspection. Only when he approached it, he gave it a once over, then another in a double-take as he looked around, bewildered at the ship in front of him.

At first glance, he was confident it was the same one he and his team had used before, however it had now appeared to have been repaired to an almost unrecognizable new. The exterior had been freshly welded and riveted; no trace of bodywork seemingly held by visible adhesive, misshapen bolts and a ton of luck. Even the hatch door, which used to groan like the maw of a dying beast, opened smoothly to his skeptical astonishment revealing a flight deck of replaced electrical panels not swinging haphazardly on their hinges, piloting system that started up the first time, not the third time if they were fortunate, and even the ever-present musty smell of sweat and rusted iron had finally dissipated.

He stood for a while taking in all the repairs in wonderment of who could be responsible until his face darkened with realization. He grabbed the attention of the only mechanical engineer in the docking bay and sighed in irritation.

"Who did this?" Ariko asked exhaustively perturbed, knowing full well who was behind the 'miraculous aid', while he indicated to the ship.

The mechanic smiled slyly. "Ariko. I was wondering when you were going to show up. It's been, what? A month since-"

"I know how long it's been!" He bit back with harsh interruption. "Is Officer Mavi behind this?"

"She told me to tell you to see her about it."

"How did she manage to pay for this?" He asked, the corners of his cheek ticking with his grinding teeth.

The mechanic shrugged. "From what I heard, she still has money. There was also a rumor that the Commander was pissed at her for using credits towards this monstrosity. I can only imagine why she did this for the trackers." He alluded with a tone that hinted at the motive which caused Ariko to clench his teeth harder.

Lately, Mavi had been a persistent presence around him and he had begun to gather a liking to her bold, infectious personality. Yet, there were undertones of subtle touches, salacious jesting, and an implied possession of his free time leading him to think that she wanted more from him. Her attention was never rebuked or rebuffed, citing in his mind that she was just that way with everyone. He had become so engrossed with being a watchful eye over Andelia that he had only just recently noticed her affectionate attention was directed near solely on him.

He growled loudly as he stomped past the mechanic, tail swishing in annoyance behind him. Repairing his ship was the last provocation he could handle. Whatever she was up to needed addressing. He had every intention of halting her distracting advancement even at the cost of a friend he cared for.

Finding her was thankfully easy enough as he really wanted her to experience the full brunt of his vexation. She was lounging in unusually dainty form, on a long couch in the common area situated between the Elite dorms and the female dorms, grouped with several male Elites that looked up then quickly disregarded him when he rounded the corner. She glanced his way with a devious smile, as if she had been waiting for him.

Dismissing herself from the group, she strode over and brought Ariko to an empty portion of the hallway, away from earshot. She grinned coyly, undisturbed by his angry body language.

"Why hello, Ariko. What can I do for you?" She asked playfully.

"Spare me your teasing. I'm not in the mood. Why did you repair my ship?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she stretched her arms over her head and observed him under long lashes. "Can't a friend do something generous for another friend?"

"Not of that size." He lowered his voice in suspicion. "I do not like being indebted by force. Do not try to convince me it's a gift and that you seek nothing in repayment for your 'generosity'."

She sauntered a few steps past him as her tail unwound and grazed his hanging arm, his finger tight into his palm. When she turned back around to face him, her expression shifted from jovially coy to a domineering smirk under dusky eyes. The sudden allure of her reared up with alarming intensity that was difficult to ignore.

"You're right. I did not do it out of sheer kindness. You've been rather difficult to pin down and I found it an entertaining challenge. I have since run out of patience. I am going to be blunt: I want you and I know you want me."

There it was. An open invitation uttered into the space between them like an enticing toy ready to be played with.

Her first invitation he had interpreted as a spur of the moment, impulsive itch. He had declined then with the thought that she was vulnerable and he did not need the distraction. However, over the past six months of continuous contact that had been cultivated into a mutual friendship made this particular declaration that much more problematic.

Her rough, seductive tone elicited a strong twinge of desire. He took in a short breath of air as he bit his tongue, willing himself to not send signals to other places.

"I do not think that is wise." Ariko found himself enunciating every word with difficulty through his teeth as he tried to avoid direct eye contact. The amount of willpower keeping him from her felt excruciatingly torturous. The determination to maintain a neutral friendly atmosphere waned with every breath he could hear her take. A prickle rose on his arms as her proximity drew closer until he felt her hands on his biceps, her body inches from him.

Her pretty mouth drew up near his ear as she sighed. "And yet you keep playing my game."

His self-control snapped to indignant anger at her presumptuous scheming. Moving quicker than she could react, he grabbed both her arms roughly and pinned her against the closest wall. She yelped through a startled gasp as her back thudded against the metal surface, warping it slightly.

Ariko narrowed his eyes intently as a taut, veined hand crept up and latched around her throat.

"I am not a conquest." He coarsely hissed. Her heartbeat pulsed rapidly under his fingertips pressed into her flesh.

She met his glare with a taunting smirk, keeping her hands at her sides for the time being.

"Yes, you are. You enjoy it as much as I do." She replied undeterred while licking her lips lightly.

"You are conniving." A softness slinked up to his wrist and he watched her tail gently loop the hand at her neck. His fingers loosened as her scent wafted, sinking its delicious hooks into his thoughts.

What surprised him the most from this encounter was an Elite chased him, toyed with him, smelled so good at this range. It bothered him to realize she had immense strength at her disposal, she was surely stronger than him. Yet she stayed willing pinned in surrender under his hand.

His grip released enough for Mavi to coax his palm from around her throat to against her warm cheek. He closed his eyes, taking to memory the soft lower lip caressed by his thumb.

Her breath was hot on his digit. "You have yet to tell me to stop. All you've done is managed to delay the inevitable."

He opened his eyes again upon feeling her teeth nip at his thumb, wetting it with her tongue provocatively.

"Tell me to stop." She goaded.

His head screamed warning not to get involved with her.

"Tell me…"

He drew in air through his nose under weakening restraint.

"...to stop."

The lust in her eyes at the upfront invitation worn down the last of his resistance as he dove headfirst into her neck and pulled up her leg to wrap luciously around his waist in wanton desire.

"I can't." He murmured huskily into her skin.

* * *

The brightly lit hub began bustling with noise as the nightlife erupted from daytime slumber. At some point, Andelia found herself separated from her comrades, entrenched in the tumultuous hustle of bodies pushing past her as she found a less occupied place to stop, resting against a graffitied wall, trying to catch her breath. The sounds of street vendors hawking their wares, raucous laughter of beings milling past, and electronic voices in various galactic languages booming from flashing screens invaded her sensitive ears so loudly, she could hardly think. She tried to recall what Ariko told her in the event of separation but with all the distractions, she was unable to recover the important information. The only bit of information she could remember was that they were close.

Before the separation in the chaotic market, the other two trackers and herself were sure the one they were searching for was near. He went by 'The Collector' on the street. Collector of what, she didn't know. He was a Saiyan Elite and on special duty assignments before abandoning Frieza's forces. He was known for being a skilled interrogator and ruthless when torturing his interrogantes. She could only wonder what skills he had acquired as a way of surviving beyond the Cold Empire's clutches. From his brief biography alone, Adelia really did not want to be the first one to find him regardless of being one of their own.

The three of them had received intel from a creature paid off for his guidance, of a doorway hidden in a seedy district marked with an ice blue flamed silhouette to the left of a storefront sign that read, coincidentally, 'Tokens and Treasures' in the galactic tongue, fitting for their target's namesake. They were instructed to head to the back of the establishment to find another being that would direct them one step closer to their target. Then a wave of creatures pushed and shoved in a frenzied ruckus as a heated fight broke out, distancing herself from Keel and Ariko in a matter of moments. It would have been unwise to use her strength to drive her way back through as the Saiyans were still wanted and anyone who found one would be paid off handsomely for their services. That thought even came too late as Andelia was pushed into the noisy crowd in seconds that it was only then was she able to stop after searching fruitlessly for several minutes, place her hands over her ears and attempt to formulate a plan of action.

Determined that she would not be beaten by the city, Andelia let out a confident huff and proceeded to venture into the street, noting the signs, and following a straight path. Her main objective was to find the Collector despite going alone.

Surmising that perhaps she needed a little assistance, she found an open restaurant and calmly asked for directions. Tokens and Treasures was a well-known business and she was guided with surprising ease to the location.

A blinking yellow sign in fancy script glowed over the storefront and to the left, as instructed, was the faded outline of the blue flame she had been searching for. Scanning up and down the street once again for any sign of her comrades and coming up empty, Andelia made her way tentatively down a darkened alley to a peeling blue door, a pale lamp with a cloudy bulb dimly illuminating it from above.

She knocked hurriedly and waited. A minute passed and nothing. Trying once more in vain, she thought of giving up on the portal and waiting out on the street, with the hope from Ariko or Keel showed up from the instructions, until the sudden movement of a shadow passed behind her and the muted echo of footsteps crept closer.

Raising her ki in defense, she heard a soft chuckle as she turned to spy a lean, white-haired man in his mid-adult years, not much older than Ariko, staring back.

A roguish smile greeted her as he stepped forward, unusual purple eyes set above high cheekbones and white, straight hair and black eyebrows. He wore all black, down to the black coat hanging on his small frame cinched tight at his narrow waist, and had a worn pack slung over his shoulder which he hiked up as he approached.

"What are you doing here, girl?" He asked in a friendly tone in the common tongue, cocking his head and giving her a once over.

Swallowing her initial surprise at the appearance of the stranger, she steeled herself while squaring her shoulders. Her body remained under high alert, poised to defend herself if necessary.

"I'm not doing anything." She began, peripherally taking in her surroundings. A wall to her back. The only exit guarded by the white-haired man. She couldn't fly or use ki if she were to remain undetected.

He drew his dark eyebrows together. "You are in an alley all by yourself. Looks suspicious, don't you think?" He slowly queried, making calm strides closer to her.

"I am no one and do not wish to be bothered. I strongly suggest you stay back." She warned, tightening her fists at her side. She placed a foot gradually behind her when a dreadful thought crossed her mind of the stranger being one of Frieza's men. If she were caught, she would die. Or worse.

He narrowed his eyes and she watched him clutching his shoulder strap tighter.

"Perhaps I can help you. It looks like you are waiting for someone." He offered disingenuously, nearly closing the gap to her. She focused her ki as it tingled at her fingertips, in preparation of forcing her way through him when she suddenly heard her name cut through the confined space behind the stranger.

"Andelia!" Ariko called as he rushed into the alley, Keel following in quick stride.

She let out a ragged relieving breath as the stranger turned to the new arrivals with a start. Caught in between, the whitehaired man backed away from her and addressed her comrades. They spoke so fast, she couldn't follow most of it as she tried to slow her racing heart. With the way Ariko stood, his back straight and eyes ablaze, she could vaguely hear the tongue lashing he was giving the stranger as he indicated furiously to her then pointed an accusing finger to the man. He, however, made no attempt at defending himself, remaining calm, even-toned and shrugged dismissively, much to Ariko's irritation. The conversation heated, she was sure it would escalate to an unnecessary fight when the man grinned.

"I am who you are looking for." He said with a low murmur in the Saiyan language while unfurling his carefully hidden tail. Her eyes grew wide in response. "I am the Collector."

He smirked showing his canines and indicated with his head. "Come in. Saiyans shouldn't be hanging around outside. You may find yourself in a most unpleasant situation." He boldly leered at Andelia while producing a worn keycard and opening the portal, letting it slam behind the three trackers once in the small room.

A squat lamp buzzed awake when flicked on as the man plopped his bag onto the surface of a dusty desk, leaned back in a desk chair and placed his feet on the exotic wood as a footrest. As Ariko spoke determinedly to their host, making their offer known, Andelia took the time to peruse her surroundings, inspecting the space with keen eyes.

Tall file cabinets, near bursting, lined the walls and a lonely chair piled high with paperwork and disorganized computer parts made up most of the furniture. A large gun leaned against the other wall with various sized smaller blasters littered the floor by it. A slight glint caught her eye as she spied a collection of hanging jewelry, necklaces, and bangles in gold and silver, sparkling gems encrusted in the metals. She ran her fingers over the cold trinkets without thinking to then gasp softly upon seeing a familiar sight: a simple necklace with a black and gold crest, inlaid in red touting the sigil of House Vegeta.

She was brought out of her curious inspection with the booming guffaw of the Collector.

"You've won me over. I agree to join your clan." He concluded with a prompt nod.

Andelia caught Ariko's confused eye as he scrutinized the Saiyan. "Why so easy to persuade?"

He shrugged as he put his hands behind his head, tail unfurling from under the blackcoat to flick lazily at his side. "I've done a lot over the years since Frieza. Pretty much all that I could. All that I've wanted, anyway. Gets lonely. I'm sure there's something I could do of benefit to my fellow Saiyans." He offered.

Ariko's face soured. Andelia knew why. The new Saiyan's words sounded helpful but his body language was entirely dubious. She sighed softly to herself in realizing Ariko had no choice. They were told as trackers to find surviving Saiyans, no matter how deceitful they seemed. Ariko nodded in agreement and the Collector jumped from his seat eagerly.

"Alright then. Let's go." He grabbed his pack and walked toward the door before stopping near Andelia. "One more thing: is she going to be there?" He asked with a sly grin.

Keel stepped between her and the white-haired man, placing a gentle but firm hand on her wrist.

Ariko growled low. "She is called Andelia. And she is not to be pursued." He warned.

The man sniggered while throwing up his hands in defeat. "Understood. I merely asked a question. So, her name is Andelia. And you two are Ariko and Keel." He repeated their names in a smooth, honeyed tone. "Good to know. I'm Meric. Let us be off then. I can't wait to meet the rest of the survivors."

He gazed at her once more with his foreign colored eyes. She shuddered at the sudden ominous feeling of being the unconsenting prey to a powerful predator.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Trunks!"

Surrounded by friends and family, Trunks grinned with gracious embarrassment at the group, trying to give a thanking grin to everyone encircling him at the table in the middle of the spacious backyard.

His mother had a penchant for throwing lavish parties and had invited everyone they knew, and most had shown up for his birthday, an event he didn't know about until the day before.  _You can't bail if it's tomorrow_ , she said with conviction and he remembered distinctly groaning with a roll of his eyes before relenting to her persistence of giving him another party despite him being an adult. He inwardly thanked her for providing him a moment to feel like a kid again, though.

"Thanks, everyone." He chuckled abashedly at being the focal point amidst a long table laden with savory meals and desserts.

"Oh honey, you're so grown up." Bulma happily lamented and smashed her lips to his cheek leaving a lipstick smear which he wiped hastily. Bulla, on his other side, wrapped her tiny 4-year-old arms around him as best she could before placing a wet kiss on his other cheek with a giggle.

"Attacked by both of you. Really, Mom, this is too much. Don't you think I'm too old for this?" He winced with a smile, wiping the wet mark with his sleeve amid the chuckling and laughing from their friends and family.

"Nonsense. You are still my baby. I will continue to throw you and your sister parties until the day I die. Now, you could give me a littler you to throw a party for." She hinted with a wink.

His ear went red at the suggestion and she ruffling her hand through his hair playfully.

He exhaled with embarrassment before getting up, grabbing two glasses of champagne while making a swift exit and perusing the jovial faces in search of one in particular.

He scanned the backyard of attendees. He glanced over as Gohan chatted with Videl, a redness etched across her face with a nearly empty glass of wine in her hand. Mr. Satan and Buu napped on lounge chairs after gorging on food before everyone else, much to his mother's admonishment. Eighteen and Chi Chi laughed boisterously with a clearly embarrassed Krillin in between them, his hands up in an attempt to downplay whatever juicy gossip was going around.

He weaved in between tables sniggering at Master Roshi and Yamcha playing a drinking game with no winners as Oolong refereed. He shook hands clumsily with Tien and Chaiotzu and nodded at Piccolo, was given more obnoxious kisses by his grandmother, and was given a stifling bear hug by the Ox King, back cracking under the pressure as he tried to hold the champagne flutes with strained delicacy.

Finally passed the main tables, he searched across the green yard and turned his head briefly after hearing the commanding yell of his father critiquing harshly at a technique done incorrectly by the taller, grinning Goku who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey there, birthday boy!" A high pitched voice called in the short distance.

A blond head came into view as Goten clapped him on the back.

"Hey, Ten. Marron. How are you?" He chuckled and went in for a half hug.

"I'm great. Starting my last year of high school. And before you ask- no, I don't know what I want to do." She teased.

Trunks beamed. "It's cool. This idiot doesn't know what he wants to do either. He hasn't even enrolled at the university, yet." Elbowing the youngest Son in the gut.

"What can I say? I live in the moment. Unlike you who's had a job waiting since birth." Goten pushed back teasingly.

"I could have been something else if I wanted." The lavender headed Saiyan countered.

"Bulma would have had a shit fit if you did anything other than rule the world."

"My Mom does not control my life."

"Sure she doesn't." He winked with a smug grin.

"That's enough, boys." Marron put her hands between them with a giggle. "Happy birthday, Trunks. I'm sure we'll see you around."

"Thanks." He gave her another half hug. Her arm linked with Goten as he pulled her away.

"Yeah, happy birthday. Marron and I are gonna sneak some cake. We'll see you later." Goten said furtively.

"See you. Oh, and be careful. Chi Chi's over there guarding them." Trunks added with a sly grin.

"What?!" Goten shrank in panic while looking over his shoulder at the table in question. No one could make his face pale faster than his mother.

"You're too easy, man." He laughed at his friend's gullibility.

Goten narrowed his eyes as Marron tittered against his arm.

Trunks shook his head with a victorious smirk as he watched the two friends leave. His gaze traveled across the lawn to the understory of a tree at the edge of the compound to finally settle on his target.

Even before his approach, he could feel her ki fluctuating moderately and now he could see why. She was in a defensive stance on the grass, muscles taut and braced, her long braid at her back undulating in the current of her aura. Her head was craned back, looking up at a dot in the sky, anticipating an imminent attack. Suddenly, the dot careened from the sky toward her in a rush, the small girl's fists impacting with his mate's arm before a barrage of quick punches tried to make contact with anything but her forearms.

He watched Riane's lithe body avoid attacks from the quarter Saiyan Pan in a one-sided duel, smiling at their spar. Pan's erratic hits and kicks pushed Riane back but she never faltered in her defensive stance nor tried to take the upper hand. Trunks surmised she was used to and taught to stay on guard. Even during their own spars, he did notice how she never really tried to be more advantageous to win, just sustained.

Pan's vigor eventually ceased and she pulled back, panting into the grass, drained, whereas her older opponent hardly looked affected. He walked over to them with a grin.

"Nice going, Pan. You've managed to get Riane to socialize with someone."

His mate wrinkled her nose at being teased and seated against a tree as the demi Saiyan girl flopped herself on her back in the grass with a frustrated huff.

Trunks seated himself next to her, leaning on her shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Oh, before I forget. Your Uncle is over at the dessert table stealing the cake. You better go before he eats it all." He addressed the demi Saiyan still panting lightly on the grass. Her body shot up off the ground with a surprised gasp.

"What?" She exclaimed loudly. Before leaving, her little arm swung around and threw a forceful punch at the older woman in a final attempted sneak attack. Riane put her arm up and took the brunt on her forearm, avoiding a jab to the face much to the dismay of the girl. With a growl, Pan took off quickly to thwart her Uncle.

With a soft snicker, Riane laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her and offered her one of the drinks in his hand.

"I like Pan. She's very strong for her age. She has a lot of potential. With training, she could be very powerful." She said wistfully into her glass.

"I think that's what Goku is trying to do. They have a strong family of strong fighters." He mused.

"Like yours." Her brows came together sullenly. "I miss that." She said through a small sip.

"What?" He asked quizzically.

"Being a part of greatness." She replied in a whisper akin to mourning.

Trunks pursed his lips in dejected guilt.

Going on nine months, she had become a permanent resident on Earth and as a welcome member in his family's home. She had a set list of things she liked to eat, occasionally indulged in Earthling activities and had her own toothbrush in their shared bathroom. She had a job and as much as he would have liked to beat the ever-loving shit out of Adams, she seemed to be doing well with him. She never complained. He thought she had acclimated.

Yet, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind whenever she became suddenly quiet, looked off into the sky with longing, talked to his father in their language to then see her eyes unfocused, her mind drift off. The feeling that she was hiding her thoughts and feelings still hadn't left and he often wondered- did she not like being on Earth? With him? Did she miss being with her clan? Did she feel out of place? Was she regretting…

He bit his lip before asking tentatively, apprehensive of the answer. "Ri, are you happy?"

She looked up at him with her usual blank stare when she was trying to avoid showing emotion but the small creases at the corners of her eyes formed an ache in his chest.

Before she could respond, the words hanging on her lips, a shout echoed across the lawn, yelling his name.

"Bulma is calling you." She murmured. He nodded with a deflating sigh, finished his glass with a gulp and held out his hand to help her to her feet.

He took her palm in his, threading his fingers with a sound squeeze. With a returned squeeze back, she smiled at him in a placating sort of way and shook her head, as if inwardly dismissing her thoughts.

"There you are." Bulma beamed behind a mess of brightly colored drinks in large jugs perspiring on the countertop, the bots she had programmed to deliver the beverages moving in and out of the house in coordinated sequence as Trunks and Riane skirted around them to enter the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, you called me?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you weren't ignoring your guests." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nope. I said hello to everyone, like a gracious host." He teased.

"Good. I would hate to have to withhold my gift as punishment for you being unsocial." She responded playfully. Her gaze fell over to the other occupant in the room who had gotten his fill of the festivities, gorged on pizza and demonstrated how unsocial one could be by now isolating himself in the kitchen. "Vegeta, don't you have anything to say to your son today?" She pressured.

Trunks' humored look turned to focus on the other Saiyan who stopped mid-bite, put the half-eaten slice on the counter and sighed irritably.

"Move out." He declared as he picked up the slice, with several others, and began eating again.

"Vegeta!" Bulma admonished over Trunks laughing.

The Prince glared back. "What? The boy is 19. He should move out."

"I still live with my parents!" She countered.

"Exactly. And look how ruined you are."

"You would die without my mother's cooking," she wrinkled her nose at him. She turned back to her grinning son. "Don't listen to him. You can live here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll take it into consideration." He said with a shake of his head as he watched his father scoff before withdrawing to a quieter room.

Bulma stuck her tongue out at his receding figure then focused a smile to Riane. "Oh, before I forget. Riane, I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing with Adams." Bulma complimented genuinely.

The dark-haired woman blinked in surprise at the unprovoked approval. "I'm not doing anything. I've only assisted in getting his schedule in order." She replied humbly.

Trunks' playful mood shifted to bemused as he watched his mate construe her features to the dismissal of praise. The fact that he had an inner turmoil between hatred for the conceited asshole and worried over whether he was treating her appropriately while at his office never quite sat right with the half-Saiyan. She made it a point to never discuss her day with him,  _it would only bother you_ she would say cryptically, but her reassurance that she could handle herself without him holding her hand bothered him more. He couldn't help but feel protective.

His mother tutted. "Don't be modest. Honestly, I didn't think I would get much out of him since he was hired. I can't quite let him go and risk him being swept up by a competitor with his capabilities. Whatever you're doing, keep it up. I received four new proposals that are showing promise. You're the first one to actually get him off his ass and do something productive." She beamed.

Riane hunched as her face reddened, shifting her feet awkwardly.

Hearing this bit of gossip, as innocuous as his mother seemed to think it was, should have made Trunks more relieved that she was finding a grounded foothold of routine as her new life became less daunting.

Instead, an ugly thought found its way to the forefront where he wondered resentfully if the woman with whom he wanted to share his life with, who he wanted her to open up and share pieces of herself with him, was perhaps sharing her secrets with another. Did she divulge things to him? Was Adams doing better because they meshed better together?

Trunks frowned but took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts. She would talk when she was ready. He was sure.

A trilling ring startled him as he looked over at Riane pulling her company phone from her pocket, groaning in annoyance then steeling herself.  _Speak of the fucking devil,_ he frowned bitterly.

"Excuse me, Bulma. I have to take this." She gave a frustrated smile before disappearing outside.

Trunks gave a small concerned groan as he picked up a full glass of champagne bubbling on a tray of many others and sucking down the liquid with a gulp.

Bulma watched him while picking up one for herself and sipping calmly. "How's she doing?"

"She liked Pan. They sparred for a little bit. I think parties are uncomfortable for her."

"Like your Dad. I meant in general. It's been almost a year, right?" She swirled the soft gold liquid, disturbing the bubbles to float to the top.

"She's fine." He lied with a smile.

Bulma narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "I hope the next time I ask, which I will, you are more convincing."

He sighed, staring off. "She doesn't really talk about it." He admitted quietly. He set the glass on the counter with a muted clink. "I'm gonna take Riane somewhere for a little bit. We'll be back in an hour or so."

"You better be back before the fireworks. I think she'd really like them."

"We'll be back." He assured, nodding in agreement as he walked out into the noisy backyard of guests.

He made his way to the front of the compound where he felt her, away from the raucous party, and came upon the middle of a conversation heard one-sidedly on the phone until he approached close enough to hear the other half. He bristled at Adam's condescending voice, making eye contact with Riane as she turned her back to him and attempted to mute the receiver by pressing it closer to her ear, clearly not wanting him to be savvy to her phone call.

His own hearing was much better than her efforts as Adams' loud voice pervaded the quiet of the side yard and made Trunks particularly defensive at her treatment.

"I told you last week, Adams, I was taking Friday off," Riane spoke calmly and direct, yet her body language showed signs of tenseness.

"I don't care. I need you here, now!" The tone on the other end screeched causing Trunks to bring his fingers into his palms tightly at his sides.

She maintained her levelheaded cool. "If this is a request to proofread, I told you I would get to those documents tomorrow."

"You will get to them now." The demand hit sharply on Trunks' willpower and he made strong efforts to not grab the phone from her to give him a tongue lashing of his own. Riane gave him a mollifying look, curbing his anger moderately.

She smirked into the phone. "I am currently at an event hosted by Bulma. Would you like me to tell her I'm leaving? I'm sure she'll wonder why."

An exasperated huff filtered through the line followed by a few seconds of silence.

"Fine. If I don't see that packet on my desk by Monday morning, so help me, Riane." He threatened.

"They will be on your desk by the end of the day tomorrow." She asserted.

"It better be perfect," Adams warned.

She smiled with cunning intention. "Of course it will be perfect, Adams. You wrote it."

"Damn right I did." He replied arrogantly before the call silenced abruptly.

She stuffed her phone into her pocket with an irritated sigh while Trunks crossed his arms tightly. "He shouldn't talk to you like that."

She cocked her head. "This is why I don't tell you about my day. It's very rude to listen in on private conversations."

She wrapped her arms around his middle, softening his temper. Trunks encircled her and held her tighter and protective. Placing a gentle kiss on his tight jawline, his frustrated anger dissipated some. "You do not need to worry about me. I have complete control with Adams."

"How are you so sure?" He questioned heavy with distrust for the conceited jackass.

"Adams is a man. I only need to stroke his ego every once in a while, tell him what he wants to hear. It will solidify my place as indispensable. I've worked with him for months. We have come to an understanding." She confided deviously.

He tensed his arms around her, unsure of how to interpret her phrasing. "I would like it if you stopped working for him." He put forth for the hundredth time.

She pulled back, scrutinizing his face. "Are you telling me to quit?"

"Would you listen to me?" He said through tight lips.

"No." She responded defiantly.

Seeing the fierceness on her face, the determination in her eyes, his shoulders slumped in conceding defeat. A knowing smirk graced his features as he reflected on how far they had come.

She had been a bullheaded, tempestuous, argumentative Saiyan woman who wanted nothing to do with him at one point. Now, she was his bullheaded, tempestuous, argumentative mate, stubborn to a fault and so frustratingly independent his hair was sure to turn white from stress.

She may have been struggling with finding her place but she still had a fire in her. He loved her for that. He wanted her to be happy.

He kissed the top of her head and embraced her tightly as if squeezing the rebelliousness out of her was a possibility. She groaned under him until he let go with a chuckle.

He instead took her hand and pulled her away from the front of the house.

"C'mon. I want to take you somewhere. I got myself a birthday gift. Something we could both share."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's not another car, is it?" She asked warily.

He snickered. "No. And I don't have  _that_  many." He replied in an attempt at being convincing.

She snorted in disbelief as they made their way to the driveway.


End file.
